Shotgun Charlie
by jstarrh
Summary: When Charlie catches Edward and Bella in a compromising position how will he react? What lengths will they have to go to in order to get alone time together?
1. Get Out Now!

_A/N Here is a story that I started long ago after I saw a trailer for the movie. I will be updating rather fast since I have quite a few chapters written already. I hope you enjoy and I do not own!_

It was late, Bella's breathing was steady and I knew she was deep asleep. This was the time at night that was the longest. Watching her but trying desperately to not touch her. Perhaps just the lightest touch wouldn't disturb her. My fingers barely whispered across her arm, moving up towards her neck. I lingered there, caressing her soft skin, feeling the pulse of her blood flowing beneath my fingers.

Unable to stop myself I moved my face down to her neck, allowing myself to breathe in the scent of her. My nose gently nuzzled her neck and she threw her head back and moaned. One simple moan set my icy body on fire. I moved my fingers further down, venturing into uncharted territory.

She shifted in her sleep slightly, allowing me easier access as my fingers advanced. As quickly as I questioned the course of my actions I pushed them aside. I wasn't going to move beyond this exploration. No one would be the wiser in the morning.

Slowly my fingers moved further down. From my angle I could see the swells of her breasts beneath her light top. Surely she wouldn't notice a gentle caress. Just one, that was all. Moving down I allowed my fingers to softly graze her breast. The soft skin was amazingly pliable beneath my fingers. My hand covered her, almost floating above her breast but not quite. Not knowing where this sudden confidence came from I allowed my finger to graze her nipple. Instantly it hardened beneath my finger. I was in awe of the responsiveness of her body. I flicked my finger once again, hoping to elicit the same response.

A much louder moan escaped her and she arched her back into my hand. Not wanting to stop but not wanting her to wake Charlie I raised my hand from her. Her body turned towards mine, almost on instinct seeking more. Her warmth radiated from her body, my body felt like it was on fire too. I rubbed my hand along her back, tracking the delicate bones of her spine, coming to rest on the gentle swells of her bottom. Deciding not to linger I moved my hand lower, caressing her thigh. I could feel the warmth emanating from her center and I wanted to explore it. Carefully I hitched her thigh up onto my leg, allowing me easier access.

"Edward," it was a cross between a whisper and a moan.

"Shh love," patting her hair softly I moved onward towards my intended mission. Moving my hand down her thigh I quickly reached my destination. Even through her pajamas I could feel a light dampness. It pleased me to no end that I did this to her, that just close proximity to me made her wet with desire.

Needing to feel more than my current position allowed I pulled my fingers away. Examining her pajama bottoms I decided that the easiest way to gain access would be tearing a small hole in them. My mind made up I quickly tore them and gently pushed her panties aside. The warmth was unlike anything I had every experienced. Oh so gently I moved my fingers up and down her slickness, my breathing becoming labored as I tried to maintain control.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She looked stunned but not angry.

"Edward….don't stop," I smiled at her as my fingers continued their ministrations. Small moans filled the room and I covered her lips with my own, trying to contain them.

"Shh my love, don't forget who sleeps in the next room," she nodded, her eyes wide with lust and desire. Her body acted of its own accord, pushing and pulling against my hand, finding the rhythm that would bring her release. The wetness leaking from her only served to increase her speed as she grasped my shoulders, digging her head into chest. The sounds coming from her only served to arouse me further. My erection strained against my jeans, aching for attention. This was about her though. My needs were inconsequential in this moment.

Increasing my speed to match hers I tried to watch her face as she exploded. It was hard to keep track of the expressions that crossed her beautiful face. I had never seen her look as lovely as she did in that moment. I had never loved her more either, knowing that she was mine. Her moans were muffled in my chest and the blankets surrounding us. It took a moment for her breath to return to normal, for her to be able to speak again.

"Why?" She looked deep into my eyes, not embarrassed but wanting to know what had come over me.

"I couldn't help it, night after night I lay next to you, I may be immune to your blood but not your body," my eyes looked down her, lingering on ever luscious curve.

Suddenly she was pushing me and I allowed myself to be pushed back, wondering what had come over her. She came over my, lying on top of me while her lips attacked mine. Her fingers wandered over my body. She lifted her body slightly when she reached my pants, her fingers trying desperately to open the top button. I pushed her hands away gently. She started to shake her head, but quickly I had her on her back and stood up.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought I was going to walk away so I used my speed to quickly remove my clothes and dispel that notion. She gasped as her eyes took in my body. To her credit she did not look away when she took in my massive erection. A blush quickly filled her cheeks though and without warning I was back in bed, my hands tearing her clothes away from her, not caring about being considerate.

She pushed away the scraps from her body and opened her arms to me. I hovered over her, my mind questioning my actions for a split second and then she raised her lips to mine and all questions left my mind. She was mine and I was going to have her. Slowly I kissed her lips revealing in the passion held in a simple kiss. My hand reached down to her wetness, trying to ascertain if she was ready for me. She moaned and pressed into me, wanting more.

Slowly I guided myself into her. I tried valiantly to maintain control as I was engulfed by her warmth. It was unlike any feeling I had every experienced. Words could not describe the energy that was coursing thru my body. Ever so slightly I began to move within her. Her body writhed beneath mine, her moans escaping at regular intervals. I was going to remind her to be quiet when her hips started moving with mine, matching me stroke for stroke. All attempts at remaining coherent were lost. Moving together as one was more than I could handle. I knew that I would not be lasting much longer and I took Bella's lips with my own. I wanted to try to let her know the passion I had for her. She pulled away, her head thrashing back and forth as she moaned while I moved inside her. The sight of her in the throes of passion was more than I could handle. With one last thrust I exploded within her. She exploded with me, our moans echoing in the small room. Our lips met again, hungrily tasting one another, wanting to savor the moment.

My mind was slowly coming back into focus, recovering from the incredible experience that had just occurred. I shifted to the side of Bella, raining kisses down upon her head. I should have realized, should have heard sooner the sounds of Charlie coming down the hall but by the time I registered the sound it was too late.

The door to Bella's room flew open, slamming against the wall. Charlie stood in the doorway, his face bright red a shotgun in his hands which he quickly raised at me.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing in my home?" His face was an unhealthy shade of red and I was concerned about his health but realized that it wouldn't be judicious to mention it at such a time.

Quickly I raised the blanket to cover us, my mind no where near equipped to explain the situation in a way that he would accept.

"Daddy," Bella apparently was willing to attempt this. I felt bad, having to have her face him but I had nothing to offer at this time.

"Don't Daddy me Bella," he stalked further into the room, never lowering his shotgun. I realized that perhaps I should act frightened, surely any normal teenager in this position would be scared.

"Mr. Swan," I held my hands up, trying desperately to think of anything that would placate him.

"Not a word from you Edward, get out of my house again, I do not want to see your face around here again." I simply nodded and attempted to redress, trying hard to remember that I had to slow down to appear normal.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your clothes on now," he looked around the room and noticed her shards of clothing scattered about. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

Silence was my only option here. I simply looked down, pulled on my shoes and went to Bella's side, trying to protect her from his anger.

"Step away from my daughter before I arrest you. I will not hurt her but I can not say the same for you." I nodded, silently checking his mind to ensure that Bella was safe before squeezing her hand and walking out.

I felt bad leaving Bella in that situation but I couldn't risk pushing Charlie over the edge, he would quickly become suspicious if bullets started ricocheting off my body. Walking out the front door I headed to the woods and ran home, trying to find a way to explain what had just happened because I was sure that Alice had filled them in. I wondered what the repercussions of our tryst would have because I couldn't wait to have Bella alone again but I didn't see that coming to fruition any time soon.

_Well more will be coming very soon. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!_


	2. UmWe Were Just Having Sex

BPOV

I watched Edward run out the door and I wanted to stop him. I didn't want him to leave without me. My mind tried desperately to come up with ways in which I could get out of this situation that I was in.

"Daddy?" His face was still an unnatural shade of red as he stood in front of me. His body was literally shaking with rage.

"Don't you dare Daddy me," his eyes looked into mine and I cringed when I saw the anger that was shining within them. I was not sure of the best way to handle him. Standing there in front of him with just a blanket wrapped around me my options were slim. My torn clothes scattered on the ground around us stood out like a beacon reminding him of what he had just caught his baby girl doing.

Although I was ashamed and mortified beyond belief I had to admit to myself that it was so worth it. To have Edward touch me like that, to do those things to me was amazing. I shuddered unconsciously just reliving them.

"Wipe that look off your face this instant young lady," reliving those memories with my father in the room was probably not the wisest decision. "I thought you were smarter than this Bella," he looked ashamed of me. It hurt me to disappoint him.

"Daddy," I tried to look sweet and innocent. A virtually impossible feat when dressed in a blanket while standing in a room that reeked of indiscretions. "It wasn't what it looked like," who was I kidding? It was exactly what it looked like. My father had walked in on Edward and I after we had just had awesome, amazing, mind blowing, earth shaking, life altering sex. _Focus Bella, focus._

"WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE?" This was not helping his coloring. I was getting a bit concerned but didn't think that calling Carlisle would be the best thing to do. "What do you take me for Bella, an idiot?" His head was shaking back and forth and he was muttering to himself. His shotgun was still in his hands as he began to pace my room.

"Of course you aren't an idiot," my mind couldn't think of any excuse that was plausible in this situation. "Edward and I were just….." just what. _Think Bella, think!_

"Please continue Bella, I'd love to hear this."

"Um, we were, um," he had stopped pacing and was watching me intently. Who was I kidding? He was the chief of police, he had heard every half ass excuse known to man. Taking a deep breath I continued my reply, "We were just having sex." I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for the wrath of Charlie. I would have felt safer if his gun was no longer in his hands but I didn't have much choice.

"What did you just say Isabella Marie Swan?" I had never before in my life seen my father as a threatening person, never until this moment.

"Well, we were having sex," I let the last word trail off. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

EPOV

As I ran away I stopped suddenly. How could I leave her there alone? I wouldn't dare enter the house but I could at least listen in, ready to offer support if necessary. Quickly I turned around and headed back towards the house, running as fast as my legs would carry me until I stood under her window and was able to hear everything clearly.

"Please continue Bella, I'd love to hear this," Charlie's mind was a jumble of thoughts, all flying thru too fast to make any sense of them.

"Um, we were, um," Charlie had stopped moving around the room frantically and was now focused on Bella. My poor angel sounded anguished, her face must be bright red. "We were just having sex."

That was the last words I had ever expected to escape her lips, typical Bella. She always gave the answer I least expected. The roar that echoed in Charlie's mind actually hurt my head. I had to stop myself from leaping into the room. I was still confident that he wouldn't hurt her. The thoughts running through his mind though left no doubt that he would not hesitate to hurt me if he saw my face at this moment. I had to admit that I never knew that Charlie was so inventive. He thought of quite a few different ways in which to torture me at that moment. Who knew that you could actually beat someone with a fish?

I listened intently as Bella once again filled Charlie in our nocturnal activities. He truly didn't know how to process her honesty. It was the last thing he expected. There was no doubt that he knew exactly what we had been doing. But he thought she would lie. He was willing accept the lie, not the truth.

Once again I wished that I could hear Bella's thoughts, try to understand how she was so calm throughout this. She was one of a kind and she was mine. All mine. If tonight proved anything it was that we belonged together, were meant for each other. I would do whatever it took to ensure that. Judging from Charlie's thoughts it was going to have to be creative. We had our work cut out for us because I was no longer allowed anywhere near her house.

The room was now eerily quiet. Charlie's mind was blank as he tried to process everything that had just happened. I heard him walk to the door, turning the handle. "Get dressed Bella and meet me downstairs. We are going to call Carlisle and Esme and fill them in on exactly what has been going on between the two of you."

With those words I took off again. Quickly making my way through the woods I arrived home in no time. I had no doubt that Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed in me. Not about the sex part (I wouldn't doubt that there was a party in progress to celebrate that aspect) but about disrespecting Charlie's home. What good was heightened vampire hearing if you didn't use it to your advantage?

As I walked up I could hear the sounds of everyone talking at once. I shook my head, of course it was as I had expected. Emmett was collecting on the bets that he had made while Jasper and Carlisle were grumbling.

I walked in the door and everyone's eyes were on me. Emmett came up to me and clapped me on the back.

"Way to go little brother, it's about damn time!" I couldn't help but smile at him, as terrible as the evening had ended it still was amazing.

"I thought you had more willpower than that," Jasper shook his head. He wasn't disappointed in me. He was disappointed that he had lost. I could tell that he was beyond pleased for my foray into sex.

"So did I," Carlisle was muttering.

"Thanks again Edward," Emmett was fanning himself with his newly won money while walking around the living room.

The phone began to ring. Oh, I had almost forgotten about that.

"Um...that would be Charlie," I informed Carlisle. "Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what to say.

Carlisle answered on the second ring. "Hello, Charlie I was expecting to hear from you." You could hear Charlie apologizing for waking Carlisle up. "I can assure you that you did not wake me up." Vampire jokes, even to me that shit never got old.

Charlie began his rant of what he found us doing, Carlisle gave all the appropriate answers, indignation, shock, sympathizing with Charlie for what he had found.

But when Charlie said that he never wanted Bella to see me again he sparked up. "Charlie, let's be realistic here, banning them from one another will not solve the problem."

No, it wouldn't. My mind was already working on plans to see her, closets in the school, my car at lunch, the woods outside of school. I would not be denied.

"Bella would be welcome to come here after school. Esme would be here and would keep an eye on the children." Leave it to Carlisle to come up with an excellent idea. I began imaging all the things I could to do to her in my room. Immediately I went to the computer and ordered a bed to be delivered in the morning.

"Yes, I think that that would be an excellent idea. I'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle hung up the phone.

What would be an excellent idea? I had gotten distracted by ordering the bed and what I would do to Bella in it that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Charlie and Bella are coming over for dinner tomorrow night so we can discuss your actions." Well that was a surprise. This should be an interesting dinner, three of us pretending to eat while the other two would be too uncomfortable to even attempt to eat.

"What are you going to say?" I could see that he was asking himself that question in his mind.

"We'll be adults about this Edward. I can not believe you were stupid enough to get caught in her room. Do you know what he is doing in the morning? He is welding bars on her window, even though he doubts that is how you got in he is not taking any chances. This is just the kind of attention that our family doesn't need." He walked away with Esme while shaking his head. She just looked back and smiled at me, happy but perplexed at the same time.

"No worries Eddie my boy," Emmett was leading me outside. "It's time for me to teach you the finer points of welding."


	3. DamnHe Was Just Getting Fun!

_A/N – Well here is some more. I will be updating quite frequently as promised until I'm caught up._

_Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. _

_Enjoy!!!_

EPOV

I headed out to the garage with Emmett. He took his time showing me what would be involved when reattaching bars to a window. The main concern appeared to be the sparks and volume that occurred when welding. I did not doubt for a second that I would make this work. Of course, I could save myself the trouble and just enter through the front door. If Bella left it unlocked I could walk right past Charlie without him ever knowing. But if never hurt to have other options so I paid close attention to my welding tutorial.

Emmett was positively beaming as he instructed me.

"Okay, remember to guide your tool gently. You know, like you did earlier tonight." The night had been filled with these comments. He couldn't help himself. I wasn't helping either, smiling like a maniac anytime I thought back to Bella.

"You want to be firm when pulling on the bars, but not too firm, you don't want to tear them off. But look who I'm talking to, you obviously applied just the right pressure tonight, just enough to wake up her father. Dude, you are my hero. Whoever thought I would be saying that to you?" Emmett's grin was sickening to look at but I knew that mine had to be bigger.

"Okay, enough, let's get down to business." I grabbed the tools from his hands to practice.

"That's what she said," he couldn't help laughing. We both dissolved into laughter. Alice poked her head out into the garage.

"What are you two up to?" She was shaking her head at the sight of us rolling around on the ground holding our sides.

We attempted in vain to compose ourselves. Gathering ourselves from the ground we brushed off our clothes and tried to focus. We couldn't look at each other because every time we did we would laugh.

"I'm just teaching little Eddie here how to weld," Emmett finally replied.

"Little," I scoffed.

"That's what she said," while his reflexes were good he wasn't fast enough to duck as the welding mask hit him on the side of the head. Once again we erupted in laughter.

"You two are fools," Alice just walked away muttering to herself about immature boys.

"Okay, let's get the show on the road," no matter what I said Emmett could turn it into something sexual. A huge grin broke out across his face and I was contemplating resorting to sign language to continue our conversation.

"Okay, I got it, I got it. We had sex, it was amazing but if I want to ever get any again we are going to need to concentrate here." Emmett appeared to be thinking before he answered.

"On one condition, I want details."

"Hell no Emmett, I couldn't do that to Bella," I was shaking my head. I could only imagine how upset she would be with me. No chances were to be taken if I ever wanted to touch her again.

"Just answer one question then," hmmm….how bad could one question be. This was Emmett though so I would have to proceed with caution.

"One question, but I get veto power," I prepared myself for what might be coming from him.

"Okay, I could be crude but I won't be," well this wasn't the way I expected him to start. "How was it for her? Did you make her feel good too? Did you hurt her? How did you keep control? She smells damn good in normal conditions I could only imagine during…"

"Enough, I get the idea. Plus you realize that that was a bit more than one question right?" He just smiled at me. "Well obviously it was good for her. We did wake Charlie up after all. She seemed to be fine before Charlie walked in on us. I didn't notice any apparent damage. I will of course check her out more thoroughly when I see her again." Emmett said nothing but I wasn't aware that a grin could be so large.

"If you need any pointers on what to look for or at just give me a call," shaking my head I walked into the house.

I wondered if it would draw too much attention upon me if I just went and checked on Bella. I was worried after all. Her welfare was of my utmost concern. No, it would be the gallant thing to do. To make sure she wasn't in distress anymore.

My decision made I walked out the front door and ran to her house. The thoughts of my family were a mixture of amusement and lewd memories. I blocked them out as quickly as I could. Before long I was under her window. Her light was on and the window was partially open. It was like she was waiting for me, wanting me to come and see her.

This time I listened carefully. I could hear Charlie's deep snore rumbling resonating in the house. His dreams were a mixture of fishing and torturing me. It was truly amusing, Charlie was usually so peaceful.

Carefully I climbed the tree next to her window, watching her while she tossed and turned. Her covers slid down her body as she moved and I noticed that she had gone to bed naked. Before I even realized what I had done I was by her side, caressing the part that covers no longer reached.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that this was what had gotten us in trouble in the first place but I could channel my emotions better this time. I could balance the excess without losing focus of the surroundings around me.

I pressed my ice cold lips against her shoulder and her body responded instantly. She moaned and pressed herself into me. That was all the invitation I needed. My clothes were off in a blink of an eye and I climbed into bed next to her.

She rolled over, "Mmmm…..Edward, I hoped you would come," she went from sleepy to wide awake in a second. She was on top of me before I knew what happened. Bella attacked my lips, her hips grinding into me. I could feel her wetness soaking my leg and the aroma filled the room. It felt amazing to know she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Her hands moved down my body until she reached what she had been searching for. Wrapping her hands around my erection she moved them slowly up and down. The look in her eyes told me she was enjoying this as much as I was. My moans were all internal, my head resonated with them. After a few minutes of this she looked me deep in the eyes and slowly guided me within her. She moved slowly, I could feel every millimeter of her as I pushed deep within her. After what seemed like hours I was fully enveloped by her warmth. My coldness seemed to only make her tighter, to heighten her senses.

This was all her. She straddled me, moving herself up and down upon me at her own pace. Her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. Her movements started out slow and steady but quickly increased in pace. I could tell she was getting close so I placed my fingers against her mouth.

"Bite me….when it gets to be too much just bite on my fingers," she nodded. Then suddenly she took my fingers in her mouth, sucking on them. She was moving her mouth up and down them, matching the rhythm of the rest of her body. While it wasn't what I originally had in mind I realized this was much much better.

I had to focus, remind myself to not make noise as she moved up and down upon me. The sensations she was bringing out in me were unlike anything I had even experienced. Even earlier this evening was nothing close to what I was feeling now. My fingers were doing an effective job of muffling her sounds but I needed to find something for myself. Seeing her pillow next to me I grabbed it in my mouth, biting down hard as my release flooded thru me. I watched her as her body clenched atop mine, her teeth bit into my fingers as she shuddered. It was the single hottest thing I had ever seen in my life. She collapsed on top of me, her breath coming in gasps.

I could tell she was close to falling asleep, spent from the night's activities and so I wrapped her up gently in the blankets. I stayed with her until she fell into a deep sleep and I ran home. I needed to come up with a game plan before dinner tomorrow night. Needed to devise some way in which I could smooth things over.

Walking in the door I tried to escape quickly to my room but everyone was waiting for me downstairs.

"Wow, I must continue to say I am impressed Edward," Emmett clapped his hand on my back. "You get caught and yet you still go back for more. Who knew you had it in you?"

"Edward, while I am happy for this sudden sexual awaking," Carlisle just shook his head, "you are going to have to practice some control. You were already caught once. Do you think that going back was the best idea?"

"Well, it seemed like it at the time. I just wanted to check on her, make sure that she was okay." Sounded like a plausible excuse, even to me.

"Smells like she checked out just fine," Emmett quickly ducked behind Rosalie. Even she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Emmett, honestly this is not the time," Carlisle looked rather perplexed. Perhaps Esme could help him relieve some tension. I could tell by the thoughts that were in his mind my suggestion would not be taken well.

"Edward please, I need you to be cautious here. I understand all too well the immense call that sex holds but she is human, you have to be careful." He was right, what was I thinking?

I sat down with a sigh. "I could have hurt her, I could have killed her. What was I doing? Don't worry Carlisle it won't happen again." I walked upstairs, contemplating the seriousness of my actions.

"Great job Carlisle, he was just getting fun. Now we have Emoward back. Super." Emmett sighed and sat down. His mind full of all the pointers he had wanted to share with me.

Judging by the things going through his mind I might just have to explore some of these pointers. After all not all of them required penetration. I made a mental note to talk to him in depth later.

_Well more is coming very soon. I hope everyone is enjoying and I will be responding to reviews later on today._

_Thank you!_


	4. Mad Hunting Skills

_A/N Well here is some more! Thanks for the reviews and I will promise to get to them very soon._

EPOV

The minutes ticked by until I could see my love again. Doubting that Charlie would take kindly to me picking her up for school I waited quietly at the end of her street, following her to school. I parked next to her and waited for her to exit her truck. She smiled the instant she saw me. No look of pain came to her eyes so I assumed that she was okay after our activities from the previous evening. Actually she looked more than okay. She appeared to be positively glowing. Sex apparently agreed with Bella. How could I stop doing something that appeared to be so good for her? It would be wrong of me, selfish even to deny her.

She got on the tips of her toes and kissed me. It wasn't a sweet, innocent kiss, it was a hungry kiss. A kiss that let my mind wander to what I wanted to do to her.

"You're killing me Bella. We are at school." I could hear the people's thoughts as they walked us. They quickly went from shock to outright amazement. _Edward Cullen, who would have ever thought? Damn, those two need to get a room. Mmm...I wish that was me kissing Bella._ Hey, who was that? I wanted to look around but decided that kissing Bella was a much better option.

Eventually I had to pull myself away from her. We did have to get to class after all. I walked her to her first classroom and kissed her chastely on the cheek. Even at that small contact she blushed. The heat that emanated from her cheeks reminded me of the heat in other parts of her body and I had to walk away quickly. I could already tell this was going to be a very long day.

Finally, lunch was upon us. I could not recall a single thing from my classes. I had been too busy watching Bella throw everyone else's thoughts to worry about what was going on around me. Although I did notice the inquiring looks as I walked from class to class.

I waited for her at her last class before lunch. Her face lit up when she saw me, a blush quickly rising. Wrapping my arm around her I pulled her to me for a light kiss. She tasted like sunshine and heaven, everything wonderful in this world. We walked together to the cafeteria to get her some lunch. After we had passed through the line she started to head towards the table that held my family. Noting Emmett's enormous smile she faltered and I quickly led her to the tables outside. I would put off that interaction as long as possible.

_On come on Edward, come back here. I love seeing her blush._ We continued to walk outside, ignoring what he wanted.

We sat down on a bench in a partially secluded area and I watched her as she ate. No words were necessary between each other. The comfort level we had was still surprising.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Charlie wanted to change dinner to our house tonight. Would that be a problem for Carlisle and Esme?" She looked slightly embarrassed by the prospect of dinner this evening.

"No, not at all, I will call Esme and let her know. I hate to think of you making dinner for everyone when half of us won't even eat anything. Can we just bring something over?" She shook her head immediately.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I think he wants to show off his new additions to the house," she just rolled her eyes.

"New additions?" I knew about the bars on the window but I couldn't imagine what else he would be adding.

"You'll see. It's not even worth mentioning." Just then the bell rang and it was time to head to biology together. The idea of sitting in a desk right next to her for an entire hour was quite enticing.

As we walked into class I noticed the projector set up and realized with glee that today was movie day. A whole class, sitting next to Bella, in the dark, it didn't get much better than that.

We scooted our chairs close to each other and waited for the lights to go off. As soon as the darkness engulfed us she leaned her head against me and pressed her leg into mine. My reaction to her was immediate. Her scent which once made me lust for her blood now only made me lust for her body.

I put my hand where our legs met, gently caressing her. Moving my hand up and down my leg, I was enjoying the warmth radiating from her. She sighed softly and opened her legs.

Well what the hell did that mean? We were in biology class after all, what could she possibly want me to do to her in here? I inched my hand further up her leg hesitantly. Two things happened simultaneously, she nodded her head against me and the scent of her arousal filled my nostrils. It took everything I had not to throw her on the table and ravage her. _Control Edward, control._

I rubbed my fingers gently along the point where her legs joined. Up and down until I could feel the moisture seeping thru the material of her jeans. She grabbed my other hand, biting on my fingers once again. I was worried about her teeth but wasn't about to ask her to stop. She shuddered beneath my fingers. Only a very small moan escaped her. She was getting pretty good at these quiet thing, I felt hopeful about our prospects.

We walked out of class together, hand in hand. Bella's face was slightly flushed and she looked amazing. I walked her to PE and left her at the door. She had a half dazed expression on her face. I felt sorry for her teammates. Bella in top form was bad, distracted Bella was an accident waiting to happen.

I went to my last class once again not even bothering to pretend to pay attention. Bella did not seem to inflict too much damage on anyone. I begrudgingly appreciated Mike Newton's ability to keep her from hurting herself at his own expense. I met her at the door of the gym and walked her to her car.

"I'll see you in a little while," I kissed her and walked away. Not trusting what I would do if I stayed next to her for much longer. High school parking lot be damned. Damn my photographic vampire memory. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was her on top of me, sucking on my fingers.

I headed home and informed Esme of the change of location for dinner. I felt bad for not calling her sooner since she had already started preparing dinner but my thoughts had been otherwise occupied.

Heading to my room I decided to listen to some music to kill the time until we had to leave. Upon walking into my room I noticed that my bed had been delivered this morning. Extra plush, king size bed with light blue bedding, it would set off Bella's skin tone to perfection. I could imagine her lying on it, her hair fanned out beneath her. Her lips swollen from kissing me, her face slightly flushed. This was not going to help my composure at dinner.

I decided to head back downstairs and play the piano, work out aggression that way. Losing myself in the music it seemed like only a minute had passed when Esme and Carlisle told me it was time to go.

We headed out the door together and got into Carlisle's car. I didn't want to bring it up, but knew that I had to.

"So, what exactly is the game plan here? What do we say in this situation?" This is not something I had ever faced in my life. While I knew that Charlie couldn't hurt me it didn't mean that he wouldn't try.

"Like I said Edward, we will discuss this like adults. Please try to keep your hands to yourself and be respectful. I will do what I can in order to have Bella come to our house but it is up to Charlie." I nodded. Agreeing with Carlisle was the only option. I hoped against hope that he would be able to convince Charlie somehow.

We pulled up to the curb in front of her house and I could see Bella anxiously peak out the kitchen window. She was at the door before we had even rung the doorbell. She gave a quick hug to Carlisle and Esme and a nervous smile to me. I didn't dare touch her so I just smiled back.

At that moment Charlie walked into the room and I began to understand why we changed dining venues. He had his shoulder holster still strapped on, his ankle holster partially visible and was leading Carlisle and Esme to his impressive gun collection which he had apparently decided to put on display this afternoon. His mind was gleefully anticipating my reaction. I tried my best to not disappoint him, trying to feign terror.

I had to hand it to Charlie, he had been busy today. Between welding bars on to Bella's window and displaying guns he had also hung mounted fish throughout the house. I wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a display of his mad hunting skills and if I was supposed to shudder in terror. I almost laughed, they were fish after all. An animal you could take down with a worm.

Bella tried to keep from laughing also as she caught me looking around the house. She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She had learned not to question her father's whims. Given the situation he had caught us in she wasn't pushing her luck by saying anything.

I followed the parents into the living room and we all sat down. Uncomfortable could not even begin to describe the atmosphere. I sat on the catch next to Carlisle and Esme while Bella and Charlie sat in recliners at opposite ends of the room. Silence enveloped the room. I looked down at my hands, assuming that was the best way to appear repentant.

After the silence dragged on for a few more minutes Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Charlie, on behalf of Edward we would like to apologize for the events that took place last night," I looked up into hate filled eyes and nodded. This whole experience was too bizarre for words. I was over 100 years old getting chastised in front of my girlfriend's father.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear it from him myself," my head popped up.

"But…Daddy," Bella's face was bright red. She couldn't even think of what else to say.

"Bells, stay out of this," he turned his attention back to me.

I looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"Chief Swan, words can not describe how sorry I am at disrespecting your home." I put on my best pitiful look, trying to appear truly apologetic.

"Thank you for apologizing Edward. Can I assume that you two were at least using protection?" Well that was the last thing I expected. His thoughts were buzzing through his head so it was hard to know what to concentrate on.

I looked over at Bella who was nodding frantically.

"Yes, of course sir, I would never take any chances with your daughter," is that what scared teenagers said?? The idea of a half human, half vampire baby running around the house was laughable. My having sex with Bella would be the least of Charlie's worries.

Charlie stroked his gun absentmindedly while he contemplated my answer. His mind was screaming with rage, trying to not imagine me violating his daughter.

"Well, that is reassuring," was all he managed to utter. "Carlisle and Esme, do you mind if we talk alone for a minute," they nodded and Bella and I stood up to leave the room. I briefly wondered where we would go.

"You two, in the kitchen, hands on the table where I can see them," I guess that settled that. He sounded far too comfortable with that phrase.

Off to the kitchen we went. I wanted so badly to touch her skin, feel her underneath my fingers but I didn't dare. Despite my actions to the contrary I really did respect Charlie.

So we went and sat at the kitchen table while the parents talked. Carlisle had already warned me not to listen in, to respect their privacy. Bella and I talked quietly, trying to devise a plan that would circumvent the parent's plan. We came up with several scenarios depending on what we were facing. Obviously best case scenario she would be allowed over my house. Worst case, we would take full advantage of the open campus at lunch time.

Satisfied that we had a plan in place we talked about random things as she puttered around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Soon the parents joined us at the table. Charlie made sure that Bella was sandwiched between himself and Carlisle. Apparently he was afraid that I was going to clear the table and take Bella right in front of him. Not that the idea of Bella as dessert was at all unappealing.

If I thought that sitting in the living room was uncomfortable I was in for a surprise. Bella had made spaghetti because she assumed it would be easy to push around the plate so we could at least give the appearance of eating.

_This must be why they are all so skinny. They eat like birds. _Charlie took another big bite as if to prove he wasn't going to be intimidated.

Carlisle and Esme tried to make small talk throughout the meal. They asked Charlie about work and Bella about school. With every answer he gave Charlie would just glare at me. Bella was avoiding eye contact with me altogether at this point. I felt bad about leaving her here alone with Charlie. But I had no doubt that she could handle herself.

We declined dessert and stood up from the table. Esme helped Bella with the dishes because when I offered Charlie's look and his mind threatened physical harm to my person.

So once again I found myself sitting in the living room. Charlie was in his recliner. Carlisle was on the couch. I was sitting next to him, as far away from Charlie as I possibly could be. Once again I studied my hands and ticked off seconds in my head.

I could tell that Charlie was debating on whether or not he should talk or turn on the game.

_Game..game..game…turn on the game man._

Instead he cleared his throat, "Edward," I took a deep breath and raised my face to his. "I'm not going to forbid you to see Bella anymore," well that was a bonus. "But, things will be different from now on." I nodded. He held the key to my future with Bella. I could not offend him. "There will be no being with her alone, you will not come into my house when I am sleeping," amendment, I will not get caught in your house while you are sleeping. "If you want to spend time together after school it will need to be supervised by either myself or Carlisle and Esme." I nodded, this was a brilliant idea, go Charlie. Perhaps my vision of Bella in my bed would come to fruition sooner rather than later.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that." My face was the picture of remorse while inside I was jumping up and down. Supervised visits at my house?? Talk about giving me an open invitation to have my way with your daughter.

Charlie merely nodded, thinking he had won this round and showed me that he was a man to be reckoned with. He turned on the game and proceeded to zone out. Esme and Bella emerged from the kitchen and it was time to head home. Carlisle shook hands with Charlie as we headed out the door. Not willing to take any chances I waved to Bella and walked to the car. She watched from the kitchen window as we drove away.

The drive home was silent. Carlisle and Esme were each lost in their own thoughts. It was a new experience for all of us. It would be nearly impossible to not catch someone in the house having sex they didn't know it wasn't accepted by all parents as a natural thing.

I could hear everyone waiting for us as we pulled into the garage. I prepared myself to face everyone. Hopefully it would go quickly because I was contemplating trying out my new welding skills. With a smile on my face I headed into the house.

_Hope you enjoyed, more to be posted tomorrow!_


	5. Monkey Man

_A/N I promised another update today so here you go. Hope you enjoy!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

My mind couldn't even comprehend the past twenty-four hours of my existence. I had heard my baby girl moaning and screaming at night and fear instantly filled me. Someone was hurting my baby and they were going to pay. She had just come back to me and I wasn't going to let her get hurt on my watch.

Grabbing my trusty shotgun Willie I rushed to Bella's room. I had to use the element of surprise to my advantage. Years of law enforcement training had taught me that. I tiptoed down the hall. My cat like prowl was the envy of the department. There was a reason why I was the chief of police after all.

Soon I was at her door. On a silent three count I simultaneously threw open the door and leveled my shot gun. The sight that met my eyes will forever be seared into my memory. My baby girl was being defiled by _HIM._ I couldn't even bring myself to think his name.

I knew instantly what they were doing. It was rather obvious the way the moonlight was shining off his bare ass. He looked like a piece of marble, he was eerily white. How had I never noticed that before? Obviously this was the most I had ever seen of him. _Focus Charlie, focus._

I snapped out of it and moved forward into the room with my gun. I was used to seeing fear in the eyes of the men I held a gun to but in his eyes it looked almost forced. This annoyed me to no end and my finger twitched on the trigger.

They scrambled quickly and he covered Bella before he covered himself which granted him some measure of reprieve. But when I noticed my baby girls clothes ripped to scraps scattered around the room I nearly lost it. He had better not have forced her. I could find a way to book this as justifiable homicide. I had my ways.

I preferred to black out the rest of the evening but if forced to summarize it would go something like this. You…out of my house and the scamper of feet down the stairs. My baby girl then uttered the one word that I never wanted to associate with her, sex. After that my mind was a haze that was punctuated with different ways in which I could hurt HIM. Use him as bait, beat him with rainbow trout, throw him in jail, take him fishing with me and accidentally lose him, it was all quite appealing.

Today was all about planning. I knew better than to ban Bella from seeing Edward but I'll be damned if I was going to make it easy for them. First call was to Jay, master welder. He owed me a favor and the bars were on the window before school was even over. Next I took an extended lunch to display some of my finer weapons and catches. I couldn't wait for him to take a look at those. Let him know I wasn't afraid to kill.

Dinner went as well as one could expect when you have just caught your kids doing unmentionable things. Carlisle and Esme were kind but embarrassed I could tell. They could hardly even eat anything they were so upset. I ate more just to show Edward that I had his number, that I had the upper hand. It was gratifying to note that they went no where near each other, not even touching in my presence. The old man still had it.

I let Edward know that an agreement had been reached. We would let them see each other but there would be new ground rules, no alone time, constant parental supervision, and curfews. No one ever said that love was easy, I should know.

When he left I was happy to see that they were too scared to touch each other. It warmed my heart to see the fear I could instill in others. Now I had to be vigilant. Sleep with one eye open, he was a sneaky boy I could tell and I was not going to let anything happen on my watch. Not again.

I climbed into bed and left my door open, he would be foolish to try anything again but this time I would be prepared. I had my shotgun by the door, 45 under the pillow and buck knife on the dresser. I feel into a fitful sleep and dreamt of a toy shooting range where Edward's head kept popping up and I woke up with a smile on my face as I remembered my perfect score.

EPOV

We got home from dinner and as expected everyone was waiting for us. Emmett could barely conceal the glee on his face as he pressed for details. He wanted to know everything that happened, everything that was said. No detail was too small to skip. I tried to answer every question because honestly I wanted to talk to him. There was some information that I wanted to get from him and keeping him happy was the best way to achieve this.

So we sat and we talked. Honestly I couldn't wait to share certain details about the evening. Some things were too funny not to share. He could barely pull himself off the ground after I informed him of Charlie's decorating tips and was going to corner Bella tomorrow to secure an invitation to her house. After everyone had had their fill of the antics of the evening we all proceeded to go our separate ways. I hung back, trying to catch Emmett's eye before he followed Rosalie upstairs. This could be the hardest part of my newfound sexual awakening, actually having to listen to everyone and know exactly what I was missing.

I was trying to determine the best way to approach Emmett. I wanted the pointers but I didn't want Emmett to know that I wanted the pointers. I would never hear the end of. For Bella I would do this though, for us. From his mind alone I knew there was an untapped wealth of knowledge and I planned to put it to good use. Well here goes nothing I thought to myself.

"Emmett," it was barely a whisper but with our hearing it did not matter.

"Edward, my man, what can I do for you. I already showed you how to weld, why are you even still here? Go rescue your girl…run along… already." His mind had already moved ahead to plans with Rosalie. I shook my head, hoping to shake the images collecting in there out.

"Emmett, last night you were thinking of pointers you wanted to share," I trailed off, hoping he would understand where I was going with this.

"Ah…," he jumped up and down clapping. There were no secrets in this house but still we didn't need to make a formal announcement.

"Emmett, keep it down will you," I looked around hoping no one would come downstairs.

"Fine, you just don't realize how long I have been waiting for this day," he ran upstairs before I could even think to stop him. I heard his bedroom door open and close and he was back in no time holding something large in his hands.

"Emmett, what in the world," it appeared to be some kind of book.

"Well, a few decades ago I figured that one day you would have sex. I never thought it would take this long. Honestly I was beginning to doubt. But Bella has succeeded where others have failed and now I can pass this on to you." With a flourish he handed me a large, black, leather bound book. The title simple read _Emmett's Guide to Sex_. Well that was real original.

"You made a book??" I was incredulous. A book, seriously, how many pointers did one guy have? "Thank you I think," I stood up to walk away and he pushed me back down on the couch.

"Oh no you don't, this book must be handed over with the pomp and circumstance befitting such awe inspiring information." I wanted to laugh but thought he might take it the wrong way. "Go ahead, start looking, it is broken down in sections."

"Sections," I was beginning to regret asking for pointers. But then I began to look through the book. There was a table of contents. I stopped looking at it after I saw some of the titles. The Feisty Badger?? I don't think I even wanted to know what that could entail.

I began to flip through the pages and was discouraged to find full illustrations.

"I see you noticed the illustrations," Emmett was smiling proudly.

"They would be rather hard to miss," after all each one took up an entire page. How long was this book anyways? I flipped to the back 1,267 pages that was rather impressive. "Did you really need to have the illustrations look like you and Rosalie?" It was a bit nauseating.

"But of course, scrupulous attention to detail my boy. Oh, and just FYI everything is drawn to scale!"

I shook my head in wonder. Sometimes I wondered what made Emmett so…well Emmett. He was definitely an original.

"Come on, look through it. Don't be shy," he was bouncing up and down on his seat and then suddenly he darted out of the room.

Shaking my head I continued to look through the book. Surely some of these weren't even possible. I held the book up turning it different directions trying to get the illustration to make sense. How did one even make their legs do that? I turned the page quickly when he got back into the room. He had a rolling white board and a new package of dry erase pens. I was seriously beginning to doubt if these pointers were worth it.

"Okay, I just feel the need to point out some landmarks for you," he began drawing frantically on the board. I never knew he was such a good artist. The attention to detail as he drew Bella was disconcerting.

"Um…please, leave her clothes on," he continued and drew just the skimpiest of bikinis on my love. I had to admit that she did look rather nice. She filled it out just perfectly. Okay, needed to redirect my thoughts, I couldn't get turned on by sketches of Bella, at some point this would be deviant.

"Okay…best place to start is here," he pointed at her neck. Where did he get a laser pointer from? Has he taught classes before? He even sounded official. I could almost imagine him as a teacher.

"Light kisses and some occasionally licks does wonders," he cocked his head to the side. "Well I am not sure if you should be licking on Bella, would that be too tempting, I kind of like her and want to keep her alive. Okay, on second thought, stay away from the neck and chapters 15-73 of the book, you may want to wait until she is a bit more durable to attempt some of those maneuvers." He took the book from me and began flipping through various sections. "Oh and definitely don't try that one, and that one and ah…that one. It's a personal favorite of Rosalie's. I looked at what he was pointing at. All I had to read was the chapter title, Monkey Man, to know that I didn't need any additional information. It made all those comments that I thought were innocent take on a whole new light. I would never play baseball with them again.

"Okay, you know I can just look through this on my own. I think I can figure out what will and won't work with Bella," I tried again in vain to stand up.

"No you don't," he pushed me back down on the couch. "I've been working on this for too long to just let you walk away, let's get down to business."

I sat down and just listened. Interrupting only took precious time and I wanted a chance to try and see Bella this evening. Emmett barely stopped talking, he gave me a pen and a pad of paper and I was instructed to take notes. What I was supposed to write exactly I was unsure of but I made sure to take copious notes in hopes of being released sometime soon.

Occasionally the stray family member would walk by and leave quickly while laughing. For once I wasn't concerned about being a source of amusement to the family; it was all worth it in the long run. I looked down at my watch and realized that it had been almost 5 hours since I had seen my Bella. I was getting impatient to have her in my arms again and was fantasizing about what I would do to her when Emmett smacked me over the head with the book.

"Pay attention man, this stuff is important here. You need to know how to please Bella properly. She knows what sex is like now. Do you want her running off with Newton or some other schmuck if you can't please her properly?"

"Well she seemed to enjoy it," I thought back to last night. I certainly didn't hear any complaints.

"Now we get into the details. Did she moan? Was it high pitched, sound like she was having trouble breathing or was it more like little moans? Could she have been faking? What did her heart sound like? Man, sex with a woman with a heartbeat. That had to be fun." He was a little too into this for my liking but the information he was providing me with was invaluable. "I can bring Rose down here if you need some help deciphering the moans," I could tell he was about to yell for her and I stopped him immediately.

"No, please don't do that. Is it not enough that she was loud enough to wake up her father? Shouldn't that you give you some indication of the amount of pleasure I gave her?" Never in my life would I have imagined having a conversation like this.

"Hmmm…that will do for now. Try page 116 and then you have to let me know exactly what she sounded like, that will let me know what you need work on." I flipped to page 116 and quickly closed the book once again.

"Emmett, even if by some miracle I managed to convince Bella to do something like that there is no way I would tell you about it afterwards." I wondered if somehow I could convince Bella to do something like that. The new bed would be the perfect height. With the proper control…damn, Emmett was talking again. Perhaps if I just nodded he would believe I was listening. I picked through his mind trying to determine what vulgar thought he had actually been talking about.

All of them required the same answer, "No Emmett, I will not share details about any of those things. Some of which I don't think are possible and those that are possible are probably illegal in this state." Emmett's mind was truly a scary place to reside. I now knew why they were so loud every night. I would never enter their room again.

"Emmett, is there anything else? I would really like to try and see Bella tonight," I tried once again to stand up. To my surprise this time he let me.

"Go young student, use this book wisely. I recommend that tonight you start with 97. You will need to work your way up to some of these. But if for some reason you can't get the bars off then 231 is the way to go. Bars are actually essential to that one. Always have a back-up plan." I had nothing to say so I just ran off before he changed his mind. Once safely out of his distance though I flipped to #231 just to see how in the world bars could ever be essential. Well that indeed did look interesting. I would definitely have to leave the bars on one night.

With a plan established and a back-up plan just in case I ran through the woods to my loves window and prepared to break into her room. It would be simpler to have her leave the door unlocked but where was the excitement in that? When I reached her house I quickly scaled the wall to her room and examined the bars. This would be easier than I had imagined. One slight pull and they were dangling uselessly from the wall. I quickly pushed her window open and jumped inside her room.

She rolled over in her bed and smiled up at me.

"I hoped you would make it," she said as she opened up her arms to me. I went to her bed and kissed her, it was good to be back.

_More coming soon…I still have quite a few chapters that are written already. Thank you again everyone for the response to this._


	6. It's Going to Take More Than Bars

_A/N I'm baaacck! Here is the next chapter. Thanks again for the support and I do promise I will get to the reviews after I finish the latest chapter._

_______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I looked out at my window in disdain as I got ready for bed. Bars, my dad had really put bars on my window. Never in all my life had I been so humiliated. Granted he did catch me in a rather compromising position but still. I had done nothing up to this point in my life to earn this level of distrust. At dinner we tried to project the picture of innocence. It was difficult but necessary. My father could be a force to be with reckoned with. That is when he wasn't littering the house with random fish heads. I wish for once that I could read minds and know what Edward, Esme and Carlisle thought of that little stunt. I would have to remember to ask Edward, although when I saw him again asking questions was really the last thing that I had in mind.

I wondered if he would come tonight. It was tempting fate but what a way to go. Closing my eyes I could imagine his rock hard body against mine. The sensation was amazing and I felt my body flush just remembering it. I would leave my window open but that would do no good. I pushed in vain against the bars. They would be no match for Edward's strength so that pacified me somewhat. I wondered briefly if Charlie would check to see how well the bars were attached every morning. Surely he wouldn't expect Edward to be able to pry them off the wall. I felt hope once again. We would find a way to overcome this. All I knew is that I was planning on spending a lot of time at Edward's house from here on out. Carlisle and Esme would be the best chaperones that Charlie could have ever picked.

Getting ready for bed I looked over at the clock. It had been three hours since Edward had left and I had tried to keep myself up in the hopes that he would return. It wasn't like he would fall asleep while waiting for the right time to come over. I just hoped he wouldn't be too long. I lay in bed waiting for him until finally I drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start when I felt his presence in the room. He had made no noise while taking down the offensive bars and now he was here with me. My heart jumped just at the sight of him.

"I hoped you would make it," he made no response, just crossed the room and came into my arms. It felt right, I was complete again.

Without words he kissed me. Now that we had crossed that line in the sand he no longer held back. It was wonderful to feel his ice cold tongue against mine. It was refreshing and erotic at the same time. His hands moved along my body, only fanning the desire that was consuming me. He pushed me back on the bed and I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

Suddenly I heard the rustling of pages and my eyes popped open. He was reading at a time like this? What could be so important that he would decide to read right now? He saw me staring at him and quickly closed the book, trying to through it slide it across the room without me noticing the rather large thing.

"What exactly was that?" He looked away and I couldn't believe that he was actually embarrassed. "Edward," I decided to just wait patiently.

"It's just something that Emmett gave me," he looked to the book in the corner. Now the title was clear and I immediately blushed. It was bad enough that my father knew but now I was the subject of sex talks in the Cullen household. Did they all gather around the useless dinner table to give Edward pointers?

"Oh, um…," I didn't know what to say. I was both interested and embarrassed at the same time. This was Edward though and if he brought it with him it wasn't just because he wanted to hide it in my room. "So is there anything interesting in there?" Might as well face it head on I suppose.

"Interesting is perhaps not the word I would use. But yes, there is quite a bit of information in there." He went across the room and picked up the book. It was massive. I should have known that Emmett never did anything small.

"Well…um…so, is there something in there I should see?" He held the book back from me and I could tell he was debating with himself. "Edward you brought it here so obviously you had some plans for it. Please just show me." I grabbed the book from him, he obviously didn't put up much of a fight or else I would have never been able to take it from his hands.

Shuddering again at the title I opened it up and then upon seeing the illustrations I promptly slammed it closed once again.

"Oh my," I had no idea what to say to that. First I knew that was not possible for me whatever that was and I'm not sure that I ever wanted it to be. I was sure that I was the color of a tomato at this point but I forced myself to look at Edward.

"Perhaps it would be better if you showed me what you had in mind instead of me searching through this," I tossed the book back to him.

He looked down at his hands again. I had never seen Edward so flustered. What in the world was in that book anyways?

"Well Emmett did mention that this would be enjoyable," he blurted it out, fumbling his way to a section in the book. If he was this shaky just looking through a book I wasn't sure I should have him near me. One wrong move and he could break me.

"Edward, are you sure you are okay?" He looked up at me and finally grasped a hold of himself.

"Yes, sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I was just recalling one of the more embarrassing moments of my life. "Emmett wasn't letting this go without a lecture," he held the book up laughing. "I'm not nervous. I just never imagined that I would ever have a day like today. First biology," I smiled when he looked up at me, "then dinner with Charlie," my eyes couldn't roll enough to convey my thoughts on that affair. "Then my family afterwards," he shook his head, I could only imagine what he had to go through. I was almost afraid to go there after school tomorrow. "Then to top it all off I asked to speak to Emmett. Emmett…words can't even describe the wonder that is Emmett. It was all worth it though," he held up the book, "I hope you agree."

He handed me the book and motioned for me to look through it. I gingerly flipped through the pages. I closed my eyes immediately as I took in the chapter titles. Edward must really love me to endure this. I was actually thankful for the illustrations because I knew immediately which "positions" to stay away from. Rosalie may hate me but I certainly had a new appreciation for her. Anyone who would let someone do this to her must have a great depth of love that was not apparent to me.

I finally found something that looked interesting and somewhat feasible. I showed it to Edward not trusting my voice to say anything. His eyes lit up and he smiled as he went around the room gathering pillows. I looked at the illustration again confident that we could make that work. Hopefully I was looking at it the right way otherwise this could be rather embarrassing.

Edward motioned to me that everything was in place. I looked at the rocking chair that was now surrounded by pillows and blankets and took a deep breath. Walking across the room Edward just smiled at me, his beautiful face glowed with anticipation and I knew that this was going to be okay.

"I think you need to be here, like this," I let Edward position me. He was extremely careful as he moved my arms this way and my legs that way. I wanted to remind him that it might be better if I removed my clothes first but I didn't want to interrupt him. He seemed to be having such a good time. He kept looking at the book and then looking back at me, making minute adjustments. It wasn't the most arousing thing but he did place kisses along my body as he positioned me.

Finally he stood back, apparently pleased with the results of his dedicated efforts. It was not comfortable but I feared if I moved that he would only start all over again. As embarrassing as it would be I think a talk with Emmett was in order. Someone needed to inform Edward that the picture was not law only a guide.

It took him only a second to realize his error. He looked at my still clothed body in dismay and held out his hand to mine.

"Really Edward, you can just pull them off me, its fine," he shook his head. "I'll have Alice take me shopping, it will make her day." He still looked perplexed. "Edward, honestly you are kind of killing the mood here."

Without further hesitation my clothes were a distant memory. His were gone too. I'm not even sure when that had happened. He came over me and began to kiss me hungrily. His icy tongue traced my lips. The cool air was delightfully refreshing as it hit them afterwards. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I wanted to feel every rock hard inch of him against me, needed to feel him inside me. Need to take advantage of every chance before he changed his mind again. He seemed to be enjoying himself also but Edward was an enigma sometimes. You never knew what might turn him emo and then he would be running for the hills.

He moaned as our naked bodies touched. The chill of his sent a shiver through me and I couldn't wait to feel more of him. His tongue moved down my body and he left a trail of fire along every inch of me. Why had we waited so long for this? The feelings that he evoked in me were indescribable. He was always too good to be true. Everything he did was always amazing. This was no exception.

He readjusted some pillows and then lifted my legs until they were hooked around his elbows.

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at me once again. I had never seen him so unsure of himself. It was quite adorable. I just nodded my head and he lifted my legs a little higher. He leaned down and placed gently kisses on each leg. The warmth spread down my legs and I could feel warmth seeping from between my legs. Edward's nostrils flared as I imagined my scent filled the air.

"Oh Bella," his fingers got a bit tighter around my leg. It was just enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain. There would probably be bruises but I would do my best to hide them from him or else he would put a stop to all of this, no matter how much he wanted me.

"Edward, please…I need you," I tried to whisper but it came out as more of a moan. He leaned down and pressed himself to me. I could feel the icy hardness of him pressed against me.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered to me as he pushed himself within me. It was every bit as amazing as I had remembered from last time. The feeling of oneness of having him so near me made everything else non-existent. He began to move within me and it took everything I had to not just scream out loud. It would not be good for us to be caught again. My dad would probably not survive another shock like that.

Edward's jaw was clenched and I could not even imagine the control he had to exert in order to do this. It was unimportant to me at the moment though. The only thing that mattered was him moving inside me. I thrust my hips up to meet him and he growled at me.

"You can't do that," he whispered to me. "If you value your life you can't do that," he held my legs a little tighter as he moved slightly deeper inside me. The threat of harm only turned me on more if that was possible.

"Please Edward, please, harder. It feels so good," he looked deep into my eyes as he moved deep within me. He covered my mouth with his as my body began to tense. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest as I caressed his tongue with my own. It took everything I had to remain quiet and I could tell he was fighting the same battle.

One last thrust from him sent me over the edge. My body trembled as the feelings overtook me. I felt his body clench above me and looked up in time to see his face contort into a look of pure ecstasy. If possible it only made him more beautiful.

The sound of my breathing filled the air and he slowly released my legs which were now pleasantly numb. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Bella, please never forget that," my eyes filled with tears and I bit my lip to quill them.

"I love you too Edward," he pulled me from the chair and carried me over to the bed. He laid my down softly and gazed at me as if I was something to be treasured.

He stretched out his body next to mine and stroked his hand gently up and down my side.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he kissed me again, letting it deepen this time.

We lay like this for some time before Edward noticed the time.

"We have school tomorrow and you should get some rest," he stood up and I could tell that it was as hard for him to go as it was for me to see him go.

"Just a little longer please," I pressed my body closer to him. Despite his coolness an electric charge coursed through me as soon as our skin made contact. He felt it too I decided as I saw him close his eyes.

I felt myself drifting off as he held me close to him. He covered us with a blanket and rubbed my back as I fell into a deep sleep. I vaguely remembered his lips pressed to my forehead before he tucked the blankets around me and left.

When the sun filtered in through my window I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed. Something caught my eye in the corner of my room and I realized that while Edward had been kind enough to clean up my ruined clothing he had left behind his book. I picked it up, once again surprised by the heft of it.

I opened it up and flipped through the pages. It wasn't as embarrassing with Edward gone. Okay…that was still embarrassing I thought to myself as I turned the pages. I picked the book up and turned it around trying to make the illustration to make some kind of sense. Thankfully Emmett wasn't the mind reader in the family because he would never let me live it down if he knew what I would now be thinking every time I was around him.

There were certainly many possibilities that I would have never thought of though. I was eternally grateful to Emmett even though I would never be able to tell him that. As I was finishing getting ready to leave I reached down to grab my backpack and suddenly my bedroom door flung open. Jumping back I screamed.

"Anyone here?" Charlie entered the room, his eyes searching every inch of the tiny room.

"What in the world are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" This was really getting out of hand. I know that it had only been a day but was this I was going to be subjected to now? Random room checks? He had put bars on my windows for goodness sakes. What exactly was he expecting me to do? Okay, it was true that the bars hadn't stopped Edward but he had no way of knowing that.

"Just checking in on you," he flung open the closet door as he prowled around my room. "You can let Edward know that I'll always be watching," he walked out of the room pointing to his eyes and then pointing to me, to indicate watching me I suppose.

"I'll be sure to tell him right away," I rolled my eyes as he headed down the stairs. We were going to have to do something soon to help Edward regain Charlie's trust because this could not continue. But what could we do? That was the question. I considered this as I walked downstairs to grab something to eat before Edward came to pick me up for school. Charlie had not specifically banned this yet.

I ate something quickly and walked out the door and was surprised to find Edward already waiting in the driveway. He walked out and opened the door for me. As I sat down he kissed me on the lips and whispered an apology as he pulled away. What in the world was he sorry for I wondered?

It all became clear as a booming voice came from the backseat.

"Bella, how are you doing this fine day?"

Emmett…this was definitely not a great way to start my morning. I turned back and smiled in his direction as Edward backed out of the driveway and headed to school.

_More will be posted in the next day or two! Thanks._


	7. Read Any Good Books Lately?

_A/N I'm baaacck! Here is the next chapter. Thanks again for the support and I will get to the reviews, life has been crazy to say the least._

_______________________________________________________________________________

EmPOV

I had the both of them, in the car together. There was no escape. It was like Christmas morning this was so good. Her cheeks were already filled with color and I had only said one thing to her. This was going to be fun.

Edward glared at me in the rearview mirror but I knew he wouldn't attempt to do anything in the car that would possible hurt his precious Bella so I only had a few minutes of time. Plus I was stronger than him so there was only so much he could do to me in retaliation. Again with that look in the mirror but this time he raised his eyebrows at me. Okay perhaps I would tone it down just a bit.

"So Bella, how have you been lately?" She looked down at her hands and Edward automatically reached across to her and grasped her hand in his. Edward, he was always such a gentleman. Damn him, he probably wasn't going to make this easy. He smiled at me evilly in the mirror.

"I've been good thanks Emmett, and you?" She wasn't going to make this easy either.

"So I lent Edward a book last night…" wow this blushing thing was incredible. It was quite the turn on, no wonder Edward couldn't control himself around her.

"Emmett, new subject please," Edward continued to glare at me in the mirror. He really should keep his eyes on the road. I was beginning to get worried about the amount of time he was spending looking at me in the mirror. "I'm fine Emmett," he growled. He was too low for Bella to hear but I got his message loud and clear.

Bella seemed oblivious to the side conversation going on in the car. She was looking out the window perhaps hoping I would forget about her. No such luck, sorry Bella. Her heart beat gave away the fact that she wasn't as calm as she appeared.

"So read anything interesting lately?" I would try a different approach. Screw Edward.

_You will pay if you hurt her, you had better understand that!_ I just nodded. Go Edward, vampire speed talking apparently came in handy.

"Um…I haven't had a lot of time for reading lately," Bella managed to stutter. _I bet she hadn't. Bow chicka wow wow… _Was it even healthy for someone to be so red, that blood had to be coming from somewhere necessary?

"That is really too bad, so many good books out there lately," I just smiled at her and she nodded. She couldn't even look my way and starred at her hands as if they held some sort of secret that she was waiting to be revealed.

I decided to try a different tactic.

"So Bella, Edward tells me that Charlie is quite the hunter," she actually laughed. I was finally beginning to see her appeal. Not that she had been repulsive by any means but just another face in the crowd to me. But the way her face lit up, her eyes sparkled, the slight blush on her checks, she was quite intoxicating. The low growl emanating from Edward let me know that I should put an end to such thoughts immediately. He was a possessive one.

"Yes, he is quite proud of his collection," she rolled her eyes. "I haven't been subjected to those since I was little. I told him that they gave me nightmares when I visited and he took them down, thankfully."

"Oh yes, that must have been traumatic. I would love to see them sometime," I trailed off, waiting for the invitation that I hoped would come.

"Um, of course, anytime," she looked up at Edward confused. I had never before expressed interest in coming to her house.

"She's coming over to our house today though. Right love," he looked over at her and she flashed a radiant smile back at him. Well sex certainly did agree with both of them. They were glowing. It was sickening to look at and I was beginning to regret even traveling in the same vehicle as them. I would have to warn poor Jasper to stay away or else we would all be giddy for weeks on end. Not to mention probably trying to hump every moving object within a three mile radius.

"I have something in my room that I want to show you," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. He acted like I actually couldn't hear him.

"Hello!! Remember me, I'm still in the car," I wanted to remind them before he started detailing exactly what he wanted to show her. Little Eddie may be amazing to her but I didn't need to know any more details about that than absolutely necessary.

"I can easily rectify that if you want to get out," Edward started to slow down the car and pull over to the side of the road.

"Of course not, but seriously, you have virgin ears in the back of the car here," even Bella had to laugh at that. So she had seen my book after all. I wondered if I got her alone if I would be able to question her about it. Reviews were greatly appreciated. After all how was I supposed to know what should be cut when the second edition was printed.

Damn…Edward's look was now deadly and I knew that I was going to have to be creative if I wanted to talk to her alone. It's not like I wanted to try anything out on her, I just wanted input. Although I had to admit that section 5 would be interesting to try with a human. The whole breakability factor would add another dimension. Before I even realized what had happened we were stopped on the side of the road.

"OUT," Edward demanded.

"Come on now," I smiled at him, wondering if he was as receptive to my dimples as everyone else seemed to be.

"NO…I'm not, get out and stay away from her," I knew better than to push him when he was like this. For a male he could sure get his panties in a bunch. I got out of the car and trotted my way to the forest. I would still beat them to school anyways.

As I ran I started to come up with a plan to get Bella alone for a little while. Edward would just have to learn to share.

EPOV

I was going to kill him. I was going to take his big fat head between my fingers and just squeeze. Obviously that wouldn't do any permanent damage to him but I would feel some sense of relief just for the mere fact of doing it. Bella had been bright red the entire drive to school and I hoped that once I kicked Emmett out of the car that she could relax a bit.

"I'm so sorry my love, he has no filter," she wouldn't even look at me.

"It's okay, I mean obviously everyone knows but I don't know that I want to talk about it quite yet. Maybe we shouldn't go over your house today."

Well that was just about the worst idea she had ever had. Not come over to my house? What would we do instead? At some point the structural integrity of the bars would give if I continued to reweld them night after night.

"NO," I didn't mean to be quite so loud but it was not an option I was willing to entertain.

She looked up at me surprised. I wasn't usually given to such outbursts.

"Look Bella, I just want to spend time with you. I love you, I love being around you. Don't let my idiot brother scare you away," I reached down and rubbed my hand along her hair. Enjoying her scent as it swirled around the car.

"Me too Edward, it is just I wasn't expecting to have to deal with this when we started…well you know," she blushed again. Emmett was right, it was intoxicating.

"I know my love, I know," she couldn't think that this was fun for me either.

I could feel the warmth coming off her face; I don't think it had ever returned to its original color the entire time we were in the car.

"Maybe I should just…," she looked away and out the window.

"Just…" I didn't think I liked where she was heading with this conversation. I was about to stop the car and hunt down Emmett to make him pay now for ruining this for us.

"Just sit down and talk with Emmett. How bad could it be?"

Well obviously she hadn't know Emmett as long as I had but still she should have gathered some basic insight into the way he worked to know that it was indeed a very bad idea.

"If I give him what he wants then he won't have to bother us anymore. Right?"

She looked so hopeful that I hated to crush her dream. It would only add fuel to Emmett's fire. He would take it as an open invitation to question her relentlessly. If I was forced to be honest he would also seriously hamper my alone time with her.

"Why don't I talk to him first and try to reach some sort of compromise?"

The smile that radiated from her face warmed me. I would do anything to put that smile on her face. I would do anything to keep her happy. Even if that meant striking a deal with Emmett, for her I would do it.

As we pulled into the parking lot at school I could see him already there. He was sitting on a bench, leaning against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world. Bella took a deep breath and squared her shoulders like she was facing battle and she grabbed my hand as we approached him.

"Emmett," he looked up smiling at her. His dimples deepening as he gazed into her eyes. Was he trying to seduce her or just talk to her? I shook my head at him.

"Bella, good to see you again," he just smiled and his mind was suspiciously blank.

She looked at me and I took this as my cue to enter the conversation.

"Emmett I was hoping that I could have a word with you," he raised his eyebrows at me. His mind let me know he was intrigued before it became silent once again.

"Why Edward I can't think of anything in the world that I would like to do more than have a word with you," with that I kissed Bella goodbye and headed to class with Emmett. Telling myself over and over again that I was doing this for Bella and she was worth it.

We sat down and class started. At a level that only I could hear Emmett addressed me.

"So Edward, I believe you had something you wanted to talk about," his eyes lit up as he stared at me and I wondered what in the world I could even say.

_More will be posted in the next day or two! Thanks._


	8. A Mutually Acceptable Agreement

_A/N Okay. Here we go, another chapter for you. What in the world could Emmett possibly want?_

_Hope you enjoy._

_______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"Emmett, Bella is convinced that if she just talks to you then you will leave us alone," the smile that was on his face would scare someone if anyone ever actually bothered to look at us.

"That Bella, she certainly is one smart cookie isn't she. Man if I didn't have Rose I might have to give you a run for your money. Every day she becomes more and more appealing…" I cut him off before he even got even further growling lowly on instinct. She was mine, she would always be mine.

"Down boy," he was actually laughing at me. "You are worse than a dog right now," he rolled his eyes.

"What will it take to get you to leave her alone?" Various different things floated through his mind, some of them manageable but many of them more than I would ever be willing to expose my precious Bella to.

"Seriously Emmett, she wants to give you what you want within reason. Obviously she is delusional to think that you would make this easy for her but I am willing to reason with you.

"Reason with me you say," the smile on his face was now even beginning to scare me.

"What could I negotiate, it has to be worth my while," he rubbed his chin with his fingers. He was contemplating so many different things at once it was getting hard to keep track.

"Please Emmett, don't embarrass her, she is important to me," important didn't even begin to scratch the surface of what she meant to me. I wasn't about to let Emmett know that though, even though it would be impossible for him to not know it.

"Important…so you would be willing to do anything to protect her right?"

"Well…" I had to be very careful here. Agreeing to do anything with Emmett was not a wise decision to make. I loved Bella though and would willingly sacrifice myself to save her.

"It won't be too bad Edward, I promise," my idea of not bad and his idea were two drastically different things of this I was certain.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well since you aren't willing to let me talk to her," I shook my head quickly. "You aren't willing to share information on your own," he looked over at me as I shook my head again. "Then once a week I get to have Alice peek for me," he smiled obviously pleased at my horrified expression.

"Who are you trying to punish? Me or Alice?" how would he think I would ever agree to something like that was beyond me. Let him basically watch, I would rather give him details myself. Wait…ah, that Emmett was a sneaky one. That had to be his plan, to give me something so outlandish that I would settle for something smaller that he actually wanted. Well two could play this game.

"Actually, you know what Emmett that isn't a bad idea. You'd have to get Alice to agree to it of course but I can talk to her. You just can't let Bella know at all, she would kill me. But I can see that this will be the only way to get you off her back and it seems fair," I was nodding my head trying to not laugh at Emmett's shocked expression.

"Seriously," his mind was shocked into silence.

"Yes, it is really the only way that makes sense," I tried to look immensely pleased with the decision that we had reached.

"Um…" suddenly his mind was back. He was trying to figure out a way to back out of this without losing face. He never thought I would agree to it so hadn't had a plan in place for changing his mind.

"Yes…" I looked at him, all innocent. "I ask that you not start today though, I really want some privacy when I show her the bed for the first time," internally he shuddered, beginning to imagine what I would do to her on the bed.

He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his mind.

"Of course, no, not today," he was caught so off guard he didn't even know what to say anymore. On one hand he wanted details but half the fun of the details was torturing Bella and me. Without a fight it wasn't as much fun.

"Well I'll let Bella know that you've decided to leave us alone for a while," I turned my attention back to the class leaving him to stew in his own thoughts.

Before we knew it class was over and Emmett had yet to utter another word. He wandered out of class in a daze and went our separate ways. Once I was safely out of sight I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Bella walked up to me with one eyebrow arched questioning my mood.

"I take it you talked to Emmett," she still looked a bit wary of my mood.

"Yes, everything is taken care of, we reached a compromise," her smile lit up her face.

"Really, what did you two decide," she leaned her head to one side intrigued.

"We just came to a mutually acceptable agreement that's all. I won't bore you with the details, just understand that he won't bother us anymore," she looked annoyed that I wouldn't share but thankfully decided to drop it for the time being.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur, it was lunch before I even realized it. Today Bella held her head high while we moved through the cafeteria to sit with our family. She smiled at Emmett who quickly looked away, not willing to meet either of our eyes.

Bella looked surprised by his sudden change in attitude and tried to get him to talk to her to no avail. Jasper looked equally confused by the sudden emotions that were present at the table.

Alice looked mortified and let me know that she had seen everything that Emmett and I talked about during class. The future still wasn't clear to her but she let me know in no uncertain terms that there was no way in hell that she would have any part of this plan. I tried to make it clear to her that I had no intention of it getting that far. She nodded apparently getting my message loud and clear and then laughing and showing me a very nervous Emmett avoiding her at all costs.

"So Emmett, Edward told me that there was something you needed to ask me," she smiled sweetly at him. If he could have blushed there was no doubt that Emmett would be bright red at this very moment.

"Um, well, yeah. Can we talk about it when we get home," he stammered, looking pointedly at Bella.

"Oh, of course, what was I thinking," she smiled again and resumed her conversation with extremely confused Jasper.

Bella was looking around the table with a confused look of her own. She had expected Emmett to tease her mercilessly not ignore her completely. He wouldn't even look at her. Everyone at the table seemed to be ignoring us. They were all wrapped up in their own private conversations.

Rosalie was trying to find out what was wrong with Emmett when all of a sudden he stood up from the table and walked away with Rosalie trailing behind him trying to get some answers.

Jasper and Alice walked away next and I could hear her filling him in on what was behind all the volatile emotions at the table. I could hear him chuckle as he was walking away.

"Was it something I said?" Bella looked hurt, wondering why they all felt the need to leave so suddenly.

"No, not at all my love, don't worry about them," I smiled at her and suddenly her eyes glazed over as she looked at me. "I like having you all to myself anyways," she nodded and leaned into me.

Eventually it was time to head to class and I put my arm around her and lead the way. The end of this day could not come fast enough. I couldn't wait to have her in my room, in my bed. Nothing, not even Emmett was going to ruin this day for me.

As I walked into the Biology classroom I realized that things were indeed looking up. How could I have forgotten that we were watching a movie still? Bella grabbed my hand and smiled up at me, by the waves of scent that were coming off her this was very good news for her too. We made our way to our desks and waited for the lights to go off. While I couldn't wait to show her my bed apparently there was plenty of good ways to pass the time until then.

BPOV

Neither of us could wipe the smiles off our faces as we walked out of class together hand in hand. We got some odd looks but neither of us really cared. It was like we lived in our own little world. No one could touch our happiness. Out of the corner of my eyes I looked at Edward, my Edward. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand just the slightest. I was in a daze as he dropped me off at my gym class. I somehow managed to survive the class unscathed. I had a feeling that Mike Newton may no longer be so accommodating when it came to being my human shield though. Being my tennis partner was not as appealing as it had originally sounded. After being pelted with numerous balls and the end of my racket several times even the coach felt bad for him and put an end to our game.

I just sat down and waited for class to end, barely even noticing the games going on around me. Mike tried to engage me in conversation on numerous occasions and eventually gave up mumbling something about stupid Cullen ruining his chances. I didn't have the heart to inform him that even without Edward he would have had no chance.

Finally the bell rang and I ran out to find Edward waiting for me. I smiled as he pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. As he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "Ready to go see your surprise love?"

I simply nodded as he led me to his car and we made our way to his house. Judging by the smile on his face he couldn't wait for the surprise either. To my astonishment the house was empty when we got there. Wondering if that was my surprise I looked up at him and he smiled as he led me up to his room. He stood in front of his door and turned suddenly to look at me. Leaning down he took my lips with his own, opening my mouth to his and exploring it with his tongue. He pulled me closer to him rubbing his hands up and down my body. It took all my energy to not fall right then and there as my body responded to him.

All too quickly he pulled away from me. I was left there panting and trying desperately to fix my clothing when he opened the door. He had a large smile on his face as he had me close my eyes and led me into his room.

"Okay Bella, you can open them on the count of 3. 1…2...3. Surprise!"

_More will be posted in the next day or two! Thanks._


	9. Like Your Surprise?

_A/N Okay. Here we go, another chapter for you. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm so glad that it is being enjoyed. Will she like her surprise???_

_______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find the largest bed I had ever seen. No wonder Emmett was being relentless. You have something like this delivered to your home for the first time in 80 or more years there is no question about what you plan on doing with it, especially when you have no need for sleep yourself.

The mattress looked luxurious, the covers softer than I had ever seen or imagined. The sheets appeared to be made out angel's wings. I glided across the room to the bed and rubbed my hand across it and almost whimpered. I never wanted to leave this bed; I wanted to stay here forever.

Edward came from behind me and whispered in my ear, "So you like your surprise then?"

Oh, I had forgotten that he was even here. I was so enthralled with the bed. But the idea of Edward and the bed sent me into sensory overload. I turned to look at him and my breathing stopped. He was smiling at me, that special smile that he saved only for me.

"Breathe my love, breathe," he continued to whisper as he ran his tongue across my ear and down my neck. Was that supposed to help me want to breathe? I fell back onto the bed….ahhh…. that must have been the purpose all along.

He was over me, hovering, and his lips danced across mine before they ventured to other parts of my body. I was a trembling mass of anticipation. I wanted him to never stop and yet I wanted him to move on. I wanted to feel more of him, all of him.

As he moved his lips along my body I could hear him uttering the same words over and over again. _I love you…I love you._ It made my body tremble even more. He moved slowly, like he didn't have a care in the world and if it was remotely possible I would have pulled him down and devoured him.

"Please Edward…please," I needed more of him, wanted to feel ever inch of him against me.

He chuckled as he continued his slow worshipping of my body. We didn't even have to have our clothes off for him to set me on fire. My body couldn't take it anymore and begged for release. _Please…oh god please._

He realized that I was losing control and decided to focus his ministrations on certain areas of my body to help me along. Using his speed he had my shoes off and pants flying across the room before I even realized what had happened. Oh yes, this was more like it. He had on far too many clothes still but that didn't matter so much when his fingers began moving further and further up my legs.

I never knew that a body could feel like this. No doubt ever other time before this had been wonderful…amazing even. But this, this slow conquering of my body was so far above anything he had ever made me feel. It was like he savoring every inch of me.

His fingers finally reached my center and I jumped at the contrast of his ice cold fingers probing me. It was no time at all before my heat transferred to him as he stroked me. I wasn't sure if he spent his sleepless nights studying how to do this perfectly but there was no doubt that he knew exactly what to do to send me over the edge. My fingers clawed at the blankets below me and he continued his exploration. Faster and faster his fingers moved as he attacked my neck with kisses.

The coolness of Edward's body was a welcome relief against mine as my body overheated. It felt like flames were ravaging my body and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried out in the room, trying to keep my voice down.

"No…I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you," he moved his lips to mine briefly before he increased the pressure of his fingers. The moans that escaped me became louder and louder. It was nice to not have to worry, to be free.

_Edward…oooohhh…Edward_

Coherency was not really something I could manage at the moment so I just said whatever came to mind.

His lips met mine again as I caught my breath. My body continued to tremble and he lifted me effortlessly and moved the covers until I was under them. He tucked the blankets around me and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep my love, I know your nights have been a bit shall we say interrupted lately," he smiled at me.

He seriously expected me to sleep after that. Granted my sleep had been seriously interrupted lately but I would worry about that later. Right now all I could think of was the fact that I had him here in this bed with no one around. He made me lose control already now it was my turn to return the favor.

Edward was a tricky one though. He was always so protective of me that if he believed I needed sleep then he wouldn't be happy until I had rested. I was going to have to make him believe that that was my intention too.

"I can only sleep if you lay down with me," I held out my arms to him. He wrapped himself around me while he lay on top of the covers.

"No, I need you next to me," I looked up at him, "please."

"I don't want to make you cold, you need your rest," he tucked the blankets in closer around me.

"Please," I stuck my lip out just a little bit. Hey, no one ever said I wasn't allowed to play dirty.

"Of course my love, of course, I can never deny you anything," he joined me under the covers. Belatedly he realized that I still had no pants on as I pushed my body into his.

I pushed my body as close into him as I could and began rubbing myself back and forth against him. I could feel his instantaneous reaction to me.

"Bella, please stop," he took a deep breath.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable Edward," once again I rubbed my bottom against him and his hands gently grabbed each side of me trying to keep me still.

When he was suitably prepared I turned around, he hesitated before allowing me to face him.

Slowly I ran my tongue along his lips, savoring his unique flavor. My hands moved along his back, pulling him closer to me. He moaned as I hitched a leg over him. I rubbed my wet warmth against a certain portion of his erect anatomy. He had far too many clothes on and I set to work fixing that problem.

I moved down the bed, kissing my way down his chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. Pushing it away from him I moved back for a second to admire the perfection of his bare chest. His eyes were wild with desire as I took him all in. Satisfied with my progress so far I moved further down his body and came to his pants. Very slowly I unbuttoned them, noticing his body had become incredible still.

He lifted up for me as there was no way I would be able to remove his pants without his help. As swiftly as I could manage I pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. Stopping as I reached his feet I looked up at his entire body. Disrobed he was more god than man. Seemingly etched of marble, he was perfection.

I kissed my way up his body and stopped when I reached his erection. Inhaling deeply I knew that I needed to taste him. Thankful that he couldn't read my mind I tried to distract him by rubbing my hands along his chest slowly. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensations that I was evoking in him.

Satisfied that he had no idea what was coming next I moved down and began kissing his chest again. A smile was etched on his face as he inhaled deeply. Before he had a chance to stop me I quickly moved to his erection and wrapped my lips around him.

"Bella," it sounded more like a groan than an actually word so I continued. Moving my mouth down along his length as his hands gripped the comforter. I hope he had a spare because he was beginning to rip holes in it. It was a shame but I had other things to worry about at the moment.

As I moved my lips up and down him I stuck out my tongue to taste him fully. Delicious, just like every other part of him, of course. _Mmmmmm_

Suddenly I was on my back and he was over me. Apparently he had reached his limit. His lips were on mine, his tongue probing gently. I opened my mouth to his and met his tongue with mine. He moved us to our side so he wouldn't crush me and I felt cold air on me as he ripped my shirt off my body. I was really going to have to take my clothes off myself or I would have nothing left soon.

All thoughts of clothing were forgotten he pulled my leg over his. I could feel him pressing at my entrance and I moved until he was fully in me. We both groaned at the sensation. I couldn't even remember why we had waited so long. We both began to move slowly, just taking our time and enjoying all the sensations.

Our hands explored each other's bodies. Lips tasted where the hands didn't explore. We couldn't get enough of each other. Our movement became more frantic as our hands teased each other.

My body was on fire and I could tell he was feeling the same way too. Being with him just felt so right, so perfect, it was like our bodies were made for each other. I could barely breathe as the force of my orgasm went through my body. He kissed my neck as my body trembled.

I could feel his body shudder as his own orgasm went through him. My body went limp in his arms, drained from the activities of the past few nights. This was more exercise than I had had in a while. I felt myself drifting off to sleep as he held me tight in his arms.

EPOV

I held my angel in my arms and marveled at the events of the last few days. If you would have asked me a week ago if I would ever be lying in a bed with a naked Bella in my arms I would have laughed. There was no laughing now as I looked down at her body. I could already feel my body reacting to her yet again and I wondered if there would ever be a time when I felt that I had had enough. As she moaned in her sleep and moved closer to me I knew the answer was no. She was made for me and I was no longer going to deny myself the enjoyment that she brought to me. I had fought it for far too long.

My icy fingers trailed up and down her back and she trembled in her sleep. I feared that I was making her cold and quickly went to tuck the blankets more securely around her. Then the unmistakable scent of her arousal filled the room. Oh no, I could never get tired of this.

Knowing that she needed her rest but wondering how far I could go without waking her up I continued moving my fingers up and down her back but moving them just a little bit lower each time. When I finally reached my desired destination she moaned gently and moved away from me, lying on her back and leaving her legs spread. Even in her sleep she couldn't resist me. I must say I did feel quite proud of myself. After being a virgin for over a century you begin to worry just a little that when you finally decided to put those skills to use that things may not go smoothly. Thankfully that was not the case.

Bella's moaning reminded me that I had more important things to think about at the moment. I increased my pressure, using the sounds of not only her breathing but her heart to let me know what worked best.

My name escaped her lips over and over again but she never woke up fully. I knew that she had some vivid dreams but come on now. But I continued on, I hadn't come this far to not give her what she wanted to so badly. It only took a few more seconds of well placed pressure (thank you Emmett for that chapter) before she was falling apart in my arms.

The fact that she never actually woke up surprised me but she seemed so content that I let it pass…this time. I kissed her forehead gently and got up from the bed while vowing to myself that next time there would be no doubts on her part. No dream could ever hold a candle to the real thing and she would never be able to sleep through anything again. Of this I was completely and utterly certain.

_More will be posted in the next day or two! Thanks._


	10. Who Knew Edward Had It In Him?

_A/N – This is a very short chapter but it is one of my favorites. All Emmett! Thank you again for the support and the reviews. I'll be going out of town this weekend but will update one more time before I head out._

_______________________________________________________________________________

EmPOV

He was killing me in there. Even though I wasn't in the house thanks to super vampire hearing I could hear her every moan. It was driving me insane. What was he doing to her in there that could elicit that reaction? Was it a chapter from the book? If so what one? I needed details, I deserved them. I couldn't believe he had actually agreed to my proposal. What kind of sick guy let someone peek in on him and his girlfriend? I mean sure I had left the door cracked every now and then. But when you had my skills it would be wrong not to share, that is why I had the book. Caring is sharing after all.

Finally her moans came to a stop and her breathing started to become steady. I let out a breath, finally I could relax. I started to head back to the house when…

Seriously, another round? I looked around to everyone else as they shook their heads in wonder.

"Who knew Edward had it in him?" Jasper was baffled.

Alice looked at me and winked and I turned away from her. I really needed to think of a way to get out of that agreement. Bella moaned again at just that instant though and I wondered if perhaps peeking wasn't such a bad idea. I wanted to know how he could be doing that to her without hurting her. Someone had to watch out for her well being since he decided his other needs were more important.

I started to head over to Alice who was shaking her head frantically while Jasper rubbed her back. Guess I would leave her alone for the time being. She looked like she was thinking of something rather unpleasant or trying to block out the image of what Edward and Bella were doing up there.

We all patiently waited through round two, trying to talk to distract ourselves. Obviously we could go out of hearing range but we really did want to go back into the house at some point. Not to mention the fact that when you are a vampire life gets somewhat monotonous and this new Edward was uncharted territory. We could not believe the change in him and were just stunned into voyeurism at the moment.

After what sounded like quite a good time (I was really going to have to find a way to get information from Edward) it got quiet again. You could hear Bella's steady breathing which indicated she had drifted to sleep.

The coast was clear so we all started heading back into the house.

No…really, this could not be happening again. What in the hell was he doing up there? She was sleeping. I know I didn't have a chapter on this. He was in there flying blind.

"I'm really going to have to rethink my opinion of Edward," Rosalie was musing out loud.

"Is this even healthy for Bella," poor Esme had been exposed to this too. She looked shaken.

"Alice you could have warned us that we should have just left the area for the day," I was shaking my head, still baffled at Edward's stamina. Poor Jasper seemed to be trying his hardest to remain calm but I could see the way he was looking at Alice. Edward and Bella must be pushing out some rather strong emotions.

The odd thing was that although Bella's breathing had picked up it still sounded like she was sleeping. What was he doing up there. Her breathing settled down again and we all looked at each other questioning. Do we go in or do we wait for (I can't believe I'm saying this) round 4!!! The man was a machine, perhaps I could ask him for some pointers. No…no…that would be so embarrassing.

We started heading back towards the house, hesitating to ensure that all was clear. It sounded like he had left the bed so I crossed my fingers that she wasn't following behind. No, her breathing still was calm, not that that had stopped him before.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs I gave the all clear single and we all headed back to the house to find Edward in the kitchen with the fridge open. Was he spending too much time with humans and developing their habits?

"So Edward, how are things?" I walked over to him, trying to keep a straight face. "Did Bella enjoy the new addition to your room," he looked slightly angry and then his face changed.

"You know, she really did," he looked over my shoulder. "Alice, why don't you come over here, we have something to ask you if you don't mind."

She smiled and started heading over to us. Crap! I was torn, did I get details via Alice DVR or run like I wanted to. She was getting closer, it was do or die time…think man…think!

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private," Alice was all smiles. You would think this would be hard on her too. Maybe she had some freaky fetish and she watched all the time. Couldn't blame her, she probably liked what she saw when she tuned in to my frequency. Edward just smiled at me shaking his head.

Crap, I had forgotten about that, he knew that I didn't really want this. Wait…that was the only reason why he had even agreed to this in the first place. That sneaky mind reading vampire. He has to break down a few bars and suddenly he is an evil genius.

Two could play at this game. I smiled at him and looked his way, read away dear boy, read away.

_Hope you enjoy and I will update tomorrow night. Thanks and let me know what you think._


	11. Game On

_A/N – Whatever is Emmett up to? We will get some idea now. Thank you again for the wonderful support. I'll be updating again on Monday!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

EmPOV

I gave him some time to head upstairs hoping to give him a false sense of security. I heard him wake Bella up and I felt a bit sorry for her, unlike us she probably really did need the rest. Oh well, I would make it up to her at some point. These opportunities only came once in a century and I had to pounce on them when I had the chance.

It really didn't have anything to do with her, this was all about Edward. For decades nothing could bother him, he was always so calm and collected. With the good grades, the good looks, the freakish self control and the whole mind reading he was the golden child who could do no wrong. Then along came Bella. Dear sweet, clumsy Bella who changed him. Self control went out the window (or through the window in his case) and he couldn't get enough of her. He did try to fight it in the beginning but apparently even Edward has his limits. Who knew?

Okay, I could tell she had her clothes back on again so up the stairs I went. I may actually be doing her a favor by having her get her clothes back on though. She probably needed some rest after this afternoon and Edward couldn't' seem to control himself around her. I was beginning to regret my welding lessons. She couldn't walk right under normal circumstances. All of this couldn't bode well for her balance.

It would do Edward no good to have her trapped in a hospital bed. Although who knows what he might try there. Apparently sexual repression led to unheard of acts of stamina. By my calculations these two both shouldn't be able to walk anymore.

I was almost hoping that they weren't using my book right now. Some of those positions weren't for the faint of heart.

Yes, I was correct in this decision. I was only looking out for the well being of this delicate human girl. Bella had made Edward happier than I had ever seen him and if he broke her I dreaded to see what would happen.

First though I had one thing to do. Oh this would be perfect. Hopefully he was too focused on Bella to see what I had in mind because this was honestly the best idea I had had in decades.

I went to my room and opened up my cell phone. After a quick call to directory assistance I had what I needed. Stifling the urge to laugh I quickly dialed and waited patiently for someone to answer.

EPOV

Damn it, I had thought it would take him more time to figure this out. Emmett was much smarter than we all gave him credit for. I ran up to my room trying to determine how much time I actually had. She was still sleeping and I hated to disturb her but I feared I had no choice.

Rubbing my hand gently on her back to wake her she began to murmur my name. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She really was incredible. Looking around for a second as she got her bearings her smile erupted on her face as soon as she saw me. She held out her arms to me, welcoming me. I almost couldn't resist and had to stop myself from climbing down in bed next to her. As badly as I wanted to I knew I had to restrain myself. Emmett was going to be up here any second now.

She patted the bed next to her after her open arms yielded no results. Hmm…maybe Emmett would leave us alone if he caught us in the act. It was what he wanted after all, his precious details. He would have them then, sounded like a completely plausible idea but in the back of my mind I had to wonder how Bella would react to that. While I wanted Emmett to leave us alone I did want to have my way with Bella again in the future. Decisions, decisions.

I could hear him coming upstairs and I knew time was limited.

"Bella, as much as I would love to Emmett is on his way upstairs so I think it is time to take you home," she looked at me, confused.

"I thought you had an agreement," she sat up in bed. Looking down she blushed, "Obviously I should get dressed but I don't see what the problem is."

She jumped out of bed quickly and looked around the room for her clothes. Noticing her shredded shirt she shook her head. Her closet was taking a serious hit lately. I would make it up to her and have Alice take her shopping. Would see she that as a good thing though?

"There has been a slight change to the agreement," she looked at me, her eyes so trusting. "Well, there isn't one anymore so time is of the essence my love," she looked so sad that I hated to be the one causing her pain.

Suddenly her look changed and she looked at me, "We will do this my way then, I will talk to him," her voice trembled a bit but I could tell she was determined to follow through with this.

"Okay, just not today please. He will not be pleasant," she just nodded and proceeded to head to the bathroom with the clothes that she did have. I opened the door and Alice was waiting there with a new shirt trying hard not to laugh. I was so happy that I could be such a source of amusement for the entire family. Grabbing the shirt I whispered my thanks before shutting the door in her face.

Knocking on the bathroom door I handed the shirt to Bella when she opened the door. As I was gathering her school supplies I suddenly heard Emmett loud and clear. He wouldn't dare, that was crossing the line.

I could hear his phone ringing clearly and it took everything he had not to laugh as started talking.

"Hello, Chief Swan. This is Emmett Cullen…."

I was going to kill him.

_Hope you enjoy! More coming very soon!_


	12. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

_A/N – Okay…sorry for the delay but I think you all know what has been going on here. Without further delay the next chapter!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

This was officially going down as the craziest week of my life. First I catch Bella…well let's just leave it at I caught her. Then I have an awkward dinner with the Cullen's. Now my normally quiet town is getting calls of a pack of dogs roaming the woods. I dispatched animal control, I don't do dogs. They were needy drooling animals that always seem to find my crotch extremely interesting. No thanks.

The phone on my desk rang again. What could this be now? I was almost scared to answer with the way this week was going.

"This is Chief Swan," this was the hazards of sending my secretary home early.

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Emmett Cullen," I slammed my head on the desk. Things were apparently not going to get better. What in the world could he possibly want with me?

"Hello Emmett, how can I help you today?" Suddenly it struck me that Bella was at his house, what if something had happened. "Is Bella okay? Did something happen?" I was already up from my desk and putting on my jacket.

"No…no," he sounded like he was trying not to laugh. This family was going to be the end of me. First the pretty one is having relations with my daughter and now the big one is calling me at work. I was this close to just sending Bella back to her mother.

"Then please let me know what is so important that you feel you need to interrupt me while I am at work?" I had to remind myself that it wasn't him that I disliked at this moment but his brother. To be honest I had never even spoken to him.

"I'm sorry but Edward was too embarrassed to call himself given…um…well, you know." Now he actually was laughing.

"I'm sorry but is there something you actually needed?" I had had enough of this.

"Yes sir. I am sorry," okay, he actually did sound apologetic. "The fact of the matter is that you know that my family is quite fond of camping right?" I agreed. "Well Edward is quite the fisherman and he has done nothing but brag about your catches after he had dinner at your home."

Well maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Anyone who loved fishing couldn't be all bad. Then I remembered what I had caught him doing. This was a small step towards redemption at least.

"Well that is understandable of course," I was quite proud of my collection. Bella was old enough now to not be scared so there was no reason why I couldn't display it again.

"Well like I said he couldn't stop talking about them and I suggested that the two of you go fishing together. He was excited about the idea but didn't think that you would ever go for it considering…" he just trailed off. I was so glad that the whole Cullen household knew what Edward had been caught doing. I just hoped that they weren't giving Bella a hard time today.

"Are you sure that this is something he wants to do?" Edward had always been polite but had never made any effort to try to go out of his way. Maybe this would be a good thing.

"Oh yes, he was very adamant about this being something that he wanted to do," I still found this hard to believe but I had to make an effort too.

"Please tell him that would be wonderful," I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this. "No, better yet just make sure that he brings Bella home when I'm there and I will talk to him about it then. Thank you Emmett."

We said our goodbyes and hung up and I was left wondering what in the world I had just agreed to.

EPOV

I sat there for a second trying to decide what my best course of action was. Do I run and kill him now or do I wait for Bella and try to pretend that nothing was wrong. I could hear him finishing up his conversation. What was he thinking? Granted he could have done much worse but still this was going to be bad enough.

I realized that after he did this he was done tormenting us for the day. He didn't think he could look at both of us and keep a straight face. Keep laughing funny man, keep laughing, I would come up with a way to make you pay. But apparently I had plans this weekend before I could do think of something suitably appropriate.

Bella came out of the bathroom at that moment and I realized that I would never get enough of her to appease my appetite. Just a glimpse of her made me want her. I could tell I surprised her when in an instant I moved across the room to be by her side.

"I love you," I pulled her close to me.

"I love you too," she laughed as my fingers moved up along the sides of her ribs.

She could only moan her response as my hands moved around her back to pull her closer to me and I kissed her.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

I stifled a laugh as I could hear Emmett from across the house. Well he only had himself to blame that I had some time to kill before I took her home. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour or so and he wouldn't take kindly to us being found in the house alone.

I deepened our kiss and pulled her up so that her legs could wrap around my waist. Heat already radiated from her as she moved herself closer to me. I hesitated for a second, wondering if this going to be too much for her. Her body pressed impossibly closer to mine and I decided that I would let her rest tonight but for now she was all mine.

She pressed her lips against my neck. Slowly she began licking her way up and down and I knew there was no way I would be able to stop.

I could hear the footsteps of my family as they vacated the home once again. Perhaps I should invest in my own property. It wasn't fair to send them away all the time. As she began licking my ear I realized that I really didn't care that much after all. I had to listen to them every night so they could find a way to survive.

Making my way across the room I found the bed (best investment ever) and laid her gently across it. I took care this time to remove her clothes gently this time knowing she wouldn't appreciate me carelessly ruining outfit after outfit.

As each piece of clothing was removed I took my time savoring each new piece of flesh that was revealed. A shoulder here, a thigh there, each part was equally delicious. I really couldn't decide which part was my favorite. But then I removed her shirt and bra and realized it was really no contest.

I went to work savoring each peak as she writhed and moaned beneath me. Oh no, this would never get old. I pulled away from her and she growled at me. What an incredible turn on that was.

I made quick work of my clothes and rejoined her on the bed and I could have sworn I heard her purr. This was a whole new side to Bella that I had to admit I was quite enjoying. Careful to not hurt her I ran my hand along the length of her body savoring every inch of her supple flesh. The sounds escaping her were hardly human. It was those very sounds that made me feel almost human again. Knowing that I could do this to her, only I could do this to her it made me feel amazing and invincible in a different way.

I took my time and made her scream my name repeatedly with just my hands. She was trembling beneath my fingers and my body yearned to be joined with hers. Very slowly I rolled over to my back, pulling her over on top of me.

The sight of her naked on top of me with her hair framing her face was beyond erotic. She leaned down over me and began kissing me while she slowly positioned herself over my erection and with an agonizingly slow pace lowered herself onto me.

She closed her eyes as she began moving. Her teeth bit down lightly on her lower lip as she threw her head back. I wasn't sure where to place my hands. I wanted to grab her hips and plunge deep within her but I didn't want to hurt her. Plus I wanted her to set the pace, to be in control.

As if she sensed my indecision she opened her eyes and looked down at me and smiled. She reached down for my hands and guided them to her mouth and kissed each palm before placing them on her hips.

"Show me what you like, I want to hear what I do to you," she was using my own words against me. Never being able to deny her anything I slightly tightened my grip and began moving her up and down faster.

I let myself go and didn't worry about who might hear. I moaned her name over and over again. This wasn't going to last much longer regardless of our previous activities. With one last thrust I was done and screamed out her name as I let my hands fall back to the bed as I came back down to Earth.

Bella just collapsed on top of me, her breathing unsteady. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Looking at the clock I realized that we had better get ready to go since Charlie would be getting home soon and I knew that we shouldn't keep him waiting very long.

"As much as I hate to let you go we need to be taking you home," she nodded but looked sad. I hoped that Charlie wasn't very observant since she was definitely not wearing the same clothes that she had left home in. She was going to have to have some clothes here in my room just in case something like this happened again. Well of course it was going to happen again, I suppose it was more when this happened again.

We got dressed again, barely able to keep our hands off each other. Eventually we managed to make it out the door. My family was still absent and I guessed that they were worried about what position they might find us in.

Pulling up to the house we could see Charlie's car in the driveway. Bella looked at my trying to get a feel for his state of mind. I assured her that he was calm and that everything would be just fine. Still to be on the safe side I let go of her hand as we approached the front door.

Taking a deep breath Bella opened the front door and we were greeted by

Charlie. He was waiting at the kitchen table for us. Bella quickly set to work preparing dinner for him and he patted the chair next to him while looking at me. Oh yes, I had gotten distracted but I still had a brother to kill.

"Edward, I got a call from your brother Emmett today," Bella spun around, dropping the pan she had just gotten out. I also had forgotten to share his little plan with her.

"Really sir, I wasn't aware," I decided that playing dumb was the best way to go in this situation.

"Yes he informed me that you would be interested in fishing with me. I'm going this weekend and wanted to know if you were available," I snuck a quick glance at Bella who looked both shocked and angry. I was going to have some explaining to do later on this evening.

"This weekend would work perfectly for me sir. Please let me know if there is anything I can bring," he just shook his head. "Sir thank you for the invitation. I look forward to this weekend but I really must go. My parents are waiting on me for dinner and I don't want it to get cold," Bella almost choked as she tried not to laugh.

I stood up and shook Charlie's hand as I decided to take a chance and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before I headed out the door. Charlie seemed to take it in stride as he thought of our upcoming fishing trip. I thought briefly of bringing Emmett along but realized that might do more harm than good. I wasn't ready to have him anywhere near Charlie, who knew what information he might reveal.

Driving home I realized I had a lot to do before I made my way to Bella's house again. Thankfully I didn't need sleep because this next few nights were going to be spent trying to master fishing.

As I pulled into the garage I saw Emmett waiting for me. He was holding a fishing pole in one hand and tackle box in the other.

Perhaps revenge would come sooner than I thought.

_Hope you enjoy! More coming very soon!_


	13. Think You Can Catch Anything This Time?

_A/N – Okay…I'm almost caught up to completed chapters. Thank you everyone for the support with this story. I am extremely behind in responding to reviews but it will be done. I promise. Thanks again and enjoy. _

_How will Emmett help Edward prepare for fishing….hmmmm_

_______________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

I sat there silently eating my dinner as I watched her standing at the sink with her back to me. She was upset, that much was obvious. I'll let her have her time and she would talk to me when she was ready to.

Suddenly she spun around her eyes full of fire.

"Fishing? You invited Edward to go fishing with you?" Her face was an unhealthy shade of red.

"What's wrong with that? I figured you would appreciate me taking the time to get to know Edward," I was the parent here. She had no right to scold me.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Yes, I do appreciate you trying to make an effort but why in the world would you decide to spend the day fishing with him?"

Odd, you would think that she would know that he loved fishing. Perhaps if they spent more time talking and less time, never mind about that, then she would know these things about him.

"Emmett called me, he was the one who told me that Edward loved fishing and suggested that I ask him to go," now she just started laughing. I was getting a little worried about these mood swings she was experiencing right in front of me. What kind of doctor was Carlisle again, perhaps he could help.

"Of course, Emmett would arrange this," her laughter died out a bit as she noticed the skeptical look I was giving her. "Thanks for agreeing to this dad, I know it will mean a lot to him." She smiled at me and walked over and placed a kiss on the top of my head before walking upstairs to her room.

What exactly just happened here? One second she was mad, then she was laughing and now she is magically happy. I just shook my head and went to my chair to watch the game and decide where to take Edward fishing this weekend. Staying closer to home was best in my opinion. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck with him all day, a short trip would be best. Maybe I could convince him to just meet me there? No, Bella definitely would not like that.

Flipping to the weather I realized that it was supposed to be raining all weekend, normally I would recommend going somewhere a little further to find some sun but rain would probably help to cut the trip in half so we were staying here.

As always the thought of fishing put me in a good mood so I went outside to make sure I had enough supplies for two this weekend and started whistling as I got everything prepared for the fishing trip.

BPOV

Oh Emmett, he is a crafty one that boy. I had to hand it to him though this was the perfect way to torture both Edward and Charlie. I really wish that there was a way I could actually watch them fish together. Ohh…I was spending Saturday with Alice, she would find this amusing too. I was really worried about Edward's reaction when he got a hold of Emmett though, hopefully it wouldn't be too terrible.

Well since I had some time to kill before Edward got here I decided to look through Emmett's book. After today's activities there was no way I was up for anything but sleep this evening but it never hurt to be prepared.

EmPOV

I thought it was in my best interest to be present when he arrived home. Why try to hide when he could just hear me from wherever I was in the home. He had to know what I had done and I would face the consequences like a man. I would still win in the end. There was no doubt about that. He could have made this all so simple, just give me some details and I would get off his back. But no, he had to get all crafty on me and I felt no shame at doing what I had to do.

As he got closer to me I decided to just make my move.

"So I thought you might need some fishing lessons?" I really did try hard to not laugh but it was impossible.

"Glad you find this all so amusing," he grabbed the pole from my hand and snapped it in half. Well that was going to make lessons a bit difficult unless Charlie was into spear fishing. Whatever, I was only trying to help here. Someone had to be the bigger man after all.

"Well have it your way then," I said as I headed back into the house.

He was in front of me before I even had a chance to open the door. "Fine," he replied through clinched teeth. "I'll take your _lesson_. But don't think for one moment that this entitles you to anything else. I'm only doing this because of the situation _you_ got me into!"

We grabbed the extra fishing poles that I had bought. Alice isn't the only one capable of seeing the future. I had an idea he might not be the jolliest when he got back home.

Being sure to keep my distance from him, who knew what kind of ninja moves he was capable of pulling out, I followed him to the lake closest to our house. The run wasn't too far and hopefully it gave him time to clear his mind.

He was still silent when we arrived so I just started talking and demonstrating what should be done. Of course this was Edward so he mastered it almost immediately, well as much as you can master fishing that is. Try all you want you can't force the fish to bite as he realized after we had been sitting there for almost an hour with no results. Endless patience was a vampire trait though so he stayed and waited, and waited and waited. After four hours even I was bored and used the only ploy I could think of in order to get him to quit this useless endeavor.

"Isn't Bella waiting for you?" And there I had him. He packed up in an instant and began running back, not even having the common courtesy to wait for me. As I followed him I wondered if I should have not even brought it up. I wasn't sure if Bella could even walk anymore after this afternoon. Perhaps sending Edward her way would cause permanent damage. As I was dwelling on this I ran right into Edward who had stopped to wait for me. The sound of our bodies running into each other reverberated through the air around us.

The look in his eyes was deadly. "Do you seriously think I would ever damage her? Even accidentally? I do have control you know. She is used to me sleeping with her ever night and I can manage that without taking advantage of her thank you very much," with one last look of fury he was on his way again.

Well alrighty then. I just watched him as he ran away shaking my head at Mr. Self Control. Oh yes, he was the very picture of control that one. What with the getting caught, breaking down bars, and the four times (it still made me shudder) earlier today. If that was control then poor Bella was doomed if he ever did lose it.

Picking up the pace I began to run again singing songs as I moved through the woods. As I ran I tried to determine what my next move would be in this little game that Edward and I were playing.

EPOV

I ran through the woods desperate to get to her house as soon as possible. My poor love was sitting there waiting for me and I had left her there alone. I made it to her house in record time, climbed up to her room, removed the bars and watched her as she slept. She looked so content curled up on her bed, snoring slightly. Poor thing, she really must be worn out.

I sat in the chair next to her bed while she slept. I reviewed in my mind the last hours that I had just spent with Emmett. I felt confident that my fishing skills would be enough to get me through one day of fishing with Charlie. I just hoped that my luck would be better. It would be embarrassing to spend entire day fishing and not catch a single thing.

As I watched her I noticed that she appeared to have something in the bed next to her. Curious I walked across the room quietly trying to determine what it was.

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. Emmett's book was lying next to her as if she had been reading it when she drifted off to sleep. Although how anyone could drift off to sleep while reading that was beyond me. Upon closer inspection I noticed that she had taken the liberty to fold over the corners of some of the pages. Well this definitely was a surprise.

Without disturbing her I removed the book from her bed and sat down again. I immediately flipped to the pages that she had marked and was shocked. She wanted to try that?? Was that even possible for us? As I flipped from page to page I couldn't help getting somewhat aroused at the things that she wanted us to try. I looked over at her in amazement, amazed at this incredible woman before me.

Bella slept all night in peace. My name frequently escaped her lips and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed her gently on the forehead before I left in the morning to get ready for school.

I was back in no time to pick her up for school. The day passed slowly and uneventfully. The movie was over in biology so we had to settle for holding hands under the table while Mr. Banner lectured. She came over to our house after school but Charlie was picking her up today and bringing her home so we didn't have much alone time together. We had enough to satisfy our desires, but just barely.

I promised to be there earlier tonight as I kissed her chastely goodbye. I also promised Charlie that I would be at their house tomorrow morning at 5 for fishing. He was impressed that I didn't complain at all about the early hour so at least that was a point in my favor. I would take anything I could get at this point.

That night when I got to Bella's room she wanted to talk. It seemed like forever since we had actually just sat and talked so it was refreshing to hold her in my arms as she voiced her concerns about my fishing expedition the next day.

She drifted off to sleep as I reassured her with my stories of fishing the evening before. I was also leaving soon to meet with Emmett to try my hand at fishing again. I would feel better if I actually caught something but I didn't let her know that. After I had carefully extracted myself from her arms I ran back to the lake where Emmett was waiting for me.

"Think you can actually manage to catch something this time?" he teased me.

I just huffed and baited my hook and launched it into the water having mastered the perfect technique in which to do that already. We sat in silence, Emmett's mind was full of questions that he wanted to ask me but I wasn't going to play along with him. If he had something to ask he would have to be man enough to say it out loud.

So in silence we sat. Tonight was better than last night and I actually caught a few fish so now I knew that tomorrow would be a piece of cake. Charlie would be impressed by my fishing skills and would approve my relationship with Bella. Of course I should probably still be careful that he didn't catch us having sex again but other than that minor detail I would be the perfect man for his daughter.

EmPOV

He seemed quite sure of himself tonight. He actually caught a few fish this time so that boosted his confidence. I sat there in silence debating about whether or not I wanted to ask him some questions. I could tell by the look on his face that he was away of my inner debate but he actually wanted me to say this out loud. How embarrassing. Now I kind of understood how hard it was for him to ask me for pointers in the first place. This definitely would not be going down as the highlight of my night.

Clearing my throat I struggled to get the words out.

"So…um…Edward…I couldn't help but notice yesterday. Well when Bella was over that you…you did…um…four times." Goodness I would be as red as Bella if that was possible.

"Was there a question in there somewhere Emmett?" Damn him, he wasn't going to make this easy at all. I suppose I deserved this after my phone call to Charlie.

"Okay seriously Edward. How?" I looked at him in amazement.

"Normally Emmett I would never tell you anything but despite you phone calls you have helped me out," I nodded. Yes I had helped him, without me four times would have never been possible. I was a giver after all.

"This is true," I waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Honestly Emmett I don't know what came over me. When she is around I just can't resist her. I want her, I crave her. It's like her blood but far more powerful," I could tell he was thinking about her as he stared off into space his eyes dazed.

"I know exactly what you mean Edward my boy. Even though I had my way with Rosalie before school this morning I couldn't keep my hands off her at lunch time. We had to go into the woods for some monkey time if you know what I mean," by the way his face cringed I could tell he knew exactly what I meant. Ahh..memories.

"Well thank you for that image Emmett," I smiled at him as he shook his head at me. "I think I've had enough for one night and that I am sufficiently prepared. Are you ready to head back?"

We both got up and packed up our stuff and ran back home. Edward went to his room to decide what to wear for tomorrow morning. This was one story that I couldn't wait to hear after he got back home tomorrow.

_Hope you enjoy! More coming very soon! Next chapter is another one of my favorite and the title is ….Vampires Don't Get Nervous!_

Teaser:

"So Edward," this time there would be no fish to distract him as he had already used the last worm to catch one of impressive size. "What is your intention with Bella?"


	14. Vampires Don't Get Nervous

_A/N – I told you I would be back quickly. This is another one of my favorite chapters. How will the fishing trip go? Check it out. Thank you again so much for the great reviews, they make my day! Enjoy and let me know what you think._

_______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Bright and early I showed up at Bella's house at the expected hour. Charlie was already waiting for me. The boat hooked up to the back of his truck. I had never seen him driving anything other than the police cruiser and was dismayed to realize that it wasn't in much better shape than Bella's truck. It was evident that he loved it though so I just smiled in appreciation.

Bella was still sleeping when we left so I climbed into the truck with Charlie and we were off. Uncomfortable would not even begin to scratch the surface of the car ride. We discussed my prior fishing experience. Thankfully I had the memory I did so I could rattle off different lakes and the fish species I had caught from the different places in which I had lived before our arrival in Forks.

"Why have I never seen you fishing before Edward?" He went almost every weekend and had thought that he would have seen me at some point. He did have a point there.

"Well with college coming soon I have been focusing on my studies. While I hate to miss any time away from the lake my parents have made it clear where my priorities should lie for the time being," hopefully it was the right mix of regret and responsibility.

He was once again impressed with my responsibility. Perhaps Emmett had done me a favor with arranging this fishing trip. The rest of the drive we made small talk and before I knew it we had arrived at the lake. I helped him to launch his boat and off we went.

Thankfully fishing was a quiet sport so not much was expected of me in the way of conversation. I set to work quickly and realized that he was watching me intently as I got my gear ready.

Apparently impressed with my skills he moved on to getting his own line ready.

_Vampires don't get nervous, vampires don't get nervous _

I kept telling myself this. Trying to convince myself that being stuck in the middle a lake with my human girlfriend's father was not a bad thing. Granted I can't think of any other single vampire in the history of vampires who had ever been in this position though.

_I can do this…I can do this_

Recalling what I had learned the past two nights I began to get the worm on the hook. Worms were such tiny delicate things. I had never really taken the time to properly appreciate that. Finally I succeeded, granted with Charlie sitting next to me it wasn't as easy as it had been the past two nights but I had accomplished it.

_What in the hell did he do to that worm?_

What was wrong? I looked from Charlie's horrified face to the worm dangling lifelessly from my hook. His long skinny body crushed. So much for a gentle touch.

Okay, take two. Charlie was watching me intently now. Thankfully smashing a worm didn't take inhuman strength or this would really be awkward. I tried again to get this delicate creature on the hook without mangling him. I somehow managed this as I listened to Charlie's voice (in his head of course) try to talk me through this simple task. He was questioning his decision to even bring me in the first place. Before the little sucker had a chance to get away I threw my line in the water and sat and waited.

I didn't know what to say to him. Didn't know what was considered appropriate fishing conversation. So I sat there and waited, waited for him to make the first move. Call me a chicken, I'm okay with that. I'll even freely admit it. I just didn't have any prior experience to pull from to put me at ease.

"So Edward," he really had no clue either. To him he would always see Bella as his baby girl and he had been forced to face the truth this past week and he was not adjusting very well. I was surprised to learn that he had even considered sending her back to her mothers. That is something that I would never allow to happen.

I waited for him to continue his statement. He just sat there for another minute when suddenly his line began to move and he was thankfully distracted. I watched in appreciation as he took control. This was obviously where he felt very comfortable. As I sat there waiting for some poor fish to fall prey to my worm he caught two more. Perhaps I should have appreciated those fish on the wall just a bit more. It obviously took more skill than I had credited him with. I wondered if he would be willing to go hunting mountain lions so I could redeem myself somewhat. No…that probably would not be a good idea.

Finally my line began moving and I began to reel in my catch. I had to remember to pretend like I was struggling even though I could have done this with one finger. So I made a big show, struggling, trying to emulate what Charlie had been doing.

_All that for …that_

Okay, so perhaps I had overplayed this just a bit. Considering that the fish I had just reeled in was about 3" long. Even I had to try not to laugh at this turn of events. Counting on Charlie's thoughts to lead me in the right direction I removed the fish carefully and threw it back into the lake.

Now it was time to attempt the worms again. The first one became another unfortunate victim. Worm two met the same fate. Charlie was too busy reeling in another fish so he did not observe my mounting pile of worm carcasses. I tried to discreetly throw them over the side of the boat without being noticed.

Knowing that it wasn't feasible it still somehow felt if my hands were slick with sweat.

_You can do this, you can do this_

I had never had to give myself pep talks before but I realized that things were quickly getting out of control as yet another worm met his fate. My new pile was growing and I could tell there were a limited number of worms left so I did the only sane thing I could think of. I "accidentally" dumped the worms overboard.

"Oh no," I pointed sadly at the dirt and worms that were quickly sinking to the bottom of the lake.

_What has he done?_ His mind was both horrified and baffled.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not sure what happened," I tried to look remorseful even though inside I was doing a jig.

"Well that will make it a bit more difficult to fish. Bait is a bit of a necessity," I nodded and said a silent good bye and thank you to the worms for their valiant sacrifice.

"I'm very sorry sir that we have to cut our trip short. I was enjoying our time together," I smiled at him trying to properly portray happiness. This was not how I had envisioned this trip going. I thought that I would be able to impress him with my skill and we could bond. Well bond as much as a human and vampire could.

I started packing up my stuff and prepared for us to make our way back. Just a short boat ride, a quick stint in the car and I would be back at his house where Bella was waiting for me.

"Actually, I think Bella would be pretty disappointed if we came back after only being gone for an hour," he too looked perplexed.

_An hour, there was no way we had only been gone an hour. It had to have been six at the very least._

But looking at my watch I confirmed that we had indeed been gone for a bit over an hour. It had taken 20 minutes to drive here too. Bella would not be happy if we showed up back home anytime soon.

So there we sat, looking at each other. Trying to determine what our next move should be. I was just waiting for him to make the first move. He was in control of this particular situation. It didn't matter that I was more than twice his age and a vampire. Frankly he scared me right now.

"So Edward," this time there would be no fish to distract him as he had already used the last worm to catch one of impressive size. "What is your intention with Bella?"

_Well tonight I plan on beginning the daunting task of working through all the pages she has marked in Emmett's book. We will tackle every position that is even remotely possible. Then and only then will I entertain the idea of having your daughter join me in immortality so that we can finish off any pages that we may have missed._

Sensing that was not the answer he was looking for I had no shame and searched his mind to find out what exactly he was looking for. Ah...yes, that did make more sense.

"Sir, I love Bella more than I had ever thought possible. I intend to one day make her my wife and have her with me for eternity," he could take that last part however he wanted to.

He was shocked. Shocked at how willingly I had proclaimed my love for Bella. Although he would never admit to it I had impressed him. He was sure that I would just tell him that I liked her and just wanted to see where this went. I would never disrespect Bella like that though. She was far too important to me.

He nodded, not sure what kind of response to make. I had informed him that I planned on marrying his daughter and he wasn't able to process that information.

"Um, okay," well that was eloquent in its own way.

"Sir, I fully intend on asking your permission before I would even think of asking Bella. I realize that we are far too young but I just wanted to let you know that I want a future with her."

He mumbled another okay and then quickly started the boat again. Apparently the trip was over after all. Bella's opinion be damned.

We rode in silence. He took great efforts to avoid making eye contact. We hooked the boat up to the truck and made the drive back home in complete silence. Well he was silent but his mind was anything but.

I was worried that Bella was going to kill me. Now he wasn't even talking to me at all. He didn't seem upset with me. He just didn't know what to make of me. I'm not sure what was worse.

We pulled up to the house and I was surprised to see several cars in the driveway. All of them belong to my family members. Charlie was not amused by this turn of events. He was hoping to get rid of me and then watch the game. Now he realized the he had the whole Cullen clan to entertain and he was less than happy.

Alice and Bella met us as we are unloading our gear from the car.

"Nice to see you Chief Swan," Alice as always was exceedingly friendly. "I hope you don't mind but it has been a while since Edward has gone fishing so we thought it might be nice to get together and cook up your catches. Edward always brings home the big ones!"

I could see Bella trying her hardest not to laugh. Damn that Alice. Everyone in the house already had the inside scoop on exactly how well the fishing trip had gone. Emmett couldn't even come outside because he was laughing so hard.

Okay, so fishing wasn't my thing. Did that really mean an audience needed to come and view the carnage? I just shook my head and Charlie tried to be diplomatic.

"We have a few fish that are ready to go. We weren't too lucky out there today," he just smiled in my direction and headed into the house. He had decided to make the best of the situation

Apparently no one thought it was odd that we were getting ready to cook fish at roughly 8 in the morning. We really hadn't been gone that long at all.

Bella walked over to me and gave me a hug after her father had walked into the house.

"So…how did it go," she put her head on my chest but I could still feel the tremors of her laughter going through her body.

"I should be asking you that question," I ran my fingers thru my hair. "I didn't think it would be that hard." She looked up at me, the laughter dying down.

"Don't worry. He seems happy and at least you made the effort," she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and we headed into the house.

CPOV

_HE WANTS TO MARRY HER!?!?_

Why had I even asked? I always tried my hardest to avoid conversations like this so why had I willingly asked him what his intentions were.

I couldn't even pretend like I wanted to sit there and talk anymore. Starting the boat we just headed back to the dock where we proceeded to load up the car and drive back in silence.

Obviously I understood that one day she would grow up and get married but I had just gotten her back. I wasn't quite willing to share her yet.

I just wanted to get home and relax. Watch the game and not think about things for a while. We were so close and I could sense the relief coming from him too.

As I turned the corner and was one step closer to freedom I noticed that my driveway was filled with strange and expensive cars. Great now the whole family was here to torture me. I don't know what it is about these Cullen's. They were acting like this whole situation was the best thing to happen to them in years.

Reluctantly I walked up the driveway when the short one greeted me. I smiled down at her and decided that Edward didn't need to be embarrassed anymore today. Smiling at him I offered up "our" fish and headed into the house.

There more Cullen's waited. Emmett was walking around admiring all my fish on the walls. He turned and greeted me as soon as I walked into the door.

"Good morning Chief Swan. How were the fish biting this morning?" He seemed to take up my living room, the kid was huge.

"It was pretty quiet this morning," I really couldn't handle anymore Cullen bonding time today. "I'm going to go and change upstairs. We don't you kids go and do something today and we can cook up the fish tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea Chief Swan, we'll be back later," I could hear him go outside and the sound of cars driving as I headed up the stairs and closed the door to my room.

There was a knock on the door and I just hung my head down. Would this week never end? I just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Dad, its Bella," okay this I could handle. Did she know that Edward wanted to marry her though? Did she feel the same way? Was she going to run away with him one day?

"Come in," she opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway.

"How did it go Dad?" She looked concerned and that small detail let me know that she felt exactly the same way about him. I couldn't bear to disappoint her.

"It went great Bella, he's a natural," her smile lit up her face and she came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Dad, I know it really meant a lot to him," I hugged her to me tighter and wondered how I had missed the fact that she was completely grown up now.

"Anytime Bella, I had a good time," she continued to smile. "Why don't you kids go off and have some fun today. We'll all have dinner together later. I'll call Esme and invite her and Carlisle over too." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and ran downstairs to where Edward was waiting for her.

As I watched from the window she ran up to him and he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her on the top of the head. It was only a matter of time but one day I was certain that I was going to lose my baby to him and I knew that I was powerless to stop it.

_Well hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up before the end of the weekend! Title – The Feisty Badger and here is a teaser!_

_Teaser:_

_But when she gave me the opening to decide what we should do how could I pass that up? Really a man could only have so much self control._


	15. The Feisty Badger

_A/N – Hello again, hope everyone enjoyed the fishing trip. Poor Edward, who would ever thing he would get flustered. Now…whatever shall these two kids do with their free afternoon? Decisions…decisions._

_______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I couldn't get her home fast enough. She wanted this as much as I did. The fishing trip from hell was all worth it when Charlie gave us permission to spend the whole day together. A whole day alone with her, it didn't get better than that. I was willing to let her choose whatever she wanted to do. I was at her disposal. But when she gave me the opening to decide what we should do how could I pass that up? Really a man could only have so much self control.

To my great delight she seemed to be completely on board with the idea. She laughed at my well thought out plans for randomness so I didn't push that. To be honest I would gladly take any page in that book. Okay to be honest I would take anything, in the book or not I just craved her. After that fishing debacle I needed to prove that I still had it.

I could tell that she was as eager as I was so I sped the car up and for once she didn't complain. In fact she looked quite impatient and ready to get to the task at hand. Just when I thought it wasn't possible to love her more.

I pulled into the driveway and was dismayed to see everyone else was there to. Could I not escape them anymore? They seemed to hover whenever Bella was near. Better to just get this over with I decided. They could hear what we were up to so why even bother to pretend to hide it.

Emmett of course was the first to greet us. The house was almost shaking from the force of his laughter. As much as I would have loved to stick around and hear whatever delightful comments he had in store for me I had more pressing matters to attend to. Mainly getting Bella to scream my name, there really was nothing that compared to that. Alice was attempting to warn everyone to leave and leave now. She looked a bit pained and avoided making eye contact with me.

Bella tried to greet everyone but seemed to sense my impatience as I picked her up and ran upstairs with her. She giggled against my chest but stopped as we got to my room and saw the look in my eyes. There was nothing to laugh at now.

Her breathing picked up, her pupils dilated. With a simple look I had her quivering. Debating about whether or not I should tear off her clothes first or decide on a position I opted for the book. Believe me this was a hard decision but I didn't want Bella to get cold as I flipped through the pages. Hmm...maybe I did though, her skin puckering up, making everything tight and pert. No, no...I was cold enough, no need to risk her health.

But, as I flipped through the pages my concentration slipped as I noticed her slipping her clothing off. Sure, I could think of many things at once, I was a vampire after all, super mind and all the crap. But I challenge you to find one person, vampire or otherwise, who could nonchalantly read a book while the love of their life is stripping in front of them. Throwing the book to the side I decided to do the gallant thing and help her. I was a gentleman after all and it would have been rude of me to do otherwise.

I stood up next to her I pushed her hands aside. All that had left was her bra and jeans and although all I wanted to do was rip them to shreds I knew that she might not appreciate that. I set to work on her jeans first. Standing in front of her I set to work kissing her neck while my fingers deftly unbuttoned her pants and helped them to the floor. Her head was leaned back, her breathing ragged. A gasp escaped her as my fingers trailed back up her legs and stopped at her panties. Slowly and gently I rubbed along them, moving them down millimeter by millimeter. My name escaped her lips ever so softly. That wouldn't do at all. I had promised myself she would scream my name.

In the blink of an eye her panties were gone, flung across the room. I'm not sure if they were still in one piece and I really didn't care. Only one more article of clothing stood in my way now. My lips sought out hers as I set to work on removing this last barrier. Her hot tongue pressed into my mouth and it took every ounce of control to not back her against the wall and take her. Pausing briefly to contain myself I then went back to the job at hand. My fingers fumbled for a moment before finally releasing her from the bras confines. As her last piece of clothing fell to the ground I felt her press her naked warmth into me.

Her hands worked their way between our chests and I could feel her working to unbutton my shirt. Pushing her away slightly I ripped it off my body and followed suit with the rest of my clothes. As I closed the distance between us she uttered four words that set me on fire.

"I need you...now!"

I was helpless to deny her anything. Wrapping her legs around me I lifted her up, my hands taking full advantage of their resting place on her bottom. She moaned as she pressed against me. Laying her down on the bed I set to work on tasting every inch of her. I moved quickly, my tongue working its way down from her neck, to her arms, down her stomach, her legs and finally moving to where her heat was radiating from her. Her skin wet and glistening. I slowed down, enjoying the way her body jumped the closer I got to her center.

Mmm...then there I was. Her scent intoxicated me as only she could. Reaching out my tongue I tasted her. Her flavor was better than I could have ever imagined and my tongue sought out more. Slowly I traced my tongue along her, savoring every drop of her that met my tongue. She was thrashing around on the bed, panting, moaning. I must not be doing this right...she wasn't screaming yet.

Back to work I went, pressing my tongue deeper, moving it faster. When I invited my fingers to the party that is when she lost it. Screaming my name over and over again she clenched around my fingers. I wanted her and I wanted her now but I could be patient. Removing my fingers from her I used my tongue one last time and she jumped, her body almost completely rising from the bed.

Moving so that I was lying on the bed beside her I watched as her body took time to regain control. Her heartbeat and breathing took the longest. She would almost be back to normal and then she would look at me and her heart took off again.

When all was back to normal, well as normal as possible, I began kissing her again. Her hands reached for my shoulders and pulled, trying to bring me closer to her. Before I did this though I moved us up the bed further and pulled the covers around us. She was radiating heat but I didn't want to take any chances.

As I pulled up the covers I noticed the book. How had I forgotten that? She saw what I was looking at and nodded so I grabbed it quickly and opened it up. It was a marked page, how lucky. The Feisty Badger...hmmm. Looking over the description and the avoiding the accompanying illustration I smiled. I held up the book to show her what had been chosen and wicked is the only word I could use to describe the smile that erupted on her face.

Throwing the book to the side I kissed her and looked in her eyes. They were clouded with lust. My body was more than ready but I wanted to make sure she was too? Her hands reached between us and wrapped themselves around me tightly. Up and down, it was agonizing and amazing at all once. Grabbing her hands I pulled away and sat up. I knew that if I didn't stop her now I never would. Sitting up on the bed I pulled her up next to me. This couldn't be put off any longer, I needed her NOW.

"Are you sure," I began to ask. Was this even safe to attempt I wondered briefly.

"Shh...," she pressed her fingers to my lips and moved off the bed.

She then sat on my lap as if she were sitting in a chair. Her back against my chest, pressing her body into mine and shook her head when I tried to push up against her. Very slowly she leaned down, her hands planted on the ground, her hair falling all around her face. This simple movement placed our lower halves in a new and intriguing position. I moved her legs so they were on either side of me and placed my hands softly on her hips and positioned her so that she was ready for me. Slowly I pulled her back onto me. I guided myself into her inch by inch.

Even vampire memories did no justice to the feeling of being inside her. I moaned her name as I buried myself completely. Trying to remain in control I used my hands to guide her back and forth along me. This position allowed me deeper access and I knew I would not be lasting long at all. Always cautious I increased my pace. With each stroke into her she moaned my name and used her arms to push into me, trying to make me go faster. She was going to kill me, of this I was certain.

I could feel her clenching around me, the heat increasing exponentially if that was even possible. She was already so warm and tight that this was more than I could take. I pumped in and out of her, just barely maintaining control as I exploded within her. Our screams echoed in the room. I pulled her up and off of me and brought her back to the bed. I rubbed her arms in case they were sore.

"Oh Edward," that was all she could manage before her eyes struggled to stay open. I pulled her closer to me and just held her while she slept.

Knowing that she needed her rest I let her sleep. Her body would randomly press into mine as she moaned my name in her sleep. It was torture but oh what a way to go. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, her face cradled against my chest.

I almost jumped when her tongue reached out and began licking me. I tried to remain still, not sure if she was actually awake. When she began moving down my chest though there was no doubt that she knew exactly what she was doing. I held my breath when she got to my obvious erection. I debated though, I wanted this but was it right to have her do this. As she wrapped her lips around me all thoughts of right and wrong exited my mind quickly.

Her mouth was hot and wet as it moved up and down me. She would suck lightly when she reached my tip, swirling her tongue around me. I was moaning incoherently. Grasping at the bed to keep from hurting her I tried to focus on the intense pleasure coursing through my body at the moment.

She increased her pace and I gave in to the feelings I could no longer control. I could feel pulse after pulse release into her mouth. She didn't stop, she didn't leave she continued her movements and it was glorious.

She pulled away from me after I finished and cuddled in next to me again. Her breathing evened out again and I could tell she was out. I sat there for the longest time trying to regain control. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better she went and did something like that. Looking at the clock I decided to let her sleep for a while. We had several hours together still until dinner time and she would need all the rest she could get for the plans I had in mind.

_Thought it was time for a little bit of fluff. Next chapter Charlie is coming over for dinner. Hope he can handle it. Next chapter title – I'm Only Human After All_

_Teaser:_

_As I lay on the blanket next to him I just enjoyed being next to him, the feeling of his hard body next to mine. Mmm...speaking of hard. I just couldn't control myself. Whenever I was around him I had to have him, to feel his hands on my body. _


	16. I'm Only Human

_A/N – Okay, I'm back once again. Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. I'm working on responding to reviews slowly but surely. These two still have some time before Charlie comes over…whatever shall they do?? Hmmmmm_

_Hope you enjoy and thanks again for the response to this story! _

_______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

It had been 45 minutes. Too soon I could wait a bit longer.

One hour…no she still needed some sleep.

One hour and 3 minutes…seriously? Was time going backwards?

One hour and 10 minutes, almost there.

One hour and 15 minutes…so close. We only had so much time before dinner with Charlie. I would hate to waste it with her just sleeping.

One hour and 30 minutes…time was up Sleeping Beauty. I'd been more than patient but now you are mine.

I started with stroking her face gently. She sighed and then said my name. I

could sit here all day and listen to her say my name. But that was not on the agenda for the day. I would have to remember that for later though.

I continued my attempts at waking her up and she now began to swat at my hands and burrow into her pillow. Well, I was having none of that. I had plans for the rest of the afternoon and her sleeping did not factor into them.

She finally realized that I was not going to give up and kicked the covers off and started to get out of bed. The sight of her naked and leaving my bed momentarily caused me to question my plans. Why exactly was I trying so hard to get her out of my bed again?

Oh, that was right. I wanted to prove to her that I wanted more than just her body. She walked by me….but oh what a body.

So while she got dressed again I rushed downstairs to get everything into order. Before she was even out of the bathroom I was back again because I was fast like that.

She stood in the doorway looking to me for direction. I willed myself to focus because she was standing there unclothed and how can anyone concentrate with that sight in front of you.

_I have plans….I have plans._

Deep breath and I'm back.

"Why don't you get dressed, I thought we could get out of here and go do something," was that a look of disappointment?

She just nodded and looked around the room trying to find her clothes. I helped gather them for her and resisted the temptation to help her get them back on. Somehow I didn't think that my "help" would result in her being fully clothed.

Watching her dress from across the room was amazingly intimate. She didn't hide herself, didn't shy away from my glance. Every day I spent with her just reinforced my love for her. She was more than I could have ever hoped to have. I never allowed myself to dream that one day I would find someone who would complete me.

Unable to stop myself I walked across the room to her. Pulling her hair up from her neck I kissed her gently where her blood flowed. I inhaled deeply and let the scent wash over me. It was this that had attracted me in the first place, this smell that was so strong. Now it was her that held me here. She was beautiful, amazing, and mine.

I pulled her close to me and she turned around to face me. Her deep brown eyes so were so trusting as they met mine.

"I love you," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her. Always so careful, so cautious of the pain that I could inflict upon her.

"I love you too. What do you have planned today? Why in the world do I have to get clothes on," she smiled coyly at me. Oh, she was too tempting for her own good.

"Well I thought we might get out for a bit. See the world outside of a bedroom," she laughed with me.

"Great idea," she gave me a light kiss on the lips and moved away so she could finish getting ready.

Five minutes later we were out the door and in the car. I drove quickly, sneaking glances at her to see if she realized where we were going. She was just looking out the window smiling.

I stopped the car having arrived at my destination and she smiled finally realizing where we had gone. I popped the trunk and went to help her out of the car. Wrapping her arms tightly around me I held onto my supplies and we were on our way.

In no time at all we were there. I set down my stuff and set up the blanket. Bella sat down next to me and then leaned into me.

"Thank you, this is perfect," didn't she know that I would do anything to keep her happy?

"Anything for you my love, anything," I whispered as my lips met hers. Together we fell back onto the blanket.

So we laid there together in the middle of the meadow. I was perfectly content just to be next to her but she had other ideas in mind. How could I deny her? I'm only human after all…wait no scratch that. Of course I'm not human but I'm a man and I do have needs after all. Like I had said I would do anything to keep her happy and if that meant letting her use my body like a playground then it was a sacrifice I was more than willing to make.

BPOV

Our meadow…he took me to our meadow. Of all the sweet, kind, wonderful things that he could have done this meant the most. It was where we had fallen in love, it was our special place.

As I lay on the blanket next to him I just enjoyed being next to him, the feeling of his hard body next to mine. Mmm...speaking of hard. I just couldn't control myself. Whenever I was around him I had to have him, to feel his hands on my body.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be perfectly content to just lie there. Not a care in the world. Hmmm…wonder if I could have him help me with a little problem. It seemed to be getting warmer and I had far too much clothes on. This is one of those instances where reading my mind would come in handy. Well if he couldn't read my mind then I would just have to do my best to let him know what I was thinking.

Yawing loudly I stretched my entire body. Pressing it up against his and rubbing slowly. I saw a small smile on his face and continued with my plan.

Raising my arms over my head I stretched them as far as I could. I had no shame and pressed my breasts against Edward. He didn't have to be able to read my mind to know what I was trying to do.

He was letting me do this my way though. Following my lead and letting me be in control of the situation. So I continued with my mission.

_What to do next…what to do._

I couldn't exactly have my way with him. He was basically made of stone so pushing him around wasn't much of an option.

Lying down next to him I moved my hands up under his shirt and started to caress his chest. Needing to be even closer to him I pulled myself up on top of him. I was enjoying the contrast of his cold body next to mine. His hands reached up and he cupped my face in them pulling me down to his lips.

So light and soft his lips moved against mine. His hands moved from my face to my back, rubbing it and pulling me closer. They moved under my shirt, making quick work of my bra. I sat up on him, allowing him access to my chest. I moaned as his icy fingers traced my sensitive skin.

He lifted my shirt over my head and leaned forward to kiss my newly exposed flesh. I think my breathing stopped for a second or two as I savored the feeling of his lips upon me.

I pulled on his shirt wanting to feel his bare chest against me. Lifting me gently he moved me to his side. He stood up, looming over me as he removed his clothing. Following his lead I quickly removed the rest of my clothing before he joined me back on the blanket.

We stayed there side by side for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. No words were necessary between us. We were comfortable just being there together. He kissed me gently again, his fingers moving through my hair. Despite the iciness of his fingers my body felt warm all over.

He turned me so that my back was flush with his chest. Gentle kisses trailed all over my neck and my back. He positioned himself at my opening and I pushed against him, welcoming the feeling of him inside me. We both let out sighs of pleasure as he began moving inside of me. This was slow and intimate as our hands entwined with each other's. He continued to kiss my neck, my back, my hair as he whispered his love for me.

As we finished he pulled me closer to him and wrapped the blanket around me. After holding me for a few minutes he got up and redressed despite my protests.

Laughing at me he got the basket that he had brought with him and started taking out assorted food. He insisted I stay wrapped in the blanket as he proceeded to feed me strawberries, chicken, and other assorted food. We just sat there and talked about everything for the remainder of the afternoon.

Before too long though it was time to return to his house and get ready for dinner with Charlie. I couldn't believe that we were having dinner with his entire family. I wasn't sure if Charlie would be able to handle this or if even I could for that matter.

As we drove up the house it appeared to be bustling with activity. Why in the world would everyone be running around for dinner at my house I wondered?

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward looked perplexed as we walked into the house.

I saw exactly what he meant when we walked through the door. Everyone was running around setting up things around the house. There was brand new patio furniture being arranged on the deck. A state of the art BBQ being put together and the smell of food cooking was coming from the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" What in the world was going on now? I couldn't keep up with this family.

"Well Bella my dear sweet human we called Charlie and invited him over here for dinner instead," Emmett was all smiles as he talked to me.

"Why would you do that?" To say I was baffled would be putting it lightly. What in the world was he up to now? I didn't care what Edward said Emmett and I would be having a talk one day soon.

"Well we obviously have more room here," he stated waving his arm behind his back. "We could cook all the food and clean so he wouldn't have to worry about that. The clincher though was when Carlisle told him we would be watching the game on the big screen."

Of course it all made sense. The way to get to Charlie was to promise sports. He would have been putty in their hands.

"So Bella you may want to go upstairs and freshen up because your father is going to be here soon," Emmett started pushing me upstairs.

I walked up the stairs not even sure of what was going on anymore. Edward sat on the bed as I washed my face and changed my shirt.

"I'm just going to apologize now Bella," he was running his fingers thru his hair. "I can already tell that this dinner is not going to be easy. I'll try to stop him as much as I possibly can but…well you know Emmett."

"Um okay," why couldn't they just leave us alone? What exactly had Edward done to Emmett to make him this determined?

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs to wait for my father. Emmett just kept smiling and waving at me from his place on the couch. Alice couldn't stop giggling which I imagined was a product of her proximity to Jasper. Emmett was driving him crazy it appeared.

Edward just pulled me closer to him on the couch and kissed my head as he whispered an apology to me.

Just then the doorbell rang and Emmett ran to get it. But before he reached it he turned to Edward and uttered two words that instantly worried me.

"Game on!"

_Uh oh…here comes Charlie! It's dinner time. Next chapter is already written so I promise it will be up by Wednesday at the very latest! Next chapter title – A Vampire and a Werewolf Walk Into a Bar_

_Teaser:_

"So Edward, what did you two end up doing today," it briefly crossed my mind that perhaps I didn't want to know but I was trying here.

"Oh…," I turned not expecting Emmett to answer this question. "They didn't tell you that they were going to the zoo? Edward heard about a new badger exhibit that was amazing and he couldn't wait to show Bella."


	17. A Vampire and a Werewolf Walk into a Bar

_A/N – I'm baaack. I'm almost caught up with all the chapters that are already complete so the updates will probably slow down after this weekend._

_Here we go…dinner with the Cullen's!_

_Hope you enjoy and thanks again for the response to this story! _

_______________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

Why had I agreed to this? I left the comfort of my own home to come here and eat dinner with virtual strangers. This was for Bella. I had to keep reminding myself. I had to make an effort here. One day this could very well be her family and I wanted to make an effort. Who was I kidding, one day this would be her family. Edward had already made that clear. I wanted to show her that I was okay with this so she didn't go and do anything impulsive.

So here I stood in front of their house. I had fish in one hand and beer in the other. I was going to need that in order to get through this night. I had no doubt about that.

Emmett opened the door for me with a grin that said he was up to no good at all. I allowed him to herd me inside and went to meet the family.

_This is for Bella…this is for Bella_

I had to keep reminding myself of this or else I would have just walked right back out the door.

Emmett was far too excited to have my in his home. Showing my around the house, which I had to admit had an amazing television. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. I sat down on the catch and watched in amazement the actions of those around me.

Alice came over and sat and talked to me and I wondered briefly where Edward and Bella where. If they had any sense they would be in separate ends of the house talking via telephone or hand signals.

Edward entered the room at that moment laughing. I don't think I had ever actually heard him laugh before. It was a bit disturbing. He abruptly stopped laughing and sat down in the living room. Alice excused herself in order to get things ready for dinner and I sat there in silence.

I looked around again, feeling out of place in this situation. There was something about this family that was just a bit off. They were too perfect. Their kitchen was spotless, their furniture in mint condition, not even a smudge on the windows. It was like they never slept but spent all their time cleaning or something.

Creepy…he was laughing again. As quickly as he had started laughing he stopped. It was like he knew I found it odd.

Shaking my head I wondered if it would be impolite to ask to get the game turned on. Not even a minute later Emmett was back in the room.

"Let's get that game on why don't we?" I liked him. This was a boy who I could get along with. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward scowling. Perhaps he and Bella belonged together. They both seemed prone to mood swings.

Bella entered the room and came and sat down next to me. I saw her smile as she caught Edward's eye and realized that I needed to make an effort here. I wanted to prove to her that I was trying to get to know this family better.

"So Edward, what did you two end up doing today," it briefly crossed my mind that perhaps I didn't want to know but I was trying here.

"Oh…," I turned not expecting Emmett to answer this question. "They didn't tell you that they were going to the zoo? Edward heard about a new badger exhibit that was amazing and he couldn't wait to show Bella."

Bella started choking at my side, her face bright red. I slapped her back trying to make sure she was okay.

Emmett was undeterred and continued talking.

"Chief Swan did you know that badgers are considered rather feisty animals? I never knew that they were so loud either. Rather enlightening." Crap there went Bella again and Edward looked quite upset. He was worried about her. That was sweet.

Before I could even try to figure out what was going on in this room Carlisle and Esme came in to greet me. Esme headed to the kitchen in order to get the fish ready for dinner and Carlisle and I discussed the chances of the Mariners to make it to the World Series. Things were a bit more comfortable again so I sat back and waited for dinner to start.

EmPOV

This was going to be more fun than I had originally expected. Charlie hadn't even been here for 15 minutes and I already had Edward where I wanted him.

He didn't really seem to appreciate my badger joke. Hey it was complement to him. They were the ones who decided to make sure we all heard them regardless of how far away we were from the house. Vampire hearing could sometimes be a curse.

Bella was a bit on the red side so I decided to take a break for a moment. Charlie had been distracted when Carlisle entered the room so I had a respite to think of my next move.

Edward was muttering to me under his breath. Some nonsense about stopping if I knew what was good for me. Didn't he understand by now that I was having too much fun to stop? I could handle any consequences that he had to dish out. As if he could actually manage to hurt me. I would love to see him try.

_That could easily be arranged._

Whatever….bring it pretty boy. He may be able to read my mind but I still had strength on my side.

I joined in on the conversation with Charlie and Carlisle knowing that it only made Edward and Bella more uncomfortable. They each sat there waiting for the next inappropriate comment that I would make. I decided to be good for a while though. Give them a false sense of comfort.

I could see Bella visibly relax as the conversation went on and she leaned against the couch pillow. She looked tired. Was she getting enough rest? Perhaps I should confiscate the book from them. Like that would stop doctor love over there though. No, he wouldn't let her get overtired. He loved her, that's what made this so much fun. He would go to any length to protect his human.

Before long dinner was ready and we all went outside to sit around our brand new patio table. I had set up heat lamps early this afternoon to make sure that Bella and Charlie didn't get cold.

We all got settled as Esme brought plate after plate of food out. Well this promised to be interesting. The non eaters outnumbered the eaters greatly at this table. We all eyeballed each other wondering who would be brave enough to take the first bite.

Leave it to Edward to come up with the perfect solution. He had had more experience around eating humans than any of us so he had some tricks up his sleeve. Using his fork to cut off a piece of fish he coughed softly to catch our attention. When he was sure that all eyes were upon him (well vampire eyes anyways) he raised the fork to his lips and then faster than any human would be able to notice he flicked the food over his shoulder.

I knew there was a reason that we had kept him around all these years. Every now and then he came up with an excellent idea.

We all nodded discreetly and then went to work. Food was flying over everyone's shoulder. Thankfully we were outside or else Esme would have killed us for defiling her home. At one point I had to stifle a laugh when Alice got a bit overexcited and flung a whole potato over her shoulder almost taking out the window behind her.

We were all having so much fun that we all had seconds and then thirds.

Bella knew something was up but just quietly ate her food.

Well since I had just "eaten" three helpings it was time to get the conversation started again.

"So Chief Swan heard any good jokes lately?" He looked up at me in surprise and just shook his head. "Okay, stop me if you've heard this one. A vampire and a werewolf walk into a bar…"

_EMMETT_

Fine, messing with Edward with one thing but I didn't want to anger Carlisle.

"So Chief Swan," Carlisle interrupted me. "How did the fishing trip go today?"

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie started laughing. Even Bella couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

"Yes, did Edward share his secret worm technique?" Alice tried to sound like she was coughing but she was fooling no one. "He has a way with worms you know?" I avoided Edward's eyes and Carlisle looked slightly confused.

"Um…yeah, he certainly had a way with the worms," Charlie just looked confused.

Alice couldn't handle it anymore and had to leave the room. Edward had resorted to crushing his food in his palm before getting rid of it. I looked in his eyes and saw that my imminent demise loomed if I didn't change the subject.

Well since he was asking so nicely.

"So Charlie, have you been to the zoo recently? There are so many interesting things to see, besides the badgers of course. The lions, the bears, the monkeys, always my personal favorite," I looked over at Rose and smiled.

"Do you have a favorite animal Chief Swan? I pride myself on having vast knowledge on all different animals." He just looked confused and hesitated before he answered.

"Um…cats I suppose. I've always been a fan of cats." Well lookey here, apparently the blush was an inherited thing.

"Oh yes, I especially love when they are kittens."

_Oh yes…especially The Ninja Kitten. Memories…_

It was Rose's turn to catch my eye and smile. Tonight was going to be fun, I could already tell.

I looked around the table and processed the various looks I was getting. Charlie looked bewildered, Carlisle was not pleased, Rose, Alice (who had just sat back down) and Jasper were trying their hardest not to laugh. Esme had lost that battle and was laughing into her napkin. She had put up a valiant fight but Jasper was definitely not helping her.

Then I looked to the other end of the table. Edward looked…well like only Edward could. He looked like he had something uncomfortable lodged somewhere on his person. He really did need to learn how to lighten up. I had saved Bella for last. Sure that she would find all of this amusing like I did. Imagine my surprise when I found her bright red. I knew this had nothing to do with being embarrassed, she was mad. It was a testament to my own mood that despite her obvious state of mind that Jasper was still throwing off amusement over in his corner.

"Emmett," she said my name very softly but her meaning was clear.

"How can I help you Bella?" Everyone stared across the table at the two of us.

"Can you come and help me in the kitchen please?" Her tone was polite but I could tell this conversation would be anything but polite.

"But of course Bella, anything for you," she nodded and pushed herself away from the table. Edward of course started to get up too but she shook her head.

"Emmett and I can handle this," he looked hesitant but being the smart man that he was he sat back down once he took a good look at her face.

I followed her into the kitchen thankful that I was a vampire because she looked ready to inflict some pain on someone. Most likely that person would have been me. I was lost in my thoughts when she stopped suddenly and I ran into her. Damn, that was going to leave a bruise. Edward was really going to be pissed now. He had done who knows what to her and hadn't even left a single mark on her. I'm alone with her for less than a minute and I hurt her.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing? It's one thing to mess with Edward and I but another thing to bring my father into it," she looked really angry. She was pretty cute when she was angry.

_Stop that right now, I will deal with you hurting her later but if you have any sense stop now._

Touchy, touchy. I had come to expect this by now. Everyone was so sensitive around here today.

"What do you want from me," oh yeah, she was still here. Damn that wandering mind of mine. "Tell me, what can I do to get you to leave me alone? You want details? You want sketches? Tell me dammit!" Her voice was low so that Charlie couldn't hear her but it was full of venom and I knew that everyone at that table outside was listening intently.

"Bella, this probably isn't the best time," I'll just try to calm her down. Perhaps if I distract her then she will let me sneak out of the room. "Maybe we should get some dessert ready."

Okay, maybe attempting to distract her wasn't the best idea. She looked even angrier now. Wow, if Edward played his cards right then perhaps tonight they could try out page 361. That always worked out better if Rosalie was angry.

"No Emmett now is a great time," she was bright red now. She looked like her head could explode at any second, "ask me. But you better do it now because I'm not going to give you this chance again. Whatever you want you ask it. But then you better damn well stop this little game that you are playing."

Now there was a dilemma. Sure I wanted information but to have to give this up. Was I ready for that?

_Decisions….decisions._

_Whatever shall Emmett do? So many choices……_

_Next chapter title – What to Do?_

_Teaser:_

"_Well I would say let's make a bet but I know that you aren't interested in that sort of thing," I went to the fridge and pretended to look for something._

_I could hear her heartbeat pick up and I knew that she was nervous. I had her right where I wanted her._


	18. What to do?

_A/N – Hello, hello again. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They have me cracking up and it is nice to know that you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Yet another chapter! Hope you enjoy._

_______________________________________________________________________________

EmPOV

_What to do….what to do?_

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Would I ever get another chance like this?

Perhaps if I played my cards right I could get the answers now but still be able to have my fun later.

Bella was sitting there waiting for an answer…tapping her foot.

"Are you up for striking a deal?" What did I really have to lose right? I could at least try to bargain.

"No, no deals, no bargains, no negotiations. Either you agree to this or you don't." She was quite feisty. _Hmm…feisty…badgers…this afternoon….those noises…what to do._

"Well I would say let's make a bet but I know that you aren't interested in that sort of thing," I went to the fridge and pretended to look for something.

I could hear her heartbeat pick up and I knew that she was nervous. I had her right where I wanted her.

CPOV

It was eerily quiet here at the dinner table. As soon as Bella and Emmett went to the kitchen everyone got very still. It was almost like they could hear something that I couldn't.

They were all apparently waiting for something to happen. I just hoped that I could get myself out of here soon. I made a mental promise to myself to never eat with this family again. The first time they barely eat anything and this time it was like they couldn't get enough food. I could have sworn that one second Alice had a whole potato on her plate and the next second it was completely gone. I looked around thinking perhaps she had dropped it but she had apparently eaten it in one bite.

I really wasn't sure how much more I could handle with this family. Bella meant the world to me but I couldn't help but wonder if I was losing her to a bunch of mentally unstable people.

He was trying to hide it but he was laughing again. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

Emmett and Bella got back to the table and set down what appeared to be Crème Brule. Wow, this family had incredible trust in Bella if they let her near an open flame. Either that or they had a great homeowner's insurance policy. She is my daughter but even I can admit her faults.

She avoided eye contact with everyone as she sat down, even Edward's. Something was definitely strange here but I still couldn't put my finger on it. Emmett had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but wonder at what had just happened in the kitchen.

Dessert was a quiet affair. Bella was varied shades of red throughout the meal. Apparently the three helpings of food that everyone else had had ruined their appetites for dessert because they all barely touched their plates.

_Make an effort Charlie…make an effort Charlie_

"So Edward, do you enjoy baseball?" He looked surprised that I was actually talking to him again. He seemed distracted.

"You BET he does," Emmett just laughed. Could anything get this guy down?

Apparently that was an inside joke because there was low snickers from everyone at the table. Well everyone but Bella who was now a frightening shade of red and Edward who looked ready to rip someone's throat out.

"Yes, Charlie I enjoy it," he smiled at me. He obviously loved Bella a great deal to go through what he did this morning and still be able to face me at dinner this evening. Why was I even pursuing this avenue of conversation? Was I going to invite him to a game? Invite him to come over and watch one with me? I was making an effort but I wasn't going to start dating the guy.

"Well perhaps we should watch a game together sometime," crap, hadn't I just talked myself out of this exact thing?

"That would be nice, thank you," at least he was civil and seemed to be the only normal one around here as everyone else at the table was still trying to stifle laughter. I shoved my dessert down my throat and downed my beer. Not exactly a combo meant to work together but I was a man on a mission to get home and nothing was going to deter me.

"Well, I have to be at work early tomorrow so I'm sorry but I have to go. Edward will you please take Bella home?" He nodded and I gave my thanks to Esme and Carlisle and said my goodbyes and got out of there as fast as my feet could carry me. I don't care how nice they were, dinners would be held at my house from now on.

BPOV

I was going to kill him. I was seriously contemplating having Edward turn me so I could rip him apart limb by limb. There was no doubt that I would enjoy every second of it. At this point Edward probably wouldn't even fight me on it.

I don't know what I was thinking inviting him into the kitchen. What had possessed me?

No, I did know. I just wanted him to stop. I just wanted him to leave my father out of this. The messing with Edward and myself I could handle. Did I like it? No! But I could handle it. My father was not capable of handling a dose of Emmett. Nor should he have to. He had already dealt with more than any one father should have to deal with in a week. How much could he be expected to handle before he broke.

That was what had done it, the possibility of Charlie taking a closer look at things between Edward and me. We were in a good place right now, in a situation that we could manage. Vampire skills wouldn't help us if Charlie decided to put an end to all of this. If he decided to send me back to my mother, or not let me anywhere near Edward. His joking I could handle. Being kept from Edward I could not, I would not.

That is what had sent me over the edge and agreeing to his stupid bet. It was obvious that everyone at this table had heard. I'm not even sure how it had happened. One second I thought I had control. I would answer his damn questions, embarrassment be damned. It would at least end this stupid game. Then he had to challenge me. Allude to the fact that I wouldn't be up to betting with him. That it was something that I couldn't handle. I was dating a vampire damn it. There were few things that I couldn't handle anymore.

Then he told me his deal and I knew that I had bitten off more than I could chew. Why had I ever agreed to this? I couldn't even look at Edward when I got back to the table because I couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes. How was I ever going to pull this off?

EmPOV

Does life get better than this? I mean really, it was pretty damn great right now. I never thought in my wildest dreams (okay, didn't have those any more but you get the idea) that something like this would happen to me. Especially that Edward would be involved.

Sure she was angry with me. But I'm with Rosalie, it's not like I'm not used to having a woman mad at me. Honestly it was an incredible turn on. Some of my best memories started with us fighting.

Okay, now is not the time to start getting distracted. I was still "eating" with the family after all. I turned my attention back to the dinner table. Charlie was asking Edward if he enjoyed baseball and I couldn't resist because I knew I would get a reaction.

Sure enough Edward looked ready to take me out in front of Charlie and Bella looked like she was ready to help him. I was smart enough to realize that I was walking a fine line here and had to tread carefully. While Edward was fun to mess with he wasn't someone that you wanted to have on your bad side. He could be quite vengeful when he wanted to be. It was not a pretty sight.

_You don't even know the half of it…if she gets hurt you don't even want to know what will happen to you._

Everyone turned their heads to Edward. I would not be overstating things to say we were all a little scared of him at the moment.

Esme said something to Charlie to distract him. He definitely did not need to be seeing Edward's face at the moment.

I was too busy trying to decipher what exactly Edward might do to me to notice that Charlie had said goodbye. I didn't notice until I heard his car start up and drive away. Oh crap, where did Edward go? He was in his seat just a second ago. Thankfully I didn't need to sleep. I would have had to do it with one eye open with him around.

Okay, well now with Charlie gone it was time to get this show on the road. Bella had a bet to win. I really didn't care one way or another. Either way I won.

EPOV

I really did have to admit it was ingenious. Asking her to bet was a good way to get around her proposal. Did that mean I wasn't furious about it? Of course not. As soon as Charlie left I grabbed her and left the table and took her to my room.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm not sure what happened," she was shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry my love, its typical Emmett. He loves to bet and I never indulge him. Now I have no choice but to be involved." I ran my fingers thru my hair. Whoever thought that Emmett was not smart was sorely mistaken.

"So what do we do? Why did I let him get to me?" How could I not comfort her when she was this sad? I carried her over to the couch and sat down with her. I kissed the top of her head while she lay against me and sighed.

"We're in this together okay. I hate to lose and no matter what we will win this bet." As I kissed her lips gently the conversation replayed itself in my head. I had to hand it to Emmett, without me in there to help her he had gotten her right where he wanted her.

"_Well I would say let's make a bet but I know that you aren't interested in that sort of thing…"_

"_What makes you think I wouldn't up to a bet? You think I'm too weak to handle it?"_

"_That's why I love you Bella. You're always up for a challenge. I just don't think you could handle this."_

"_I can handle whatever you can throw at me Emmett."_

"_Well if you insist…"_

"_Oh…I insist."_

"_Fine…remember, you were the one who insisted. I bet you that you can't get Edward to…" his voice had gotten much lower but his words were unmistakable. I didn't even have to look through Emmett's eyes to even begin to imagine how red she would be._

"_He would never go for that Emmett. You have to make it something remotely possible."_

_He just chuckled. "So are you saying you can't handle this bet then?"_

"_What are the terms?" That was my girl, even given the circumstances she didn't back down from Emmett._

"_You do it, I leave you alone for a while…"_

"_A while, what kind of terms are those? No, if I agree to this…"_

"_If Bella? We both know that you won't say no. So fine, here are the terms. I will leave you alone for one month. In that time you will either be unable to walk or Edward will be forced to turn you into a vampire because you will have run out of positions. If for some reason you lose then you answer 3 of my questions. No vetos, no arguments, just answer them."_

"_Why Emmett…why do you need to know so bad? Why does it matter to you?"_

"_It just does. Now are you in or in you out?" _

"_I'm in."_

_As they walked back I could tell the exact moment when she remembered that everyone had heard the entire conversation. She sat down and never turned back to her normal color the entire time. _

That is how we got here. Sitting in my room with her still too embarrassed to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, it isn't that bad. A bit dangerous I will admit but we can manage." I gently guided her face up until her eyes met mine. "It will be fine my love. Why are so embarrassed?"

Her eyes filled with tears and I held her closer to me.

"Because when we walk out that door everyone knows what we are going to do. Everyone heard every single word. That was his whole point wasn't it. To embarrass us?"

She looked defeated and that was a look that I never wanted to see on her face.

"Sweetheart we can do this, we will be okay. Don't worry."

She looked distraught still. "But Edward, this is me. I can't even walk upright under normal circumstances. How am I supposed to pull this off? A tree? How am I supposed to be in a tree while doing that? I'll kill myself."

I had to laugh. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She finally started to look a bit more like herself.

"Okay, we can do this," she took a deep breath and pushed herself off of me. She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Well Edward my love it seems that we have a date with a monkey."

I had to laugh as I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. Thankfully everyone in the family had cleared out of the living room and she didn't have to face anyone as we headed outside.

Leave it to Emmett to challenge us to the one position that I had never planned on trying. Apparently it was my turn to be The Monkey Man.

_Okay…who saw that coming? Next Chapter title – Whatever You Do…Don't Look Down!_

_Teaser:_

"_Okay Bella, I need you to be right here," I guided her to a larger tree branch. Mentally going over the position I gauged the distance between the branches to be correct. "Okay, according to Emmett's notes hanging upside down was purely optional."_

_Her eyes got big._


	19. Whatever You DoDon't Look Down

_A/N – Hello…it's me again. Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I am very very slowly working my way through them._

_Here we explore the monkey man! Enjoy._

_I do not own these characters..I always forget that!_

EmPOV

I watched from my room as they walked out into the forest.

He was actually going to do this?

What was he thinking?

I had deliberately picked something that I knew he would never agree to for a reason. While I was having my fun I actually did want to talk to Bella. Perhaps I had gone about all of this the wrong way. I just wanted to make sure that she was actually okay. Granted she seemed perfectly fine but she would never tell Edward if she wasn't enjoying it or if he was hurting her. Someone had to make sure she was okay. I just wasn't sure of the best way to approach that subject and it seemed like joking might be the best way to accomplish it. Apparently that plan had backfired in a big way. I just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her.

EPOV

Okay so the first step was to find a tree that would work for this. The page from the book flashed in my mind and I shook my head. I had no idea how or even if this would work. We walked hand in hand as my eyes scanned the trees around us. I finally found something with branches that appeared to be suitable and led her in that direction.

She tried her best to appear calm and ready for this but her heart as always gave her away.

"Bella, we don't have to do this," she didn't say anything for a few minutes but just stood there and stared at the tree in front of us.

"No, I think I would like to try," she looked at the tree once again and then to me. "Do you think we'll need a ladder?"

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. "No, no ladder necessary. I can help you get up, don't worry about that my love." Looking determined she nodded and held her arms open to me.

"Well, let's get started then," Picking her up in my arms I placed her on my back and wrapped her arms around me. I carried her quickly up the tree until we were situated somewhere in the middle of it. Her face turned white as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't look down, whatever you do don't look down," she just nodded her face forced into an ambivalent look.

"No problem, this will be no problem," she kept chanting that over and over to herself and I was beginning to worry. I could tell that attempting to talk her out of this wouldn't work so I decided to continue on our mission.

"Okay Bella, I need you to be right here," I guided her to a larger tree branch. Mentally going over the position I gauged the distance between the branches to be correct. "Okay, according to Emmett's notes hanging upside down was purely optional."

Her eyes got big.

"Don't worry Bella, we're opting out. I really do value you alive." She didn't even get the fact that I was trying to joke and once again nodded.

Questioning my sanity in even proceeding with this I cautiously continued.

Okay, she needed to have her legs spread like so. Then I needed to be on this branch leaning into her like so. I could see how her hanging upside down would add a whole dimension to this position. I didn't even tell her that the main purpose was for both of us to hang from the tree. We would have enough issues just trying it this way.

First things first, I helped her remove her clothes while balancing her in my arms. I quickly shed my clothing after placing her back on the limb. Under normal circumstances standing naked in the middle of a tree probably would not be much of a turn on for me but with Bella standing there naked in front of me I knew I would never look at trees the same again. I had a whole new respect for them.

Leaning forward carefully I pressed my lips to hers. I could feel the tension easing from her body as I proceeded to move my lips along her body. I had to be careful to have one hand around her at all times. Raising her arms above her head I helped her to grab the branch directly above us. Satisfied that she was in the right position I once again resumed my attention to her body.

I moved my kisses up her arms and back again. Enjoying the way her arms trembled as her body reacted to what I was doing to her. Before things got any further I grabbed the blanket that I had brought from the house and set it under her on the branch. Wouldn't want to cause undue friction anywhere near that area.

I moved so that I was now nestled between the warmth of her legs. I helped her to wrap her legs around my waist and then wrapped one arm around her and raised the other to join hers on the branch above us. Taking a deep breath I moved slowly until I was completely inside her. Ah…I would never get enough of this.

"Oh Edward…" apparently she felt the same way too.

Okay, I was going to have to keep this slow. She was balanced on a tree branch after all. One wrong move and we would go tumbling down. While it wouldn't faze me she would not fare too well.

As we continued to move together she released her hands from the branch above and wrapped them around me and pulled me closer. Never in my life would I have imagined myself in this position. There were no words between us, none were necessary. Occasionally a moan would escape our lips but that was the only sound in the tree besides the natural sounds of the forest around us.

Even though she was wrapped tightly around me I still left an arm around her as a precaution. I could never be too safe when she was involved. Suddenly an idea came to me that would be safer and possibly make this even better.

"Hold on tight," her legs and arms wrapped around me even tighter. In the blink of an eye I had her turned around. I was now the one on the tree branch and she was on top of me. Most definitely a modification to the original Monkey Man but I had a feeling that this was a footnote that needed to be added to the chapter. Her legs were still wrapped around me but now her feet found leverage on the branch and she used that leverage to move herself up and down at will. I eagerly left everything in her hands and just enjoyed the view before me. Watching her move over me was a site to behold.

Her hair tickled my face as she moved up and down on me. Her eyes were clenched and I could tell that this was actually feeling good for her. I had my doubts that anything involving a tree could do anything for her but this appeared to be working quite well. Suddenly she threw her head back and called out my name. I could hear that sound every day for the rest of my life and it would still never be enough.

She began to move faster and I knew that I had to keep my concentration in order to keep us on this limb. As her body clenched on mine I closed my eyes and let the ecstasy flow through me. I pulled her tighter to me as her body went limp on top of me.

Her breathing returned to normal as I held her in my arms. She began to shiver and I carefully stood up and placed her on the limb while I gathered her clothing. Helping her get redressed I couldn't help but notice the smile that was on her face.

"How are you doing my love?" She laughed, which was the last thing that I had expected.

"I don't know whether I should strangle Emmett or hug him," I must have looked confused because she laughed again. "He may not know how to leave us alone but he certainly knows how to write a guide."

I joined in her laughter this time and secured her to my back once again while I made my way down the tree.

We walked hand in hand back through the forest to the house. Her face glowed in the moonlight and she looked tired but happy. It was almost time to take her home and I vowed to myself that tonight she needed her rest. As we got closer to the house I could see Emmett waiting for us. I could tell by his thoughts that he wasn't going to let us get away without answers this time.

_Well…there you go. More coming very soon._

_Next chapter title – You're On Your Own!_

_Teaser:_

_I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that comment. "You were concerned about my sex life Emmett, not me. Please don't confuse the two."_

_Edward pulled me tighter to him. I think he was concerned about what I might try to do to Emmett. _


	20. You're On Your Own

_A/N – It was about time for another update. I am almost to the point where I am out of already written chapters so it may slow down here soon. But that will also give me time to get to all the reviews….thank you again so much. They make my day!_

_Okay…the monkey man has been conquered what is next for these two?? _

_I do not own these characters..I always forget that!_

BPOV

I could see him there, just waiting for us. This wasn't fair. I had upheld my end of the bargain. What did he need? Did I need to show him the bark burn on my ass to prove to him that we had pulled this off? Letting go of Edward's hand I stormed into the house. I was ready to face him, ready to get this over with once and for all.

I ran up the stairs and into the house. I walked right up to Emmett and resisted the urge to grab a chair so that I could at least be face to face with him.

"What? What do you need now?" I barely noticed that the whole family was sitting in the living room, apparently waiting for us. Perhaps next time I would just set up a video camera, that way I didn't have to bother filling them in on the details myself.

"Bella, please calm down, I just want to talk to you," Edward was behind me and had wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Bella, he really does just want to talk," I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself down. Emmett really knew how to kill my high.

I spun around and faced Edward. "Oh, so he only wants to talk does he? Does he only want to know how it feels when you touch me, when you kiss me, when you…"

"You're on your own Emmett, not even I can touch this," Jasper promptly stood up and left the room. Alice followed closely behind him.

"Um, Bella…" Emmett tried to start but I cut him.

"Damn it Emmett, enough already okay. Do you not think that this isn't hard enough already? Do you think that either of us knows what we are doing here? We were both virgins up until a week ago. As if that wasn't enough he is a vampire and I'm human, there isn't a manual for that Emmett. Don't think I don't appreciate your book, believe me I do but I never would have taken it if I had known the price. What are you trying to do exactly? Do you want Charlie to find out what Edward is? Do you want him to send me away? Have a heart attack? WHAT?" I was screaming now but I didn't care. It suddenly all became too much. I wasn't sleeping, was wearing myself out and I just wanted to enjoy what Edward and I had. What had started off as a beautiful thing was quickly twisting into something more than I was prepared to handle.

I wanted to turn into Edward and just bury my face in his chest and cry until I had nothing left. I was spent and just couldn't do this anymore.

The room around us was completely still. Everyone looked shocked and Emmett looked anguished.

"So talk Emmett, please ask me whatever you want. I don't have it in me to fight anymore," I couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. Edward picked me up and walked to the couch with me, wiping the tears from my face. He kissed my forehead and looked up at Emmett, his eyes full of hatred.

"Emmett, I know you well enough to know this isn't what you intended. I can tell that your heart is in the right place but if you ever cause her this much pain again I will make you pay," I had never heard Edward so upset and for a second I was actually afraid of him.

"I'll take you home now," he whispered into my ear. The voice that soothed me, that calmed me down no matter what the circumstances.

"Let Emmett talk first, I can't spend another day waiting for him to corner me. I just need this to be over." He looked deep into my eyes and nodded.

"So Emmett what do you want? I'll answer anything, no bets, no deals, and no bargains. I don't want to play your games anymore." He looked so sad sitting on the couch next to Rose. She was right next to him and yet he seemed all alone, so big and yet so small at the same time.

"Bella," he looked down at his hands and Rose squeezed his knee as if to encourage him. He placed his hand over hers and then continued. Esme and Carlisle had moved behind us, as if prepared to stop Edward if necessary. The only sound in the room was my breathing...stuttering as I tried to regain control after my tears.

Taking another deep breath Emmett began again.

"Bella…," he tried to catch my eye but I stubbornly refused to look at him. "Damn it Bella, you have to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I was so concerned about you. That was all."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that comment. "You were concerned about my sex life Emmett, not me. Please don't confuse the two."

Edward pulled me tighter to him. I think he was concerned about what I might try to do to Emmett.

"Listen to me Bella, listen!" He was getting upset but I couldn't bring myself to care. Welcome to my world.

"I won't interrupt again Emmett," I placed a huge fake smile on my face. "Please continue."

He grimaced and stood up and then sat down again.

"I'll admit that in the beginning I wanted details. I wanted to know how in the world Edward was managing, if you felt good, more than I had a right to know. You have to understand that this is new to all of us." He waved his hand around the room and everyone backed away as if not wanting to be included in Emmett's generalization. "Then it got out of hand Bella, multiple times a day, when you were sleeping," I snapped my head up and looked at Edward, not sure what Emmett was referring to. He looked ashamed and I had no clue as to why. That was a talk for another time. "Bella I'm concerned for you. Are you really okay? You're a human, you aren't made to handle this kind of constant," he looked perplexed as to how to end that sentence. "You're not made for constant activity, especially not with a vampire. I knew you would never tell Edward if he was hurting you. I was worried about you, honestly that is all."

He looked so sad sitting across from me that I almost believed him.

"If that was the case though Emmett then why not just ask me? Why the fishing? The dinners? The bet?"

"Bella, I wasn't sure how to approach you. I just thought that if I at least gave you a chance to rest then it might help." He dropped his head in his hands.

"Yes, it's really restful to watch you guy's inhale 10 pounds of fish each. Alice ate a potato in one bite? You think that it is restful to worry about what my father is going to think about you guys after that dinner?"

"Okay, that did get a little out of hand, I admit that." He looked up into my eyes and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. He couldn't dazzle me like Edward but he had that puppy dog eye thing down. That didn't mean I couldn't make him sweat for a while.

"I need some time to think about all of this please Emmett. I appreciate the concern but I'm okay, really I am. Do you really think that Edward could hurt me?" Taking a deep breath I stood up. "I think it is time for you to take me home Edward." He stood up quickly and placed me on my feet next to him. Grabbing my hand he brought it to his lips and kissed my fingers and led me out the door.

CPOV

I really felt sorry for Emmett if Edward should ever decide to turn Bella. He would need to move away while she got through her newborn phase. I almost thought she would find a way to hurt him right now. I had never seen her so upset. Not that I could blame her. We had all tried to tell Emmett to tone it down. Even Rosalie and she really didn't like Bella that much but she understood an angry Edward was not a good thing.

I stood in the background with Esme watching the entire scene unfold before our eyes. Stunned could not even begin to describe what I felt. I had to give Edward credit for managing to remain quiet though the whole exchange. He seemed to struggle at some points but I think he didn't want her wrath focused on him. I couldn't blame him. I wanted no part of this conversation. We were here strictly to keep things from getting out of hand.

As Edward walked out the door I let him know silently that we all needed to talk when he got back. He just nodded as he walked out the door. I hoped that he could keep this same control when he faced Emmett later on.

_Well…there you go. More coming very soon._

_Next chapter title – Damn Manic Depressive Vampire_

_Teaser:_

"_Seriously Edward get a handle on yourself. You make me feel like I want to go and jump off a cliff. You need to learn some balance man. One second you're euphoric and the next you're ready to go and find a stray werewolf to take you out. You are killing me over here," we all looked up at Jasper in surprise._


	21. Damn Manic Depressive Vampire

_A/N – Thank you again for the response to the last chapter. Some of you were worried about my teaser and I apologize, this will be nothing but a lighthearted story, no angst I promise. Here is the next chapter. I still am very SLOWLY working my way through responding to reviews so thank you to those who have left them and I promise it will happen but I wanted to update first so here we go._

_This is yet another one of my favorite chapters…I apparently have a few of them..hehe._

EPOV

I guided Bella to the car, not sure of what I should say or do. Frankly I was a bit scared of her right now. I had never seen her so upset, I couldn't blame her but it was still frightening. She held on to me tightly before getting in the car. I just offered her the comfort that she seemed to need and then helped her into the car. She sat down with a sigh and looked out the window.

"Bella?" I put my hand against her hair, trying to get her to look at me. What I saw when she did look at me nearly broke my heart. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. I could tell that she was trying very hard to hold it all together and I felt like a monster. I had done this to her, me and my selfishness. I had gotten so caught up in this new experience that I didn't stop to think of the toll it might have on her. I was so quick to blame this all on Emmett that I never bothered to look at myself.

"Bella, please talk to me," I was pleading with her now. She couldn't talk, she was crying too hard now.

"What are they going to think of me now," she finally managed to get out. "They must think I am insane after that," she waved her hand back towards the house. Well this wasn't exactly what I had expected.

"Bella, love, why would they think you were insane?" I was completely baffled by this whole evening.

"Were you not there?" She stared at me, her eyes intense and her voice rising as she continued to talk. "I just went off on Emmett. I just completely lost it in front of your entire family! Please just take me home, I don't want them to hear anymore than they already have."

I started the car without a word. Quickly backing down the driveway I sped towards her house, trying to not catch her attention as I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She looked out the window and brushed her tears away.

Not a single word was uttered on the drive to her house. When I pulled up in front of the home she sat there and waited for me to let her out. I opened her door and helped her out of the car and then pulled her close to me, still not quite sure what to say to her.

I walked her to the door and she just stopped me at the door and then kissed me gently on the lips.

"I need to go in and talk to Charlie. I'll see you later on tonight okay," she hugged me tightly.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She just simply nodded and gave me one more kiss before she closed the door.

As I headed home I could only hope that Charlie wouldn't do anything drastic after he saw Bella in her obviously distressed state. I wasn't looking forward to the impending conversation with the family and the last thing I needed was to worry about what Charlie might do. With one last look at the house I drove away.

BPOV

I walked in the door hoping that Charlie would be his usual unobservant self and that I could just go to bed. I should have known that given the way this day had gone so far that that wouldn't be the case. He was sitting in the couch and turned to me as soon as I had closed the door.

"Bella, what in the world happened? What did he do to you," he jumped up from the couch and walked to where his holster hung on the wall and started to put it on.

"Calm down Charlie," I took the holster out of his hands and placed it back on the hook where it belonged. "He didn't do anything to me." What to say now though because it was obvious that something had happened. _ Um…well I had sex in a tree with Edward which angered Emmett and we had a show down in the front room? No, that would not go over well. _

"I'm waiting Bella, what happened?" I was really not enjoying Charlie's sudden interest in my life. On one hand it was nice to know he cared but on the other hand it was nice to be anonymous in your own home.

"I just got in a fight with Emmett," maybe he would just drop it now.

"Why in the world would you get in a fight with Emmett?" I wished Edward was here so he could let me know what Charlie was thinking so I could give the right answer right now.

"He was just teasing me and I couldn't take it anymore," that was true enough.

"Do I need to go and talk to him Bella?" He started to reach for the holster again. What in the world did he think Emmett had done to me?

"No, are you insane Charlie? You're going to go over there with a gun because he hurt my feelings? How do you think that Carlisle and Esme would take that? You are the Chief of Police in case you have forgotten," I shook my head just wanting this day to be over.

"I know Bella, I know. I just don't like seeing you hurting," he looked down as both of us did our best to avoid eye contact. This was worse than a sex talk. "Bella, do you mind sitting down and talking for a little while?"

I just went and sat down. I had done enough talking for one night but apparently I was not done quite yet.

"We've never discussed what happened the other night," his eyes traveled around the room, looking at the fish, the curtains, and the furniture. Anything but at me.

I just dropped my face into my hands. Could this really be happening? I said nothing, this was all him. I was in no way contributing any more than necessary.

"Well…I know that you…um…well…," this could take all night. Still I sat and waited.

"Well…um…so…," I yawned, not trying to be rude.

"Be safe," he sputtered, threw a pack of condoms at me and ran upstairs. Well that was a certainly a surprise. Poor Charlie had another thing coming if he thought safe sex was his biggest problem. I was just ready for this day to be over.

EPOV

I pulled up to the house my mind still distracted by Bella. I could hear everyone assembled in the front room waiting for me.

"How is Bella doing?" Emmett asked as soon as I walked in. He still looked sad and I could tell he was concerned about her. He had obviously heard her crying as we left earlier.

"She's, I don't know, she's okay I think," I sat down on the couch and Esme came over to me and squeezed my shoulders.

"Edward I think that if tonight showed us anything it showed us that you're…I mean…we're wearing Bella a little thin. Perhaps it is time to take things easy."

How embarrassing was this? I had only been having sex for roughly a week now and I had already managed to screw things up horribly.

"Seriously Edward get a handle on yourself. You make me feel like I want to go and jump off a cliff. You need to learn some balance man. One second you're euphoric and the next you're ready to go and find a stray werewolf to take you out. You are killing me over here," we all looked up at Jasper in surprise.

"I'm sorry," how many times was I going to have to say that tonight?

"I'm not looking for an apology Edward. You just don't have to take everything to the extreme," he shook his head. _Damn manic depressive vampire_. He knew that I was certain to hear that.

"Anyone else have something that they need to say?" I looked around the room. I might as well just get this over with.

Emmett looked at me as if debating whether or not to say something. His decision made he didn't hold back.

"You already know how I feel Edward. I am happy for you, don't get me wrong, I think this is great but learn some limits. She is breakable dammit, you can hurt her!" He stood up and started to come over to me. I was willing to take whatever he had to throw at me. I deserved it all at the moment.

I watched him stalk over to me and was surprised when I was thrown the ground before he even got to me. "I told you to stop it dammit!" Jasper was on top of me pummeling my chest with his fists.

Suddenly he was gone, lifted off me. I looked up to see his legs dangling in the air over me.

"ENOUGH," well that was unexpected. It wasn't often that Esme reverted to using brute force. In fact I had never seen it happen. She set Jasper down next to Alice and Emmett just had to take one look at her before he ran back to Rosalie's side.

"What in the hell is wrong with all of you? Do you think that any of this is acceptable behavior?" Her chest was heaving with the force of her emotion. Carlisle stood and debated in his mind about whether or not he should approach her. With one look from her he correctly sat down.

"You," she pointed at me. "I know you love Bella, I know you want to make her happy and you are enjoying all of this newfound sexuality but honestly tone it down. Not only could you kill her you are killing all of us here. I'd like to be able to actually walk into my house after school sometimes."

I did nothing. Not a nod, not a shake of the head, nothing. Everyone was shocked. You didn't have to be a mind reader to notice that.

"Then you," I was thankful that she had switched her attention to Emmett. "She is not a damn toy! She is your brother's girlfriend and I expect you to treat her with some respect. I can understand that you like to tease but you have crossed the line Emmett. Did you see her tonight? Did you hear her in the car? You will think of a way to make this up to her." He nodded and looked down at his hands.

Jasper had been sitting there the whole time, looking slightly pained and slightly smug. He thought he was free and clear and this whole fiasco but Esme had other ideas.

"Oh, don't act all innocent in this," she now had his full attention. "Do you not think I can't tell when perhaps you egg Emmett on just a little bit or get so carried away that you have Edward take Bella in her sleep? Do you think that I don't know you well enough by now?"

We all looked at him in shock. He must have been very careful around me so that I never noticed these things. Of course I had been a bit preoccupied lately.

"Now next time Bella is over we are all going to sit down and have a talk with her. You will all apologize to her, even you," she pointed at me. "Then I want Carlisle to talk to her alone and make sure that she is really fine."

She took a deep breath and then sat down next to Carlisle.

"Thank you for letting me have a turn. Now please, let's continue."

We all looked at each other. No one wanted to follow that so no one said a thing.

"Well okay then, thank you everyone for taking the time to meet. Edward please let me know when Bella will be here again so I can make sure that we all will be here."

"Of course," I stood up from the couch, desperately needing to escape.

"Oh, and please find out what her favorite cookies are. I would like to make her a special treat," after today no request seemed too bizarre anymore.

"Of course mother," I went and kissed her cheek and joined the rest of my family upstairs.

This day had started up with fishing and ended with Esme losing it in front of all of us. I could only wonder what tomorrow would bring.

_A/N Well…there you go. More coming very soon._

_Next chapter title – Note to Self…..When Bella Wants Sex, Bella Gets Sex!!_

_Teaser:_

"_Um, and just where do you think you are going?" She pulled me back to her and attacked me with her lips. _

"_No, Bella, we can't I promised," it took everything I had to push her away from me. I got up from the bed and stood in the corner of the room._

"_Sorry, did I miss something? Why in the world would you make promises to anyone other than me regarding our sex life?" She crossed her arms in front of her and waited for my response. Oh crap, now she was mad at me too. _


	22. When Bella Wants SexBella Gets Sex

_A/N – Okay, back. Thanks again, glad everyone is enjoying this and I know that some of you will like this chapter due to some of the reviews. Enjoy and thank you again._

BPOV

I debated about whether or not I should leave the condoms on the end table in the front room but decided that might make Charlie want to talk again so I reluctantly grabbed them and headed upstairs. I was tired but I knew that sleep would probably elude me for some time so I grabbed a book as I walked into my room.

Concentration was at an all time low at the moment. I stared at one page for about five minutes before I just gave up. I hoped that Edward would get here soon so that he could sing me to sleep. That was exactly what I needed tonight. I had had such high hopes for today. I was a bit concerned about Edward fishing with my father but it had seemed like opportunity for them to try to get to know each other. Where had it all gone wrong after that?

Emmett…of course most things that had gone wrong could be traced back to him. He had to pay but how?

EPOV

I got to her room fully prepared to expect that she wouldn't want me here. That I was the last person she would want to see. I climbed through her window and saw her lying in her bed. Her back was to the window and an unopened book at her side. I let out a breath when I realized it was only Wuthering Heights and not Emmett's Guide, I couldn't handle that tonight.

She turned to me and just held out her arms. I hadn't realized she was still awake.

"Are you doing better my love," I asked as I cradled her in my arms.

"Yes, actually I'm much better thank you. I had a fun talk with Charlie when I got home and it was the perfect ending to a perfect day."

"How did the talk of Charlie go? I hope it wasn't horrible," she didn't seem upset so it couldn't have gone too bad.

"He actually gave me something for you," what in the world would Charlie have for me? A can of worms? That would be embarrassing, but given today nothing would surprise me anymore.

"Um, okay." She reached into a drawer on the desk next to her bed and threw a pack of condoms at me. Out of reflex I quickly flung them across the room. I didn't even want to imagine the words that were uttered when he gave these to her.

Suddenly Bella was on the bed burying her face in the pillow laughing. It was the sweetest sound that I had heard in a long time.

"Oh…your face," she was giggling uncontrollable now. "You should have seen your face."

I positioned myself so that I was hovering over her. "Oh, I am sure you were the picture of calm when he gave them to you," I placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"Oh," the giggling stopped instantly. Her heartbeat filled my ears. I moved my lips down and kissed the point where the sound was the loudest, right at her breast.

"Breath Bella," her eyes were glazed over and I remembered the promise that I had made to the family not so very long ago. I don't know what is was but whenever I got around her I lost all sense of decency. Taking a deep breath I backed away from her. She instantly looked confused.

"Um, and just where do you think you are going?" She pulled me back to her and attacked me with her lips.

"No, Bella, we can't I promised," it took everything I had to push her away from me. I got up from the bed and stood in the corner of the room.

"Sorry, did I miss something? Why in the world would you make promises to anyone other than me regarding our sex life?" She crossed her arms in front of her and waited for my response. Oh crap, now she was mad at me too.

"Bella, love," I moved back across the room to her. Okay, that apparently was not the way to go.

"Don't you try to Bella love me! You explain this and explain it now! I let the whole in my sleep comment slide earlier but since you "promised"," oh no, now she was using air quotes, "someone not to do anything with me there is no time like the present."

"That was all Jasper," I blurted it out because I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had no qualms about throwing him under the bus. For the countless time tonight I wished I could sleep so that I could just end this disaster of a day. For some reason the stars were aligned against me at the moment.

"What was all Jasper? Your promise, in my sleep? WHAT?"

"Bella, your father he is sleeping," my back hit the wall as I tried to push myself further into the corner. I had tried to avoid this side of Bella earlier when she was mad at Emmett but I had failed miserably.

"You and me, outside now!" She put on a jacket and grabbed a blanket and put her arms out to me.

_Note to self…when Bella wants sex, Bella gets sex. Deny her nothing._

I put my arms around her and out the window we went. Not sure where to go I took her into the woods and set her down on a tree stump and wrapped the blanket around her. Then I sat down next to her and waited. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

She took some deep breaths and I could tell she was preparing herself for what she wanted to say.

She would start and then stop, trying to find the right words. Finally she let me have it.

"Why? Why in the world are you talking about me behind my back? Why are you doing things to me in my sleep and why does everyone else seem know about it," she glared at me. "Everyone but me!"

She was angry, she was livid, she was beautiful. I never understood why Emmett would purposely anger Rosalie sometimes but now it was all clear. Her anger just made me want her and made me want her now. Promises be damned!

"I was a fool Bella," I rubbed her leg with my hand. "An idiot," I moved my other hand to her waist. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you," I lifted her hand to my mouth and placed light kisses on every finger. Then I stuck my tongue out and tasted each one.

"More Edward, please more," she leaned her head forward against my shoulder.

Being very careful to not have my teeth touch any part of her finger I couldn't stop myself from sucking on her finger. Judging by the moan that escaped her lips it felt just as good for her as it did for me.

Releasing her finger I placed a hand on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. While it was obvious that at this moment I could do no wrong I needed to talk with her first. I needed to make sure she was actually okay.

"Bella," she looked a bit put out when she met my eyes. Then she let out a large sigh.

"What now Edward," she pushed my hands away from her face. "It's obvious you want to talk. So talk!"

She scooted away from me and I began to talk.

"Well the family and I had a talk tonight," she rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't worry they want to talk with you too!" Perhaps I shouldn't have brought that up. Now she looked panicked.

"Okay, we'll worry about that later. Bella, they are concerned about you, they want to make sure that I am not hurting you," she snorted and mumbled something about how I was definitely not hurting her. "Well be that as it may they are still worried that you are delicate and need more rest than I am allowing you."

"Did they not hear what I told Emmett earlier? Do they think that I'm not capable of speaking up for myself? That I am able to take care of myself?" She was upset but trying to remain calm.

"No, they are more upset with me Bella. They think I should know better."

"Why would they think that? Based on what experience would you know better? Edward," she moved closer to me. "You could never hurt me, I trust you with my life." She kissed the side of my face. "I think we should talk to your family right now before we do anything else." She stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Um…I'm not sure if that is the best idea," she raised her eyebrows at me. "Um…ok, never mind let's go. But before we go, what's your favorite cookie?"

"What in the world does my favorite cookie have to do with anything?"

"Well Esme really wants to make you some. After tonight I really don't want to get on her bad side."

She laughed and then placed a kiss on my lips. "You'll be okay. Just tell her I don't like cookies." This woman was going to be the end of me.

I helped her onto my back and we ran through the forest and back to my house.

When I was within range I called out to the family letting them know that we were on the way. As we got to the house I could see everyone sitting in the living room waiting for us.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" She didn't look scared, she actually looked a bit like Esme did earlier tonight and now I was scared.

"I've never been sure of anything in my life," with that she tossed her hair over her shoulder and went into the house.

She walked over to a chair and sat down. I sat in the chair next to her. Just as I was debating about the best way to approach this she began talking.

"Do vampires live by different rules than humans?" I had no idea where she was going with this and by the looks on everyone but Alice's face they were just as confused as I was. "Other than the obvious blood thing are there different rules of etiquette. Is talking behind someone's back fine? Is questioning their ability to know what is best for themselves okay? I just want to make this clear so that one day when I am part of your family I can fit in."

Everyone had the decency to look ashamed, myself included.

"I thought I made it clear to Emmett earlier that I was fine, that Edward was not capable of hurting me. Yes, we are both new to this, we are both learning but we do talk to each other. Besides, after all this time how do you not know Edward? He barely lets me walk by myself half of the time."

Emmett tried his best not to laugh out loud at that comment.

"Honestly though everyone why are you so concerned? Is this only because I am human? Or is because you don't want to hear things anymore?" She was bright red but she was determined and she wasn't going to stop that was clear. "I mean Edward can hear everything that you do night after night but he has never pressured you to stop." She held up her hand to stop Emmett from speaking. "Yes, I know, it's different I'm human but honestly Emmett I've looked through your book and anyone would be concerned over some of that stuff vampire or not."

"What book?" Esme looked confused.

"Um…nothing," Emmett looked down at the ground. Apparently he hadn't shared with everyone in the family.

"Well that is a story for another time. But please everyone while I appreciate your concern, I really do please respect that Edward and I are being careful and we want to be able to enjoy this without constant interference from the family. Please…please just trust us. I'll be the first to tell Edward if he hurts me, okay."

Everyone had the good sense to look somewhat repentant.

"Are you sure Bella," Esme was the only one brave enough to talk. After her explosion early tonight I wasn't surprised.

"Yes, Esme, I'm sure." She walked across the room and hugged Esme.

"In the future though, I would appreciate that when you are discussing decisions that affect me that you have the decency to include me. It isn't fair to pressure Edward," she looked every single one of them in the eye until they nodded.

"Thank you," she stood up and held her hand out to me. "Now if you'll excuse us, Edward and I have some things that we need to do." With that she walked out of the room with me trailing behind her. She was strong, she was amazing, she was beautiful and she was all mine.

I followed her up the stairs without any argument. We got to my room and she opened the door and waited for me to come inside before she closed it behind me. I just stood there waiting for her next move. She turned and faced me suddenly and then got closer and closer to me. Instinctively I backed up and stopped when my back hit the door. She reached out and moved her fingers along my chest and then slowly brought them up to my face. She moved them lightly until they reached my lips.

"Don't think you are getting off so easily," I sucked in my breath and waited. "Go sit down on the bed and wait for me. When I decide what I want to do to you I will be right there," I nodded and was on the bed in an instant. I debated about whether or not to leave my clothes on but I wasn't sure if she was really mad at me or if this was some kind of foreplay. Deciding that waiting was my best option I watched her. I could tell the exact moment when her decision was made and then she turned and headed my way. Judging from the look in her eyes taking my clothes off would have been the way to go. I took back everything I had said earlier, I never wanted this day to end.

_A/N….Hmmmm….wonder what they will be up to next? Show of hands, can anyone guess?_

_Next chapter title – Breaking All The Rules_

_We are almost to the end of the line with teasers since I am almost caught up with chapters that are already written. There is a thread for this story on Twilighted under Fanfiction Twilight category. Thanks again and here is the teaser._

_Teaser:_

_I walked in to find her wrapped up in a sheet smiling at me. Who needed new clothes? I was just going to buy her sheets. Anything else was just overkill. Going to her I handed her the clothes and watched as she got dressed. It really was a shame to cover that body up._


	23. Breaking All The Rules

_A/N – Happy Friday! In honor of Friday I will be posting this right now and will post again tonight! So enjoy and thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate and I am still making my way through answering them!_

_I do not own!_

APOV

We all just sat there for a while. What in the world was going on with everyone today? Esme was one thing but Bella was a completely different story. She never liked to be part of a confrontation. It was how we all got away with so much where she was involved. But now she had lost it twice in one day. She did have a point though; we all had let it get a bit out of hand. As Edward and Bella walked upstairs everyone looked to me with questioning eyes.

"Really guys? Is it not obvious? You think it is bad that you have to hear it? Hell when she made her decision I saw it and poor Edward is in for it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be heartbroken," Emmett scoffed.

Jasper just looked at me and smiled while licking his lips. Mmmm….screw this, if they didn't care why should I? I smiled back and ran upstairs with him following right behind me.

EPOV

She had a glint in her eyes that I had never seen before and I liked it. She stalked across the room towards me and I resisted my urge to lunge at her. I saw a whole new side of her tonight and I couldn't wait to explore it but she was in charge and I was going to let her have her way.

I sat there and waited for her. I was a mass of nervous anticipation. She was changing me in ways that I had never been able to imagine or hope for but it appeared that I was having the same effect on her too. She was more confident, more appealing and somehow less clumsy if that was possible. It was if she was finally comfortable in her own skin. I wouldn't be so presumptuous as to say that having sex with me gave her life purpose but it certainly wasn't hurting her.

Shaking my head I forced my mind to focus on only one thing. She was standing in front of me now and she looked down at me and smiled.

"I think we need to talk," I had been hoping she would say that. Wait…what did she just say? Talk?

"Now?"

"Yes, I think there are some things that we need to straightened out before you take me home," she pushed me back and sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Home? Was she even speaking English anymore? What was going on here? How was I supposed to concentrate on anything when she was sitting here with her legs wrapped around me?

"Of course, whatever you want to talk about," I leaned forward attempting to kiss her neck but she backed away.

"There will be none of that…keep your hands and lips to yourself, that isn't fair," she moved closer pressing her body into mine. Oh yes, because that was fair.

"Okay," my voice sounded shaky but she was torturing me.

"I think we need to lay some ground rules," rules, rules I could understand. Nodding again I waited for her to continue. "If you hurt me," she rolled her eyes, "then I will tell you. That does not mean you will never touch me again, are we clear," all clear. Please just let me touch you. I reached my hand out and she swatted it away. "If I am tired I will tell you, if I am hungry I will tell you, if I am mildly cranky you will be the first to know." She punctuated each of these statements by pushing her finger into my chest. "Are we understood? I will tell you, don't worry about what anyone else says."

I could smell her, I could feel her, and if I just reached out my tongue I could taste her. I would have agreed to just about anything at the moment.

"Of course, understood, all clear, anything you want," unable to help myself anymore I wrapped my arms around her and licked her neck. Oh, I could spend all night just licking her neck. I hoped that wouldn't be all I got to do but I would be happy with just that.

She moaned and let her head fall back giving me access to more flesh. I went into attack mode, licking and tasting every inch of her. I could feel her pushing me away again but I never wanted to stop. Oh please tell me there wasn't more to talk about. Patience was not something I had at the moment.

"I want to try something new tonight," I nodded. After all I had already decided earlier this evening that what Bella wants Bella gets. Plus we had already had sex in a tree earlier tonight we were breaking all the rules.

"Clothes off now!" I was really beginning to like it when she ordered me around.

She stood up and began to remove her clothing. The sound of ripping filled the air and we were both naked…yeah, patience was not a virtue.

Her lips invaded mine and I let myself be conquered.

"Hold me up while I wrap my legs around you," I of course complied wondering where she was going with this.

With her legs wrapped around me it made things suddenly a lot more interesting in here. I could feel the warmth and wetness of her against my stomach and all it would take was one small shift of her body and I would be inside her.

"Over there," she pointed to the wall next to my bed. I was confused but didn't want to risk angering her again. Moving to the wall I awaited my next direction.

She whispered in my ear what she had in mind and I had never wished more for the ability to read her mind. I would have given anything to see these thoughts through her eyes.

I pushed my back against the wall and lifted her up ever so slightly. Looking into her eyes I slowly lowered her down upon me. She pressed her feet flat against the wall behind me and used her leverage to move herself up and down against me. She was a diabolical genius. How did she think of these things? She could give Emmett a run for his money.

Up and down she moved, finding a rhythm that worked well for her. Her entire body was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. She looked glorious and it took everything I had to not grab a hold of her hips and move her faster.

"Faster Edward….faster," maybe she could read my mind? I moved away from the wall and pulled her legs around me and then placed my hands on her hips, careful to not use too much force. I could guarantee by her accelerated heart rate and obvious signs of arousal that she would not stop me.

There in the middle of my room we stood. The only sounds our moans of pleasure as I moved her faster, pressing my hips up as I pushed her down. My mind was full of everything I was feeling; the sensation of her hot and warm around me, the sound of her calling my name, her feet digging into me and urging me to do more.

If more was what she wanted then more she would have. I turned around so her back was pressed against the wall. Her legs stayed firmly wrapped around me so I placed my hands flat against the wall. She wrapped her arms around me and began to nibble on my neck. I really needed to check her body for a warning label. Surely someone this dangerous had to have one.

Somehow she had the strength to move herself against me, pushing me deeper into her. I didn't even know such things were possible and all it took was a twist of her hips and she was screaming my name. As her muscles clenched around me I was gone. Her body went limp around me and I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. As much as I would have liked to have her next to me naked all night long I knew that I had to get her home. Charlie was really trying here so there was no need to press our luck.

Opening my door I found a new pile of clothes there. I really was going to have to build a closet just for her. Perhaps we could go shopping together. There were some things I could think of that I might like to add to her wardrobe. For Bella I would be willing to brave the mall. We could go tomorrow. That would force her to rest and take a break from any other activities we might pursue otherwise. She wasn't the only genius in the relationship!

I walked in to find her wrapped up in a sheet smiling at me. Who needed new clothes? I was just going to buy her sheets. Anything else was just overkill. Going to her I handed her the clothes and watched as she got dressed. It really was a shame to cover that body up.

She walked to my door when she was ready to go and headed downstairs. The family was absent so we walked out through the back door and I placed her on my back and headed back to her house. I could hear Charlie's snores from the forest so I chanced walking her through the front door. We made it to her room and she went to the bathroom and came out in sweats and a t-shirt. She tried to stifle her rather large yawn but I patted the bed next to me, kissed her and tucked her in. Within seconds she was out and I spent the next few hours watching her and enjoying the peace and quiet. It was something that had alluded us all day but I definitely wasn't complaining.

_A/N…I think that Edward is enjoying Bella being in charge! Just a guess! Okay, there is more coming in a few hours so keep an eye out._

_Next chapter title – Let's Go to the Mall_

_Teaser:_

"Oh, wrong store, let's keep going," she shook her head at me.

"No, I think this is actually the right store," she pulled me further into the store. Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you're going to keep ripping off my clothes there should at least be something interesting under them." I had never been thankful that I was a vampire but right now I was happy that I was incapable of turning red and sweating. I thought I was a monster but this girl in front of me was quickly turning into one.


	24. Let's Go To The Mall

_A/N – Okay as promised here is the next chapter! Please don't get used to this crazy updating schedule. After this I only have one more chapter already written._

_Thanks again for the response and without further ado let's go to the mall._

_Here is the song I had stuck in my head while writing it. Hehe_

_.com/watch?v=gdD0j6wmMNc_

_If you've watched How I Met Your Mother then you will understand what this is from. Hehe_

_Thanks again and enjoy!_

_I do not own!_

CPOV

Yesterday had been an eye opening experience. I didn't know whether to smuggle Bella away in the middle of the night or invite Edward to move in with us. While I thought that Carlisle and Esme were excellent parents I was concerned about the rest of the family. Perhaps they had adopted them under special circumstances. It was obvious to me that Alice had an eating disorder, Emmett had some sort of impulse control issue, Jasper and Rosalie seemed fairly normal considering. I'm not sure how Edward ended up with this family, I had been worried about him in the beginning of the evening but I couldn't blame him for breaking out in laughter when he was surrounded by that.

Then when I finally escaped them I made a last minute decision to stop at the grocery store on the way home. I had debated long and hard about this as I sat in the parking lot but after dinner with that family I wasn't willing to take any chances. I walked up and down the aisles looking for my desired item until I finally found them. You would think that nothing else could embarrass me after this week but I couldn't even remember the last time that I had been at a store buying condoms.

Walking up to the front I put them down on the counter and got my money out so I get this over as quickly as possible.

"Hello Chief Swan," ah the hazards of living in a small town. Everyone knows your name. Of course you are rather inconspicuous when you are the Chief of Police.

"Hello," I know that I knew his father but I didn't want to personalize this experience.

He scanned the package and then looked up at me, "Oh," he put it in a bag and gave me a total.

I threw the money on the counter yelled at him to keep the change and was out the door before the register had even opened. It wouldn't take long before everyone was wondering about who Chief Swan was with and then the talking would begin. But it would all be worth it in the long run if it kept Bella from procreating.

When I got home I waited for her. I had an elaborate speech written in my head, the right things to say and let her know I wanted the lines of communication open in case she ever needed me. Well that didn't quite go as planned. Instead I basically stuttered for a few minutes and then flung a box of condoms at her and ran. Smooth Charlie…real smooth.

In the morning I left a note for Bella on her door before I walked out the door to go fishing. I was looking forward to fishing today. Fishing with someone I didn't have to fight the urge to throw overboard. Although it had been quite enlightening to see his reaction to me and to know the effect that I did have on him. Old Charlie still had it, oh yes I still had it.

EPOV

I left in the morning when I heard Charlie moving around in his room. He walked into Bella's room before he left to go fishing and checked under her bed and in her closet quietly before going to his car. These trust issues were something that Bella was going to have to work on. She would not tolerate him popping into her room uninvited very well.

As soon as he was gone I snuck back in to the house and laid down next to her. She slept soundly for a few more hours. Apparently she was worn out after yesterday. I waited patiently. She needed all the sleep she could get. Her health was too precious to compromise. Well any more than I already had of course. Plus, I was thinking that shopping really was a good idea, it might take some persuading but she never could resist the opportunity to spend time alone with me. She would need that in order to get through the rest of the day. School would be a welcome relief after this weekend.

Finally she began to stir so I waited for her to open her eyes. She stretched and then looked in my direction and smiled.

"Mmm….fancy meeting you here," she sat up and moved closer to me.

"Good morning," I kissed her lightly on her lips.

She snuggled closer to me and just sat there for a moment. "Can we please just take it easy today? I could handle a day of doing nothing after yesterday." I laughed, that was certainly an understatement.

"I was thinking that we could go shopping," she looked at me like I had grown a third head. "Well we have been putting a dent in your wardrobe," she blushed. "I thought that we could get you a few new things to have at my house as well."

"Would it just be the two of us going," well at least it wasn't an outright no.

"Of course, I'm not willing to share you with anyone today," I kissed her again. "Although unfortunately in order to get Alice to agree to leave us alone I promised that you would go one day with her." She looked scared.

"Why? Why would you do that to me," poor thing. I couldn't blame her, Alice had been trying to get her to go shopping for months now and she had successfully avoided it. Now I had thrown her to the wolves.

"I'll make sure it won't be too bad. I promise," I did the only thing I could in order to distract her. I kissed her, it was playing dirty but it worked like a charm.

"Fine, fine," she muttered as I pulled away from her.

"I'll go downstairs and make you some breakfast while you get ready," she shook her head.

"No, please just wait here. I'll be quick. We don't have much here so can we just pick up something at the grocery store on the way?" I could deny her nothing so I agreed. She stood up and stretched while I admired the view. I shook my head…no, we were getting out of the house today.

She walked out the door and quickly came back in.

"Did you know about this?" She waved a note in front of my face. I scanned it quickly and suddenly Charlie's thoughts made sense.

"He was thinking about something when he left but I wasn't sure what he meant." She just shook her head and walked out the door mumbling to herself. Looked liked today wasn't going to be any easier. I reread the note in my hands.

_Bella,_

_We need to talk tonight. Please have Edward join us. Only Edward._

_Dad_

Poor Charlie had been traumatized by dinner with my family too. We all were going to have to work on fixing our image with him.

She got ready quickly and we stopped by the grocery store to pick up something for breakfast. We picked up some mini donuts and juice and went to check out. Keith from school was working the check stand. When he saw Bella his face lit up and instinctively I pulled her closer to me.

"Hey Bella, heard your dad was in here last night," he couldn't help laughing.

"Um, okay," I of course knew exactly what he was thinking about but I had no way of warning her to end this conversation now.

"Yeah, apparently he had a night time purchase to make. Couldn't even wait to get his change he was in such a hurry," she looked confused for about one second and then the red took over her face.

"Oh God," was all she said before she dropped her juice and ran out the door. I threw money down on the counter, grabbed her food and followed behind her.

"Bella," I followed as quickly as I could behind her. She was leaning against the car bright red and she appeared to be crying again. I already had seen more tears from her in the past 24 hours then I had ever cared to see in my life.

She hunched over her legs, her arms holding her stomach. I ran to her side and held her. The poor thing was breaking up. I hoped she would be able to handle dinner tonight. Now wasn't even the time to bring up the fact that Carlisle wanted to speak with her still. She had tears streaming down her face at this point and I was really beginning to worry.

"Charlie…Charlie," she pointed at the store and it was then that I finally realized that she was laughing. What in the world had she found so hysterically funny?

"Bella are you okay?" My girlfriend had officially lost it. We broke her.

She stood up and started wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure.

I just watched her warily not even sure what to do with her anymore.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy," she pushed against my chest. "I was just imagining Charlie having to come in here and buy condoms and what the town must be thinking by now."

"At least he didn't let anyone know that they were actually for you," that stopped her laughing.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's get the mall over with." She stuck her tongue out at me and got in the car. It took me a second to remember why exactly we were going to the mall when she stuck her tongue out at me all I could think about was Bella's tongue. My mind quickly focused on her pink delicate tongue. All I could think about was the feel of it on my lips, in my mouth, on my chest, on my…. Okay, it was time to get in the car. I was going to marry this girl next week and then take her to a secluded island for six months and pack only sheets for her to wear. Perhaps then I would be able to be out in public with her without feeling the need to drag her to the nearest bed, wall, or tree and have my way with her.

"Let's go, let's go." I started the car and we headed to the mall in Port Angeles. It was a nice change of pace to be able to just sit and talk on the way. To have it be just us and not have anyone else interfere with it. Bella was so carefree and happy. I loved seeing her like that. Especially after the disaster that was yesterday.

We pulled into the parking lot and took our time working our way through different stores. We picked up a few things here and there, Bella was all too happy to leave the decisions up to me so I picked out some things that I wouldn't mind seeing her in. Not that it really mattered. I loved seeing Bella in anything, I preferred nothing but obviously that wasn't always an option. Getting married next week was sounding better and better though. Walking hand in hand naked, rolling around on the beach naked, and swimming in the ocean naked….

"Edward?" She had obviously asked me something more than once and was smiling at me as I looked at her dazed. "Where were you just then?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something," she didn't buy it but to distract her I pulled her into the first store we passed.

Wow, I could do nothing right at the moment. Bella smiled at me and licked her lips as we entered the store with the pink and white stripes. Only I could avoid thinking of Bella naked by taking her into a lingerie store.

"Oh, wrong store, let's keep going," she shook her head at me.

"No, I think this is actually the right store," she pulled me further into the store. Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you're going to keep ripping off my clothes there should at least be something interesting under them." I had never been thankful that I was a vampire but right now I was happy that I was incapable of turning red and sweating. I thought I was a monster but this girl in front of me was quickly turning into one.

"Um...sure…okay…whatever you want," I was actually stuttering now.

She grabbed my hand and we began to explore the store. I drowned out the thoughts of those around me. I was having a hard enough time staying in control without being bombarded with the lustful thoughts of so many women.

We went through rack after rack of items. It was interesting to note that the less material there was that the more expensive the item became. I looked over and noticed that she had a handful of items that she was handing over to an excited salesgirl. They were starting a room for her and I was beginning to get worried. I couldn't even keep my thoughts straight with her fully clothed now I would have to imagine what she was trying on in that room.

"Bella, I'm going to go wait outside. Let me know when you are ready to pay please," I started to head towards the exit when her hand reached out and grabbed me.

"Oh, I don't think so mister. I need your opinion on some of these things," she pulled my shirt as she headed back towards the dressing room. She was still grabbing stuff as she made her way back. Was that underwear or a slingshot? Why did I even bring her to the mall in the first place? We got to the dressing room and I went to the chair outside of the dressing rooms wondering if she would notice if I slipped away. This was highly uncomfortable. Then she called my name and I approached her dressing room apprehensively.

"Is anyone paying attention to us," she whispered. I looked around and listened but no one seemed to care that we were back here.

"No, it doesn't seem like it," why would it matter?

"Then get in here now," she cracked open the door and grabbed me. I knew better than to fight her on this so I quickly got in. If all else failed I could use my speed to escape if necessary.

I walked in and nothing could prepare me for the sight in front of me. Screw sheets this is what she was going to be wearing from now on. It was light blue, sheer, hugged her curves and then when she turned around it was laced up in the back and barely even covered her backside. My hands had a mind of their own and reached out to caress her bare skin.

"Bella, you are buying every single one of these that they have, in every color," I pulled her closer to me and began to kiss her forgetting where we were for a moment.

"What about the rest of the stuff I wanted to try on," she was breathless.

"Buy it, buy the whole damn store. I don't care. We are leaving now and that is all there is too it," she looked dazed.

She started to take off what she was wearing so could get redressed. This was what I had wanted, for her to get ready to head out but I completely forgot about the part where she would have to get naked first in order to actually prepare to leave. We weren't going to make it out of here first. No one had that much control.

I moved her hands aside and helped her remove the outfit? No, that really didn't qualify as an outfit. I helped her remove the sexiest piece of fabric that I had ever seen…yes, that was better.

She had caught on quickly to my plan and was now kissing and nipping at my neck. I wanted to be sweet, to take my time with her but now was not the time or place. Space was limited but I was confident that I could make this work.

Then I heard someone approaching. I shook my head, I was almost thankful for the interruption. I had just been about to attack Bella in a dressing room. My family would be mortified. I was mortified!

Someone knocked on the door, "Do you need any help in there?"

"Actually can you start ringing up these items please," she was bright red but her voice was calm. She started handing things over the top of the door. "Also I want every single one of these that you have in this size please," she handed over what she had been wearing when I had come in.

"Every single one of them?" The poor sales woman had sounded confused.

"Yes please, every one of them. Every color that you have also please," the woman agreed and made her way to the register to begin ringing up our sizable purchase while the other two salesladies began to dig through the racks to get the rest of our stuff together.

"I'll be waiting outside for you," I kissed her lightly and quickly escaped the room.

A few minutes later Bella was by my side and we went to the front to pay for our purchase. I carried all the bags as we made our way out of the store. My plan for her restful day had been blown to shambles but as usual I didn't see her complaining.

When we finally escaped that store I felt some semblance of control returning again and let her towards the food court. We picked up some pizza that looked utterly disgusting but that she seemed to enjoy. After she finished up we walked around the mall a bit longer.

After our close encounter in Victoria's Secret we kept our shopping to entirely safe stores, where nothing even remotely erotic was being sold. There was to be no more funny business on this trip. We had a great time just being together, talking about nothing, holding hands and pretending that what we had was a normal teenage relationship.

As we drove home we fell into a comfortable conversation. All in all it had been a fun day at the mall. She didn't even bring up the interruption that occurred in the dressing room. I loved just spending time with her. She entwined her fingers with mine as we sped down the highway.

We made it to her house and I carried all her packages up stairs. She put her things away and then yawned.

"I think I'll take a quick nap before we have to face Charlie tonight," she cuddled into her pillow and then patted the bed next to her so that I could lay down with her.

"I have one request," she whispered as she cuddled next to me.

"Anything of course," I kissed the top of her head.

"If you are going to do anything to me while I am sleeping, at least make sure you make it good enough to wake me up," I had hoped she had forgotten about that.

"Um…well…like I said before that was all Jasper," she looked ready to laugh at me which I took as a good sign. At least she wasn't mad.

"Nice try, I'm sure that Jasper helped a little but you had to know what you were doing." Well she did have a point there. In fact I remembered thinking that next time there was no way she would be able to sleep through what I was going to do to her. Damn it, she really did know me.

"Okay, you caught me," I kissed her head again. "I promise I will leave you alone this time but next time I promise," I lowered my lips to her ear and licked it gently before I finished, "you will wake up."

She shivered in my arms and her heart started racing.

"Now goodnight Bella," I began her lullaby and it took she time but she did eventually calm down and fall asleep. I felt better knowing that at least at some point today she was getting some rest. Now I only had to worry about dinner with Charlie. All things considered he was handling the situation admirably. I only hoped that tonight wouldn't leave Bella too traumatized and that she realized that this would be harder on him than it would be on her.

_A/N…Hope you liked it. Okay, the last chapter that I have written will be posted tomorrow morning and then a teaser for chapter 26 should be up on the forum tomorrow afternoon. I will be working on it later tonight._

_Next chapter title – Things to Remember When Playing Scrabble_

_Teaser:_

"I have something that I want to say, I should have written it down but bear with me please. Edward, did Bella tell you about what I gave her last night," poor Charlie, this was like torture for him.

"Yes, she shared them with me this morning," Charlie's face drained completely of color and Edward immediately either realized his error or heard Charlie's thoughts which couldn't be all that happy at the moment.


	25. Things to Remember When Playing Scrabble

_A/N – Here is the last chapter that is prewritten. The dinner with Charlie? Hope you like it and I will have a teaser up for the next chapter on the forums later on today. I know I have spoiled you with updating but honestly I usually do update once or twice a week even when I write as I go. I should have the next chapter ready to go by Tuesday!_

_Thanks as always for the response to this and all the great reviews. They make my day._

_Thanks again and enjoy!_

_I do not own!_

BPOV

I woke up in time to start preparing dinner for our "talk" this evening. I was a nervous wreck over what he could possibly want to talk about. Granted I had a very good idea but I wasn't prepared for this. It was one thing to have Emmett bombard us with questions, it was anything entirely to have your dad question you.

Dinner was in the oven and Edward and I sat down on the couch together to watch television while we waited for Charlie to return. As soon as Edward heard his car approaching he moved to a different couch entirely. No need to get him riled up before dinner even started.

Charlie walked in the door and looked at both of us and sighed. He took off his jacket and hung it up and then grabbed a beer and came to sit in his chair. We all just sat there, no one wanting to be the first one to say anything. Edward didn't even greet Charlie so I knew that he must be thinking some serious things to keep Edward quiet.

Finally Charlie cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Edward, I want to thank you for coming here tonight," he made a cursory glance in his direction but didn't quite look at him.

"Thank you for having me over sir," Edward always gave good manners.

"I have something that I want to say, I should have written it down but bear with me please. Edward, did Bella tell you about what I gave her last night," poor Charlie, this was like torture for him.

"Yes, she shared them with me this morning," Charlie's face drained completely of color and Edward immediately either realized his error or heard Charlie's thoughts which couldn't be all that happy at the moment.

"She….she…shared…used…shared….morning….my house…," I ran to the kitchen to get him some water.

I could hear Edward trying to rectify his statement. "No sir, she told me, we didn't share them. I didn't even touch them," poor Edward. I stifled my laughter as I walked back into the room. He apparently didn't feel the need to add that he would never touch them thankfully. I still wanted to have a father at the end of this night.

"Charlie," his face was bright red when I got back into the room. I handed him the water and he took a long drink before he looked up at us again. I went to sit down next to Edward but he was shaking his head furiously so I detoured to the other couch. Now I just sat and waited.

CPOV

I watched them as I took a drink of water and tried to calm myself down. What was it about that boy that flustered me? Granted the fact that it seemed like he had just admitted to having his way with my baby this morning wasn't helping the situation. But when I looked at him he just seemed so much older than 17 sometimes and it bothered me. It was obvious even to me that he worshipped and adored Bella. What more could a father ask for? Well for him to not touch her but worship her from afar instead would be much better. Maybe he could just take a picture of her and hold onto that. They could have a mutually satisfying relationship over the phone. People did it all the time.

Okay, that probably wasn't an actually option here but I felt that it was my fatherly duty to remind them to be responsible. She was my baby but I wasn't going to lose her by refusing to acknowledge that she was growing up, despite how badly I wanted to deny it.

"Okay you two let's just get this over with. Please don't interrupt me. Just let me get this out," they both nodded and looked at each other quickly thinking that I didn't notice. Didn't they know by now that I saw everything? That I knew everything that happened in this town?

Edward started coughing furiously and Bella went to get him a glass of water too. She might as well grab herself one also while she was in there. Once she sat down again I started over again.

"I know that since the other night when I caught you….let's just call it….um…I caught you two playing Scrabble. Yes, playing Scrabble. Well you need to be certain that when you play Scrabble that you are careful, otherwise you might lose a letter or spell something wrong and then you would need to get help. There are so many different words out there and you want to make sure that you pick the best one to get the most points and um…" I looked up hoping that they would understand where I was going with this.

Bella looked completely and utterly confused. She held up her hand like she wanted to ask a question. At this point I welcomed the interruption so I just waved my hand in her direction letting her know that it was fine for her to talk.

"Char…Dad, um…," she shook her head and she was bright red but she continued. "Okay, if I am to understand you correctly you are concerned that when playing Scrabble we aren't going to use the right word and score the most points? What does that mean exactly?"

Edward didn't say a word. He appeared to be taking a very long drink of water so I just looked away and focused on Bella. This would all be easier if I didn't look at him.

"Well perhaps that wasn't the best analogy so I'm just going to lay it out there. I'm not stupid enough to believe that the mere act of me asking you to stop having sex will actually work," Bella and I both avoided eye contact at this point. "But I need you to be smart about it Bella. There are many options when it comes to birth control. Nothing is 100% effective, well nothing that you would be willing to try, but if used together you can maximize the efficiency. That is why I got you condoms yesterday. I will get them for you anytime you need them, no questions asked. I…um….I also made you a doctor's appointment this week."

"A doctor's appointment?" I looked up at her and she looked stunned.

"Yes, I've seen it happen too many times in this small town. I made an appointment for you so that you can get put on birth control," she just sat there and blinked rapidly. "I can go with you if you would like." _Please say no…please say no._

"NO! No, I mean thank you but no. I can handle that by myself," she looked about as comfortable as I felt having this talk. It looked like it was taking all Edward's control to not go to her and comfort her.

I stood up and walked over to her and sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. "Look Bells, I love you. I realize that you are growing up and that although I don't always agree with the decisions you are going to make I will support you when I can. I'm not willing to lose you okay," she looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were shiny and that was something I couldn't handle. Tears just scared me. "Okay…do I smell dinner?"

She nodded and then got up and went into the kitchen. I made sure that she was out of earshot before I turned to Edward.

"I'm only going to say this to you once. I'm doing this for Bella. I'm not willing to lose her over this but if you or someone in your family hurts one hair on her head you will answer to me! I will not hesitate to make you pay. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," he stood up and shook my hand. "I promise you Chief Swan that I will do everything in my power to keep Bella from ever getting hurt. You have my word that I will protect her for as long as she will let me."

See, when he said stuff like that I felt like he was older than me for some reason. I didn't like it one bit.

"If she ever comes home upset again over something that your brother said again I will be having a word with him too."

"Of course sir, Esme and Carlisle already spoke with him regarding that. You have my assurance that it won't happen again." I nodded my head and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

I was satisfied that I had accomplished what I set out to do. Perhaps if they knew that I knew what they were doing they would think twice about it. Doubtful I know but a father could hope.

EPOV

Bella was lucky that she was dating a vampire. Any lesser human would be intimidated by her father and never come back to her house again. Hell, vampire or not I had to admit that even I was a little intimidated. He loved her, that much was obvious to anyone and the lengths he was willing to go to in order to prove it were admirable.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one would was willing to make eye contact and talk was minimal to nonexistent. We all finished as quickly as possible. After the fiasco that was last night's dinner I decided that I would actually have to eat this meal and deal with the consequences later. I drew the line at the ice cream for dessert though. It was cold and slimy going down and I wanted no part of that.

After the quiet dinner I decided that it would be the perfect time for me to head home. We did have school tomorrow so I claimed that I had some homework to finish after the busy weekend. I gave Bella a chaste kiss on the cheek and shook Charlie's hand again thanking him for having me over for dinner. I would be back later but he didn't need to know that, I'm sure he wouldn't be so willing to hand out condoms if he knew I spent every night in bed with his daughter.

Bella walked me to the door, she still had a hint of pink to her, poor thing heard things she never wanted to hear from her father tonight.

"It will be okay, I promise," I whispered and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and then laughed, "I know, I love you," she gave me one last hug and waved to me as I drove away. As I got closer to home I could hear my family laughing and I dreaded what I would find when I got back. I just couldn't wait until enough time had passed that I could get back to Bella. As I walked in the door it was clear what everyone had found so funny, I couldn't stop myself from laughing either. There in the middle of the dining room table Rosalie and Emmett were engaged in a rousing game of Scrabble.

It wasn't your usual Scrabble game though. In this version you could only use sexually explicit words so the board was filled with things that I don't even care to repeat. This was Emmett and Rosalie after all. Their ability to use so many of the letter tiles is a testament to their creativity. It was all possibly more information than anyone cared to ever know about them.

"Hey Edward, good to have you home," Emmett looked up at me and smiled. "Alice told me that you enjoy a good game of Scrabble every now and then," I just rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't even worth engaging him in this line of conversation.

"Thanks Alice for sharing," she giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It really was too good not to share Edward. Every since you and Bella started to play Scrabble I'm tuned into everything that happens to her. Poor Charlie, I didn't think he was going to make it for a second there," she was curled into a ball on the couch now laughing. She finally pulled herself together though and walked over to me. Not using any words she let me know that she would accompany Bella to the doctor this week if necessary. Thankfully she hadn't shared that information with everyone else.

"Thanks Alice, I'll let her know," I wasn't sure if she would want anyone with her but I would talk to her about it later on tonight.

Declining to join in the next round of the game I just sat and watched for a while and laughed at what Jasper and Emmett came up with in this round. It was a nice way to stay occupied while I waited for enough time to pass so that I could go and see Bella again. When I determined that enough time had passed I stood up and told everyone goodbye.

"Bye Eddie," I really hated that name. "Guess you have your own Scrabble game waiting for you? Remember, you get extra points if you use all the letters. You have to be very…," he was on a roll I could tell but he was cut off before he could get much further.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," Esme's voice came from upstairs. "Do we need to have another discussion about this?"

We all tried to hold back our laughter wanting to keep Esme's focus strictly on Emmett.

"No Mom, sorry Edward," he mumbled and then quickly shook his head no while mouthing _I'm not sorry._

"No worries Emmett," I patted him on the back and ran out the door and headed back to Bella. While I ran I wondered if perhaps she would be wearing anything from our shopping trip and ran even faster. I got to her house, heard Charlie sleeping soundly and climbed in her room after removing the bars.

She was sitting in her bed reading a book waiting for me. She looked up when I walked in and finished the paragraph she had been reading before putting her book down. Standing up she removed her robe and got into bed. I stopped where I was once the robe fell to the ground and just stared at her. I hadn't seen that in her pile this afternoon but I had been understandably distracted. Finally gaining control of my legs again I walked towards her and just pulled her close to me. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled us to the bed and brought her down on top of me. Her lips found mine and my hands moved along her body.

She pulled away breathless and then smiled that evil smiling I was beginning to love. "Well I was thinking that since Charlie gave us his blessing…."

She didn't get to finish that sentence as her lips were suddenly occupied.

_A/N…I really do love Scrabble and for some odd reason that was the only thing that popped into my head for this chapter. If that gives you some insight into how my crazy mind works. Hehe._

_Working on the next chapter now…I think you can imagine where it is going. _

_Thanks again!_


	26. IAMSORRY

_A/N – Hello again! Thanks for the patience but I finally have this chapter done. Enjoy and thank you again for the response to this story. It is just something crazy I came up with that I am having fun writing._

_Thanks again and enjoy!_

_I do not own!_

EPOV

There I was, in her room, she was on top of me and my hands were roaming every square inch of her body. Even what little she had on was too much. It was as delicate as her tissue paper and black. In the front was a little bow, which was appropriate. I did feel like I was unwrapping a present. I tried to be careful, I tried to keep it in one piece but I failed. I would take her shopping again if necessary but hadn't I already conceded that clothes were just overkill?

School was going to be difficult tomorrow morning. I would keep replaying this image in my head and would have to stop myself from dragging her into the woods and having my way with her. I briefly considered the fact that this might be getting out of hand but I quickly dismissed such silly notions. After all Bella was panting, ready and on top of me with just a skimpy pair of panties on…. What was I just thinking about again?

She ground her hips into mine and moaned lightly. My stupid vampire mind, capable of thinking of more than one thing at the time quickly started calculating how many days, hours, minutes, seconds had to pass until marriage would be acceptable to her father. I would ask her before our graduation ceremony and then fly her to Vegas and marry her that night. It was a plan that could not fail.

Okay…focus Edward…focus.

She was rubbing against me with abandon, her head thrown back her hands gripping the sheets beside her. Apparently my focus was not entirely necessary she was handling things quite well on her own. But since I was here I might as well join in. I grabbed her and slowed her down, this she did not appreciate but I had a plan. Really I did.

I lifted her up and then moved so that she was on her back on the bed. Before she could even utter a protest her mouth was mine again. I was in control tonight and I would not tolerate any arguments on the matter. Lying down next to her I debated about whether or not I should attempt to be careful with what little material remained on her body but since the rest of the ensemble was already ruined it seemed logical to destroy this portion too. With a muffled tearing sound they were merely a memory. Standing up quickly I took more care with my clothing since I didn't have an extra wardrobe stored in her home and I didn't want Alice snooping around the backyard leaving clothes in a tree or in the mailbox.

I was back before she had even really noticed I was gone. Now with no clothes on I went back to where I belonged. My body was flush with hers, each of us completing the other. Her body responded to the coolness of mine so I pulled the covers over us. Since she was covered, I let my hands roam, paying special attention to her breasts. She shivered as her nipples hardened under my fingers. I knew the shiver had nothing to do with the temperature of my skin.

I moved my hands steadily down her body and then placed one on each hip and held her lightly. Moving over her my lips followed the path my fingers had just vacated. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face, trying to muffle the sounds she was emitting.

Only I could do this to her. Only I could make her lose control and I planned on taking full advantage of this for eternity. I now replaced my fingers with my tongue and the pillow was useless. I wanted to do more, I wanted to make her scream but knowing who was on the other side of the wall stopped me. Soon though…soon she would have no reason to remain quiet. Soon there would be no other people to worry about but me and her.

I moved back up her body and began to kiss her again. Her body was flushed, her breathing labored.

"Please Edward…" It was a whisper. Of course I heard her but I needed more.

"What do you want my love?" I moved my tongue along her neck and her eyes closed.

"Need…I…need…please." She couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore. My fingers inched down her body until they were between her legs.

"NO." She was louder than necessary and I put my fingers to her lips to remind her to be quiet. I was baffled at why she was so adamantly protesting what I was doing though.

"No," she whispered this time. "Need you, want you, now." She reached down and wrapped her hand around my erection. I had planned on being in control but I wasn't stupid.

Not wanting to deny her of my body any longer than necessary I was lowered myself into her quickly but gently and she moaned my name. There was nothing in the world that couldn't be fixed by the mere act of hearing her moan my name. I wasn't used to not being in control but when she did that I would do anything she wanted. I had the sneaking suspicion that she knew this too.

I wasn't going to complain though. This whole situation always seemed to work out in my favor somehow. I really should have given up control sooner.

She pushed herself up against me, her warm body against mine. She was so soft against me and now it is me who moans her name as we begin to move together. Our movements are slow and soft. What started off so frantically has now become something to be savored. I move my mouth to her hair, kissing her, reveling in her scent.

Her hands lightly traced the contours of my body, leaving a trail of heat in her wake.

"I love you Bella, I love you," I whispered over and over again into her ear.

Her voice was barely audible as she whispered her love for me.

Our lips met again and it was slow and sweet. Like our lips were meeting for the first time and were just getting acquainted. It was hard to tell where I ended and she began. We were one.

We moved together, our speed increasing ever so slightly and she was warm and soft around me. She was everything that was right in this world, everything that was perfect. She was my everything. I was not sure how I managed to survive so long without her in my life. Without her I hadn't been living, I had just been existing.

She begins to moan again and I want her to watch her as she loses control so I move back so that I can see it all unfold. Her eyes stay open as she looks into mine and her body clenches around me. I lose myself in her unable to hold back any longer after that.

We moved together to our sides and never losing contact with each other. Our hands reached out and we entwined our fingers together. She moved closer to me and rested her head against my shoulder. I moved my fingers along her head and kissed her temple.

Her breathing became slower and she sighed as she relaxed against me. She fell asleep and I just held her, never wanting to lose contact with my love, my life, my Bella.

I watched her all night, lying there in my arms. My name escaped her lips countless times and each time it never failed to amaze me. I only pulled myself away when I heard Charlie wake up in the morning. As he showered, I kissed her goodbye and then reattached the bars to her window. I ran back to my home and was back again as soon as Charlie's car exited the driveway.

She greeted me at the door as if she hadn't seen me in ages and yet I felt the same way. I sat down with her and watched her eat her breakfast. We didn't say a lot, we didn't need to. It was enough just to be here with her. She finished her food and ran upstairs to get her backpack. This weekend had seemed longer than any weekend in my life and I was looking forward to a quiet, unexciting week of school.

We got into my car and drive to school. She placed her hand innocently on my leg as we drove and my thoughts suddenly got flustered. Just a single innocent touch sent me into overdrive. She was dangerous like that. I attempted to redirect my thoughts to something, anything that would distract me from the line of thought that was consuming me at the moment. She just looked over at me and smiled and squeezed my leg. I placed my hand over hers, anything to stop her from moving it again. My other hand griped the steering wheel and I pressed my foot down harder on the accelerator. I was willing to do anything to get us out of this car quicker before I did something impulsive and crazy.

I saw school approaching and I knew that I could make it. I would get her to school without attacking her. As we pulled into a parking spot, I noticed that my brothers and sisters were waiting for us. Apparently the past weekend was not enough for them because even though they were all trying desperately to block their minds, I could still tell that something was up. Something I was sure that Bella and I would not appreciate as much as they did.

Bella either didn't notice them or didn't care. Three weeks ago she would have cowered against me at the thought of having to face my siblings when they were going to make fun of her but now she faced them head on.

She walked right up to Emmett and looked up at him.

"Morning Emmett, I trust the remainder of your weekend was good?" He was thrown off by her greeting but he quickly recovered.

"Yes, it was very enlightening Bella, very." The smile on his face got bigger and the rest of my siblings began to laugh.

As I listened to the thoughts around me I realized that the other students around us are both intrigued and repelled by this interaction. Our relationship with Bella has made us seem more approachable but they also feared for her just a bit. They weren't quite sure why, they just did.

"Oh, before I forget Bella. Esme wanted me to talk to you about the way I had been treating you lately. I of course would hate to think that I had done anything to upset you." His words were serious but his eyes were anything but. "So I have this for you. I hope that you forgive me."

He handed her a piece of red construction paper folded in half. She looked at it, confused for a second. Everyone else just watched and tried their best to not laugh. They couldn't look at her or me while she opened up the makeshift card. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what Emmett had concocted in order to apologize so I watched her warily as she looked at what was inside and instantly turned bright red. I looked over her shoulder to see what exactly he had written.

While technically he was apologizing he knew he was doing it in such a way as to only embarrass her further. I'm not sure what he was hoping to accomplish with this little stunt of his. There glued to the construction paper were eight scrabble letters.

I-A-M-S-O-R-R-Y

The rest of the family couldn't hold back any longer and they all started to laugh.

I looked from my family to Bella, trying to gauge her reaction. She just stood there for the longest time and stared at the piece of paper. Then she looked up at Emmett and handed him back the piece of paper.

"You might want to hold onto these Emmett. From what I've seen of your book you might need Edward to help give you a few pointers on Scrabble."

With that, she turned around and walked away. Instead of laughing with Emmett, the rest of the family was now laughing at him. I followed behind her and even I can't stop the laughter. Emmett had been worried about her but now I think he really needed to start worrying about himself.

_A/N…Hope you liked it and if you are interested I have started a new story that I will be posting soon entitled Emmett's Guide to Sex! A little story inspired from this story. _

_Thanks again!_


	27. What Could Happen While Driving?

_A/N – Okay, back again. Thanks for waiting and here is the new chapter. I am still working on responding to reviews but have been writing instead. I figured it might be a good trade off._

_Thanks again and enjoy!_

_I do not own!_

EmPOV

As I watched her walk away I was vaguely aware of the laughter around me. I had to hand it to her, she stood up for herself and wasn't afraid to put me in my place. It almost brought a tear to my ear. My little girl was growing up into a confident woman. If she was willing to stand up to me I really hoped that Edward would be able to handle the new Bella. I rather liked her myself. She was a force to be reckoned with and I think Edward needed someone like that in his life, someone who forced him to actually have fun and enjoy life.

As I walked to class I could still hear the snickers of the rest of my siblings. They would pay for that later. They should know better than that by now.

I did have to hand it to Edward though. Bella was definitely coming into her own and that was due in large part to him. While she was fun before I had a feeling that things were going to get taken to a whole new level. I couldn't wait until she was one of us. She was going to be one of us wasn't she? I had never actually asked Edward about it, I just figured it was assumed. I mean at some point it would be nice to have her a bit more durable, not that they were having any difficulties now that I think about it.

As I continued on my way to class I wondered what exactly his intentions were with Bella. It was obvious that he loved her but whenever difficult decisions arose Emoward popped out in full force. I was going to have to talk to him about this, yes, I was going to. But first there were more important things to think about. Like what exactly was I going to do to get my brothers and sisters back for what they had done earlier this morning? I couldn't help but smile though. I was definitely liking this new Bella more and more.

EPOV

Our day was relatively uneventful. We went to our classes and instead of being bored as I had always been before Bella I just watched her. I was fascinated to see how she interacted with people. Poor Bella hated being the center of attention but she had gone from being the new girl to being Edward Cullen's girlfriend and that definitely did not go unnoticed. The Cullen's talking to anyone was news but actually dating someone caused pandemonium. Everyone stared at her and it didn't help that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her or touching her when we were together. People were equal parts intrigued and annoyed. The girls hated her and imagined it was them that I was doing things to. I caught myself more than once shaking my head frantically to get those distasteful thoughts out of my head. If the girls were vicious in their hate the boys at school were equally malicious in their thoughts towards me. More than one had imagined themselves in my place (we won't even go into what I saw) and some couldn't believe that I took what they had believed to be theirs. None of them would have been strong enough to handle Bella though. Of that I was certain. I guess it was good to have a dream though, even if it was utterly unattainable.

Finally it was lunch time and I met Bella at the door of her class. Wrapping my arm around her I walked with her to our table. I worried briefly about how Emmett would treat her this afternoon but if anything he was actually nicer to her now. Emmett respected people who could stand up for themselves and Bella had proven herself beyond a measure of a doubt lately. I just sat and watched how she interacted with my family. She made us laugh, made us talk, made us actually appear like normal teenagers. She looked up at me and smiled and I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

Growls and sighs broke out across the lunchroom in the minds of half the children seated in the cafeteria. Hmmm….they would definitely enjoy this then.

I leaned into her and pressed my lips against hers and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Ha…poor deluded fools thinking that they had ever had a chance.

Bella let out a small moan and Emmett suddenly cleared his throat.

"Um, guys. Unless you plan on busting out the Scrabble board here on the table in the middle of the cafeteria I think you may want to cool it down. I'm not the mind reader but I think people are getting some fairly dirty ideas out there," he waved his hand around the cafeteria.

I reluctantly removed my lips from Bella's and realized that Emmett was right. People were definitely taking notice of our actions. Not in the way I had originally intended. I kept her body close to mine throughout the remainder of lunch and never let go of her as we headed to Biology. In class we moved our chairs close together and listened as the teacher droned on. We both knew this information already but had to at least pretend that we were paying attention.

As class ended I walked her to PE and dreaded leaving her there. While sex had done wonders for her in other areas of her life it hadn't improved her coordination and I knew she hated this portion of her day. As much as I wanted to I couldn't take her away to avoid this. We had already pressed the limits of how much Charlie was willing to accept. Skipping school would not be taken lightly.

I made my way to my next class and waited impatiently for this day to end. Once again I was waiting at the door for her when she got out of the gym. We walked over to my car and I tried to decide what to do for the rest of the afternoon until I had to have her home.

My room of course was always an option but I wanted her to know that I loved her for more than her body. Somehow I think that message was getting lost in translation lately. Granted, she wasn't helping the situation but still it was my duty to remain focused. No matter how hard she tried to deter me.

"Anything in particular you would like to do this afternoon Bella," I asked after we had gotten in the car.

"Hmmm…well you do have a nice new bed at your house…" see what I mean? She was diabolical.

"Um, we don't we try something outdoors for a change?" Maybe if I steered her mind in another direction she would think of something more pure.

"Well that isn't a bad idea. I did quite enjoy the meadow," she smiled at me and licked her lips. Get your mind out of the gutter woman! I wanted to scream this at her but didn't think that would end well so I stayed silent.

"I actually want to do something that involves keeping our clothes on," her eyebrows raised but she said nothing. "Not that I don't enjoy you without your clothes on but I think perhaps we need to remember that there are other ways to enjoy each other's company."

"Fine," she huffed. I had created a sex machine. I was almost afraid of what might happen when she was turned. Would I have enough stamina to keep up with her newborn appetite? I was beginning to doubt that I would. "What do you want to do instead? Mr. Self Control."

Wait…she made that sound like a bad thing. Okay, this was my bright idea but what could we do instead? This was Forks so we had a good chance of ending up wet with whatever we ended up doing. Mmm….Bella wet. I officially think that I was worse than Emmett now. I could manage to keep sex off my thoughts for approximately 1.3 seconds. I didn't think that it was something I should be proud of. Where could we go where nothing of a sexual nature might happen? My house…no. Her house…no. Mall…no! Meadow…no. Wow, should I be concerned that we were getting out of control. No, this was perfectly natural. I looked over at her seat, yes definitely perfectly natural. When I looked over I noticed that her shirt had slipped down slightly on her shoulder and I could see a light blue bra strap sitting there against her skin. My hands gripped the steering wheel and I tried very hard to not bend it.

I needed a plan, now or else we would never make it out of the parking lot. Somehow I had a feeling her dad really wouldn't appreciate getting called to campus for that. I started the car and started driving. I wasn't sure where I was going, I just needed to focus on something else for a minute.

"So Edward, what are we doing instead?" Oh yeah, she had asked a question hadn't she.

"I was thinking that we could go to…" think man, think. "It's a surprise!" There, that would buy me some time. I drove aimlessly down the road. For once I was going rather slow because I really had no idea where I was going. We passed the road leading up to my house and I actually started to turn the wheel in that direction before I corrected myself and continued up the street.

Okay, now we were heading to Port Angeles and I still had nothing. Then it came to m. We were going for a drive, it was brilliant. What could possibly happen while we were driving? Nothing! That was what. Nothing at all! I finally relaxed and pressed my foot down further on the gas pedal. I looked over at her and smiled. We didn't have much time before I had to get her home but it would be nice to go on a drive and just relax for a while.

She smiled at me and put her hand on my knee. The warmth traveled all the way up my leg and I looked down at her hand as if it was my own personal torture device.

"Are we actually going somewhere or just taking a drive?"

"Drive," I blurted out, trying to focus on something other than her hand. "Sorry, I thought it would be nice if we just took a drive. Clear our heads for a while."

Thankfully she didn't complain, didn't argue just smiled and down the road we went. The ride was nice and relaxing. We just talked as the scenery passed us by. Her hand continued to move up and down my leg but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I couldn't help but notice though that as we got closer to home her hand started moving further and further up my leg. I had to watch the grip on my steering wheel again.

Suddenly my phone started ringing and I looked down at it. Alice, I quickly pressed ignore and tried to focus on the matter at hand. I took deep breathes and tried to focus. Maybe she didn't realize what she was doing. Maybe she was just distracted and was unaware. She was looking out the window after all. But then her hand kept moving up further and further and I knew that this wasn't a mistake.

Did I go faster and try to get her home first or let finish what she was starting here? Her hand wrapped around me and all rational thought flew out the window. Without even realizing that I was doing it I helped her pull my pants down and tried to focus on the road when she leaned over me. I tried to remember we were driving when her lips wrapped around me. Tried to think of anything else when I was enveloped in her warmth. It didn't work very well and before I knew it she had me right where she wanted me. I was powerless under her control and just gave in. She sat up and put her seat belt back on and fixed her shirt. I couldn't even speak. We drove the rest of the way to her house in silence. I walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye and went to my car and drove away. My mind was overwhelmed at the moment. She had effective flustered me.

My phone started ringing again on the way home and I answered without looking at it.

"I tried to warn you." She was laughing on the other end. I had to remember to never ignore a phone call from Alice again.

_A/N…Hope you liked it ._

_Keep an eye out, I'm uploading Emmett's Guide to Sex Next!_

_Thanks again!_


	28. Who Was I Kidding?

_A/N – I'm back again for another chapter. I'm still horribly behind on reviews but I do appreciate every one of them and they do make my day._

_I'm not sure if I mentioned here or not but Emmett's Guide to Sex has actually been posted and it's a little look into the book that he shared with Edward early on in this story._

_Thanks again and enjoy!_

_I do not own!_

CPOV

Everywhere I went people were staring at me. Obviously news travels fast. All the single women in town were suddenly stopping by the police station needing to talk to the Chief of Police for one made up reason after another. I was suddenly back on the market in a big way. I had managed to avoid this for so long but apparently news of my night time purchase traveled fast and everyone was trying to figure out who I was using them with.

It was tempting to throw Bella to the wolves and say they were for her but I wouldn't expose her to that kind of scrutiny. This was a very small town and I would rather deal with one boy than have a line waiting at the door for her. Actually I would rather deal with no boys. We had never discussed her future after high school, maybe she would consent to becoming a nun. It was worth a shot I decided. At this point I didn't have a lot to lose. It was a perfectly logical solution for all concerned.

Then I thought about the way she looked at him and I knew that there was no way my plan would work. Despite the absurdity of the whole situation it was obvious to anyone who looked at them that they loved each other. To say that she was happy would be an understatement. The way she looked at him reminded me of the way her mother used to look at me. I remembered what that had felt like, it was all consuming and nothing else in the world mattered but that person. Nothing I could do or say would keep them apart. He had already told me that he wanted to marry her one day. I'm sure they would get married tomorrow if I would allow it. But I just wanted her to take things slow, there were plenty of options out there, why settle for him. There was nothing special about him. I mean sure he wasn't hard on the eyes, he was smart, his father was a doctor, the family had money, he treated her like an angel….crap, who was I kidding now I wanted to marry him.

I just didn't want her to get hurt. I would do anything to keep her from feeling the pain I had felt when her mother had left. We had gotten married young and we were convinced that we would beat the odds. It hadn't worked out as we had intended but we got Bella and I could never regret any decision that resulted in something so amazing.

I wasn't sure what to do. I was just going to have to be supportive and hope for the best. She was a smart girl and I just had to trust her to make the right decisions from here on out. I had Willie ready to go though just in case he slipped up.

Finally I was able to escape the stream of women coming into the station and headed home. I was earlier than normal and I had thought about calling Bella to let her know but I wanted to see what she did when I wasn't around. Not that I wanted to catch her in any sort of incriminating position but I just wanted to be able to put my mind at ease that he did indeed want her for more than her body.

I drove up to the house and was gratified to see her car in the driveway and no others. At least she was respecting the rules I had set forth. I had kept my eyes open on the road here to make sure that his car wasn't hiding out anywhere along the way and had seen nothing.

I snuck in through the garage door quietly and tiptoed down the hallway using the element of surprise to my advantage. Just because I hadn't seen his car didn't mean that he wasn't there. I poked my head around the wall and looked into the front room halfway expecting to find them on the couch together. Nope, there was no one doing anything in that room. I continued on to the kitchen. I heard no sounds coming from anywhere in the house and I wasn't sure whether or not I should be reassured by that fact. As I looked around the corner into the kitchen the first thing that caught my eye was her hair hanging down her back. Her head was thrown back a little and her right hand was raised up in the air holding on to something, I couldn't tell what. I jumped into the room and called her name loudly.

Her scream filled the room as the glass of water she had been holding shattered on the ground.

"What in the hell was that?" She finally managed to ask after she had calmed down.

"Sorry, I thought there might be someone in here with you," I looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Okay, so what where trying to do then? Give us a heart attack?" She had gotten a towel and was trying to dry up the water and pick up glass from the floor. I tried to help her and she pushed me away. "In case you haven't noticed I was sitting here alone trying to do some homework while dinner was cooking. What exactly did you think that Edward and I would be up to on the kitchen table anyways?"

She looked furious. I wasn't even sure what I could say to that question.

"Um…I thought you might be…" what was it I had said the other night again? "Scrabble!"

"Seriously Dad? You thought that I would be having sex right here on the kitchen table?" No sex…Scrabble…Scrabble…Scrabble. My daughter did not have sex.

"Well, um, no. But I had said that no one was supposed to be in this house without my permission and supervision." Yes, I was the parent here. She wasn't supposed to intimidate me.

"And as you can see Dad no one is here. You have succeeded in catching me drinking water. I can see why you are the Chief of Police." With that she grabbed her school books and walked out of the room. A few seconds later I heard her bedroom door slamming. Perhaps I should just let Edward marry her. It would have to be easier to deal with than this. I sat down and just put my head on the table and wondered what in the world I was going to do now.

EPOV

I walked into the house and found Alice trying hard not to laugh but no one else seemed to be joining in so she had kept this last adventure to herself. Thankfully. I really didn't feel like trying to explain Bella's behavior in the car. I was trying hard here to not go overboard. I wanted her every second of every day but even I realized at some point it would take its toll on her, even if she didn't. Although the argument could be made that today's activities wouldn't have any adverse impact on her body. Hmm…I would have to think about that some more.

I headed upstairs and found Emmett waiting in my room for me. Just what I needed right now, there was nowhere else to go though so I sat on the bed and waited.

"Did you two have a good afternoon?" There was no malice in the question, he was actually interested.

"It was," what could I even say? It was the best drive I had ever taken in my life, no, I would have to explain that. "It was fun. We just took a drive after school." I could hear Alice laughing downstairs but Emmett didn't seem to notice.

"Good, glad you are getting out there and doing some different things," if he only knew.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable," I needed some time to think so I just wanted to get him out of my room.

"Well good," he looked around, not really focusing on anything.

"Emmett did you need something?" I could look though his mind and figure all of this out but I wanted to hear it from him.

"No, just wanted to see how things were going," it was obvious that he had something to say but I didn't bother checking. He stood up and then sat down again. "Edward, I know you love her but I just want to know where you see this relationship heading."

"As soon as it is acceptable I'm going to marry her Emmett. I love her and I want her with me forever." My eyes never left his I responded to him.

"And then?" I know what he was asking and even though I had debated long and hard about it in the beginning there was no question about it now.

"And then when she is ready I will change her. I thought I would be content to have a long and happy life with her but I'm not. I can't imagine a world without her." He actually smiled at me. I had been worried about my families' reaction to this plan so I had been keeping it to myself.

"Edward, she is good for you. You deserve to be happy, don't forget that okay," he patted me on the back and started to walk out the door but then stopped at the last second. "Just don't over think things. She loves you and wants to be with you, just always remember that okay."

"Thanks Emmett, I appreciate it." He walked out and I sat on the bed to think. I wondered if there was any chance that Charlie would let her get married this summer. I wanted to watch her fall asleep every night in my arms and not have to run away in the morning. I didn't want to have to leave her side unless I absolutely had to. I wondered if I could talk to Charlie and we could find a way to make this happen. He had gotten married young. He understood what it was like to feel this way. The fact that Bella's mother had left him after that marriage did not work in my favor so perhaps that was not the best angle in which to approach this.

There had to be some way to convince him that we could make this work. In the grand scheme of things our ages were the least of his worries. Thankfully he wasn't as observant as his daughter. He had realized that there was something different about our family but hadn't spent too much time trying to figure it out. The sex had effectively distracted him. I suppose that he and Bella were alike in that respect though.

As I sat there thinking eventually enough time had passed that I could go to her again. Charlie was sound asleep but his sleep was anything but peaceful and I wondered what in the world had happened. I found Bella waiting for me in her room. She was dressed in sweat pants and a large t-shirt which surprised me. She didn't look up at as I removed the bars from the window. I had become quite the master welder and had impressed even myself.

When I walked across the room to her the first thing I noticed was that she wasn't her usual happy self. I sat down next to her and just held out my arms to her. She immediately fell into them and just sighed.

"Bella, what happened?" Her eyes looked so sad.

She filled me in on what had happened with Charlie when he got home. I almost felt sorry for him. He was not prepared to deal with this kind of situation and if we weren't careful he might be pushed to do something desperate.

"Everything will be okay Bella. He just isn't ready for you to be grown up. He doesn't do these things because he doesn't trust you. This is all new to him too." She nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better," I kissed her on the forehead and helped her lay down on the bed.

"I feel exactly the same way. I love you and not even the Chief of Police can scare me away," she laughed with me. "Now get some sleep," I hummed her lullaby for her. I didn't have the heart to remind her that tomorrow she had her doctor's appointment. She had been through enough for one day. She fell asleep quickly and held on to me tightly all night long. I just held her and watched her as she whispered words of love to me in her sleep and for once in my life I was content and was certain that with her by my side I would be for eternity.

_A/N…This chapter took me forever but I have already started the next one so hopefully not too long to wait. Thanks again everyone for the support of this story and hope you enjoyed!_


	29. Do Re Mi

_A/N…Hello everyone. I know it has been a while but this story wouldn't cooperate in my head lately. Real life has not been helping the matter either but here we go and I have already started the next chapter so things seem to be coming along again._

_Once again thank you to all who read this story and let me know what you think of it. I appreciate it more than I could ever say._

_I do not own these characters._

BPOV

I waited in my room until I heard the sound of Charlie leaving for work. I knew that we needed to talk but I wanted some peace at the beginning of my day. This wasn't the time or place but it would happen soon enough. Besides I already had enough to deal with today, I didn't need to add any more to the plate right now. Edward waited until Charlie left to knock on the door and sat and watched while I ate some breakfast.

"So, are you ready for today?" I knew what he was referring to but I just wanted to avoid thinking about it if possible. "Alice said to remind you that she will go with you if you want her to."

"Why in the world would she want to do that? You are going to go with me right?" I couldn't handle this alone but I would not go with Alice.

"Of course, I'll be there for you," as it should be. It was his fault we got caught in the first place. What good is dating a vampire with super hearing if he doesn't use it when it counts the most?

"Thanks, I suppose we should head to school," we walked to the car and made out way to school. You would have thought that our novelty as a couple would have worn off by now but no such luck. Everyone stared at us no matter where we went. I tried to ignore it at first but it was impossible. Edward was used to being ignored so this was a challenge for him too. I could only imagine how bad it must be when you actually had to hear what they were thinking too.

In the beginning we tried to be conspicuous about it but we decided screw it. People looked no matter what we did so why hide it. He was extra attentive today. He knew that I was nervous about the appointment after school. Especially since it was unnecessary, Edward had spoken at length with Carlisle regarding the subject. Carlisle had offered to recommend a doctor for me but I respectfully declined. Besides Charlie had already made an appointment for me and I knew he wouldn't take too kindly to me changing it. He was quite determined in the manner. He had even left a note this morning to remind me. As if I had needed that, as if I could actually forget.

Of course since I was dreading my appointment after school the day flew by and before I knew Edward and I were in the car heading to my appointment. Edward just held my hand and said nothing. This was all new for him as well. I'm sure that he never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would ever be in such a position. The drawbacks of falling in love with a human I suppose. Our relationship had certainly been filled with all kinds of surprises lately.

He pulled into the parking lot and I waited for him to come to my side and let me out. He held me to him tightly as we walked into the office. It was filled with woman, some in various stages of pregnancy, their bellies seeming to have a life of their own. I stopped and stared before Edward gently nudged me ahead. I signed in and collected my paperwork.

I sat down and began to fill it out, stopping occasionally to look around at this situation that I was in. When I finished I turned everything in waited for my name to be called. We sat and watched woman after woman filter in and out of the office. More than one stared blatantly at Edward. I could tell it was beginning to make him uncomfortable when he pulled me closer to him.

Finally it was our turn and we got called back into an exam room. I was directed to change and Edward looked around frantically for a place to sit.

"Do you want me in here?" He actually looked nervous. How did he think I felt?

"Um…I'm not sure," he walked across the room to my side and grabbed my hand. The door opened and in walked the doctor and a nurse. He was nice and to the point. I held onto Edward's hand tightly and he had no chance to escape. When it was time for me to start the exam Edward pleaded with me with his eyes.

"Just go, I'll let you know when to come back." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Damn sissy vampire.

"Thank you," he muttered as he ran out the door.

EPOV

Distraction, distraction was key here. I needed to try to think of anything but what was going on in that room with Bella. The last thing I wanted to hear were any thoughts coming from that direction. Music, music always worked in the past.

_Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle All the Way_

Nope, not working.

_Grandma got ran over by a reindeer…._

What exactly is the point of that song?

_Do, a deer a single deer._

Hmmm…I wonder if Bella will like deer when she is turned.

_Re a drop of golden sun_

She will look amazing in the sun. I can just imagine the way that she will sparkle.

_Mi, a name I call myself_

Got nothing for that.

_Far , a long long way to run_

I love running with her on my back. I can't wait until she can run right next to me.

_Sew, a needle pulling thread_

This is really a long song

_Tea, a drink…_

Finally, I could hear her calling me and I quickly stood up and asked to go back to her room. I knew that normally they wouldn't let this happen but I just leaned in and smiled at the receptionist and she mumbled some incoherent words and let me back.

Quickly I found her room and silently congratulated myself on successfully keeping my mind distracted during her exam. She was dressed again and sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to return.

"How did it go?" I really wasn't sure what to ask but I figured it was best to not avoid the topic entirely.

"It went," she looked like she was about to say more when the doctor came back in.

"Okay, here is your prescription for birth control. I would recommend having blood drawn to check for any sexual transmitted diseases and…"

"NO," everyone in the room looked at me. It had come out a little louder than I had intended but I did not want one drop of her blood removed from her body. "Um…sorry. She hates needles."

"Well that is very nice of you to be concerned for her but we like to cover all the bases when someone is sexually active." I could tell that he was annoyed with me for even bothering him.

"We were both virgins and I don't think that it is something we need to be worried about. I would be able to tell if something was wrong with her, there would be signs and scents…" The doctor wanted to just head out of the room, he was done humoring me. I was far more educated than he would ever be. How dare he even insinuate that Bella would have some sort of disease, I was insulted for her.

Bella at this point look mortified to be having this discussion even happening with her in the room.

"The prescription please doctor," she held out her hand and took it from him. "I will pass on the blood work for now. Perhaps in the future it might be necessary." She looked directly at me as she said these words. Oh crap, she was not happy at the moment. I thanked the doctor and followed her out the door and to the car. She stumbled a few times along the way but I didn't dare and try to touch her.

"Bella," we were sitting in the car and she was looking straight ahead not saying a word.

"Why Edward? Why? Did you really think it was necessary to make things harder?" She was taking deep breaths. It appeared that she was trying to calm herself.

"He was making it seem like you were tainted or something. I wasn't going to stand for that." I was just trying to defend her, didn't she know that?

"Yes, you really did make things so much better. Thank you," I could sense from her tone that she did not really mean that. I started the car and headed to her house. I tried to touch her on various occasions and she let me but in no way reciprocated. This was not good at all. I had no idea what I could do in order to make things better. Before I could come up with a valid plan we were in front of her house. Thankfully she waited and let me get out and walk her to the door.

"Would you like me to come in?" She really didn't look too mad anymore, just tired.

"No, I'm going to get dinner ready. I think Charlie and I need to talk tonight," she turned around when she made it to the door and hugged me tightly. I felt instant relief that I was forgiven. "You and I will talk later on." Okay, perhaps I wasn't completely forgiven.

"Okay Bella, I love you. I'll see you later on tonight." I kissed her quickly. "Just remember if things get too tough you can distract him by asking why he woke up screaming last night," she looked confused. "Let's just put it this way, you aren't the only one with vivid dreams."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I'll keep it in mind," she was shaking her head as she closed the entered the house and closed the door.

CPOV

I knew she was going to want to talk when I got home. My performance last night ensured that. I drove home trying to think of some plausible thing to say to make things all better with Bella. I felt like I was falling apart at the seams here. In the course of a few weeks things had changed dramatically for me and I was doing my best to just hold on.

Walking in the door I could smell dinner cooking so I was pleased that she wasn't so mad that she was no longer feeding me. I walked around the corner to find her sitting at the dinner table with her hands up in the air.

"Just in case you worried about what I was doing," she smiled at me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry about that last night," I was still avoiding direct eye contact at this point.

"Why would you be apologizing dad?" She looked up at me and patted the chair next to her. "I'm sorry that you are even having to deal with this dad. I'm sure this is the last thing you want to be worried about right now." She did have a point there.

"Bella, when you called and said that you were moving back I was so excited. I was just hoping that we would spend some more time together just you and me before you met someone. I was thinking college or graduate school would be an ideal time to start dating," she laughed and hugged me.

"Believe me, this was the last thing I was expecting when I moved here Dad. I really am sorry that we aren't getting the chance to spend a lot of time together." She really did look sad. I didn't want to make her feel bad about this whole thing, I was happy that she was happy. In the end isn't that what every parent wants for their child, for them to be happy. Granted most parents didn't want to be made aware of the extent of their happiness but what's done is done.

"Bella, I understand this better than you would think. How did you think it was when I first met your mother? I couldn't spend enough time with her. We were with each other constantly. I'm sure it was annoying to those around us but just having her with me made everything better." I hadn't really allowed myself to think of those days in a long time.

"I know what you mean Dad." She suddenly leaned forward and hugged me again. "Thanks Dad, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Bella, just please talk to me before you decide to do anything like run away with him please. I might be more understanding than you would give me credit for." I just didn't want her to think she had to do anything foolish to spend time with him.

"Don't worry Dad, I promise I won't okay. You'll be the first to know if I have any foolish plans." She rested her head against my shoulder. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells," I kissed the top of her head while I held her. Thankfully this had all gone better than I could have ever imagined.

We talked about school, fishing, and other random topics during dinner. It was enjoyable to just spend time with her and not have it be awkward in any way. This is exactly what I had imagined it would be like when she moved back. Dinner together every night, no worries, just me and my baby girl back together. So things were a bit different in reality but when you got down to it the important things were still the same. She was still here and until she decided otherwise I was going to make the best of it.

_Well hope you enjoyed that. More coming soon!_

_If you are interested in knowing what Charlie was dreaming about and why he woke up screaming let me know…I have an outtake writing. You can PM and I will send it along!_

_Thanks again._


	30. Charlie's Dream Outtake

_A/N – Thanks to all who asked for this. I'm just posting it as a chapter because my entire family is quite sick and I won't have a chance to respond to everyone. Thanks again to those who asked and I'll update when I feel half alive again._

I ran around the corner and darted into an alley. I attempted in vain to catch my breath. I could hear the footsteps running past me as I sat there hiding. They weren't leaving me alone, they weren't getting the idea. I tried to be polite about it but they had taken to following me everywhere that I went now. Donuts at 6 in the morning, Ms. Stanley would just happen to be there. The bait shop at 5 in the morning and there was Mrs. Newton. I mean come on now, she was married.

I weighed my options as I sat there in that alley. Wondering where I could hide. I poked my head out of the alley assuring that the coast was clear before I darted out and started heading back to the police station. I would be packing my lunch from here on out. No amount of food was worth going through this again.

I maneuvered my way from shadow to shadow. I tried to remain hidden as I made my back down the street. Every noise I heard caused me to jump and I was now beginning to worry about my sanity. Perhaps I should just start dating again. They would realize that I wasn't exciting and would quickly leave me alone. All I wanted was my peace and quiet back, the ability to go to work and actually get work done. Everyone at work thought it was hilarious to see me being the center of attention. Anyone who knew me knew how much I hated that kind of thing.

Finally after many evasive maneuvers I made my way back to my office. I closed the door behind me and considered hiding under my desk to eat my lunch but suddenly I noticed movement under there. I grabbed my gun and kept my back to the wall. I moved slowly around the room keeping my gun trained on the movement under my desk. What in the world was going on here? How did someone manage to sneak into the Chief of Police's office?

With speed like lighting I moved the last foot and kicked the chair out of my way while pointing the gun down. A scream filled the room and I didn't know if it was me or Mrs. Newton who was hiding under my desk with her hands up.

"Please don't shot me Charlie," tears were pouring down her face.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I put my gun away and reached down under my desk to help her up.

"Well I heard about your purchase the other day and I just wanted to know if you were officially back on the market? I like a man who takes the necessary steps to ensure that he is safe," she began walking her fingers up my chest and I tried hard to not cringe.

"Um, yeah, about those. Everyone is making a big deal out of nothing. I bought them as a joke. Bella and I wanted to have a water balloon fight but I couldn't find those at the store so I bought condoms instead."

She looked confused, hell I am sure I did too. Water balloon fight? I'd had some time to come up with a plausible excuse and the best I could do was water balloon fight? I deserved to be chased down like a piece of meat.

She shook her head at me, "you don't have to lie to me Charlie. I won't bite." She moved closer to me and I moved away until my back hit the wall behind me. "Unless you like that." She bared her teeth at me at smiled.

"No…you…married…no," there was no escape. They would just find my lifeless body in the office later on today. Edward would take care of Bella. That was my main concern. I could only hope that she wouldn't hurt me too bad. I closed my eyes as she got closer to me and began to scream.

The screams woke me up. I was drenched in sweat. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only 4:45 but I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping anymore. Getting out of bed I went over to the bathroom and started the shower. It was only a dream, no one would have to know about it.

I was ready for the day early so I headed downstairs to get some breakfast started for Bella. I knew Edward would be by later to pick her up so I decided to make some extra for him too. As I was finishing up the eggs the doorbell rang and I let Edward in.

"Good morning sir, I trust you had a restful evening?" He looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. If I didn't know better I would think he knew about my dream last night. I just shook it off though. There was no way Edward knew what I was thinking. I was going to have to gain control of my over active imagination. Next thing you knew I would believe in ghosts and monsters. I might be many things but crazy wasn't one of them. Calling for Bella I sat down and began to eat. I only hoped that no one would be waiting for me at my office when I got there.


	31. Forever

_A/N – I am back. We have survived and it is now back to writing. Thank you again to everyone for their continued support of this story._

_An extra special thanks to Tiggrmommi for her help with this chapter!_

_I do not own these characters._

BPOV

One talk down and one more to go, I made my way upstairs prepared to get this over with. He had gotten away easy earlier today but he had to know that that wasn't the end of it. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door to find flowers on my desk and rose petals on my bed. Someone had been busy while I had been having dinner. He may not be able to read my mind but he wasn't stupid. He was standing in the corner holding some tulips in his hand looking at me apprehensively.

"Bella," he barely whispered my name. "I'm sorry doesn't seem to be enough."

Damn him, I was all prepared to give him a piece of my mind and then he had to go and do something like this.

"How is it that you always know the right thing to do?" I walked across the room to him and pressed myself into his waiting arms.

"Years of experience," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"So you have been annoying girls for years have you?" I couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Very funny Bella. You know that isn't what I meant," he moved his lips from my hair down to my neck placing light kisses along my skin. "You are the only girl I plan on annoying for the next hundred years."

What he was doing was so distracting that I didn't really register exactly what he had said. He had never brought up the future so willingly before. I had long ago learned to never talk about what was going to happen with us, I only ended up depressed or angry.

"The next hundred years huh?" I didn't want to get my hopes up but I couldn't exactly ignore what he just said.

"Of course, now that I have you I am never going to let you go." He now began to move his hands up and down my back. He slowly worked his way under my shirt. I wasn't sure if he was trying to distract me or not.

"Never?" It was the only word I could get out. I could barely even breathe right now between his actions and his words I was a bit of a mess.

"Never," he whispered in my ear before he kissed it. He whispered it over and over again as he lifted my shirt up slightly and kissed my stomach.

I pushed him away, forcing myself to focus on the conversation. He was being far too distracting.

"What exactly are you saying Edward?" I looked into his eyes for some indication that he really meant what he appeared to be saying.

"I thought you would know Bella," he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed each finger. "I would like to pretend that I am not a selfish person, that I could eventually give you up but I can't. I want you to be with me for every day of forever and at some point I want to change you in order to ensure that I never have to say goodbye."

Tears filled my eyes and I lunged at him. This is what I had wanted from him more than anything else but had never allowed myself to hope for. Edward could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be. He met my lips with his own and allowed me to push him back on the bed. We stayed like this for a few minutes bodies pressed against each others, lips moving together when suddenly a knock on the door brought us back to reality.

"Bella, I'm heading to bed," I almost fell over when I jumped off the bed.

"Goodnight Dad. See you in the morning," I hoped that my voice sounded more normal to him than it did to me.

"Everything okay in there?" I guess it didn't sound normal to him either.

"Yeah, just getting some homework done," yes, homework normally left one breathless.

"Okay, don't stay up too late. Goodnight Bells," with that I heard him head down the hallway and I turned to face Edward.

"You are really going to have to work on this super vampire hearing of yours. I mean honestly you could have warned me that he was on his way up here," he was really slacking on his duties here. I mean it was nice to know that I had this effect on him but it would do us no good if Charlie really knew what was going on in my room night after night.

EPOV

She stood there looking at me with her hands on her hips. She was right of course, I was failing miserably lately. One touch from her and all other thoughts left my head. Charlie could have easily walked in on us and I would have been none the wiser. Hell I would have probably just waved to him as I finished having my way with his daughter. That wouldn't have ended well at all.

She came closer to me and then smiled. "Now where were we? I believe we were talking about forever…" I sat down on the bed and watched as she crossed the room to me. The way her hips swayed and the little things she did like licking her lips were so unintentionally erotic. She really had no idea what she did to me when she did these things. "So I would have forever to do this to you?" She leaned down and kissed my lips. "And this," her hands moved along my chest and under my shirt. She pressed her lips to my neck as her hands trailed back and forth against me. I held my body still, letting her set the tone of this adventure. She had forgotten that she was mad at me and I wasn't about to remind her.

She began to lift my shirt and I raised my arms to assist her in its removal. We both sighed as she moved her lips down my body placing light kisses against my cold hard skin. Although my body was nowhere near tired I laid back on the bed and stretched. Of course this has had the advantage of giving her easier access to my body. I was all about making her life easier after all. She stood there for a moment and just looked at me, her eyes taking in every inch of my body like I was something to be devoured. Of course you would not catch me complaining if she decided that she wanted to take a little lick here and there. I could never deny my angel anything.

After a few more moments of silent appraisal she joined me on the bed. She moved until she was straddling my body. She leaned down against me, resting her head against my chest. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me hugging me fiercely.

"Forever," she questioned again like she didn't quite believe what I had told her.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Forever Bella, even then it won't be enough time with you," I kissed her again. It was slow and sweet. Each of us taking our time and savoring the moment. We both knew that this was a turning point for us. I had always assumed that she knew that I wouldn't be able to let her go but I was obviously wrong. I was always proved wrong whenever I assumed something about Bella.

Before I moved things forward I made sure to listen and check whether or not Charlie was asleep. After ensuring that everything was all clear I placed my hands on her back and pulled her chest flush against mine. She still had her clothes on but I would rectify that problem soon enough. For now I just enjoyed the way her body heated mine up and made me feel warm.

Our lips continued to move together. Every now and then small moans would escape her mouth and I almost growled when I heard them. She was so incredible that I wanted to just plunge myself within her and claim her body as mine. She was always going to be mine; of that there was no question. Suddenly overcome by her nearness I ripped off her shirt, needing to see her body. I wasn't disappointed, she let out a soft moan as the air touched her naked skin and my hands explored her. Even though I loved the feel of her soft and warm skin underneath my fingers I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when I didn't have to hold back anymore. When I could touch her however I wanted to. Until that time was here though this was going to be more than enough. More than I had ever hoped to have.

I stood up, holding her with me. I wrapped her legs around my waist and proceeded to remove my pants before sitting down with her again. Even through what little clothes that remained on her I could feel her heat radiating against my body. She threw her head back as I kissed along her chest. I licked and tasted as much of her as I could before pushing her down on the bed and holding myself over her. Of course it didn't take me long to realize that she had far too many clothes on. Moving quickly they were soon gone, their tattered remains falling to the floor around us. I probably should have been more careful because I really didn't want to repeat a trip to the mall anytime soon but some things just can't be helped.

Once she was naked before me I couldn't hold back anymore. I had just enough restraint not to hurt her but that was about all I could manage. She opened up her legs and wrapped them around me and the smell that emanated from her made me close my eyes in hunger. I didn't think that I would ever be able to get enough of her. I was definitely going to have fun trying though.

I kissed her lips gently while I pushed myself into her. If I thought her body was warm it was nothing compared to being inside her. I felt the warmth transfer from her body to mine as I held myself still. She was already moving her hips beneath me, her body yearning for more and I wasn't about to deny her. I began to move, slow and even strokes. That still wasn't enough for her though as she thrusted against me. It didn't take long until her breathing became labored and erratic. I moved us to our sides and guided her leg until it was resting against my hip. It was now easier for us to move together and I didn't have to worry as much about hurting her. I placed my hand at her back moving her closer to me while caressing her warm flesh.

Our lips found each other's and moved together until she had to break away to take a breath. I used that opportunity to move my lips against her neck, her breasts, her arms, anywhere that I could feasibly reach. Her moans were getting a bit louder so I returned to her lips in order to keep us from getting caught again. After all it was hard to focus on anything other than her when caught up in the moment so I wanted to keep things as quiet as possible in case I missed Charlie coming down the hall. That would put quite the damper on my sex life.

Fairly confident that all was well I got back to the task at hand moving myself quicker within her. She whispered my name over and over again as I kissed along her body. "Forever" she stated before joining her lips with mine again.

As her breathing quickened I increased my pace waiting for the moment when her body trembled against mine before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tighter against me muffling my moans with her pillow.

We laid there together for a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep. I pushed her hair back from her face and just watched her. I would miss watching her peaceful and sleeping when she was like me but it was definitely worth the trade off. As the sun began to rise in the sky I heard Charlie begin to move around and so while he was showering I proceeded to exit and weld the bars back to the window. This was one thing that I definitely wouldn't miss. Granted I was now an expert at this but still it was getting quite tiresome. I ran home to change and get ready for school. I briefly told my family hello before I ran out to the garage and got in my car and drove back to her again.

EmPOV

He was back again reeking of her. I swear we never even saw him anymore. It was all about Bella now. Of course I was happy for them, Edward wasn't as much of a loner anymore which made everyone in the family happy but it would be nice to see him outside of school for longer than 10 minutes at a time. When he wasn't with her he was planning on what he would do when he was with her, hunting so he could be with her, or pacing outside her window until Charlie was gone. It was all Bella, all the time. I never thought I would utter these words but I kind of missed him. He was fun to have around sometimes (usually to make fun of but still). I would deny those words though if anyone tried to make me utter them out loud but as I watched him run out the door and back to her I hoped that when she was turned we would all get a chance to know her and love her. Obviously someone who could make Edward feel this way was quite a special person.

When we got to school he was walking her to her class and giving her a kiss goodbye at the door. It wasn't hard to miss the looks that everyone gave them. For a family that strived to be invisible we were doing a horrible job lately. Nothing got you noticed more than having a bunch of jealous girls trailing after you and trying to get your attention. They figured that since Edward was now obviously on the market it was now open season on the Cullen's. People tried to talk to us or even smile at us and it was freaking me out. I mean I was never openly rude but I couldn't say the same for Rosalie.

So here we were, another day of people watching us and trying to get the nerve to approach us. I could almost see them plotting what they would do to get noticed today and it was getting tiresome. I was just happy that school was almost over for the year and that I would be graduating. I couldn't take much more of this. At least wherever we moved next Bella would be one of us and we would be able to blend in once again. I had never thought I would so desperately want to be ignored. I moved through my day and was a bit excited when lunch time rolled around. It was always fun to sit with Bella and watch Edward try to protect her while she ate. He didn't give the poor girl enough credit. I just liked to see her blush and time was running out for that. What could I ask her today? I opened the cafeteria door and couldn't help smiling as I made my way to our table. She smiled at me when I sat down at the table and her cheeks instantly turned a light shade of pink. Perhaps I would miss school after all.

_Okay next chapter is reader's choice. Whose point of view do you want to hear?? Let me know and I shall write it. Hope you enjoyed and more coming soon._


	32. Random Observations

_A/N – I promised that it wouldn't take that long and I am back. There are quite a few POV's here so just warning you. Thank you everyone for all the ideas and hope you enjoy. _

_Thanks to Tiggrmommi for being awesome!_

_Thank you to everyone reading this and reviewing it makes my day!_

_I do not own!_

MikePOV

Edward, Edward, Edward. That seemed to be all anyone talked about lately. That damn sexy Cullen who came in and took what was mine. Bella and I would have gotten something going if it hadn't been for him. I suppose I could always settle for Jessica but she looked at Edward the way I imagined that I looked at Bella. Perhaps we could comfort each other and it could be something to do to pass the time until Bella came to her senses. He wasn't anything special after all. Looks only get you so far. I had been blessed with not only looks but brains so I knew all too well how these things worked. People tended to look at me as only a pretty face so I took great joy in proving them wrong. Sure I was barely passing some classes but that was due more to my lack of motivation than my intellect. I personally blamed the school for that. A person like me needed to be challenged and the normal curriculum wasn't doing that.

I watched as they walked past me hand in hand. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her like she was something to be devoured. It was clear to anyone with two eyes that their relationship had progressed past the hand holding stage. Their little display at lunch the other day had cleared any remaining doubts that I had. He had been one step away from clearing the table and taking her on it in front of everyone. Those Cullen's certainly weren't as distant as they appeared to be.

I followed behind them watching as she leaned into him and seemed so comfortable with him. She was either very brave or very stupid. There was always something about them that was slightly intimidating. Just as I had finished my thought Edward looked back at me with hatred in his eyes. I don't know why he didn't like me. He was the one who got the girl, I should be the angry one not him. He smiled slightly and looked back at Bella. What a freak! At that moment Jessica walked up to me and began her inane babbling. Maybe if I squinted I could pretend it was Bella. Hmmmm….this was going to take an awful lot of squinting. But I walked down the hall anyway with her by my side.

JessicaPOV

He was watching her again. I could see him down the hall following behind her like a damn lost puppy dog. What did she have that I didn't have?? Besides Edward Cullen? She only had him because I didn't want him though. I hope that she understood that. I made my way down the hallway to let Mike know that his actions were not appreciated. The sooner that he understood that he was mine the better off he would be. He was the best that this pitiful school had to offer at the moment. Granted I would gladly take any of the Cullen's in exchange for him but that probably wouldn't be happening anytime soon. So here I stood by his side. I tried to talk to him and get his attention but it was obvious that that was futile effort. Then when he did look at me he squinted his eyes like he had some kind of problem. Maybe he really wasn't worth the effort. He obviously had some issues that I might not be capable of dealing with.

As I got closer I couldn't help but look at Edward. Oh man, he was perfection. Seriously he was a dream come true. I still remember the first day I saw him. He walked into my English class and I promptly dropped my book on my foot. The teacher put him in the empty desk next to me (no one seemed to sit next to me for long and I couldn't quite figure out why). So I spent the entire class trying in vain to talk to him. You know the usual questions...where he was from, what his favorite class was, did he need someone to show him around and nothing. Not a smile, not a nod, nothing. I was beginning to think that perhaps he had either a hearing problem or a vision problem (I mean how did he not notice the fine specimen in front of him) when he stood up and walked out the door. I hadn't even noticed the bell ringing.

I tried various ways to get his attention over the next few weeks. I thought I was being amazingly inventive but still I got no reaction. As the weeks passed I would sit in class and fantasize about what I would do to him when he was mine. The more he ignored me the more vivid my fantasies got. I couldn't stop thinking about him and it seemed that the feeling was mutual with other girls in the school. Eventually I forced myself to rein it in because Jessica Stanley does not beg anyone for a date (not that I will admit to anyone).

So here I was now facing the same situation with Mike, trying to get him to notice me instead of Bella. She already had Edward and how many guys did one girl really need? Catching him by surprise I grabbed his arm and "accidentally" nudged Edward with my elbow in the process. Let him see just what he was missing I decided and proceeded to kiss Mike in the middle of the hallway. He responded instantly and pushed his tongue inside my mouth. He was really going to have to get better at this if there was any hope of continuing this relationship.

After I finished attacking him I looked up to see what Edward thought and I noticed him smiling and shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her ear and she laughed at some secret he must have shared with her. Damn It! At that very moment Mike wrapped his arm around me and brought his face closer to mine. His mouth was wide open and his tongue was already sticking out as his lips met mine. I smacked him with my book and pushed him away and stormed down the hall in the opposite direction of Edward and Bella.

EPOV

This whole notice me act of Jessica's was old after one day and yet she still persisted. I had never given her any indication that I was receptive to it and yet she didn't seem to get the hint. You would have thought that Bella coming on the scene would have given her some clue that it wasn't me it was her but still no light bulb went on in her head. It was tiresome really. How many different ways could you ignore someone? I didn't want to be outright rude but some of the things that she thought about Bella made me think twice but I knew that Bella would not appreciate that. I don't think that I would have any problem convincing her in the case of Mike though. That boy had no manners and imagined Bella far too many times in his arms. Made me want to break them off his body and shove them down his throat but that was bound to get attention so I held myself back…barely.

As I led Bella down the hallway away from the two of them I couldn't help but laugh at how angry they both were. They deserved it after all and no one was going to make me feel bad about enjoying it. Let them wait almost a century to find their other half and see how generous they felt then. I walked Bella to her class and gave her one last kiss before heading to my next class. I ignored the looks and thoughts of everyone else as I sat down and waited for the time to go by. They could daydream all they wanted but I only had eyes for Bella.

Mrs. Beasley (AKA Lunch Lady Linda) POV

Waste, why was there always so much waste here? People didn't think I noticed things, that I just sat here charging people for plate after plate of food oblivious to the people around me but that wasn't true. They were the oblivious one. They were incapable of noticing that yesterdays Sloppy Joes were today's lentil loaf. I used to have dreams. I didn't grow up thinking that one day I would be serving lunches to the student's of Forks High School but my dream of becoming a Solid Gold Dancer was cut short when I crushed my cuboid bone. So here I stood day after day slopping out what passed for nutritional meals. Year after year I saw teenager after teenager pass through here with dreams of their own. I didn't have the heart to tell them that dreams were made to be broken.

Then one day they walked in. They were hard to miss those Cullen's. With their perfect clothes, perfect faces and I can't even really begin to describe their looks. It was hard to not stare at them day after day. I couldn't help but notice that they wasted enough food to feed a small country but in the grand scheme of things who really cared? I think I could survive just by looking at them day after day. They had the same effect on the other ladies who worked here too. We would talk after the lunch break was over and giggle like the teenagers we served. We won't talk about what the men think of the Cullen girls. It was definitely a sad day when they weren't in the cafeteria pretending to eat.

Day after day they sat there all together talking to no one and just keeping to themselves. Months passed like this until one day Chief Swan's daughter moved into town. Everyone was abuzz with excitement over this, even the teachers. Imagine all of our shock when Edward Cullen actually seemed to show interest in her. It caused quite a stir in the school faculty from the maintenance staff to the teacher's lounge. Everyone was intrigued the first day that they sat together. I think that in the kitchen we were more amazed that he actually took a bite of food (not that we watched him that closely or anything). We were shocked as it became clear that they were dating. Several of the girls in the cafeteria were heartbroken but they were happy and at least the Swan girl actually ate her food.

So I watched once again as they entered the cafeteria, his hand wrapped protectively around hers. I wonder if they realized that everyone was watching them. I plastered a smile on my face as I handed Edward his change and then he gave me a small smile and I couldn't wait for the lunch rush to be over so I could share what had happened with everyone.

EmPOV

Edward had better watch himself. He was dazzling people left and right these days. I mean I knew kittens that were more threatening them him lately. He just smiled at the cashier and she looked like she was about to faint. It was exactly this kind of behavior to made Lauren feel like she could talk to me today in the hallway. Man, that girl was beyond annoying but I had been raised to be polite so I said hello and tried to escape quickly. I wasn't apparently quick enough though because as I was walking away Rose came up to me and she was none too happy. She dug her nails into me and whispered in my ear. It wouldn't be polite for me to repeat the things that she said to me but let's just say it was along the lines of losing certain parts of my body if I even so much as thought about a human. So from now on it will be eyes to the floor as I walked anywhere in this school. The last thing I need is an angry Rose.

So she led me in a death grip to the table and rolled her eyes as she saw Edward and Bella already there. Of course Bella instantly blushed when she saw us walk in and I smiled. Rose's grip tightened on me as we sat down. Sometimes I thought that she might be jealous of Bella. Not that I would ever dare to utter those words to her. I did value my life and more importantly my sex life and knew that neither would fair too well if I questioned her about her reaction to Bella. Edward just laughed and nodded at me. At least he could help me out here. If Rose could read minds I would have been long gone.

Another nod from Edward confirmed that I was indeed correct.

I decided to lay low at lunch today. Rose was already in a not so good mood so why exacerbate it? Instead I spent the lunch period talking to my lovely wife and letting her know how much I adored her. I missed so many good opportunities in which to tease Bella but I'm all about the big picture. I will have eternity to welcome her properly into this family so no crying over one lost day. I had plenty of time to plan. Edward's eyes darkened as I gave her one last smile and left the cafeteria with Rose. He had better be scared. That reminded me that I needed to find Jasper and discuss a little wager I had been thinking about.

RosePOV

Oh…how cute. We walk up to the table and she blushes. I know that Emmett loves that annoying crap but honestly how many things can one person blush at. Edward looks at her…blush, she drops a book…blush, falls down…blush. Okay, maybe that last one is a bit more understandable but seriously it was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Sure Edward was the king of self control but the blood constantly rising to her cheeks had to tempt even him just a bit.

Speaking of tempting. Those two were like cats in heat. Granted Emmett and I enjoyed a healthy sex life but that was different. He couldn't kill me. Plus, we were married. Not that had stopped us before the wedding but still a girl couldn't give it all away before hand and still expect a man to respect her.

But of course this was Edward and he would fall for a human. Only Edward could find the most difficult way to fall in love. I mean a damn human for goodness sake. There were plenty of single vampires out there but no that wasn't good enough for our little Edward. He didn't even like himself half the time so why would he like someone else of his kind?

Okay, so some of you may read this and think that I am just a jealous bitch. But you can stop shaking your head and judging me okay. I'm not jealous. I do not and have never wanted Edward. Even if he had wanted me in the beginning it would have never worked, we are two different people. We both realize that. As for Edward's insight into me being jealous of Bella well (this better not get any further than you and me you understand that) perhaps there is some truth to that. I mean after all look at her? She is so soft and warm. Her looks? Well there is really nothing special about those but I imagine to Edward she is appealing. Of course he would be attracted to someone like that. A slight growl reminded me that I was sitting at the table with _them_.

Edward, always so protective of his little human. What was he going to do with his time when she no longer needed protection? I mean, they could continue along their current path of sex at every possible opportunity but beyond that what will he do with himself?? I kind of looked forward to her putting him in his place. Even though I barely knew the girl I had a feeling that she was tougher than she appeared to be. Hmmm…perhaps I should get to know her a little bit better since it was obvious that she was hell bent on being a part of this family. Why anyone would want to settle down with Emoward for eternity was beyond me but I suppose that they were happy together.

That settled it. It was time for me to play nice. She was going to be part of my family and I suppose I should make the effort to get to know her. Maybe I could get Alice involved in this too, it wouldn't hurt to have a buffer. I could see Alice smiling and nodding across the table and knew that she was excited about the decision I had made. I looked over at Bella and smiled and she blushed again. Grr….trying my best to not sigh out loud I turned away again. I would start this project tomorrow. I just couldn't handle it right now.

APOV

I told Edward that Rose would come around eventually. He just needed to be patient. I called out to him in my mind to let him know the good news. He looked over at her suspiciously and just went back to paying attention to Bella. Oh Bella, there were no words to describe how happy I was that he had Bella in his life. Granted I would appreciate being able to spend a little more time with her myself but all in good time. He was the happiest I had ever seen him and I couldn't begrudge him that. But at some point he would have to share and I would be sitting there waiting. I was excited already planning what I would do with her when we had some time together. Nothing made me happier than girl bonding. Especially now that Rose was actually willing to be a part of it too. We could be the three musketeers. I couldn't wait.

Jasper just looked at me and smiled. He was happy that I was happy. He knew that Edward and I were close and I had always felt so sad over the fact that he was alone. Now my elation was trying on Jasper but as always he tolerated it for me. Plus he made everyone else happy too and that really couldn't be a bad thing could it. I squeezed his hand while we sat and "ate" lunch. It wasn't hard to notice that our usual stares we received increased tenfold once Bella joined the table.

Mike Newton had actually come up to me between classes and tried to make small talk. I guess he was trying to have a backup plan in case Bella or Jessica didn't work out but I did not feel the least bit flattered by his attention. Judging by the slight anger I felt when talking to him Jasper was none too happy about it either. Not like he didn't have girls doing the same thing to him. I had to give Lauren an A for effort. She did try to be inventive when talking to him but Jasper was good at completely ignoring people, even if they never did get the hint. Instead of being scared of us people were acting like complete idiots. We had never really had people try so hard to get our attention that it was almost frightening. I hadn't realized how much I liked the solitude that had become the norm.

Oh well, there were more important things to think about. What to do with Bella, what to do? Pedicures, shopping, manicures, girl talk, shopping….the possibilities were endless. I couldn't wait!

JPOV

Man, happiness was coming at me from all sides these days. Alice was giddy over Bella. Edward was …well happy didn't even begin to touch it and the lust coming from him these days. Well let's just put it this way. Alice was happy for more reasons than just Bella. I think the whole house had to be at this point. Sure, I had turned it up a little bit in the beginning when those two were together but could you really blame me? I mean he was making up for decades of lost time, by all rights he deserved to release some of those pent up emotions. He was a much happier man for it too.

I had never seen Edward smile so much or even laugh. It was infectious to the whole family. Maybe Rosalie wasn't feeling it quite as much as the rest of us but I had no doubt that even she would come around eventually. Judging by the look Alice gave her earlier and the utter happiness that enveloped her I figured it was going to be sooner rather than later now. It was hard to not be happy around these two. Honestly I tried to stay away from them as much as I could. It was nothing personal but a man could only take so much giddiness in his life. He needed a break every now and then. Of course it was better than the constant self despair that used to fill me whenever I used to be around Edward but a little balance would be nice too.

I looked at Alice and smiled. When it all came down to it though if she was happy I was happy. Not because I could feel what she was feeling but because I've learned that her happiness meant more to me than anything else in the world. Plus there was always the added bonus of her finding a new shopping partner. That would let me off the hook occasionally and that was never something I would complain about.

EsmePOV

I heard the kids come home from school and smiled when I realized that Edward had brought Bella home with him. It always made me so happy to see the two of them together. They were perfect for each other. Even despite the whole human/vampire thing. I was a big believer in true love and knew that you couldn't help it, when you fell in love you fell in love and somehow it would always work out. It had to. I couldn't stand to see what Edward would be like if something happened. Although we hadn't discussed it I had a feeling that he had made some decisions about what he wanted for their future and when Carlisle came home I planned on having a talk with him, Edward and Bella so we could all figure this out.

I watched as they walked up to his room together. He didn't stop touching her even once the whole way there. It was so clear how in love they were and it made my heart almost burst to see him so happy. I always had a special place in my heart for Edward and knew that he was denying himself so much with his constant remorse and his misplaced notion that he wasn't worthy of happiness or love. I was just glad that he had found someone who made him realize that he deserved everything and more. Seeing the two of them together made me think of the love I shared with Carlisle. It was something that was just meant to be. Something brought these two together and neither of them was strong enough to fight it. I'm glad that for once Edward allowed himself to give in. Granted it did take some convincing in the beginning but now he was gloriously happy and a happy Edward was someone who I enjoyed being around. I went to the kitchen to make Bella something to eat before Carlisle came home. Just to be safe I tried my best to block out any sounds that might be coming from upstairs.

CarlislePOV

I walked in the door and was immediately greeted by Esme. She gave me a quick kiss and then led me to my office. It was obvious that there was something that she wanted to talk about and so I followed without complaint. Besides it also gave me a wonderful view of her back side as she walked in front of me and I would never turn down a chance to see that.

When we got to my office she sat down next to me and brought up the only thing anyone ever wanted to talk about anymore. I mean I loved Edward and I was happy for him but was it necessary for everyone to obsess over this? He seemed to be handling it rather well and until the time that he decided that he wanted to change her I was going to respect his discipline in this matter. Someone had to trust him so that he was able to trust himself. He had done far more than I had thought him ever capable of so although I was quite concerned in the beginning as the days went by I found it easier and easier to adjust. I wish everyone else would cut him a bit of slack. I didn't want a repeat of the last family meeting again. It was hot as hell to see Esme lose it but I know she felt bad that she had lost control.

So needless to say I wasn't the least bit surprised that she wanted to discuss things with Bella and Edward. She went to get everyone out of the house while I got Bella and Edward from his room. I could only hope that I wouldn't catch them in any kind of compromising position. That would be pushing it for even me. I respected their relationship but I wasn't about to walk in on it. I listened and didn't hear the sound of anything going on so I knocked on the door. Edward answered in an instant.

It had appeared that they were both sitting on the couch doing homework. I imagined that this was due to the fact that Esme had probably let Edward know what she intended to do when he got home from school. Edward nodded his head in agreement with me and they both followed me to my office.

BPOV

Edward had done his best to try and prepare me for this and we had been writing notes back and forth when Carlisle knocked on the door. I followed him down the hallway like a prisoner walking down death row. I knew that this would be better than the sex talk with Charlie where I had condoms flung at my head but it would still be uncomfortable.

We walked in the door and Esme thrust a pot pie into my hands. She was having far too much fun cooking for me whenever I was around. I was going to gain 20 pounds before I was turned into a vampire. I would have that forever so I really had to pace myself here. No matter how fast I ran there would be no burning that off.

Politely I sat and ate while I waited for them to talk. I had never talked so much in my life. It seemed that lately all anyone wanted to do was talk to me. Well with the exception of Edward and that was by far my favorite way to spend time lately. Anything was better than this constant interest in our sex life. I mean honestly everyone else in this house was doing it left, right and sideways and you didn't see me and Edward interrogating them. But no I was human so therefore all rules of etiquette flew out the window. I had plans though. When I was changed it was payback time. For now though I would sit and take it for the moment though because options were limited and this was really the only way I had to spend time with Edward without fear of being caught. So I ate and waited and hoped that this wouldn't take too long.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Let's get his over with because I know you have things you want to do," I knew there was a reason why I always liked Carlisle. Edward looked at me and smiled and I knew that we were on the same page. Now don't go getting the wrong idea. It isn't about sex all the time. Sometimes it is just nice to be alone without worrying about being caught. We just enjoy spending time together. That is part of what makes this relationship so special. It isn't all about the physical connection that we share. There is so much more than that. So get your mind out of the gutter.

So we sat there together and listened as Carlisle and Esme talked to us. It actually wasn't as horrible as I had imagined it would be. They were both understanding and kind. They just wanted to let us know that they were here for us should we need anything. There was no need for us to feel embarrassed by anything that we were experiencing, it was all natural and don't let others in the family let us believe anything different. It was actually nice to have someone fully and completely support us. To have someone who actually believed in us and trusted us. In turn Edward shared with Carlisle his desire to turn me and while they were discussing various things involving all the pain I would be in I turned my attention to Esme. While I wanted to be with Edward for eternity I didn't want to think about the pain that would be involved in it. I would face that later on, for now I would live in the moment and enjoy the here and now. No use dwelling on the pain until it was absolutely necessary.

Soon enough we were free again. We both breathed sighs of relief as we walked down the hall and back to Edward's room. We still had some time until I had to get back home. He opened the door and I walked thru first. He followed behind me and closed and then locked the door. Before I even had the time to process it he had me in his arms and was wrapping my legs around his waist. He moved us so that my back was pressed against the wall and his lips were on mine. I pushed my hands into his hair and moved my body against his.

Okay, who was I kidding? Sometimes it was all about the sex.

_Hope you enjoyed! It was a lot more fun than I had anticipated. More coming very soon._

_Thank you for reading. _

_Jaime_


	33. Vampires Still Don't Get Nervous

_A/N – It's been a while, no excuses. Here you go!_

_Thanks as always to my readers and Tiggrmommi!_

_I do not own._

_Six Months Later_

EPOV

Vampires don't get nervous. Vampires don't get nervous. I'd given myself this pep talk before. It always seemed that Charlie was involved when I had these thoughts. But this was something I had promised to do and there was no backing down now. I had left Bella in the capable hands of Alice who was taking her shopping. She thought I was punishing her for something but in truth it was essential that I had some time alone. I had already called Chief Swan to set up a meeting with him today. Now I found myself here, standing at the front door trying to talk myself into knocking on it. As I raised my hand the door opened in front of me.

"Edward," Charlie opened the door to let me in. "I've been watching you stand at the door for the past five minutes so I figured I would let you in."

"Um, thank you sir," I followed him into the front room and we both sat down and stared at each other.

After a few minutes of silence and staring Charlie spoke.

"Well Edward did you ask to meet with me for some reason or did you just want to sit here and stare at me?"

Sitting here and staring seemed like a pretty good option at the moment. Compared to what I had in mind. These past few months had been fine. We had all gotten along and thankfully he hadn't asked me to fish again so as far as he knew I had been the perfect boyfriend and Bella was the perfect daughter. He had even taken the bars off the window a few weeks ago which led me to believe he finally trusted her again. We had not given him another reason to think otherwise. Now that was all probably about to change. I cleared my throat again and went over the words I had memorized in my head. I could do this. It was for Bella and I would do anything for Bella.

"I'm sorry sir. Yes, there was something I wished to discuss with you." Then I watched in horror as Charlie turned a frightening shade of red.

CPOV

Crap, after all my precautions Bella was pregnant. Odd that she would send him to tell me instead but I really couldn't' blame her for being afraid of my reaction. I should have known when they never asked for condoms again that they weren't being careful anymore. I never brought up the birth control again but I could tell from my benefits statements that she was filling a prescription so I had allowed myself not to worry. What was I supposed to do leave a bowl of condoms next to the phone? I was none too happy about this turn of events but I would support her. I was her father after all and she would need to know that I was on her side. Well at least if he was here telling me than it meant that he was going to be there for her too and that gave me some measure of relief.

"Sir?" Oh, I had almost forgotten that he was here. He sat there patiently waiting for me to get my thoughts together and finally I was ready to talk to him again. I took one look at his face and my hand automatically searched for my gun and I realized that my holster wasn't there. I had hung it up when I got home, I should have known better than that with this boy around. I took a few deep breaths and I was ready to go again.

"Yes, what is it you would like to discuss Edward?" I could be calm and cool too. You don't become Chief of Police by screaming like a girl when things got hard. No, you faced the situation head on and never showed fear. I smiled at him trying to intimidate him. Yes, Edward please let me know exactly what you have done to my little girl. Let's see him remain calm and cool when he gave me this news.

"Well sir, I had promised you I would discuss this with you when the time was right and I feel that now is the time sir."

I had no clue what this boy was even talking about so I let him continue to talk.

"I would like to ask for Bella's hand in marriage," I sat there waiting for more. This really had to be some kind of joke. Marriage? They were seniors in high school what was the rush?

"Why?" It was the only thing that I could actually manage to say. I knew that they loved each other but I had always thought that they might grow out of it. That perhaps when she went to college she would meet someone else and I would have a few years until I had to worry about this. Okay, I knew I was being delusional. It was obvious to anyone with working vision that they loved each other. Sometimes it was sickening to be in the same room as them. Not that they were constantly touching or anything. It was just the opposite in fact. They never really touched in front of me. I preferred not to think of what they might be doing when they weren't around me. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting here thinking but Edward just sat there staring at me patiently.

"I love your daughter Chief Swan. In my entire life I have never found anyone who makes me feel alive like she does. I was destined to meet her and I want to make her my wife. I never want her or anyone else to doubt how much I love her and what she means to me."

"Couldn't you just buy her some flowers? Get her a necklace? Stuffed animal? Do you really have to get married? You are both so young." To be honest I wasn't much older than she was when I had gotten married but it was different back then.

"I understand your concern Chief Swan but you were fairly young when you got married so I am sure that you understand where I am coming from," yes, that had worked out so well for me Edward. Thanks for bringing it up.

"Well we all know how that ended now don't we? But let me guess, you and Bella are different right? You won't make the same mistakes countless of other couples have. You two have something that no one else has?" Deep down I knew that Bella would kill me if she heard this conversation. This was going to happen with or without my blessing, I wasn't am imbecile.

"Yes sir, I would like to believe that we are different. I can understand your hesitation I realize that we are young but I can honestly tell you that I want Bella by my side for eternity and nothing will change that." He really did seem sincere. It wasn't like he was just telling me what I wanted to hear but actually telling me what he felt. I should be thankful that I found someone that felt this way about Bella but that didn't make it any easier.

EPOV

He just sat there not saying a word for a few more minutes. He was all over the place with his thoughts. I was amazed that I had actually taken him by surprise. I thought I had made it clear to him when we went fishing that I intended to marry Bella but apparently he hadn't taken me seriously. So I just sat there waiting for some sort of response from him. I had endless patience so I said nothing. After a few more minutes he cleared his throat and then just looked at me again.

"Is there anything that I can say that would stop you? Any way that I can convince you to wait for a few years?" I wanted to scream no at the top of my lungs but I remained calm.

"I'm very sorry sir that is something that I am not capable of doing. I want Bella to be the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night and the first thing I see when the sun comes up in the morning. I feel like I have already been waiting for her forever and I can't imagine waiting any longer. I realize that we are young but when you find the person who completes you I don't see the point in waiting until others are more comfortable with it. I have the means to support her and I fully intend to see that her every need is met and that she wants for nothing for the rest of her life."

He still wasn't convinced but he was also smart enough to realize that Bella felt exactly the same way that I did and she wouldn't hesitate to tell me yes when I asked her to marry me. Actually he was much more sure of her response than I was. She had no idea what I was doing today and I wasn't quite sure how she would take this. But she was ready to become a vampire to be with me forever so I really couldn't see her being opposed to marrying me beforehand. This was Bella though and I never really did know what to expect. That wasn't really my main concern at the moment though. One step at a time.

I began to tap my fingers against my leg and was surprised at this unprovoked nervous response. He was making me wait far too long for an answer and I was beginning to get concerned. I really didn't have a back-up plan in place if he said no. He had always been aware of the way I felt about her but he apparently still wasn't ready to lose her.

"Edward," he surprised me when he began talking. He had been thinking of so many things that I hadn't realized that he had come to a decision. "While the timing isn't the best I realize that I can either give my blessing and be a part of the wedding or I can refuse and risk you and Bella running away to get married anyways," I started to protest but he cut me off. "Edward I know that you are trying your best to do things the right way but if Bella were to ever get word that I refused you I hate to think of what she might do." He did have a point there, she wouldn't take it too well if she heard that her father had told me no but I wouldn't dream of telling her that I would just have figured out some way to have him say yes.

He stood up and faced me and held his hand out to me. "Edward I thank you for asking me before hand and I look forward to having you as a son. Welcome to the family," my throat felt tight as I raised my hand to his.

"Thank you sir, you have no idea how much these means to me." I could tell he was surprised by the temperature of my skin but he didn't say anything. He just let go of my hand quickly and I showed myself out of the house and rushed home. I had some planning to do if I wanted to continue with my plans for the day. Alice would have Bella home in one hour but I'm sure that she knew what had just happened and would help me by keeping her out just a little bit longer. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. By the end of the day if all went according to plan I would be engaged.

BPOV

Alice was being odd. Well to be fair Alice being odd was normal but she was a new level of odd today. I would have smacked Edward across the head when he volunteered me to go shopping with her if it wouldn't have hurt me. He knew better than that but he seemed determined to get rid of me so I just decided to not make a big deal of it this morning. In the beginning I was having fun. She took me to get a manicure and a pedicure even though I didn't see much point. I always seemed to have my feet covered but she was insistent and I really didn't have the energy to fight her on it.

After that was done she herded me to the mall for some shopping. It wasn't nearly as much fun as shopping with Edward had been but I did have a good time picking out some things that I could have to surprise Edward with later on. Alice even convinced me to pick out a dress which I didn't see much point in but I agreed anyways. She tried to get me to wear it home but even I have my limits. So after a long day of shopping and gossip I was happy to finally be heading back home. I couldn't wait to see Edward again. As we pulled up to the house Alice informed me that Edward was inside waiting for me. I rushed out of the car and belatedly realized that she wasn't getting out of the car. I looked back at her in surprise.

"I'm meeting Jasper somewhere for dinner," I had to laugh at the idea of them making dinner plans like any other human would. She drove away and I walked up to the house. I was surprised that Edward hadn't met me at the door and when I walked in the house was quiet.

"Edward," I called quietly knowing that he would be able to hear me no matter where he was in the house. I got no response and found that the house was completely dark. I quickly walked around downstairs but Edward was nowhere to be found. I looked around in confusion but headed upstairs certain that Alice had said that he was home. I walked to his room calling his name intermittently but still getting no response. The door to his room was closed and I knocked before opening the door. I got no response and hesitated before opening the door but decided that this was the most logical place for him to be. When I opened the door I was shocked by what met my eyes.

_Yes I know it was mean to leave it there but I promise it won't be long until the next chapter._

_Thank you again for reading this._


	34. Behind The Door

_A/N – I promised to not make you wait too long so here you go. Enjoy!_

_Thanks to Tiggrmommi for being so super._

_I do not own._

EPOV

I could hear her walking around downstairs calling my name and I waited patiently for her to make her way upstairs. I looked around the room one last time making sure that everything was in place before she got up here. Everything appeared to be in order so I resumed my waiting. I could tell that she was confused by my lack of response but I had a feeling it would all quickly be forgotten once she saw what I had waiting for her. Alice assured me that this would go over well but I was still worried.

Thankfully Jasper and Emmett had helped out while I was occupied with Charlie otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pull this off. They did everything that I had asked and so it was up to me to pull the remainder of this off.

Through the years I had seen enough proposals in people's minds to know that I wanted this to be different. Bella deserved more than the same old same old. Finally I heard her hand on the doorknob and she hesitated. Did she have an idea of what was about to happen? Is that why she stopped? Was this not what she wanted? I had to force myself to calm down because this was getting me nowhere. I took a deep breath as I waited for her to come into the room. The look on her face when she entered the room was worth everything that I had done.

BPOV

I almost closed the door as soon as I had opened it certain that I was in the wrong room. I don't even think that this would qualify as a bedroom anymore. Walking inside I continued to look around not even sure what to focus on first. There was no furniture in the room except for Edward's piano sitting in the corner. I couldn't even fathom how they managed to get it up here but I shook my head because that really wasn't the most surprising thing in the room at the moment. Every wall from floor to ceiling was covered with pictures. When you looked at them individually it didn't make a whole lot of sense but when you stood in the middle of the room and took it all in it was overwhelming.

He had created a collage of sorts. The pictures were arranged in such a way that it looked like we were at our meadow. It was uncanny the way that he had recreated it with just pictures. I was so enthralled with looking around that I didn't even notice that he was in the room until he started to play the piano. It sounded like my lullaby but it was just a slight bit different at the end, hopeful almost.

I walked over to him and had trouble even getting myself to say his name.

"Edward," I whispered. When I got close to him he reached over and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me gently.

"I couldn't bring my piano to the meadow so I tried to bring the meadow to us," he smiled at me as he looked into my eyes.

"I love it Edward. What a great surprise," he just smiled mysteriously and placed me on the chair next to him before he began to play again. It was a new song this time and I felt tears fill my eyes at the beauty of it. I really was incredibly lucky to have found him. Despite our obvious differences we were like two halves of the same whole, we were meant to be together. The music filled the empty room and seemed to surround me, I could almost feel it. I didn't even realize it was over until I felt his cool fingers wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No tears Bella, I want there to only be happiness for you," he traced his fingers down to my lips and kept them there lightly moving them back and forth. "Bella do you even have any idea of how much you mean to me? Do you have any clue of the impact that you have made on my life? I am so incredibly lucky that you chose me."

"It was never a choice Edward," I kissed the tips of his fingers. He took in a breath and kissed my forehead, then my eyes, my cheeks, my chin before finally pressing his lips to mine. I was overwhelmed with love for him and I raised my hands to his head bringing him closer to me. I protested when he pulled away but he lifted me up effortlessly and carried me to a blanket that I hadn't noticed set up in the middle of the room. He set me down on it gently and before I could attempt to stop him he was back at the piano. He leaned down and plugged something in before he began playing again. Crisscrossed across the top of the room where dozens of strands of twinkling lights, it almost looked like stars sparkling in the dark room. It almost felt like we were in our meadow, away from the world in our own little personal heaven on earth.

EPOV

I watched the tears fall from her eyes as she sat there taking in everything that I had done. All this work I had done wasn't even a fair representation of how I felt for her. I would do anything for her. That I would give her anything that she wanted. There was nothing that I wouldn't do to see her smile and to make her happy. I wasn't sure that she fully realized how deep my love was but I intended to spend eternity showing her.

My fingers went back to the keys of the piano and I began to play again. Since meeting her my head had been filled with a soundtrack of sorts. She was my own personal muse who filled my life with music. Everything she did made me think of a melody that was uniquely hers and so I began to play these songs for her. The titles were simple…_Bella Happy, Bella Laughing, Bella Angry…_it went on like this for a few minutes until I couldn't stand to be away from her anymore. Soon I wouldn't have to worry about that. If she agreed to become my wife I would never have to be apart from her again. No more sneaking into her room, no more stolen time she would be all mine.

My hand went to the box that was hidden in my pocket. I had no doubt that she loved me or that she wanted to spend her life with me it was the marriage thing that worried me. It was now or never though. I sat down on the blanket next to her and she leaned into me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She was never fearful, never cautious where I was concerned. I pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck and felt her body tremble. I would never tire of that reaction from her.

"Thank you Edward," she whispered. Try as I might I would never understand her. Why in the world was she thanking me?

"For what?" I moved her face so that she was looking at me. Her eyes shined with her love for me and tears. I moved so that my lips kissed away her tears on her face. I had meant what I had said, I only wanted her to be happy. I knew that they were happy tears but I still hated seeing them upon her face.

"For everything that you do for me. For bringing the meadow to me, for the music, for being you. You make me happier than I ever thought possible," she suddenly hugged me fiercely.

"Oh Bella you never cease to amaze me. On the day that I met you I knew that my life would never be the same again. I tried to fight it to keep you at a distance but I only succeeded in making both of us miserable. You have brought to my life something that I had never expected to have. You brought me happiness, hopefulness and love," I broke away from her hug to look at her. I needed to be looking at her when I asked her this. "Bella there isn't a day that goes by that I don't imagine spending the rest of eternity with you. You are my reason for living, my reason for being. Before I met you I merely existed in this world, living one day after another in an endless dreary cycle. With you by my side I see the world differently I have hope where there used to be despair, I feel alive again."

I shifted so that I was on my knees in front of her. At first she looked confused and then it seemed to dawn on her what was going on here. I reached for her hands and pulled her to her knees next to me. I kept one of my hands wrapped around hers while my other reached into my pocket for the ring box that I had placed there before she got here. I kept my hand wrapped around it and I began to speak again.

"Bella you mean everything to me. Without you by my side my reason to roam this earth would cease to exist. There are no words that could accurately describe what I feel when I think about my love for you. All I know is that I am lucky enough to call you mine," the tears couldn't be stopped now so I didn't even try to wipe them away. I knew that if it were possible I would have joined her.

Pulling the box out I got onto one knee and kneeled down before her. I opened it up and held out the ring to her. "Bella, being able to call you mine isn't enough. I want the honor of being able to call you my wife. I want to pledge my love for you in front of our family and friends. I want to be able to show you in some small way the depth of my love for you. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" I pulled the ring from the box and held it out to her while I waited for her answer.

BPOV

If someone were to ask me what I felt at this moment shock would easily win out. This was the last thing I had expected to happen today. I wasn't even sure how he had managed to pull all of this off. I looked at him sitting there in front of me on one knee with a diamond ring sparkling in his hand. The words that he just spoken to me filled my head. Marry Edward? Was there ever really any doubt? I knew since the moment that he had first kissed me that he was my destiny.

"Yes," I nodded my head in case my yes wasn't very clear through my tears. "Yes, yes, yes," those last few were said against his lips as he had began to kiss me as soon as the first yes escaped my lips. He pulled away only long enough to push the ring onto my finger before he claimed my lips with his own. My knees were aching but nothing could pull me away from this moment.

As always Edward was able to anticipate my needs and he laid me back onto the blanket. We both laid there on our backs looking up at the lights. He held my hand in his and his finger moved back and forth against my ring.

"I love you Edward," he leaned over me and kissed me yet again. I would never be able to get enough of this, of him. The beautiful thing was that it was something that I would never have to. He was mine for now and for always.

_Hope you liked it. It will be a while until the next chapter because I am writing a brand new story that I have to complete in the next few days. So thank you for reading this and I will be back as soon as possible. _

_Jaime_


	35. Good News Travels Fast

_A/N – Sorry for the delay. I have finished my other story so it won't be as long between updates._

_Thanks again to everyone for reading this. Thanks to Tiggrmommi for being all kinds of awesome!_

_I do not own!_

EPOV

Apparently good news travels fast. The ring had barely been put on her finger before the rumors started flying. Small towns were notorious for the speed at which gossip traveled. I hadn't even delivered Bella to her home before the phones started ringing off the hook. All it had taken was for Lauren to see Bella admiring her ring on the way home from my house and after she pulled her jaw off the ground she pulled out her cell phone. A simple call to Jessica started the ball rolling and I think half the town knew about it by the time I pulled into her driveway. I was amazed at how many people in town had three way calling and the texting was off the charts.

Of course with Lauren being the first one to deliver the news it took a malicious twist right from the beginning. By the fifth phone call not only were we engaged but Bella was pregnant with twins. Thankfully I had asked Charlie before I proposed or else I could only imagine the reaction that he would have.

Apparently I wasn't the only one with Charlie on my mind. One second Bella was admiring her ring and the next second she was gasping.

"My Dad, what am I going to tell my Dad? He's going to kill us, well maybe not you but me most definitely." I could see her beginning to freak out so I had to calm her down.

"Bella, it's okay," I rubbed her back to try to soothe her. "I already talked to him. He already knows that I was planning on asking you." She looked shocked.

"You asked Charlie for permission? Do people even do that still?" Of course people still did that. Did she not realize that I was old fashioned? Of course things had gotten a bit out of order in the past few months but there are always exceptions to the rules. I'm nothing if not flexible after all. Speaking of flexible I wonder how flexible she would be after her change. There were some things that I had in mind that weren't even feasible at the moment but soon enough. I would figure out a way to bring them up later. Oh…what did she say? I had a feeling that I had just missed something.

"Earth to Edward, you know for a vampire you tend to space out an awful lot. What's going on up there," she tapped me on the forehead. That one simple touch was felt throughout my entire body. It just occurred to me that we hadn't celebrated our engagement properly. I would take her home and then wait for her in her room to show her just how excited I was to make her my wife. Perhaps I could convince her to wear something from Victoria's Secret…

"Edward? You are beginning to worry me," damn it I was losing it here.

"Sorry my love, just thinking about how happy I am that you said yes," she smiled and held up her ring again. That should distract her for a minute. Where was I again? Oh yes, Victoria's Secret…blue lace, down to there, no on second thought up to there. I could see her putting her hand down so I shook my head to focus on the present again.

"What did my dad say when you asked him? Did he threaten to kill you? Did he kick you out…well obviously he didn't because we're engaged but it couldn't have been easy. Wow Edward I can't believe you asked him. I bet he reached for his gun. You were lucky he was off duty because otherwise who knows what might have happened. Engaged, we're engaged…" I could tell that she was going to continue rambling unless I found a way to stop her. I pulled the car over and she didn't even notice.

"Bella." No response.

"Bella." Still nothing.

"Bella!" Wow, she was rather unobservant sometimes. Well desperate times call for desperate measures. I moved closer to her and still she talked. I kissed the back of her neck and although her voice got lower she still talked. I didn't think that smacking her would go over all that well since I would probably break her and all so I resorted to other tactics. Sticking my tongue out I licked the back of her neck and moved around to the front and started moving down. My hand moved down her thigh and back up again.

She froze and her mouth finally stopped moving. I stopped moving at the same time and she moaned in protest.

"Bella we are stopped on the side of the road in downtown Forks. No one is watching now but there is only so far that we could go. I was trying to distract you and take your mind off Charlie so let's get to your house now before he comes looking for you," I started the car again and began to drive.

"Well you certainly distracted me," she readjusted herself and I congratulated myself on my successful tactics. "Also Edward before you get too proud of yourself I'll pay you back for that little tactic later on."

BPOV

Stupid dazzling vampire. He thought that he was so smart, distracting me by kissing me and touching me. Two could play at that game but I would wait until the moment was right. He wasn't the only one with endless patience in this place. He did get my mind off Charlie though. Even though he had talked to him I knew that once Edward was gone I wouldn't be able to avoid talking to him. I knew that this was right though so Charlie was going to have to understand.

We pulled up in front of the house and Edward walked to my side to open my door.

"It's going to be okay don't worry," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked through the door together. Charlie was waiting for us in the living room. The television was off and he was just sitting in his chair staring off into space.

"Daddy?" I knew that I was playing dirty but I had to use whatever I could in this situation. "We have something to tell you," I was including Edward in on this.

"I know Bella, I know. Mr. Perfect over there asked me first so I know what you are going to tell me," he looked at me finally and he looked lost.

"Okay, well would you like to see the ring?" It was a beautiful ring. I knew nothing about diamonds but I knew it was beautiful and this was Edward after all he wouldn't get anything but the best.

Charlie looked at it absentmindedly and muttered something about it being nice and then wandered out of the room.

"Well that was interesting," I looked to Edward to try to get some idea of what was going on in his head.

"He'll come around. Today was a lot for him to take in so just give him some time," he came over and hugged me. "I'm going to head out so you can spend some time with him. I'll be back later on," he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then he was gone. I went and looked for Charlie. I found him in the garage going through his fishing supplies.

"Dad," he jumped when I spoke and after a brief pause he turned to look at me.

"Bella please understand that I'm happy for you it is just all sort of a shock to me still," he sighed and looked away from me as if he was ashamed of what he had just said.

"I understand Dad. You've been more supportive than I have had any right to expect," I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Besides Dad I couldn't do this without you. I'm counting on you to walk me down the aisle." He smiled at me and hugged me back and I knew that he would be okay.

We spent the rest of the day going through his fishing gear and other stuff in the garage. Neither of us said much but it was still one of the best days that I had ever spent with my dad. He insisted that we go out to dinner as a celebration of my engagement. He even asked if Edward would like to join us and I declined telling him that I wanted some time with just him. At dinner he told everyone that we talked to about my engagement. I could tell by the look on people's faces that most of them knew already but the shock came from Charlie being so happy about it. As everyone stared at me I knew one thing was certain. I was dreading school tomorrow.

It had been a long day so after we got home I cleaned up the kitchen a bit and Charlie headed upstairs for bed. I waited a little while to ensure he was asleep before I headed to my room. Edward was already waiting there for me and he had a rather large smile on his face. He was definitely different than he had been when I first met him. That Edward was angry and sullen. This Edward finally realized that he deserved to be happy and I intended to spend my life making sure that he was.

He had his hands behind his back and when he brought them forward I saw that he had a single red rose in his hand.

"For the future Mrs. Cullen," he held it out to me and smiled that special smile.

"So how much of the town knows about our impending nuptials," I asked as I walked over to him. He held out his arms to me and I stepped inside. Although the coolness was always a bit of a shock it was a welcome one.

"Well if I were to give a ballpark I would say it was somewhere in the 80%-90% range but of course that is just an estimate," he kissed the top of my head, the side of my neck, the crook of my arm. I knew he was trying to distract me but I really couldn't bring myself to complain.

"So what are the rumors? Dying of some incurable disease, you lost a bet, I'm pregnant," I meant these as a joke but then noticed that his smile faltered a bit before he kissed my stomach. He continued to kiss me but I stopped him by putting a hand on his head. "Edward?"

"Pregnancy seems to be the prevailing theory. These ignorant fools can't believe that I...," he stopped suddenly as if he realized what he was about to say.

"They can't believe that you would actual want to marry me?" He looked away and I knew that I was right.

"Bella, ignore them. They are all jealous and stupid if they can't see how lucky I am that you would agree to spend eternity with me," he moved quickly and his face was in front of mine. His cool breath filled my senses. "Their loss," he whispered before attacking me.

I was vaguely aware of landing on the bed before he covered me. He was everywhere at once, his hands, his lips, his body. I knew that there were other things to talk about, other things to say but nothing else mattered and I allowed myself to get lost in him.

He moved just long enough for me to get some air and to remove our clothing. I was panting but I didn't want him to stop. He stood there for a second and just looked at me. He looked up and down my body and took in every inch of it. I began to squirm under his examination but he would have none of that.

"Stay still my love. You are exquisite," he moved his hands along my body now and I tried to think of something, anything that would stop me from moving. My eyes were squeezed closed because if I watched him during this I wouldn't be able to remain calm. "I love you," he whispered over and over again and he moved his lips along every inch of my body.

Screw what people thought, screw them not understanding. They were all jealous. Everyone wanted Edward. I could always tell when the thoughts were particular bad because he would pull me closer to him. Why should I waste anymore time worrying about it he was mine and that was the way it was meant to be.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His hair was falling over his head as he licked along my thigh, then my ankle, then my knee, stomach, throat. What was I thinking about again? I reached over and pulled on his hair, needing him and no longer willing to wait.

Even though I was pulling rather insistently on his hair he took his time cherishing every inch of my body. It wasn't like I was hurting him so he acted like he had all the time in the world even though he was driving me insane. Finally after what had seemed like forever his lips were on mine again. I pushed my body up against his needing to have all of him.

His response was instantaneous. Before I could even think to beg him for more he was inside me. We both moaned at the immediate feeling of gratification. He was less controlled than he had ever been. Not in a way that was hurting me but in a way that was turning me on immensely.

"Mine," he whispered against my lips as he thrust into me. "Your body, your soul, it's all mine forever." His movements were quicker and my body tensed as the sensations become too much for me.

I shoved my head into my pillow as I moaned his name over and over again. I was his, I would always be his. He continued to move inside me, he was grunting and moaning now and I felt my body tighten again. We moved together, sweat glistening on my body as the only sounds that filled the room was my frantic breath.

"Bella…Bella…Bella," his voice got louder as his movements got faster. It wasn't long before we both were shuddering. He pulled me to my side and looked at me while I caught my breath. I tried to hide a big yawn from him but he saw everything.

"You do realize that when you're changed you'll never have to sleep again," he rubbed my face with his hand and placed a kiss on my nose.

"Whatever shall we do with all that time?" I moved closer to him. His body was still warm from his nearness to me.

"Well I can think of a few things. Travel, read, watch movies," he kissed me lightly again and I melted against him suddenly not so tired anymore. "We can always play Scrabble too," I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmmm…why don't we practice? There are a lot of words that I'm not sure how to spell," he got a devious look in his eyes and we proceeded to practice for most of the night.

_Hope you enjoyed, working on the next chapter now. Thanks again for all the support of this story!_

_Jaime_


	36. Mmmmzebras

_A/N – I'm back once again. This chapter just wouldn't come to me but it is finally done and I am already working on the next one so enjoy!_

_Thanks as always to everyone who reads this! Thank you for the incredible support of this story!  
_

_A special big thank you to Tiggrmommi for being awesome!_

_I do not own._

LPOV

I had the music blaring and I flipped down the visor while waiting at the light. I admired my reflection in the mirror as I applied my strawberry lip gloss. Looking in the mirror I ran my fingers thru my hair and admired my reflection some more. I really was the best looking girl in this town. I couldn't wait until after graduation when I could get out of here and move on to the bigger and better things I was destined for.

As I reluctantly put the mirror back up I heard the unmistakable purr of a certain silver Volvo. There was only one person in town with a car like that. Confident that I looked my best I licked my lips and flipped my hair back over my shoulder. I timed it so that I could nonchalantly look over my shoulder just as he was pulling up and put a teasing smile on my face. I looked over and had to resist the urge to roll my eyes when I noticed that she was him. Of course _she _was with him. She never left his side. It was like she knew that if she let him be alone for any longer than necessary that he would realize that there was someone better out there. Someone like me! I had more to offer him than she ever could.

I looked through the windows of the Volvo as they pulled up and I could see that Edward was laughing. She was actually making him laugh. It was a sound that I had never heard and I couldn't stop staring at them. What was it about her that captivated him? I had tried and tried to figure it out but couldn't come up with anything that really set her apart. She was at best average. I just couldn't see what he saw in her. If he was with me I could show him things that he didn't even know existed, we would be a perfect match. He belonged with someone like me not someone like her.

I couldn't stop myself from looking over at them. He looked so perfect sitting there in the driver's seat. I coughed a little to see if he would notice me but his eyes were on Bella, always on Bella. She was looking at him and he was smiling at her. That amazing smile that took my breath away whenever I saw it. She turned her head forward and I could see that she was smiling too and that was something you didn't see a lot of.

Then she held her hand up in front of her and I saw the unmistakable gleam of a diamond on her ring finger. It couldn't be. This had to be some kind of joke. Perhaps Dr. Cullen had asked Edward to pick up Mrs. Cullen's ring from the jewelry store and she was trying it on as a joke, yes that had to be it. But then Edward leaned down and kissed the tip of the finger with the ring on it and then kissed her.

My head fell over from the shock I had just experienced and I hit the horn on the steering wheel. I jumped away quickly but I could see Edward laughing as he drove away. I'm not sure when the light had turned green but I pressed on the accelerator and made my way through the intersection before pulling out my phone. It rang one…two…three times.

_Answer damn it answer_

Finally she picked up the phone.

"Jessica you will never believe what I just saw?"

"What?" I could tell she had perked up immediately so I filled her in on everything. She was silent on the other end.

"Jessica?" At least I wasn't the only one who was shocked by the news.

"Why? Why do you think that he proposed to her?" It was something that I hadn't thought of. The whole idea seemed so unbelievable that I really hadn't had a chance to fully process it.

"I bet she is pregnant!!" That had to be it. "He is such a gentleman of course he would offer to marry her. Poor guy," we talked for a few more minutes each of us trying to figure out a way to comfort Edward in his time of need.

"Okay Jessica we have some phone calls to make. We are the first ones with this information and it is our right no our responsibility to share it with everyone. I'm going to call Taylor and you call Mike. I'll call you later on tonight so we can discuss school tomorrow." We got off the phone and I immediately began dialing again.

MPOV

I looked at the caller ID. Jessica. I debated for a second as to whether or not I should answer the phone. She probably wanted to go to the movies, or dinner, or something. That girl always wanted a piece of the Mike. I mean who could really blame her but it did get tiring sometimes. Especially since I wasn't stupid, I knew that I was only a substitute for the person she really wanted. No matter what happened lately it always seemed to come down that damn Edward Cullen.

I still hadn't forgiven that marshmallow colored freak for stealing my girl. Okay granted she wasn't my girl at the time but it was inevitable. We were meant for each other. He wasn't good enough for her. That whole family was a little off. I mean they had the money to invest in some mystic tan and yet they persisted on maintaining their ghastly shade.

The still ringing phone interrupted my thoughts. I picked it up before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Jessica how's…." she cut me off before I had a chance to finish my sentence.

"They're engaged Mike. ENGAGED!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. I had no idea what she was even talking about.

"Hello to you too Jessica. Why in the world are you screaming at me?"

"Didn't you hear me? They're ENGAGED?" Well getting louder didn't help me understand her any better.

"Of course I heard you Jessica, I'm not deaf. It would just help if you let me know who exactly you were talking about," I could think of no one we knew that would be getting engaged. No one that would upset her this much. Unless…..

"Edward and Bella are…" and that was all I heard. She kept ranting on the line while I closed my eyes and sat down.

"Why in the world would she marry him?" I asked and Jessica actually laughed.

"I think it's the other way around Mike. It's obvious why anyone would marry him but what does she have to offer? Word on the street is that she is pregnant," I instantly saw red. She wouldn't have let him touch her, there was no way. If he had violated her and then gotten her pregnant then it was up to me to defend her honor. I was the only one who should be touching her. I dreamed about touching her, her supple skin, moving the hair away from her neck and kissing the soft rise of her breasts as she moaned against me….

"Mike? Mike?" Damn it I was still on the phone.

"Jessica I need you here now." She would have to do. All I knew is that I needed someone to comfort me right now and I was pretty sure that she felt the same way.

"I'll be right over," with that we hung up and I went to my room to hide the pieces of paper on my desk that had _Bella Newton _written on them over and over again. I crumpled them up and threw them in the trash. I held back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me as I sat on my bed and held on to my teddy.

Mrs. Cope POV

I hung up the phone after Mr. Banner had called me. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan were engaged. Even though we were a small town these things didn't happen too often and this was big news. Especially when it involved the Cullen family, there was very little known about them and it seemed that the Swan girl was the only one that any of them actually talked to. Well to be honest it seemed that her and Edward were doing a lot more than talking. When you had worked in high schools as long as I had you began to notice what the signs were when they moved their relationship to the next step. Those two definitely had. They weren't overt about it like many others before them had been. They weren't getting caught in the janitor's closet or behind the school but you could still tell.

Still though marriage was not something I had expected to hear about. I wonder if they would have a big wedding? To be honest we all wondered if she was pregnant. I wanted to believe in true love as much as the next person but life and experience jaded you. You begin to realize that life isn't the fairy tale that you are told about when you are a little girl. Real life takes work and true love doesn't always exist. With a sigh I went back to the kitchen to make dinner. Obviously my life hadn't quite turned out the way I had expected but Isabella was lucky. Edward Cullen seemed about as close to Prince Charming as you could get. There was no doubt that he was handsome, had money, the entire family was easy on the eyes and he treated her like a queen. I don't think that he ever let her out of his sight. While some might consider that a bit stalkerish I thought it was sweet. She was a bit clumsy after all and someone had to be there to catch her if she fell.

Oh well I was happy with the life I had. I suppose I could be happy as long as someone had found their happily ever after.

EPOV

I hated to leave her side but I could hear Charlie moving around and I knew that I had no choice. He had given up on doing random room checks so it might have been okay but I had to change anyways.

With one last kiss to Bella's forehead I wrote a quick note and made my way out the window. I kind of missed the bars on the windows, I enjoyed showing off my mad welding skills to Bella. Every woman liked a man who was good with his tools. Okay, I needed to stop that line of thought. I had obviously been listening to Emmett far too much.

I ran across the forest and into the house to find everyone sitting in the living room watching television. I looked to the screen and started laughing.

"Teen Wolf? Really?" Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"It's a classic Edward. I mean who wouldn't want a werewolf who played basketball at their school." Of course according to Emmett it was every schools dream. I remember that when it first came out Emmett dragged me to the movie theater over and over again because he found it so amusing.

"Wait why in the world are we discussing movies? I believe congratulations are in order my dear boy. You actually got her to say yes. I must say that I was surprised that you actually got her to agree to it. I hope that she knows what she is getting herself into to. I pity anyone who agrees to spend eternity with you," he punched me in the arm before looking at me. His face became serious before he began talking again. "Seriously though Edward congratulations you deserve it."

Everyone else came up and congratulated me before I went upstairs to get ready for school. I knew that today might be difficult that no one would actually believe that we were actually in love. I would try my best to make this as easy as possible for Bella because she would bear the brunt of the disbelief. Picking out my clothes I got dressed quickly and was heading out the door when Esme stopped me.

"Edward I know that you are on the way to pick up Bella but I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you. You deserve this Edward please don't ever doubt it," she gave me a quick hug and with a warm feeling inside me I headed out to pick up my fiancée.

BPOV

I woke up in the morning alone and reached around frantically for Edward only to find a note.

_Charlie was waking up so I had to leave. Soon I will never leave your side._

_I love you._

_Edward_

The thought of never having to be away from him made me get out of bed with a smile. The smile quickly faded when I realized that today I would have to face everyone at school. Everyone already looked at us like we were some kind of walking science display that I couldn't imagine that the news of our engagement would make things much better. There was no doubt that everyone at school knew already. Edward had already made that much clear. I got up and got dressed and decided that I really didn't care. Everyone deserved to be happy. My father accepted it and was happy for me and that was the opinion that I really valued in this town. Screw everyone else!

I ran down the stairs when I heard Edward knocking on the door. I opened the door and he immediately pulled me into his arms. His lips found mine and any residual worries I might have had were immediately gone. I ate something quickly and Edward held me close to him as we walked out to the car. We were at the school in no time and I took deep breaths while I waited for him to come to my side and open the door. I could do this. I had nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide. The door opened and Edward looked down at me with a large smile on his face. To say that he was happy about this would be an understatement. I had never seen him smile this much. I knew that he used to feel like he didn't deserve happiness. It was nice to see him actually embracing his happiness that we had and to know that I was the source of this happiness made our engagement much more special to me.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the top of the head. I noticed that almost every single person in the parking lot was looking in our direction. I looked at Edward to avoid making eye contact with anyone and was surprised when Alice was suddenly in front of me.

"Oh Bella," she hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me. Letting me go she grabbed my hand to look at the ring and barely contained a scream of delight. "Congratulations! Have you thought about what you would like to do with the wedding? I have some ideas if you would like…." I cut her off before she had my entire wedding planned. I wouldn't be surprised if she already had the invitations ordered.

"Thanks Alice. You'll be the first person I'll talk to if I need anything. Edward and I haven't discussed wedding plans yet. I'm sure you will know what is going on before we do though," she hugged me again and Edward and I made our way to our first class.

All through the halls it got silent whenever we got close to anyone. People stared, people pointed, but no one said a word to either of us. That is until we got to class. I could tell that Lauren had been waiting for us and Edward placed a kiss on my head when he saw her. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't let her get to you. I love you don't forget that," he walked me to my chair and sat down next to me. Lauren moved so that she could sit in front of me.

"So Bella I hear that congratulations are in order," she had a fake smile on her face that made my stomach turn. "So when is the due date," she coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean when is the wedding?" I knew that was what I was going to be facing all day but it was really a small price to pay in the long run. I looked over at Edward and although he looked worried he smiled at me. She looked at my stomach, "I imagine you don't want to wait too long."

I was trying to formulate a response but Edward beat me to it. "You're right Lauren, I don't want to wait too long. I love her and can't wait to make her my wife," he leaned across his desk and kissed me on the cheek. Everyone around us disappeared and all that mattered was Edward.

"Disgusting," I heard Lauren mutter as she stormed off. Hmm…perhaps this could be fun. She spent the entire class staring at us. To be fair the entire class stared at us, to be more precise they stared at me and watched my ever move as if somehow now that I was engaged I was a completely different person. Even our teacher couldn't help but stare at us. Edward was right it seemed as if everyone at the school already knew about our engagement, it saved me from having to talk a lot but it was hard not to miss the whispers around the room and the constant glances at my stomach. I felt as though I should have worn a tube top to show people that I wasn't pregnant.

We made it through the rest of the class without incident and Lauren left us alone for the rest of the day although we could see her talking to other students while pointing at me. I looked to Edward to find out exactly what she was saying but he just shook his head.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," he wrapped his arm around me again and led me to our next class. This time the person who was sitting there waiting to talk to me was someone who I was happy to see. Angela came up and hugged me as soon as we walked in the door and despite the fact that she had always kept her distance from Edward she gave him a light hug too.

"Congratulations to both of you," I could tell that she was genuinely happy for us. It was nice to finally have some support here at school. "I knew that it was only a matter of time." She gave me one last hug before we had to sit down for a class where once again the teacher stared at me and I could feel the eyes of every student look at me at one point or another. One person's eyes in particular never seemed to leave me. I almost felt sorry for Mike. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy and then him too. When I looked his way he looked down at my finger as if he couldn't believe the ring was actually there. He just kept shaking his head and mumbling to himself and then looking at Edward like he wanted to harm him. I could only hope that he wouldn't actually try anything. The last thing that I wanted was for Mike to get hurt, well anymore than he apparently already was.

Taking a deep breath I forced myself to pay attention to class. This was going to be a very long day indeed. Plus I wasn't too sure I was looking forward to going over to Edward's house after school. Emmett was no longer at school with us so I hadn't had to face him yet but I knew that he would be waiting there for me as soon as I walked in the door. Perhaps school wasn't so bad after all.

We made it through the rest of the day and although I didn't enjoy the blatant stares all day long I had gotten used to them. The only person who completely avoided me was Jessica. I could see her staring at us from across the cafeteria but like Mike she looked hurt as if somehow I had betrayed her. At the end of the day I saw them walking out to the parking lot together and hoped that maybe they could be there for each other. For now I had bigger things to worry about as we headed to Edward's house.

"He's happy for us. You really don't need to worry about Emmett," Edward had been trying to reassure me the entire drive home that everything would be okay and that Emmett was excited about the wedding.

"That's easy for you to say, you know what he is thinking. I don't have that luxury," he just started laughing.

"That is what I am here for. I'll protect you if things get out of hand. Just imagine though when you are changed you'll be able to take him!" Now that was definitely something to look forward to.

EmPOV

I could hear his car coming up the drive and I almost jumped up and down with excitement.

"Really Emmett, they are just getting married. If you've been to one wedding you've been to them all," Rose continued to flip through her magazine and made no move to greet Edward and Bella at the door. She could play it cool all she wanted but I knew that she was happy for Edward too. I would keep her secret safe. I was used to these things after all. Rose was all about portraying the perfect appearance to those around her. If she really let others know that she wasn't as tough as she claimed to be then they might actually try to talk to her and she wanted none of that. She liked her space and I understood and respected that.

I opened the door and waited for Bella and Edward to finally make it in. She saw me and looked liked she wanted to make a run for it but Edward pushed her forward. That was my boy. He knew not to keep her away from me. She should know better than to try to hide by now.

"Bella," I couldn't wait any longer. I think snails moved faster than she was moving right now. I ran out to her and pulled her from Edward and swung her around in the air. "Congratulations! I can't believe you actually agreed to marry him." I pulled her to my side, "If you really don't want to just nod your head. I'll sneak you out of here," she actually laughed and Edward came and took her back from me. He tried to growl at me but he couldn't pull it off he was too damn happy. I really did like seeing this side of Edward and I loved Bella all the more for bringing it out in him. It was about damn time he realized he deserved to be happy too.

"So Bella do you have any idea on a date, theme, colors…"

"You sound like Alice Emmett," she had stopped because she was laughing too hard to keep walking. "We just got engaged last night and unlike some people I do need to sleep so I haven't been up all night thinking about it."

"Okay, just want to make sure you get what you want Bella. These things take time, especially," she was looking at me like I was crazy again. "Hey, I like weddings and Rose never really lets me have a say when we get married. I have no idea why not. Just because I happened to bring up a petting zoo that could double as a buffet once. For the record I still think it is a good idea. You never know when a guest might get hungry! It's bad form to have hungry guests at a wedding. Might not work for your wedding though, people might notice if the zebras keep disappearing." I could hear Rose saying something inside so I decided to change the subject.

"So how was school today?" Edward had apparently had enough because he just rolled his eyes and carried her upstairs. Damn horny vampire, maybe I wasn't looking forward to having Bella move in. I was beginning to understand what it must be like for the others to have to live with Rose and I and it wasn't a fun experience. But since the family was already going to be listening to one couple I may as well get in on the action too. I went inside and began to search for Rose.

_Okay we are getting close to the end so keep an eye out for an update soon! Thank you again for reading and hope you enjoyed!_

_Jaime_


	37. Forever Isn't Enough

_A/N – It's been a while but here you go finally! Hope you enjoy. I promise the next one will not be long at all._

_As always a huge thank you to everyone who reads this and to everyone who reviews._

_A massive thank you to Tiggrmommi for being all around awesome._

_I do now own._

BPOV

_Two Months Later_

At school Bella baby bump watch was officially on. Short of peeing on a stick in front of the whole school there wasn't much I could do to distract the student body from keeping an eye on my stomach. I had taken to wearing tighter shirts but in Forks such things didn't matter when you were covered up by a rain jacket half the time anyways. I just continued to hold my head high and tried to ignore the stares that came my way. Thankfully most of my classes were shared with Edward so no one was outright rude because they were all pretty intimidated by him. It was one of the lesser known advantages of having a vampire for a fiancée.

Aside from that small fact I really was happy about my impending marriage. Who wouldn't be in my situation? I had a wonderful fiancée who adored me and I was head over heels in love with him. I had already planned on spending the rest of eternity with him so marriage seemed to be a logical step to take before being turned. Now that I had said yes I was rather excited.

My father was still surprisingly okay with the wedding even asking questions occasionally and offering to pay for a portion which Edward steadfastly refused to even consider. He politely declined my father's generosity time and time again until eventually Charlie just quit offering assistance.

Planning a wedding turned out to be quite a daunting task. I was never one of those girls who spent their childhood dreaming of their wedding, pretending to be walking down the aisle with whatever pet they happened to have at that time. Given the status of my parents relationship marriage really wasn't a dream of mine and yet here I was.

Alice was horrified at my lack of preparation for such a monumental occasion and offered to plan the whole thing for us. She already had sketches, swatches, and a binder full of things that I had never even heard of. When we came home from school that first day she was waiting for us. The dining room table was covered with a variety of information regarding weddings and I almost started hyperventilating wondering what exactly I had agreed to.

After shooting Alice an angry look Edward took me upstairs.

"Bella we can do this however you want to. Don't worry about what anyone else says," he kissed my lips, my neck, his hands caressed my body. "Bella this is about me and you, no one else. I want you as my wife and whether that happens in a big ceremony or driving thru a chapel in Las Vegas I don't care. The end result is all that matters." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "For us Bella; just remember that please."

"What do you want Edward? It's not just my decision," he looked down at the ground and didn't say a word. "Tell me Edward. I want to make this right for both of us."

"Bella," he kissed me on the lips again. "Would you understand if I said I wanted it all? I want you in the white dress walking down the aisle towards me, the cake, the music, being surrounded by our family and friends?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes after he said these words as if he were scared of my reaction.

As he said the words I could see it in my mind. We could make it simple and elegant. It would be a celebration of our love and that wasn't something to be scared of.

"I'd like that Edward," he didn't look convinced. "I want nothing more than to become Mrs. Edward Cullen and I want everyone to know that I am marrying you because I love you and nothing else."

He had me on the bed and was covering me with kisses before I had even gotten the words out.

So here we were months later. A date set and preparations well under way. Alice had begged, pleaded, promised everything under the moon so that she could plan our wedding and we refused. I was thankful that she couldn't cry otherwise I know I wouldn't have been able to resist when she had tears pouring down her face.

I eventually had to agree to let her throw me a bridal shower in order to appease her. She wasn't happy about it but she had no choice. Edward and I had both agreed that it was something we wanted to plan for ourselves. There was something impersonal about having Alice plan every detail. While in theory I understood that I would have multiple opportunities to get married to Edward in the future this first time was special. We only had one opportunity to do this in front of my family. This was also the first time that we would be committing ourselves to each other and the importance of that was not lost on either of us.

So now the countdown was on. June 27th could not get here fast enough as far as I was concerned. Of course I had to finish school and graduate first but all of that seemed minor in comparison.

We had decided to have the wedding in the Cullen's backyard because it seemed the most logical choice. I would have loved to get outdoors in our meadow but that was not a feasible option. For one parking and hiking to the wedding location would be a nightmare. Plus I was pretty sure that the guests would notice that the groom and his family were sparkling if it happened to be a sunny day. One day we could but not this time around; and although I had never planned my wedding as a little girl I was excited about the fact that I had an eternity to do this over and over again with Edward.

It didn't take long to plan everything that we wanted. It was going to be simple and elegant. Whenever we sat down and went over the details Alice could be heard grumbling about paper plates and doing the macarena. Even though she had to see that we wouldn't agree to her help she kept trying. Her persistence was impressive and I couldn't help but feel bad for Jasper. I can't imagine that he ever won many fights with her.

If I was excited about this wedding than the only way to describe Edward would be jubilant. He almost glowed whenever it was brought up he was so happy. Even though we were rarely around new people he never failed to introduce me as his fiancée to those who we did talk to. He said the word with a reverence that let me know that he would never stop loving me.

As the weeks continued the whispers were finally starting to die down gradually. People still checked out my stomach but people soon began talking out how perfect we were together and how much we loved each other. You could tell that people were jealous of what we obviously shared. Our engagement seemed to have brought Jessica and Mike closer together though. We would see them huddled together at lunch time and he would walk her to class everyday and kiss her goodbye. Edward was exceedingly happy with this turn of events. He said that Mike's lurid fantasies had finally shifted from me to Jessica. He said that he almost felt bad for Jessica though because if he even did one of the things that he often fantasized about he feared that she would be scarred for life.

Our only disagreement about the wedding happened when it was time to send out the invitations. I wanted it to be only our families. I saw this as a combination of both celebration and goodbye. I wanted it to be small and intimate and he thought I would regret not having more friends there.

"But Edward why spend such an important day with people I never plan on seeing again?" It made no sense to me. "Why waste a second of our special day mingling with people who were so quick to believe I was pregnant and that was the only reason that you even wanted to marry me?"

"Bella please believe me when I say that one day you might want to look at our wedding pictures and remember those people. Every one of our friends at school played a part in getting us to where we are today. Especially that damn Newton, having to see what he wanted to do to you, what so many wanted to do with you. It made me realize that you were mine and I couldn't fight it anymore. So please Bella reconsider," he pulled me down on his lap and kissed along the back of my neck until I could only surrender.

He never fought fair. I could only imagine what I was in for when I was up against this for the rest of my life. My only hope was that I would get some super vampire power in my change and I would be able to resist him at least every once in a while. As he smiled at me and my heart accelerated I wondered why I would ever want to resist him.

EPOV

Sometimes she was so easy. I knew that she felt strongly about this but I think that she would regret having such a small wedding. Not to mention the fact that no one at school would talk to her anymore if we didn't invite at least some of them. She thought the rumors were bad now, they would just get worse if she alienated all of them.

No sense stopping just because I already got her to agree though. I moved my kisses along her back and relished the sound of her increased heart rate. My fingers were working on the buttons of her shirt when there was a knock on my door.

"Go away," there was nothing that Alice could possibly need right now that was more important than this.

She knocked again and Bella pulled away and started to button her shirt up again. That was simply unacceptable.

"This had better be good Alice," placing Bella gently on the bed next to me I stormed across the room and pulled open the door. "What do you want?" I was past the point of pretending to be polite. I knew for a fact she could hear what was going on in here.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" She smiled up at me attempting to look all innocent and demure but her mind clearly gave her away. "I just had some questions for Bella about her bridal shower. I'll be quick I promise." She patted me on the back and went over to talk to Bella. I was about to go and take Bella and run from the room but she appeared to be interested in what Alice was talking about so I let her be.

Frustrated I went downstairs and decided to get her a snack instead. She would need her energy later. I found Jasper waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Sorry about that." I tried to stop her but she is still upset about the whole wedding planning thing so she isn't in the mood to grant you any favors.

"Why can't she just be happy for us?" I hoped that Jasper wasn't too attached to his wife because if she kept pulling stuff like this he wouldn't have one for long.

"She is happy for you. That is why she wants to help so badly. She just wants everything to be perfect."

"Perhaps she should leave us alone so we can make it perfect. Bella and I are completely capable of handling this. Please Jasper just try to get her to back off. Propose to her again or something so she can plan her own damn wedding." I had been patient long enough. I went back to my room to claim Bella.

She was still on the bed with Alice and looked like she desperately wanted to be rescued.

So without saying a word I walked into the room picked her up and took her away. I could hear Alice protesting but the only thing that was mattered was the soft thank you that Bella whispered into my chest.

We needed some time alone and I knew that Charlie was still working so I headed over to her house. He would never think to question us about our decisions with the wedding so it had become something of a safe haven these past few weeks. I opened her door for her after I had parked in front of the house. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Even though Charlie was rather certain of our extracurricular activities we weren't about to flaunt it in front of his face regardless of whether or not we were engaged. Plus Charlie was much more agreeable when he didn't have to face Bella's sexuality head on.

So we sat there and neither of us said a word, we just enjoyed the peace and quiet. I rubbed her back and she placed kisses on my neck whenever she would look up at me. Eventually she drifted off to sleep and I just held her, marveling at this woman who would be my wife soon.

She had agreed to let me plan the honeymoon and was even willing to be surprised. Although everyone in my family had offered to help me plan it I was confident that I was doing just fine on my own. Even Alice had grudgingly agreed that it was nice. I honestly didn't care what anyone else thought, Bella's opinion was all that mattered. I was fairly certain that she would like it. Well as certain as I could be about anything concerning her. Every day I changed my mind about whether or not I wanted to be able to read her mind once she was changed. It was nice to have that mystery. I really didn't want to know every time that she was upset with me or even mildly annoyed with me. She did a rather good job of hiding that from me at the present and half the time I needed Jasper to clue me in. Radio silence was definitely the better option.

She turned closer into me and as was usual whenever she dreamed she began to talk.

_Edward_

_No Alice…no…leave me alone_

_I would like a waffle please_

_Mmmm…zebras_

_Edward…I love you…my husband_

She had the most beautiful smile on her face and I realized that this was the one thing I would miss, a chance to gain some insight into that mind of hers. Being able to hold her while she dreamt. I pulled her closer to me and leaned down against her closing my eyes. I allowed myself to pretend that I could be like her and that for once we could drift off to sleep together.

CPOV

I walked in to find them cuddled together on the couch. It wasn't bad enough that he was going to be taking her away soon enough he had to intrude on my space too.

_Bella's happy…Bella's happy_

I had to keep repeating that to myself. I loved her enough to let her go. She had to learn these things on her own. Even though I would never dare admit it to either of them I was looking forward to the wedding and seeing her dressed like a princess as I walked her down the aisle. It would be one of the proudest moments of my life. I had missed far too much in her life and wasn't about to jeopardize missing out on any more.

Walking quietly upstairs I went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. I made my way back downstairs and covered them both up before going to the kitchen. I barely remembered what it was like to fend for myself but I was semi capable in the kitchen. My sandwich even looked downright edible. Sitting at the table and eating in the quiet room I realized I was going to have to get used to the sound of silence again. I'm sure she would come back and visit occasionally but she had her own life now and I suppose it was time for me to get one of my own. I had survived for quite a while without her around and I was sure that somehow I could manage again. But I just knew that after having had Bella around for these past months nothing would be the same again once she was gone. I was just going to have to find a way to navigate solo.

There were so many changes happening in such a short amount of time. First it was her graduation. A few months ago I thought that that was my biggest worry, my baby girl leaving for college. Now I would happily send her away to Alaska for the next four years because then she would still feel like this was her home. I would be who she came back to on every vacation. I would happily let her split her time with Edward but this would be where she would stay. But like I said before she was happy and I would do anything to see her smile the way she did when she was with Edward.

I sighed and rested my head against my palm as I looked at the two of them again. They looked perfect together. His arms wrapped around her, protecting her even while they slept. For the first time since this wedding thing was brought up I felt certain that if anyone had a chance of finding happiness forever it was these two. I considered waking Edward up so that he could head home but I decided against it. Esme and Carlisle knew where he was and they would call him if they were worried about him. Instead I dimmed the lights downstairs and headed up to my room. After I had washed up I climbed into bed and thought again about my little girl downstairs. For the first time since I had caught him room with my daughter I thought of Edward with almost fondness because I knew that she would always be okay because one thing was clear when he looked at her. He loved her as much if not more than I did and when you love someone like that even forever wasn't enough time.

_Well thanks again for checking out this chapter. I wrote a little parody as a thank you to those who check out this story so if you would like to see it please let me know. I will send them out on Monday when I am back in town._

_Also on twitter now…jstarrh_

_Jaime_


	38. Something Old Part I

_Here is part one of the wedding. _

_A huge thank you to Who Knows for stepping in as a pinch hitter on this chapter even though she had to climb on her bike at the wee hours of the morning to deliver papers. She is super fast though (130mph anyone) so she got it done for me._

_Always a thank you to Tiggrmommi who I will stand in line with one day to keep her company!_

_One more thanks...Jennde for giving her invaluable input. Check out her new story, I can't wait for more! .?sid=6290_

_And to VJGM...can't forget her. She's all cherry pie goodness and makes Thursdays the best day of the week!_

_On to the story. I do not own!_

BPOV

_June 21__st__, 2009_

Graduation had come and gone in a blur of hats, tassels, proud parents and applause. Everyone was excited but more people were talking about our upcoming wedding than the plans for their own futures. After the invitations had gone out, it was the only thing that anyone could focus on. It was a nice change from the pregnancy talk. For once I didn't mind being the center of attention and would answer questions all day along about colors, themes, etc. The only questions I would refuse to answer were those that concerned my dress. That was something I was keeping a secret because I did not want Edward to have any chance of finding out. That was the one thing that I could keep a surprise.

We both spent our free time making sure that every detail was taken care of; from the flowers to the cake. We wanted everything to be as perfect as it could possibly be. Alice had finally stopped bothering us. She assured us that it would be beautiful and that she couldn't have done any better herself. She then set to work arranging my bridal shower. When she laid out the dress that she wanted me to wear I began to panic. It was a strapless dress that was made of a deep blue satin fabric that was tight around my chest. It flared at the bottom and had a silver sash that tied around my waist. It was something that I would have never picked out for myself but even I had to admit that I looked rather good in it. When the limo pulled up I began to panic but Esme, Alice and even Rosalie reassured me that we would have a good time.

I had decided against having any friends from school come. I wanted my new family to be comfortable and to have the opportunity to be themselves. The wedding would be more than enough attention for one month. I was a little scared of what Alice would do so the fewer witnesses the better. I was surprised when we pulled up in front of a restaurant that appeared to be dark from the outside.

"Looks like fun," I'm sure it sounded more like a question than a statement but I was confused.

"Get out Bella," Alice was excited so I tried my best to muster up some enthusiasm for her. Knowing Alice, a lot of work went into this night. I knew that despite any misgivings I might have had I would have a great time.

Suddenly a pair of cold hands covered my eyes. I knew that struggling would be a waste of time so I just waited for whatever was going to happen next. It was a matter of seconds before I was being guided forward into what I assumed was the restaurant.

I felt the hands move from my eyes but I still could not see when I opened my eyes. Everything was dark. Maybe this was a vampire training expedition. I knew that they could see perfectly. Before I could ask any questions the lights flipped on and I closed my eyes quickly from the shock of the brightness. The sound of a roomful of people yelling surprise made me leave them closed.

"Open up Bella," Alice's voice was filled with excitement as she nearly screamed into my ear.

Opening my eyes I scanned the room and saw it filled with all of my friends from school.

"We appreciate what you were trying to do but your friends needed to be here too," I walked around the room and thanked everyone for coming. I never thought that I had that many friends until they were all gathered in the same room together.

I had a great time walking around and talking with everyone. The music started and after giving in to the encouragement of everyone in the room, I stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance with everyone. For once I didn't worry about how I looked and just focused on having a good time. Angela and I stuck together on the dance floor and I was thankful for the first time that Alice hadn't listened to me. It was nice to spend some time with these people who I wouldn't have a chance to ever see again soon.

There was a table full of presents and eventually Alice turned the music off and made me sit down while she brought me package after package.

"I didn't think that there were presents at bachelorette parties," it was one of the reasons why I had even agreed to it in the first place.

"I took the liberty of combining a bridal shower and your bachelorette party into one night," she thrust another package into my hands before I changed my mind. I was amassing quite the collection of lingerie and some other things that I wasn't quite sure what they were used for. I was fairly certain that I didn't want to know.

I had to come up with a way to hide my stash from both Charlie and Emmett. Charlie preferred to not think of me in that light and Emmett might insist on tutorials in front of the entire house. I would not doubt that some of these presents were from him disguised as presents from others. I really didn't see Angela buying anything that included the words "Ribbed for her Pleasure" in the store.

As the night wound down I realized I was exhausted. Between finals, wedding planning, and trying to spend some alone time with Edward; there seemed to never be enough hours in the day. We piled everything into the limo and I hugged everyone goodbye. I vaguely remember telling Alice thank you before I dozed off in the back of the limo.

When I woke up it took a moment for me to recognize where I was until I saw him there at the other side of the bed, watching me.

"Will you miss that?" I scooted closer to him and he pulled me into his arms. I noticed that I was still wearing my dress and yet I was in no hurry to leave my spot next to him.

"Miss what?" He looked puzzled and then kissed me lightly.

"Watching me sleep," I knew that it was only a matter of time before this wouldn't be possible anymore.

"Not at all, I can still watch you even when you aren't sleeping. You look phenomenal by the way. I think you should pack that for our honeymoon."

He moved his fingers over my bare shoulders and although my body reacted instantly, I couldn't stop the yawn that escaped me.

"Wow, we aren't even married yet and you're already falling asleep," he started to laugh. "What's wrong love, have a headache?"

"You had better be nice or I won't share any of my presents with you," I couldn't help laughing.

"Oh yes, I saw some of these presents and I definitely want to share so I shall be nice," He kissed my shoulder and I tried to pull him closer to me. "No, more sleep for you," he kissed the lobe of my ear. I moaned in protest and he began to rub my back. "Patience my love, soon we will have forever."

I decided that I liked the sound of that so I drifted back to sleep.

_Two Days Before the Wedding_

RPOV

As I boarded the plane I still couldn't believe where I was going. My baby girl was getting married. Well, I don't think that she could have actually ever been considered a baby. She was always so serious that I couldn't actually imagine her giddy and in love. She sounded happy when I talked to her. My daughter had always been a mystery to me. Although I was concerned about her rushing into marriage to someone I had never even met, I trusted her decisions more than I trusted my own. If she thought she was ready for marriage then I would believe her.

I looked through the pictures she had sent to me. Even I had to admit that he was gorgeous. There was something different about him, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I focused on Bella's face in the picture. She was glowing, I had never seen her so happy. The picture was from graduation and he had his arm around her, holding her close to his side and every part of her body leaned into him.

I couldn't wait to see her. I would be the first to admit that I had never quite understood my daughter. Once she moved away I missed her. Although I thought of her frequently it was almost a relief to have her gone. I had always felt like she was watching my every move, waiting for me to do something wrong. The freedom was liberating. Of course I got a few more tickets, lost a lot more things and made some bad decisions, but I was coping. Phil seemed to think that I was capable of making my own choices and I appreciated the opportunity.

Maybe that was why she was getting married. She needed someone who she could take care of. She would make a great mother one day, hopefully a day very far away. It was bad enough she was getting married so young.

I closed my eyes for the remainder of the flight and woke up when the plane landed. Phil was flying in the following day due to a team meeting this afternoon. I was happy to have some time alone with Bella before he showed up.. I know that when she left I had missed out on a lot but I think it was the best for both of us.

Impatiently, I waited for my turn to exit the plane. I walked down to the baggage claim and found them waiting there for me. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't give us some privacy but I hoped that he was as anxious to meet me as I was to meet him. Bella ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I've missed you mom," I pulled her close to me and realized that somehow I had missed that she had grown up. She wasn't the serious little girl anymore. Her face was different, she was actually happy. That was something I had rarely seen as she was growing up. She was stunning, another thing about Bella I had somehow missed along the way.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Edward," most people would look nervous when introducing their mothers to their fiancée for their first time but neither of these two looked the least bit concerned about what I might think. It was clear that there was nothing that I could say that would change their minds and I admired that.

Without a second thought I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Wow, Bella hit the jackpot with this one. He must work out all the time; his body was so hard it almost hurt me. I had never felt anything like it. I was about to go in for another feel when he stepped back and smiled at me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Dwyer," he pulled Bella to him quickly as if he knew that I was planning on hugging him again. I couldn't wait to dance with him at the wedding. I could only imagine him in a tuxedo. He would look incredible. And then there was his….

"So did you have a good flight Mrs. Dwyer?" He was starting to look uncomfortable. I wondered if my silence was giving him the wrong idea.

"Please call me Renee. The flight was fine. I was anxious to see my baby girl," that seemed to put him at ease and we gathered up my luggage and headed out to his car. Nice clothes, nice car, nice looking guy, perhaps Forks had gotten better over the years. When I lived here Charlie was the best looking guy in town. When he decided to grow a mustache in the summer between junior and senior year I knew I had to have him. Although that hadn't ended the way I had imagined; I didn't regret that decision. It was nice to see that Bella had chosen well too.

We talked about the wedding and the plans for the next few days. Both of them were very excited and had put a lot of hard work into making everything just right. Every time they would mention something about the ceremony they would look at each other and smile. His hand covered hers and I could see him pat it softly every so often. There was no doubting their love for each other. Of all the decisions that I had made where Bella was concerned through the years the decision to send her to Forks had obviously been the best thing I had ever done.

EPOV

We dropped Renee off at her hotel to allow her to settle in. We promised to be back soon. I was thankful to finally be alone with Bella. These past few days had been filled with all the last minute things that needed to be done for the wedding. It seemed like we hadn't really had a chance to be alone in weeks.

I knew that we still had a few loose ends to wrap up but it was nothing that couldn't wait a little while so I drove to the spot that never failed to put a smile on her face. I could see it already there once she realized where we were going. Parking, I quickly pulled a blanket from the trunk and placed her on my back. We were in our meadow in no time. Placing the blanket on the ground I sat down and pulled her down with me.

"It is so nice and peaceful. No one needs anything here. Thank you," she curled into my chest and relaxed for the first time in days.

"Well I could think of something that I need," I whispered in her ear. I could hear her heart rate increase.

"Great, you too," she laughed as she looked up at me. "What is it? Seating chart, a deposit, final numbers?"

"I think I want a deposit," I said as I kissed her. "A few kisses," I whispered as I moved my lips along her neck, "until I can collect final payment on our wedding night." We had both agreed to wait that last month and not do anything other than kissing to make our wedding night special. What sounded like a spectacular idea at the time was slowly killing us. I found Bella on the computer just last week looking for tickets to Las Vegas mumbling screw the wedding under her breath.

She leaned her neck back and her hands pulled me closer to her. Using her fingers she pulled on my hair until my lips were flush with hers again. We stayed like this for a few minutes, our kisses frantic, our hands roaming before she pulled away struggling to breathe.

"I think we need to head back," her hands had not stopped roaming my body while she spoke. I had to put a stop to that before things got out of control. Using all the strength I possessed I pulled myself away from her and headed back to the car. As we reached it I could hear her heartbeat finally began to normalize.

"Only two more days," I said as I helped her into the car and kissed her before I closed the door.

She looked out the window as we drove back to town. I couldn't wait until Saturday. It still was hard for me to believe that we were getting married. I couldn't wait until she was walking down the aisle to me. At night while she slept I tried to imagine what she would look like in her dress, what her dress would look like and I couldn't wait. I knew that anything that my imagination could conjure up would pale in comparison to the actual sight of her. Everything for the honeymoon was ready and I hoped that she would like it. At this point I think both of us were just ready for some time alone.

"What's next on the agenda," I asked. It seemed like every minute of the next few days was planned. At least it made our agreement easier. She at least got to sleep and escape every night; I did not have that luxury.

"Pick up my mother, talk to the florist one last time, double check cake delivery time, pick up my dress," she had her fingers up ticking off one item after another.

"I'll pick up your dress if that will help you out," she laughed.

"Nice try. I'm going to take mom with me so she can see it before the ceremony," her eyes got that faraway dreamy look whenever we talked about the wedding. "I wish it was today, I can't wait. It seems like we have been planning this forever, I just want it to get here already."

"I feel the same way. Only two more days, we can make it," with that we pulled up in front of Charlie's house and so began the hectic activities.

BPOV

I had barely seen Edward the past two days. I picked up my dress with my mom and comforted her while she cried profusely. While she was recovering I made my phone calls and made sure all the last minute details were in order. I saw Edward in passing, going from one place to another. We barely had time for a quick kiss hello before we were being pulled away from each other again.

The rehearsal dinner was our longest extended time together. I couldn't help but tear up as we held hands and practiced what we would be saying today. I thought I would be terrified but all I felt was happiness. Our families mingled together at the rehearsal dinner. We had decided to go to my father's and barbeque so that it would not be as noticeable that his family wasn't eating.

As I lay in bed last night I tried my best to fall asleep quickly but my mind would not stop racing. All I could think about was our wedding. After Charlie went to bed I heard the unmistakable sound of Edward getting into bed next to me.

"Thought you might need some help getting to sleep tonight," he always knew exactly what I needed despite the inability to read my mind. He rubbed one hand on my back while the other ran through my hair. I felt myself relaxing against him. He kissed my hair softly as he hummed my lullaby. "I love you Bella and cannot wait for tomorrow," were the last words I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

_The Big Day_

I paced the room. I wasn't nervous, not at all. Anxious is more the word I would use to describe myself at the moment. I was ready for the ceremony to begin. Peeking out the window several times I had been able to catch a glimpse of Edward. He was mingling with the guests, standing out in his tuxedo. The black on the jacket did not wash out his features; instead it made him look even more stunning.

"Bella," I looked away from the window as the door behind me opened. My mom walked in already in tears. "You look beautiful," I focused on a spot on the wall behind her to keep from crying. "Edward wanted me to give this to you," she handed me and elegantly wrapped box.

She sat there watching me and waited for me to open it.

"Mom, do you mind if I did this alone please," she looked as if she were about to argue but thought better of it and walked out the door.

My fingers were shaking as I took my time removing the wrapping paper. I had gotten him something but I was waiting until tonight to give it to him. Inside the box I found a smaller jewelry box. Lying on top of it was a note. I opened that before I opened the jewelry box. I read the note written out in his elegant writing.

_Every bride needs her something old and although in this case you have me, I thought we should be more traditional too. My father gave this to my mother on their wedding day and I thought it fitting to continue the tradition. In all my years I never thought I would find someone who I could share this with and this small token does not even begin to convey the depth of my love for you. I will love you every day for the rest of eternity._

_Edward_

I opened up the box and found a locket resting on a delicate gold chain. It was almost shaped like a crest, there was gold filigree around the edges of the locket and in the center rested a white enamel calla lily. I lifted it up gently and found a picture inside. It was sepia toned and obviously very old. A man and a woman stared up at me. In Edward I could see the perfect blend of the two of them. He had her eye shape and his jaw. I didn't even realize my tears had started to fall until I felt them on my hand. He had shared his past with me and that was something he did not often do.

There was a knock on the door and I let Alice in as she set to work fixing my makeup.

"I told him that he should have given it to you last night," she took it from my hands and fastened it around my neck. It landed perfectly above the neckline of my dress. I could feel the warmth of it against my skin.

"It's almost time; your parents are waiting in the hallway for you," I dabbed one more time at my eyes before I motioned for her to show them in.

I was having both my parents walk my down the aisle. I knew that soon they would be grieving for me and I wanted them to have happy memories to look back on. I cherished both of them and wanted them to share equally in my joy today. They were giving me away to much more than they could possibly imagine. I could only hope that one day the memory of this moment would make them smile and let them know that despite what they may think; I was blissfully happy. I walked to my parents and they each took an arm and led me down the stairs.

CPOV

I tried to discreetly wipe away a tear when I walked into the room. She looked beautiful and so extraordinarily happy that it almost hurt to look at her. I walked over to her side and held out my arm to her. I was almost afraid to touch her she looked so perfect but she squeezed into my side before taking her mother's arm.

"Thank you, Daddy thank you for everything," she whispered against me. I could not stop the tears from falling this time. She hadn't called me daddy in years. Even though I was passing her on to someone else today I knew that she would always be my little girl. We walked slowly down the stairs together. I was barely aware of anything else around my but my baby girl. She was shaking with what I could only assume was excitement because she didn't look nervous in the least.

As we got closer to Edward moments from her life passed through my head. The first time I saw her, her dark hair standing out against her fair skin, the first time I held her and the way she wrapped her fingers around my pinky. It was from that moment on that I knew she held my heart in the palm of her tiny little hand. I had missed many moments too once her mother had left. I cherished every picture that she would send and every time I heard _Hello Daddy_ over the phone. She had grown into a woman and although I was regretful that I had missed so many of those years, I treasured these past months that she had lived with me. Sure we didn't stay up late every night talking but that was not our style anyways. It was enough for us to be in the same house together.

She looked up at me while we were walking as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. She squeezed my hand with her own and an overwhelming sense of pride washed over me. I squeezed back and then reached out to wipe the tear that had fallen on her cheek. As we got closer I took the opportunity to take a glance at Edward. The look on his face comforted me. He looked as though he couldn't breathe as Bella walked towards him, as though he couldn't survive another moment without her by his side.

We reached the end of the aisle and I wasn't ready to give her up yet. I crushed her against me in a tight hug and shook Edward's hand and passed over to him my most precious possession in the world.

_Good news...already working on part two._

_Bad news....I leave for vacation on Wednesday. Wait, that really isn't bad news is it? So I will most likely not be able to update while partying with Mickey but I hope to have the rest of this up before I go._

_Okay...off to work on more. thanks for reading and hope you liked it._

_Oh...one last thing. Please check out the stories that have been posted on the Twi Gift Exchange. A whole bunch of completed stories to read. __www dot live journal dot com / twi exchange _

_Jaime_


	39. I Do

_A/N – Okay I told you I would try to get this out before I left for vacation so here goes._

_Thank to you Tiggrmommi, VGJM, Jennde, and Who Knows. Also a very big thank you to whoever nominated me for an Indie award. I appreciate it and am glad that you enjoy the story enough to nominate it._

_So without further ado I do not own and here is the wedding._

EPOV

Waiting, my day had been filled with endless waiting. I had left Bella's room in the early hours of the morning with a note and a single red rose on her pillow. I let her know that I loved her and that I couldn't wait to be her husband. I went home and hunted with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper in preparation for the honeymoon and when we returned to the house we found it filled with activity in preparation for the wedding. I thought that all of the chaos surrounding me would help the time to go by quickly and yet the hours seemed to drag by.

I knew the exact instant that Bella arrived at the house. I could smell her and then I could hear her getting ready for this moment. I focused on the events around me, not wanting to inadvertently hear anything that revealed her appearance to me. I had promised to wait until the wedding and I couldn't wait for that moment when she was walking down the aisle towards me.

Finally the time had arrived. The guests streamed steadily into the house and the seats began to fill up. As the time drew closer I took my place under the canopy that had been set up. We were getting married under the trees and the sun was already setting but we didn't want to take any chances. A white runner marked the path that would bring her to me and potted Gerber daises brightened the path at various intervals. I looked down and smoothed out my tuxedo as I waited impatiently for the ceremony to begin.

It barely even registered when Rosalie and Emmett made their way down the aisle followed by Alice and Jasper. Their minds were filled with happiness for me and they took their places as we all waited for Bella to make her appearance. Everyone was focused on them when I realized that the moment I had been waiting for was upon me. I had lived my whole life to reach this moment and finally it was time.

I could hear her before I could see her, the sound of the door closing and the rustling of her dress. I waited anxiously for her to appear at the top of the stairs. I was aware of all the eyes on me as my brothers and sisters got in place but I only had eyes for one person. She was my lifeline and everything else around me was immaterial. I could hear the rustling of material as she rounded the corner and all breath left me as she came into sight.

I could see the necklace lying against the delicate skin around her neck and it took my breath away. This was something that tied her to my past, to a time when I was more like her. A time that I could barely remember, it would be different for Bella though I would be there for her to fill in the gaps.

I looked at her face as she walked down the stairs and I felt like my chest would rip open from the pure love I felt for this woman in front of me. Her eyes glowed with her love for me. I wanted to run to her and bring her down to my side but I waited as she walked down slowly. Finally pulling my eyes from her face I took in her dress. It was perfection, I didn't think it was possible to make her more beautiful than she already was but I was wrong.

It was off white and had a beaded band in an intricate design around her waist. It almost matched the design of my mother's locket. The design continued up to her chest and up the straps of her dress. Her shoulders were bare and it showed off her creamy skin. The satin material from the bottom flared up over her breasts and looked like two fans spreading across her. It flowed down her body ending with a short train behind her. Thankfully I had made a concerted effort to stay away from Renee yesterday because I wouldn't have wanted to ruin this surprise.

I could see Charlie wipe away her tears as they walked down the stairs. His mind was filled with all the special moments he had witnessed in her life. Renee too was filled with loving thoughts of Bella. I knew that it would hurt them terribly when they lost her and although I hated to put them through that I knew that in the end it would be for the best, neither of us would be able to survive without the other one. With me she would have eternity and I hoped that they considered me worthy of sharing that with their daughter.

As I watched her walk towards me I thought of the moment that we had met. My fight to stay away from her which thankfully didn't last long. I thought of our first kiss, the first time we declared our love and even the first time we made love. After what seemed like an eternity she came to the door of the house. The music changed and everyone turned for their first glance at her.

As she made her way outside the first notes of her lullaby played. It wasn't your traditional song to walk down the aisle too but for us it made the most sense. The sudden thoughts of our guests was overwhelming, tears flowed and no one could believe how beautiful she looked. I didn't know how they had managed to overlook it for so long.

Her hair was half pulled up and it flowed in a cascade of curls down her back. In the top of her hair she had mixed in small crystals so she sparkled as she turned her head. I could see an aquamarine hair clip that was attached to her veil and I knew that this was her something borrowed and blue as I could recognize it as belonging to Esme. Her veil fell to her shoulders and almost matched the creamy color of her skin.

No one could tear their eyes off her as she glided down the aisle. In her hand she carried a simple bouquet of ivory roses that were bound tightly with a ribbon that matched her dress. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly but when I looked into her eyes I only saw confidence and love. I attributed the shaking more to the attention she was getting than to any nerves she might have.

At last she was in front of me. I had to restrain myself from crushing her against me and never letting her go. Instead I waited until Charlie placed her hand in mine. He hesitated, not because he doubted me but because he wasn't sure how to let her go. I shook his hand and tried to convey the level of devotion I had for her. To let him know that with me she would want for nothing and eventually he let go looking back at her one last time before taking his seat.

Finally we were here, standing in front of family and friends pledging our love and devotion to one another. I could only focus on her as I vaguely listened to the ceremony taking place. I took notice when it was time for us to exchange vows. We had agreed that it would mean more if we wrote them ourselves and we were both anticipating this moment since we had wanted them to be a surprise for the ceremony.

It was my turn first and I cleared my voice as I looked into her eyes and recited the words that I had written for her:

_Bella there isn't enough time or enough words to explain everything that you are to me._

_I feel like my life has been leading up to the moment when I met you. You never cease to amaze me with the depth of love and compassion that you show for me. My life is now complete with you by my side. You are the thing that I never knew was missing but now know I could never live without. _

I could see the tears falling from her eyes and I could hear the sniffles coming from our guests. I took her hands and raised them to my lips before reaching out to catch her tears. I put a hand on either side of her face and looked into her eyes as I finished my vows.

_Bella if I could spend the rest of our lives making you feel even half as happy as you have made me than I will consider myself successful. You are everything that is right in this world and I will be forever grateful that I can call you mine._

I kissed away the tears on her face and moved my hands back to hers so she could have her turn.

"I'm not sure if I can follow that," her voice shook and she took a deep breath. Alice reached out from behind her and hand her a lace handkerchief which she used and then crumpled in her hand before she began.

_Edward…_

I squeezed her hand to show her that she could do this.

_Edward when I moved here the last thing I ever expected to do was to meet the love of my life. I know that I had a life before I met you but I feel like I didn't actually start living until you were by my side. I know that we have our differences and that there may be difficult times ahead but with you none of that matters. You accepted me as I am and you have made me happier than I ever imagined possible. I look forward to spending an eternity by your side and I want to spend every day of the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you._

Taking the handkerchief from her hand I dabbed away the tears that had fallen as she had recited her vows. We looked into each other's eyes and I whispered I love you as I finished drying her tears. She never failed to amaze me. She spoke of me accepting her as if that was a surprise. I was the vampire and yet she acted as if she were the one that was different. I clasped her hands as I waited for the priest to utter the words that I had been waiting for all day…Y_ou may now kiss the bride._

I leaned down towards her slowly, wanting to prolong this moment, to savor it. When our lips touched everything was as it should be. She wrapped her arms around me and I lifted her slightly as I pressed my lips to hers. We moved together softly at first and it quickly became much more. She pressed her mouth onto mine, her tongue coming out to taste my lips. One hand found its way up to her head and I tipped her back ever so slightly before I finally became cognizant of the cheering crowd and placed her back on the ground as I told her over and over again that I loved her.

Her face betrayed her embarrassment and we walked back down the aisle hand in hand to the applause of our guests. When we got inside the house I enveloped her in my arms and kissed her until her need for air became too great. I could hardly believe that she was my wife now. I caressed her hair and looked down at her in amazement. My wife…it just sounded so right. I could see that the enormity of what we had just done was on her mind too. I kissed her again and I could hear the click of a camera somewhere in the distance.

As our guests moved into the house I didn't leave her side. A part of my body was always needed to be touching hers as if I had been apart from her for far too long already today. I realized that now there would be no more sneaking into her room at night, her place would always be by my side. We made our way around the room and were enveloped in countless hugs and I was overwhelmed with the loving thoughts of everyone in the room. Even Mike and Jessica were mostly happy for us having found happiness together.

Bella looked ecstatic; she accepted every hug, every kind word and not once did a single blush grace her cheeks. She just looked blissfully happy and at home in her dress by my side. I couldn't stop myself from sneaking in kisses every so often. I couldn't get enough of her and I had never seen her look as beautiful as she did tonight. I was not the only one who noticed this, more than one person gazed at her in wonder as we moved about the room. With Bella by my side I had always been proud but in this moment I beamed and for once all the voices I could hear didn't bother me because they all echoed the same sentiment that I was feeling; pure and utter satisfaction. I was euphoric.

"I love you. You are the most exquisite bride that I have ever seen and you are all mine," we kissed again and only the applause and whistles of our guests pulled us apart. It was going to be a long while until I could have her alone but I was okay with that. I couldn't wait until our honeymoon when no one could possibly bother us.

We continued to mingle as appetizers were passed around on silver trays around us. I tried to encourage Bella to eat but she kept declining stating that she was too excited to eat anything. We made small talk with as many people as we could and I tried to introduce Bella to as much of my extended family as I could. They tried to stick to the background and I did my best to reach them all. They were all astounded by Bella's acceptance of us and our ways. She greeted them all warmly and they all told me how very lucky I was. As if I hadn't known that already.

When it was time for dinner to be served Bella and I waited for everyone to filter outside before making our grand entrance. I could see the photographers moving around the room capturing each moment. Our only directive for the evening to them was that we wanted no posed pictures. We wanted everything to be candid and real. We wanted to be able to look back at these photos and get a sense of the actual events that had taken place, not people just standing around.

_Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen_

Cheers broke out across the dining area as we made our way to our table. As almost everyone was eating I took in everything that we had put together. All the tables were covered with a black table cloth. In the center of each table a silver tea lantern was placed casting a warm glow across the table. At each place setting was a different crystal animal. A way of combining the fragility of her with the essence of me and when the light from the candle hit them they sparkled on the plates. I could see Emmett sitting at his spot playing with his bear and growling as he chased Rosalie's peacock.

As last everyone was done eating and the plates were cleared away I lead Bella to the dance floor for our first dance. We had a hard time deciding what song to use for our first dance and Bella tried to convince me to skip it all together but I would have none of that. We finally found a song that we both agreed on. As the first notes began to play I drew her close to me. We moved in a slow circle, our foreheads pressed together as I had one hand entwined with hers and the other pressed into the small of her back.

When we had listened to song after song a certain part of this song had stood out to us and we knew that we had found the one. When the song reached that point I leaned until my lips were above her ear and sang it to her.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I know that there were many people watching us as we danced out there on the dance floor but for me there was no one but her. She filled my senses as I held her close, our bodies swaying together. When the song ended I couldn't help but kiss her. We stood out there on the dance floor and though I could faintly hear the murmur of the crowd watching us but no one disturbed us and allowed us our moment.

Before another song could begin we were notified that it was time to cut the cake. The night seemed to be going by too fast and too slow all at the same time.

We moved over to the table on which the cake had been placed. It was nothing too elaborate, just a simple square shaped cake with various tiers. It was decorated with fresh freesias and as with our food menu I let Bella have all the say in what to get. On the top of the cake were a crystal B and a crystal E that were intertwined. Holding the knife together we easily cut through the cake and placed one piece on a plate. I used my fingers to feed her a piece first and kissed away the frosting that remained on her lips.

She looked worried when she grabbed a piece for me. I could tell that she was going to try to hide it in her hand instead of forcing me to eat it. She placed her fingers to my lips and before she could even attempt any sleight of hand I snaked my tongue out and licked the cake out from between her fingers. It would be worth what I had to endure later in order to see that look on her face.

She wiped her fingers on a napkin and looked at me dazed. The music began again so I pulled her back to the dance floor. This time we couldn't get away with just dancing with each other. There was a line of people who wanted to dance with us and talk to us so we moved our separate ways but I never let my eyes wander too far away from her.

EmPOV

I had waited patiently but I had waited long enough. It was time for me to dance with my new sister. She looked radiant tonight, no trace of the clumsy girl who had first taken Edward by surprise. Speaking of Edward he looked like a different person. He was smiling and mingling with people. Actually initiating conversations but every so often I could see his eyes searching the area for Bella. When he would find her he would smile, his eyes would light up and he would go back to whatever he had just been doing.

I found her on the dance floor with Mike Newton. I was surprised that Edward had let him anywhere near Bella but I suppose he was feeling generous being that it was his wedding day and all. I was not feeling as generous. Without a word I came up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and removed Bella from his grasp. He was about to say something, thought better of it and slinked away to the other side of the dance floor.

"That wasn't very nice," she laughed.

"I can bring him back here if you would prefer him to me," I tried to pull away from her and she tugged on my arms.

"Please don't, I should actually thank you for saving me. He was almost crying for a second there," she looked around me at him and I took the opportunity to spin her around the dance floor.

"So Bella I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since your bachelorette party," she looked at me warily and I could see her scan the crowd for Edward. "What's with the shifty eyes Bella? I just wanted to see if you had a good time. Did you get any good presents? Alice was pretty excited that she was able to pull one over on you." She smiled at me and continued to look for Edward. Thank goodness he couldn't read her mind because she would be screaming for him right about now.

I wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable; this was her wedding after all so I decided to say what I had actually come to say.

"Relax Bella, I didn't dance with you to torture you," her body was still tense as she looked up at me. "I just wanted to say welcome to the family. You've made us complete and I'm lucky to have someone as wonderful as you for a sister." I hugged her gently and we continued to dance.

"Thank you Emmett for always being so accepting of me; I am not sure that any of this would have been possible without you," she rested her head against my chest and kept it there as we turned around the floor. Before the song was over Edward came over to us to reclaim his bride. As I watched the two of them walk away together I couldn't help but smile. Her being part of the family was wonderful but the best thing about Bella was how happy she made Edward. I could handle an eternity with this Edward.

With one last look at the happy couple I bid Emoward a fond farewell.

CPOV

As the night progressed I couldn't draw my eyes away from Bella. She was happier than I had ever seen her before. The ceremony had been simple yet poignant. No one could miss the love that these two shared. I declined several offers to dance as I took in everything around me but eventually the moment that I had been looking forward to and dreading at the same time was upon us. It was my turn to dance with Bella and all eyes would be on us since there would be no one else on the dance floor. I worried about her feet, I worried about one of us falling but the moment that she was in my arms and the music began all my worries melted away. She still looked radiant and happy beyond anything I had ever seen. Even her mother on our wedding day hadn't shined the way Bella was right now.

I didn't hear the song that was playing or see the people looking at us I just focused on holding onto my little girl. I regretted that I had never danced with her before. I never had her stand on my feet as we spun around the room when she was little. I hoped that one day I might get the chance to do it with a granddaughter. I wouldn't be foolish enough to squander away the opportunity this time.

"Daddy," she drew me out of my daydream somewhere in the middle of the song. "You know I love you right?" Her eyes were filled with tears and she had slowed down. "I know we don't say it a lot Dad but please always remember that."

"Of course I do Bella. I hope you know the same thing. I know that I haven't always been the best dad," she started to protest but I just continued to speak. "Bella I know that I missed a lot as you were growing up with your mother but I vow to you that I won't let that happen again. I know that you are married now and won't need your old man but I still want to be part of your life."

At this she broke down in tears and I did my best to comfort her pulling a handkerchief from my pocket to dry her eyes. "You'll always be a part of my life Daddy," she put her head on my shoulder and we didn't say another word as continued to move around the dance floor together. She would occasionally sniffle and I would just rub her back.

As the song ended I looked into her eyes before handing her back to her husband. "Bella, no more tears okay. This is a day for happiness not sadness. You are starting your new life now and if there was ever a cause for celebration that is it. Now go to your husband, he's beginning to look worried," with one last hug and kiss on the top of her head she walked away.

She looked back at me one last time before Edward wrapped her up in his arms. He rubbed her back and appeared to be whispering words of comfort to her. I kept watching until she looked up at him with a watery smile. As he kept talking to her the smile got bigger and as they went back to the dance floor she was beaming up at him. I waited until she was dancing with someone else before approaching Edward.

"Mr. Swan," he was smiling as he watched Bella dancing.

"I just wanted to congratulate you Edward. You're a very lucky man," I shook his hand.

"Thank you sir, believe me when I say that I know how lucky I am. She is the best thing to ever happen to me." As he talked to me he continued to watch her out on the floor, his eyes following her every move.

I liked this boy. I wouldn't share that information with him but I did.

"Now that my girl is grown up and out of the house I had a little something I wanted to give to you," I started walking to my car. I could hear him following behind me. I reached into the car and pulled out the box that I had brought for him.

He had a smile on his face as he opened it up and started laughing when he saw what was inside.

"You may have a daughter of your own one day and I wanted you to be prepared," his face got serious for a second and then he reached out his hand.

"Thank you. I'm relieved that you won't need it anymore," I shook his head and walked back to the house leaving him there in the driveway holding onto my shotgun.

BPOV

All the hard work had been worth it. Just to know that Edward was my husband now made everything that we had gone through worth it. I would do it all again just to have this. Having him by my side made everything worthwhile. When I was dancing with my father it hit me that I was going to have to say goodbye soon and for a moment I hesitated and wondered if it was something that I could really do but when I was back in Edward's arms I knew that there was no way that I couldn't.

If I had ever dreamed about my wedding when I was a little girl I don't think that my imagination could have even come up with something as wonderful as this had been. I tried to spend as much time as I could with my family and friends but as the night wore on I just wanted to be next to Edward. Dancing had never been a strength of mine but when I was wrapped up in his arms it didn't matter. I felt like I was floating as he spun me around the dance floor.

As the night came to a close we said goodbye to as many of our guests as we could. It took some time for me to tell my mother goodbye. She was one of the people that I knew I wouldn't be seeing again. While we didn't have a firm date on when the change would take place I wasn't willing to drag it out. I was committed to Edward and ready to begin my life by his side as his equal.

We continued to say goodbye to as many guests as we could manage but I reached a point where I just wanted to be alone with my husband. As if sensing my readiness he called out one last goodbye and swept me up into his arms and carried me to the car. Our guests cheered as we left the house behind us. He placed me gently in the car which Emmett had decorated generously with blown up condoms and writing. With one last kiss he closed the door and moved to his side of the car.

He looked at me and smiled before starting the car and heading down the driveway honking the horn as we drove away. I was going to ask where we were going but he would share that information with me when he was ready to.

"Did you have a good time," he broke the silence in the car.

"It was wonderful. Better than I could have hoped for," his face told me he felt the same way. I looked out the window and was surprised at the route we were taking. We had taken it many times before but it didn't make any sense dressed the way that we were. As he pulled off the side of the road I must have looked completely baffled.

"Just trust me please," he knew better than to say anything else. I had always trusted him. He got out of the car and removed Emmett's decorations and threw them into the trunk. My door opened and he lifted me into his arms again as we made our way through the woods. He didn't go as fast as he normally would have but we still made it there quickly.

As we got closer he put me down on my feet and handed me a flashlight.

"Stay here. I promise I will be back quickly," a kiss on my lips and he was gone. I looked up at the stars and listened to the sounds of the forest around me as I waited for him. Under normal circumstances I would have been frightened but I knew that he wasn't far away. He came back quickly and without a word he lifted me again and moved slowly this time towards the clearing.

"Close your eyes," he whispered into my ear and I complied. He moved forward a bit quicker now and then stopped.

"Open them," he sounded a bit nervous so I hesitated a second before complying.

Upon open my eyes I could see a large bed in the center of the meadow. I blinked to make sure that we were indeed in the meadow. The bed was covered by a large canopy and there were heat lamps surrounding the bed. There were several small tables scattered about with lit candles on them. As always he had thought of everything.

"How, how did you get this all here?" I couldn't even take it all in.

"We are very lucky to have a family that loves us and wanted to help me make this night possible." He carried me cradled in his arms over to the bed and sat down with me on his lap. He rested his head against my chest and stayed there for a moment.

"Thank you Bella," he always seemed to be thanking me at the strangest moments. I waited for him to continue because it was obvious that he had something that he wanted to say. "Thank you for loving me when I didn't love myself, for standing by me and for not giving up. I am a better person because of you and I just want to say thank you."

What do you say in response to something so beautiful? No words would do it justice so I did the only logical thing I could think of and kissed him. In it I tried to convey everything that I felt for him. He rose up and placed me on the bed before lying next to me. The sound of our lips meeting and the rustling fabric of my dress were the only sounds that could be heard.

He traced his fingers along my bare back and kissed my neck when my head fell back in delight. It had been too long since he had touched me in this way. I moved my hands under his jacket trying to push it off him. He sat up and removed it while I worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"One second," he whispered before kissing my head. He got off the bed and moved quickly around the bed turning all the heaters on. A warm glow filled the night. He was back at my side before I had a chance to miss him. He had taken off his shirt and his bare chest glowed in the light being thrown from the candles and lamps.

He pushed me gently so that I was on my back. Supporting his weight with his arms he hovered over me and kissed me. My body arched up to his in response. We both moaned as our bodies made contact with each others. He pulled away from me and my hands reached out for him.

He grabbed them in his own and raised me off the bed. I stood there next to him, my body trembling in anticipation. His fingers brushed against my cheek.

"You look magnificent tonight. I almost don't even want to take this dress off you," he cupped my face with his hands and proceeded to kiss me without abandon. "Almost," he repeated as his hands caressed me through the fabric. I had almost given up on breathing, there were too many sensations coursing through me. Although it seemed impossible I could feel heat searing my body wherever his hands touched.

He had no shirt on and my hands explored his bare chest. They moved of their own volition to the front of his tuxedo pants. He didn't stop me so I unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed them down to the ground. I could see that he was as ready as I was as my hand caressed him through his boxes.

"Bella," his words sounded strained. "Oh my beautiful Bella," he whispered against my lips. His fingers reached up and removed my veil and the clip in my hair. Moving quickly he removed all the jewels from my hair and placed them in a pile on the end of the bed. He used his fingers to loosen my curls until my hair fell down my back.

His hands moved to the back of my dress I could hear the sound of my zipper moving down my back. When the night air hit my back I shivered in anticipation. He pushed the dress down around me, as the dress got further down my body so did he. When at last my dress lay around my ankles he kissed his way back up my body. I don't think there was a single spot of exposed skin that he missed.

By the time he reached my face again I was leaning against him, unable to stand on my own. Our lips sought each other's out. Neither one of us could handle this any longer, we needed more.

I felt myself being lifted up. Our bodies were still pressed together as I wrapped my legs around him. With one hand he supported me while the other continued to roam my body. When my back hit the mattress he stood over me and just explored every inch of my body with his eyes. He lifted up first one leg and then the other, removing one shoe at a time and tossing them behind him. My nylons were rolled down my legs until I was left in only my lingerie that I had picked specifically for this moment.

My corset covered my chest and ended at the lacey fabric of my panties. I had found a set that was a light gold that reminded me of the color of his eyes. I had wanted to feel like he was close to me as I was getting ready for this day. A green ribbon was woven throughout the fabric that I imagined matched the shade of his eyes when he was human. I wanted to show him that when the two parts of him came together it made something beautiful.

"Bella, what did I ever do without you," his hands lightly grazed the lace that covered me until he reached the locket that he had given me. "It looks perfect on you. Thank you for wearing it."

I could see that he was overcome with emotion as he looked at the locket. "Edward I was touched that you gave it to me," I covered his fingers with my own. "Thank you for sharing your past with me. I will cherish this," I entwined my fingers with his and lifted my head to kiss his hand.

"There is no end to the things that I want to give you Bella," he kissed me. "But that will have to wait because I believe there is a deposit that I need to collect on.

My heart raced as he reached beneath my back and unhooked the clasps of my corset. When he had at last freed the last one he lifted it off my body. He did nothing for a moment, just looked at me before his lips moved to my breasts. He was lying next to me and I rolled to my side to get him closer to me.

His tongue moved from one side to the other and his lips would wrap around my tender flesh sending tremors down my body.

"More Edward, I need more," I pushed against the fabric of his boxers, desperately needing them off. He reached down and helped me, lifting his hips off the bed and his need seemed as urgent as mine. As soon as his boxers were gone he wasted no time at all getting rid of my panties.

We both lay there panting as our hands stroked each other. Our mouths swallowed each other's moans as we kissed each other. In between breaths we each declared our love for each other and our hands became more frantic.

He moved me until I was on top of him. I laid my full weight on top of him. The coolness of his skin a welcome relief against my overheated body. As our lips found each other's he used his hands to guide me onto him. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of him moving inside me. It had been too long and I had forgotten how good this felt.

We both just sat there for a moment. Neither one of us wanting to move; but it didn't take long for us both to need more than this. Pushing myself off his chest I moved so that I was looking down at him while sitting up. I used his body for leverage as I began to move up and down on him. He moved his hand to my hips helping to guide and support me.

"Edward," his name was a combination of a moan and a whisper. I had forgotten just how he could make my body feel. It had been too long and my body was already overloaded with the sensations that he was evoking in me. His hands moved from my hips to other areas of my body. Rubbing and caressing as if he was trying to focus on something other than the pleasure raging through his body. His brow was creased and his eyes were closed tightly.

I threw my head back as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through my body. I called out his name into the night and heard the sound of wings flapping through the air as an owl I had startled gave us our privacy. His fingers got slightly tighter on my hips as his body tensed and he screamed out my name. His face contorted with pleasure and I leaned down and kissed him as I tried to catch my breath.

He lifted me off him and moved us until the covers were over us. He molded me into his side and trailed his fingers up and down my arm. I had never been happier than I was right now, laying here in bed next to my husband on our wedding night. There would be sacrifices to come but for now I had everything that I could need right here next to me. With one last I love you and one last kiss I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my husband.

_I hope you enjoyed the wedding and the honeymoon will be coming in about a week or two. I will be putting the link to the parody, a picture of the locket, the wedding dress and their wedding song on my page later on today._

_Thank you again._

_Jaime_


	40. On Our Way

_A/N – Back from the vacation with the beginning of the honeymoon._

_Thank you to everyone who reads this and an especially big thank you to Tiggrmommi and VJGM._

_I do not own._

EPOV

I watched her as she slept in my arms. When her breathing evened out and I knew that she was in a deep slumber I removed myself and ran back to the car to get our stuff. I didn't want to leave her side once she was awake. It took mere minutes but it seemed like forever away from her. As I crawled back into bed next to her, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she leaned into me.

"You must be tired," I leaned down and kissed her hair. "Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"I can think of much better things to do other than sleeping," she responded as she traced her hand along my chest. She was always so smart and always knew the right thing to say. I had learned long before that to deny her anything was wrong and so I followed her lead and soon the animals weren't the only sounds to be heard that night.

I watched her as she slept peacefully for the rest of the night. She still talked in her sleep but this time it was random words…_I do, love, happy, eternity…_and I just watched her filled with the kind of happiness that I had never expected to have. As the sun came up in the sky she began to move again. She stretched her body against mine and I could hear ever pop and crack of her bones as she moved around on the bed. As much as I would have loved to pick up from where we left off hours ago we had people waiting on us. We had arranged a brunch with our families before we left for our honeymoon. I wanted to give her as much time as possible with her family before that option was no longer present for her. As far as Charlie and Renee were concerned we were heading off to college after our honeymoon in order to get settled in before school started.

This was a bittersweet time for both of us. Obviously our wedding was something we had both eagerly anticipated but as each day brought us closer to the wedding it also brought us closer to her final goodbyes. It would be hard on both of us as the goodbyes were said and the final hugs and kisses were given. There would be no chance of seeing any of her family again. The risk of exposure was far too great. All I could do was be there for her, offer her the comfort that she would need and hope that that was enough.

She reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed as I watched her. When she was ready I picked her up and placed her on my back.

"My dress," she questioned as we made our way to the car.

"Don't worry, everything will be taken care of," she relaxed against me. "Alice is already on her way to get the dress and our brothers will take care of everything else." She laid her head down against me and didn't say another word as we made our way back to the car. It thrilled me that her heart rate was now steady during these times. No longer was she scared, she had simply accepted this as a part of who I was. Maybe when she was changed she could give me a ride and I could have the experience from her perspective.

We made it to the car and got to the house early so that Bella could get ready. No one was around so I carried her up to our room. That sounded nice, our room. Soon enough we would have our own home though. Once she could handle it I wanted a place of our own, away from the prying eyes of our family. A place where she could walk around naked and not have to worry about anyone watching. Well no one other than me of course.

The thought of Bella naked awoke certain areas in my body and as soon as the door was closed I attacked her. My lips could not touch enough of her body. I ripped her clothes off and threw them across the room. Last night had been sweet and slow but today was a different story. I wanted her and I wanted her now. I tossed her onto the bed and savored the way her body trembled in anticipation. I licked my way up her body, stopping to pay special attention to certain areas before claiming her mouth with my own.

Her body squirmed underneath mine and I could smell and taste her arousal. I thrust into her quickly and carefully and we both moaned. As I moved within her I kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks, I couldn't get enough of her. She pulled our entwined fingers to her lips as I was kissing my way along her neck. Slowly she sucked one finger into her mouth, the warmth enveloping me. My body froze as I allowed myself to enjoy that feeling. She began to buck her hips underneath mine, needing more than what I was offering at the moment. I met her thrusts with my own and before long we were both screaming out each other's name.

We caught our breath for a few minutes before I carried her to the shower. Unfortunately we would have people waiting for us soon and we had to get ready. All of that wouldn't matter after this afternoon though. We would be well on our way to utter and blissful freedom and I couldn't wait.

I tried to make the shower quick, really I did but something about the two of us together wet and naked was a bit of a distraction. When my soapy hands glided across her body I couldn't keep them from exploring more of her. Before long I had her legs wrapped around me and my back pressed against the wall as I guided her up and down on me. I knew that at this point there had to be people in the house but I didn't care, there was nothing that could keep me quiet right now. I hadn't even been married for 24 hours what did they expect.

We got dressed in separate corners of the room, neither of us trusting the other one to be too close. We walked downstairs hand in hand and the first person we ran into was Emmett who was waiting in the living room for us with a wide grin on his face.

"Good to see that marriage hasn't slowed you down," Emmett greeted us as we walked down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too Emmett," Bella replied as she rolled her eyes. She made her way to the kitchen to see if any help was needed after giving me a quick kiss goodbye. Well we tried to make it quick but Emmett's cough broke us apart after a few minutes.

I watched her as she walked away and then sat down next to Emmett on the couch and waited for the inevitable barrage of questions.

"Did she like the surprise?" He had helped set things up yesterday and was eager to find out her reaction.

"She loved it, thanks for the help. Sorry to leave it there for you to clean up," in all honesty I really didn't care. It had been an amazing night and there was nothing to apologize for in regards to it.

"Anytime, it was worth it to know that she liked it." He just patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

Soon our families were all gathered again and eating. I had never noticed before Bella but humans were always eating. It was disgusting really the amount of food that was consumed at any kind of gathering. Plus the types of food, it was enough to make me sick. Like this brunch for example…smoked salmon with cream cheese, sushi, and quiche? It all looked revolting to me. That was one thing I definitely wouldn't miss, kissing Bella with the scent of peanut butter and jelly on her breath. Talk about a turn off. I looked forward to the days of kissing her when she smelled like mountain lion, black bear or even sloth when she was first getting the hang of things.

Brunch was made interesting by the fact that we were eating indoors today. You could spot all the Cullen's hanging out next to trash cans as they held their plates of food. It was a waste but no one wanted to choke down this stuff only to have to see it all again later on. It wasn't the way I planned on starting my honeymoon.

Bella and I mingled with the crowd. She had invited our friends from school to this too so that she could say goodbye. I could tell it was getting harder on her as the time for us to leave grew closer. I never left her side, wanting to be there to support her. Her mom's flight left before ours and so she was the first one to leave. Renee already had tears in her eyes and Bella was barely holding it together. They held on to each other and Phil looked at me and laughed.

"You would think that they were never going to see each other again," he shook his head and rolled his eyes. I said nothing but just held Bella tighter when she finished hugging Renee.

We walked them out to the car and Bella cried as she hugged Renee again.

"I love you mom. I'll miss you."

"Bella, we haven't lived together for a while now. Enjoy your honeymoon please don't think about me," she gave Bella one last hug and kiss before getting in the car. "Go start you new life with that handsome husband of yours and be happy okay," she waved out the window as Phil drove away.

I held Bella close to me as she cried. I didn't know what to say so I just held her until she had no more tears left. I waited until she was ready before I took her back in the house where I tried to keep her spirits up as she continued to tell her close friends goodbye. I had never so many tears fall from her eyes and I tried to be there to wipe each one away for her.

Finally when the last goodbyes had been said and well wishes were given we made our way to our car and headed to the airport. Bella was looking out the window and wasn't saying a word. This wasn't exactly the way I had hoped to start our honeymoon but I wasn't sure what to expect under the circumstances.

"Bella," I reached out and brushed the side of her cheek, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't realize how hard it would be," I wiped yet another tear from her cheek. I wasn't sure what was better, being able to say goodbye or not having one last chance to talk to those that you loved.

"We can wait Bella, it doesn't have to be goodbye yet," she was shaking her head as I said the words.

"Edward, I want this. I'm not saying that I won't be sad as I tell my family goodbye but it is necessary to say goodbye." She put her hand on mine and she looked at me. "As hard as it might be Edward I have made my decision. There is only one person who I couldn't survive saying goodbye to and I don't plan on ever having to." She lifted my hand from her cheek and kissed it softly.

"Thank you Bella," I held her hand as we made our way to the airport. I parked and grabbed our luggage from the trunk of the car. Bella was beginning to look excited, some of the sadness leaving her eyes. I couldn't wait to start our honeymoon. I hoped she would like what I had planned; I was beginning to get a bit nervous as we made our way into the terminal.

I could see her eyes scanning the departure boards trying to figure out where we were going. I had only told her to pack for warm weather and would give her no further information.

"You'll never figure it out," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. I led her over to the counter and checked us in for our flight. She handed over her ID and showed remarkable restraint by not asking any questions.

"Enjoy your flight to New York," the woman behind the counter remarked as she handed us our tickets.

"New York?" She looked a little bit confused.

"Just stop number one my love," we made our way through security and waited in the first class lounge for our flight to board. I encouraged her to close her eyes and rest while we waited. We still had a ways to go before we would be at our final destination and sleep was not high on my list of priorities for her once we arrived.

I rubbed her neck until she fell asleep leaning against me. Before long it was time to board our flight to New York. We settled into our seats and spent the flight talking about the previous day and our wedding. She realized that she had never given me my wedding present and immediately felt horrible. I promised her that we had all the time in the world.

It was late when the flight landed in New York and we had a few hours to kill before our red eye into Heathrow so we found a coffee shop that was still open in the airport and got her a snack to eat until our next flight.

"I've never been to London," she commented when we had checked in. There were a lot of places that she had never been and I intended to rectify that situation once she was able to travel again. It would take years most likely but what were a few years when you had eternity? Luckily she had already had a passport and that was one less thing that we had to get done before the wedding.

We went back to the terminal to wait for the next plane to board. When we got back onto the plane we both quickly reclined our seats into beds and covered ourselves with blankets. I slid my hands under her blanket and pulled her closer to me. This morning in our bedroom seemed like forever ago and I needed to feel her next to me again. It was oh so tempting to do more but it was neither the time nor the place. I could handle the next day without touching her knowing that we would have 2 weeks completely alone soon.

Apparently she wasn't as prepared as I was to wait I noted as her hand started to travel up my leg. I covered it with my own to stop her.

"How much longer until we are there?" Her hand tried in vain to break free of my grasp.

"It's a ways away still but I promise it will be worth it," I brushed back her hair and kissed the top of her ear. "Please try to get some rest. I want you well rested when we get there," I kissed her neck and pulled away. If I didn't there would be no telling what might happen here on these seats. I would like to show a little bit of restraint where she was concerned. It was something that I had never been any good at.

"We can be quiet you know," she lifted her leg and put it on top of mine. "Remember biology class?"

I was going to have my hands full with her that was certain.

"As tempting as that is I would rather wait until we don't have to be quiet, until we can be as loud as we want without bothering a single person. I could hear her heart rate increase and see the flush cover her face.

"Mmm…I suppose I can wait for a little while," she removed her leg from mine and cuddled into me and promptly fell asleep. I was glad that someone was able to turn it on and off so easily but I was forced to try to distract myself while her warm body was pressed against mine. I hoped that she would sleep for the next 14 hours so I could be reasonably at peace.

She was tired after the wedding but not that tired so we spent half the flight talking and giggling under our blankets. The further that we got away from home the freer we felt. It was as if a weight was being lifted off our shoulders. The wedding planning was over, some goodbyes had been said and we were married.

The flight from New York to England went by relatively quickly. That was good because we still had a ten hour flight ahead of us. It had all sounded like such a great idea when I was planning it but now I just wanted her alone. Next time I would just rent a cabin in the Poconos.

We switched planes one last time and prepared for the next portion of the flight. Bella was beginning to look tired so we reclined yet again and I hummed her lullaby into her ear until she drifted off to sleep again. She slept on and off for the next ten hours until finally we were one step closer to our destination.

"Are we there yet?" She mumbled as we got off the plane. It was dark as we made our way to the limo that was waiting for us. She had given up on asking where we were going she just wanted to know when we would be there now. It didn't take long to arrive at the dock and the chauffeur helped unload our bags onto the boat. I tipped him generously and finally we were alone, fully and gloriously alone.

I lifted her up in the air and carried her onto the yacht that I had commandeered for the next two weeks. I carried her to the bedroom which was richly appointed with dark mahogany paneling, the bed was covered with a dark red quilted bedspread. I'm sure there was more to it and that it was gorgeous but my only focus was getting my wife onto the bed.

"Wait right here," I ordered as I ran to the bridge of the boat to get us moving. Our destination wasn't far away but I couldn't wait any longer to have her in my arms. I got far enough out into the water and dropped anchor and ran back to the bedroom. I looked around but Bella was nowhere to be found.

I could hear her in the bathroom so I sat on the bed and waited. I debated about whether or not to remove my clothing and finally decided to wait. It was more fun when she took them off anyways. I heard the toilet flush and the water turn on. I didn't hear the sound of fabric being pulled up or zippers being zipped so I waited in anticipation. I removed my shirt so there was one less thing in our way when she got out.

I heard the sound of the handle being turned and waited for her to come out. It seemed to take an eternity for that door to open completely and my wife to come out of it. One look at her though and I knew that it was worth the wait. She was wearing a nightgown if you could even call it that. It was white and completely sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. She had her hair pulled up on top of her head showing off her delicate neck.

I could see every inch of her body and as I crossed the room to meet her I shed my clothes. Pulling her into my arms I wrapped her legs around me as I carried her back to the bed. Our lips found each other in a frenzied passionate kiss.

I put her on the bed and she put her hands on my chest to stop me.

"Wait before we get too distracted I wanted to give you your wedding present." I hadn't even noticed the box on the bed while I was waiting for her. Her hands shook as she handed it to me. "I'm afraid it isn't anywhere near as nice as what you gave me but it was…" I stopped her with a kiss.

"Bella I am sure that it is perfect. Just let me open it please," she finally let go of the package and I opened it to find a brown leather bound journal inside. I lifted it out of the box and opened it to the first page to find an inscription in her slanted slightly uneven handwriting.

_Edward,_

_They say that silence is golden and I know that my silence is something that you cherish…most of the time. I worry that one day that silence will rob us of memories I can no longer recall and don't want to forget so I took the time to write them down for you. What I felt the first time I saw you, the first time you kissed me and when I knew that I loved you. I have no doubt that my love for you will survive whatever changes are coming because something so strong and all encompassing can never be forgotten. It changes the very essence of who you are. I worry one day that I might forget the little things, insignificant by themselves but when put together the very foundation of our relationship. I wanted you to have this so you know that although you may not be able to hear me I am never silent, my thoughts are always filled with you and the joy you have brought to my life. I look forward to sharing an eternity of memories with you._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Bella_

She was wringing her hands, waiting for my reaction. The journal was filled with word after word and although I couldn't wait to pursue it I needed to show her how much this meant to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I whispered in between kisses. "It is the best gift that you could have given me," we moved until we were lying on the bed next to each other. She got up and removed her nightgown. I helped her to lift it over her head and we just took our time, kissing each other as we lay side by side. Our hands were exploring each other's bodies at leisure. I could feel heat radiating from her and could wait no longer.

I rolled her so that her back was flush against my chest and lifted her leg up as I entered her, we both moaned, both so eager after the anticipation of the past day. I gently put her leg back down and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close as I reached down and pulled blankets up over us. I kissed her neck as my hand caressed her breast and relished her labored breathing as her body got warmer under my touch. She moved herself faster against me, her body tensing around me. Her hand reached behind her and she grasped my leg hitching it up over her own.

Incoherent words fell from her mouth," Ed…mmm..goo…oooo…" as she increased the speed at which she was moving against me.

Her body clenched around mine and I could hold back no longer. I called out her name over and over again as I pulsated inside her. With a smile on her face she fell asleep quickly and I gently placed more blankets around her. I reached down for the journal and read as she lay sleeping next to me.

Her words filled me with joy and erased any lingering doubt I might have had. Every page was filled with her love for me. It was as if she could read my mind and wrote down everything that I felt for her. The way in which just her mere presence brightened my day, how the sound of her voice filled my heart with joy. I had thought that no one was capable of loving someone as much as I loved her but I was wrong. Every feeling echoed my own and I knew that her change was the only right thing to do. We loved each other far too much to waste it.

I read every last word while she slept and then started back at the beginning again. I learned things about Bella that I didn't know and was intrigued to find out. She left nothing out and my heart hurt at the pain and confusion she felt when I walked out that first day and didn't return immediately. It was painful for me to remember a time when I had contemplated not having her in my life, when I thought that we would both be better off without each other. How I could have ever been so foolish was beyond me.

I continued to read as the sky began to lighten and she began to move beside me. I got up from the bed and went to prepare the boat for our departure. It was time to reach our final destination and I couldn't wait any longer.

_I know, shouldn't have left you there but I am working on the last chapter. It is going to take some time because I have a lot to fit in there and I want to make it right so please bear with me._

_Thank you again,_

_Jaime_


	41. Complete and Utter Privacy

_A/N So I just couldn't make it happen in one more chapter so here goes. Running off so I can go write the rest._

_Tiggrmommi – You rock!_

_I do not own._

BPOV

I woke up the instant he left my side. I could hear him preparing the boat so I went and got ready for the day. I looked out of our window and could see crystal blue water as far as the eye could see. In the not too distant horizon I could see a cluster of small islands and then one larger island that I assumed we were heading to. I decided to just put on a bikini and a cover up and went in search of Edward.

He was behind the wheel of the boat getting ready to take off. He smiled as soon as he saw me and through the windows his skin was already sparkling. It was a beautiful sight to behold. I came and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder as we made our way to the island's dock.

"Where are we exactly?" I had lost track somewhere along the way and geography had never really been my strong suit.

"We are in the Maldives islands. We are heading to the larger island but we also have the smaller islands for the next two weeks for complete and utter privacy." Complete and utter privacy? That sounded absolutely perfect to me.

As we approached the main island it appeared to be more jungle than beach. It looked lush and green and almost entirely covered with palm trees of assorted sizes. Jutting out from one side of the island was a long dock that ended with a canopy covered with a thatched roof. He pulled up to the dock and tied off with ease. He helped me out of the boat and set me down on the dock. We walked hand in hand towards the house that I could make out amongst the trees. As we got closer I could see that there was one main house and two smaller ones. We headed to the main house and Edward lifted me and carried me over the threshold when we reached the front door.

We walked around together investigating every room. Most of the beach facing walls were made of glass to allow you a view no matter where you were. The other walls were painted white and teak flooring covered the entire house. We made our way to the master bedroom and found a large bed made up with light blue bedding that matched the sea outside the window. There were large doors that folded out to let the salty beach air into the bedroom. The ceilings were vaulted and had the appearance of being thatched like the canopy outside.

Lying across the bed was a mixture of fresh orchids and white creamy rose petals. It was tempting to go to the bed and never leave but there was so much to see still. We walked out onto the deck outside of the master bedroom and followed the path to a pool nestled among the trees. It was rectangular shaped and white furniture was scattered around the deck. I looked further down the deck to the left of the pool and tied between two trees I could see a white hammock hanging over the clear blue water. I could imagine spending a day there wrapped up in Edward's arms.

"It's perfect," I flung my arms around him and kissed every inch of his face. "I would have never imagined anything like this even existed."

"I'm glad you approve. It is nice to go somewhere completely silent for once," he kissed the top of my head. "Plus for our honeymoon I wasn't willing to share you with anyone." He lifted me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He placed me on my feet and removed my cover up and threw it on the ground. It was followed immediately by my swimsuit. His clothes quickly joined the pile and we both got onto the bed amongst the fragrant flowers. "Of course there is always one place where I don't want it to be silent." As our bodies joined together silence was the last thing on either of our minds.

We stayed in bed for some time afterwards. We wanted to explore the island, the house, everything that there was to see but being in each other's arms just felt right. Everything else could wait. We just held each other as we talked. The sun got higher in the sky as the time went by and finally my bodies need for something more than Edward made itself known as my stomach growled. We reluctantly got dressed, although to be fair what we were wearing didn't constitute much in the way of clothing. Edward could barely keep his hands off me as I got my lunch prepared. I kept batting away his roaming fingers so I could actually get some food in my body.

When I was done we decided to continue the exploration of our island. We walked hand in hand for some time, Edward picking exotic flowers to hand to me as we strolled but at some point he pulled me onto his back and we ran around the island stopping occasionally to look at spots we wanted to explore more in depth later. In the middle of the island we found a secluded lagoon that we couldn't resist. We jumped right in and found each other in the middle of the water. Our legs treaded water as we stayed near each other, our legs occasionally brushing against each others.

Edward decided to show off his swimming skills and went under water popping up at various locations in the lagoon and then proceeded to splash me before ducking back under the water. I tried to track him, tried to hide underwater before he could splash me but he was so much faster than me. My need for air hindered me somewhat too. At one point I decided to go under water in hopes of avoiding the next splash only to find him right in front of me when I went under. He pulled me so that my legs and arms were wrapped around him and we went back above water.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he whispered to me before his lips met mine. When he pulled away to allow me the opportunity to breathe I moved my arm from around his back and splashed him in the face. He loosened his arms in surprise and I took the opportunity to slip away from him, swimming frantically.

"You're going to regret that," I could hear him laughing as I tried my best to get away. I knew that it was a futile effort when seconds later he was in front of me grinning. We stayed in the water for what seemed like hours, laughing and playing. For once we could be Edward and Bella teenagers in love, not Edward the vampire and Bella his clumsy sidekick. We were free and happy and were content to just enjoy our time.

It was necessary on the way back for Edward to carry me. After all our traveling and playing in the water for hours I was exhausted. He moved me from his back as we approached the house and cradled me in his arms. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open so he took me straight to the bed and covered me up before kissing the top of my head.

It seemed like seconds later that I woke up to the sight of him sitting next to me, eager to begin our day. He fed me and then we were on our way. On the second day we explored the island some more. Swimming like we were fish, he would pick fresh fruit off the trees and feed it to me as we made our way through the lush island. As much as I wanted to explore and see everything there was to see I only had eyes for him. I could spend the day using my hands to explore every inch of his body, watching his eyes clench as I touched a particularly sensitive spot. The best part was that it didn't matter where we were, there was no one to catch us so I explored him with great frequency.

After some time our days on the island fell into a comfortable routine. I would wake up in the morning and find him staring at me as I greeted the new day. He would always have a tray filled with food waiting for me, always insisting on satisfying my stomach before he satisfied my body. He tried to pretend that he was shy and unassuming but after a couple of days he gave up pretending. He would help feed me every morsel of food before placing the tray on the ground and attacking me. I only hoped that a bit of this island Edward would come home with us. I felt like all the pressures that he placed upon himself were finally gone.

It only took us three days to forgo the formality of wearing anything other than swimsuits and even those never lasted for very long. He always seemed so good at finding a speck on my shoulder that required pushing down my strap to remove. When I would look I would see nothing but he claimed his superior vampire vision allowed him to see things that I simply was missing.

On our fifth night on the island I woke from a nap to find his pillow empty and a note waiting on it instead.

_A dress is waiting for you in the bathroom. Please put it on and meet me on the dock._

This was a surprise. Edward had been doing anything in his power to discourage me from putting on any clothing on so I was intrigued to see what he had in store for us. I rushed to the bathroom and found a simple light blue sundress waiting for me. It was strapless and was tied in the center with a sash. There was a pattern embroidered throughout the material and although the top was fitted the bottom of the dress flared out.

I pulled a brush through my hair and placed an orchid above my ear. He made sure that every morning fresh flowers were waiting for me in the bedroom and so I decided to put them to good use. My hair flowed down my back and I took one last look before deciding I was ready. I gave a quick glance around the room for my sandals but gave up quickly and went through the slider and out onto the deck barefoot. I wasn't willing to wait any longer to see Edward and I figured certain things weren't that important.

I could feel the sand crunch under my toes as I made my way to the dock. The sun was beginning its descent towards the water and I looked forward to watching it as we had every other night. I could tell as I got closer to the dock that tonight would be different though. It was lit up with by a row of lights on either side and I could see Edward standing at the end of the dock waiting for me. There appeared to be a table set up under the canopy.

He watched me as I approached, not rushing me, just simply watching and waiting. As I got to the end of the dock he handed me a large bouquet of flowers.

"Happy One Week Anniversary," he whispered in my ear as he pulled my chair out for me. He kissed the back of my neck as he pushed me in against the table. Candles were lit and a veritable buffet was set up on the table. There were prawns, a lobster tail, fresh fruit, a salad and it went on and on.

"Where did you get all of this?" I hadn't prepared much of my own food but I would have noticed some of this stuff in the refrigerator.

"I'm the world's greatest predator remember? Shrimp and lobsters are no match for me."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from me. The idea of him hunting down a lobster was something I wanted to see for myself.

"I'm kidding Bella, when I was planning this I arranged to have this delivered this morning so that we could celebrate our anniversary. I know that in the grand scheme of forever one week is a drop in the bucket but it is one week more than I ever used to hope for. I look forward to spending an eternity of weeks with you and it all begins with this one." He leaned down and kissed me, it was a kiss that was filled with all the love that he had for me.

"Have you ever swum at night?" He asked when he pulled away for me to take a breath.

"No, never," I moved my lips back to his. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him wanting to feel every inch of him pressed against me.

"Food first and then swimming," he unwrapped my arms against my protest.

"Shouldn't we swim first? I thought no swimming after eating," I made my way back into his arms and he promptly moved me to my chair and began piling my plate with food.

He cut a piece of lobster and dunked it into the drawn butter before placing the fork against my lips waiting for me to open my mouth. Well if he was going to force me to eat I might as well make the most of it.

I opened my mouth and wrapped my tongue around the lobster morsel moaning as the taste of it hit my tongue. I closed my eyes as I chewed and heard a crash. I opened my eyes to find Edward standing in front of me. His eyes were on fire and the table was on its side at the edge of the dock.

"I gather that dinner is over?"

He said nothing, just lifted me out of my chair and stood me on my feet. Still no words as he untied the sash on my dress. Not a single sound as he reached for the zipper on the side of my dress. Even though we were standing on the edge of a dock in full view I wasn't embarrassed, I didn't feel exposed I only felt desired and that feeling moved throughout my whole body.

It seemed to take forever for him to inch the zipper down on my dress. I waited for him to do something else but he stood there and watched me after he finally had it completely unzipped. With a simple push my dress fell to the ground around me. I hadn't put anything on underneath and as soon as he noticed his hands were everywhere on my body.

"I believe you talked about swimming?" If there was one thing I had realized after being on the island with Edward it was that I loved the feeling of the warm water against my skin. It warmed up his skin as well making it delightful to rub against him in the water.

"So eager to get away from me," he moved his head down and kissed his way along my body. My entire body was exposed to him and I shivered as he touched every inch of me. He of course noticed immediately. "Get in the water, I'll be right there."

There was a ladder but I decided to just jump in. Within seconds he was in the water next to me. The water was just deep enough for us to be able to stand up in it without being underwater. He pulled me over to him and wrapped my legs around him. It didn't take long for me to realize that he was completely naked as well. It also didn't escape my notice that his body was more than ready for mine.

"Happy Anniversary to me indeed," using the water for leverage I moved my body up until he was right where I needed him. He moved his hands so that they were on my backside helping to guide me onto him. We both sighed as our bodies moved together. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of him inside me.

I was barely aware of his movement until I noticed that he was now leaning against the pillar of the dock as he moved within me. The water sloshed around us, the sun had set and the stars were coming out but all that mattered was us. Our bodies tensed and my lips latched onto his. My tongue pushed into his mouth, keeping time with the rhythm of our bodies.

I need air but I needed him more so I didn't pull away. There would be time to breathe afterwards. Soon there would be no need at all. We continued to move together, our bodies knowing exactly what to do to bring each other maximum pleasure.

I was forced to pull away from his mouth as I began to moan. He increased his pace and it wasn't long before we were both moaning in the moonlight. The water settled around us as he just held me there in the water.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered to me.

When we got back to the house he felt bad about my ruined dinner but I reassured him that I was not upset in the least. He insisted on making me something else to eat so I ate my new dinner while wrapped up in a towel. The look in his eyes let me know that I had better eat fast because he had other things on his mind again. I finished my last bite and stood up from my chair and stretched. As I lifted my hands above my arms my towel fell to the ground. It took exactly 1 second for him to catch me as I made a run for it into the bedroom.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of raindrops falling on the roof. It reminded me of home. Although there I dreaded the rain here I could see the merit in it. The warm drops were refreshing as they hit my skin. We decided to spend the day in the pool. The rain falling on us while we swam was an enjoyable experience. The rain continued on and off as we spent the day alternating between swimming, kissing and talking. He asked me endless questions. He wanted to know about my feelings for every major event in my life and he asked question after question about my childhood. I know that he wasn't trying to be obvious about what he was doing but it was clear to me that the future was on his mind. I knew that he didn't remember a lot from his childhood and he wanted to spare me that if he could. If I shared everything with him then one day he could share them with me when they began to fade.

So we talked and we talked. I answered all of his questions and he tried to share the memories from his past that he could remember but he also shared everything that he had been through since he had been turned. He had seen so much that it was hard to fathom that he was present for events that I had only read about.

We got out of the pool occasionally so that I could eat something or so that we could just lay together on the chaise lounge wrapped up in a towel. As the day wore on the rain finally eased until it disappeared completely. A rainbow was visible against the sparkling water. It was the perfect ending to what had been a perfect day.

Unfortunately the days continued to pass by and the end of our honeymoon loomed. I tried to stay up as long as I could every night, trying to prolong the inevitable, trying to enjoy every possible minute that I could with him. I knew that as soon as we got back it would be hard to keep him from worrying about what we had to face. I was worried too but this was not the time or place for fear so I wanted to make every moment last.

When I woke up on our last full day on the island I was determined to make the most of it. His arms were wrapped around me, the comforter tucked in around us. I snuggled closer to him, kissing his bare chest.

"What would you like to do today?" He seemed to be on the same wavelength as me, reluctant to begin the day because if the sooner we started it the sooner it would be over and neither of us was ready for that.

"Can we just stay in bed for a while," he pulled me closer to him and rubbed my back gently. We stayed there just clinging to each other for quite some time. Eventually my body made its needs known and I had to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. When I came out Edward was no longer in bed. I walked out to the deck and found him swinging in the hammock as he stared out over the water. As I approached he got up and kissed me before walking into the house saying something about getting me some food. I climbed into the hammock and watched him as he walked back into the house. I swung the hammock softly as I looked out over the water and waited for him to return.

EPOV

All too quickly the honeymoon was over. It seemed like only yesterday that we had arrived on the island but now we were forced to face the real world again. I wondered if she would be averse to staying here forever. Just her and I, it sounded idyllic to me but I knew I was only avoiding the bigger picture that we had to face when we got home.

I looked over at her as she swung in the hammock that I had just vacated. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the heat but she had her arms above her head and she looked so peaceful. It was a look that I wanted to sear into my memory because I knew that all too soon it would be replaced by a look of pain, a look of pain that would have been caused by me. I knew that this was what she wanted, what we both wanted but as the days drew closer and closer I became anxious. I didn't like seeing her so much as twist her ankle. I wasn't sure how I would be able to manage seeing her in such immense pain.

After so many years I knew that happiness came at a price and unfortunately I wasn't the one who had to make the payment. If I could have gone through it again to spare her I would have. I would gladly take as much pain as necessary to spare her any but that was not an option in this situation.

As I made my way outside she must have sensed my mood because she looked over at me and held her arms out to me. I put down the food that I had brought for her and joined her without hesitation, holding her close to me savoring the scent, the warmth, the essence that was all her.

"What were you thinking over there?" She knew me too well and trying to be evasive wouldn't make either of us feel better.

"Just dreading going back," I kissed her fingers. She studied my face and said nothing. "I like having you all to myself."

"Are you sure that that is it? I'm ready you know," she put her hands on either side of my face. "We've talked about this and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared but I'm ready. Are you going to be able to handle this though? Of course I would love for you to change me but I don't want to hurt you. If you can't do it I understand."

Of course she would be worried about me. She would be in incredible pain while her body slowly died inside but she was worried about how I would be able to handle it.

"That isn't the issue at all Bella. I'm going to do it," and I would. I didn't doubt for one instant that I would do it. "I just hate seeing you in pain."

"Only for a few days Edward and then after that you won't have to worry about it again. I'll be durable. No more twisted ankles, bruises, falling down, the only thing you will have to worry about is having no more free time while I sleep."

"Hmmm….I can think of a few different ways to occupy my time," she giggled as I tickled her. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her body against me shifting back and forth as she laughed. My fingers quickly shifted from tickling to caressing. After all we only had so much time left to be alone. Her giggles turned to gasps as my fingers inched under her bikini. I really wasn't sure why we had even bothered to put clothes on this entire honeymoon, they never lasted very long. She had an entire suitcase that had never even been opened. While I appreciated her attempts at seducing me with lingerie it really wasn't necessary it all ended up in trashcan after I ripped it off her. That first day when she walked out of the bathroom in her emerald green corset was the stuff that dreams were made of. She still likes to tease me about the look in my eyes that night.

As yet another swimsuit fluttered to the water below us and I couldn't bring myself to care in the least that it was destroyed and that her entire body was exposed to the sun's rays. I took great care in making sure that every inch of her body was sufficiently protected with sunscreen several times a day. I was vigilant in my ministrations, couldn't have her getting sunburned after all. I didn't want anything to mar her beautiful skin.

I took my time exploring her creamy white skin as we swayed above the water. As her back arched under my fingers the movement increased. Her eyes clenched in pleasure and I took in everything, the water beneath us, her head thrown back and her skin glowing in the sunlight as I sparkled against her.

We spent a lot of time in that hammock that day. She dozed off in my arms a few times too spent to stay awake. I had wanted to do something special for our last night, wanted to make it memorable but she wanted to just have me next to her.

We attempted dinner on the dock again that night. It went better than the first time with her actually being able to finish her meal…barely. I was dreading going back to reality, to a place where everyone could hear our every movement. As soon as she could handle it we were going to get our own place. I was selfish and wanted her all to myself, wanted to spend the day in bed, walk around naked without anyone interrupting us.

That night we took our time as we made love, bringing each other to the brink of pleasure before stopping and beginning all over again. Our bodies were trembling with need by the end and when we finally gave in it was one of the best experiences of my life. She fell asleep in my arms immediately. As soon as I could I slipped out from under her and got all of our luggage back on the boat. I walked around the house making sure that everything was in order and then climbed back into bed with her watching her sleep. She instinctively moved closer to me as soon as I got in and let out a small sigh. I watched her until the sun began to come up and lighten the room. It was time for us to be going and I shook her gently awake.

"No, I don't want to go," she rolled back over and buried her head in the pillow.

"It's time to go home though," she growled at me as I ripped the pillow out from under her. I laughed. It was like she was trying to be scary. "Don't make me push you out of the bed."

"You wouldn't dare," her eyes opened finally as she looked at me.

"Then get out of bed," I put my hands on her side ready to push if necessary. She put her head back down on the bed and I pushed her off without hesitation. I was next to her before she could get herself off the ground even though I couldn't stop laughing. She looked like she was ready to hit me but I kissed her before she could say or do anything.

"You don't fight fair," she whispered against my lips and I knew that I was forgiven.

Time was limited so I picked her up and carried her to the shower. It took quite a while to ensure that we were thoroughly clean. It is so easy to get carried away when taking a shower with her.

"We really have to be going," I moaned at some point. Her lips were wrapped around me as I leaned my head against the tile shower. "Really…must…be…ahhh…." Screw it, where did we have to be? We weren't going to be late to work and I would charter a damn jet if necessary. I gave up on worrying about the time and decided to just enjoy the moment.

Turns out chartering the jet became necessary. I wasn't going to complain about having extra time with her anyways. I made the arrangements to have the plane waiting for us later on that night and we spent a few more hours alone together on the boat. We hadn't had a chance to fully explore it the first time we were aboard. Unfortunately time did pass and we had to get to the airport. Even though she tried to fight it she slept for the first portion of the flight. I had requested that no one other than the pilot be aboard the flight so we had privacy. I was cherishing every minute that we had together before I was forced to share her again. I knew that as soon as we were back home I wouldn't be able to tear her away from Alice, or even Emmett for that matter.

After her nap she was full of energy and she too must have realized that time was running out because she pounced on me as soon her eyes were open. The hours flew by on the plane. We touched down several times for necessities but we were left alone which was all we wanted. Eventually we began our descent into Seattle and it was time to face the fact that the honeymoon was officially over. We stepped off the plane and into the overcast night. We got our luggage into the car and began our trip home.

"Thank you it was perfect," she leaned over and kissed the side of my face. She dozed off again on the drive back waking up as we pulled into the driveway to find the lights in the house blazing and everyone standing in the yard waiting for us. Bella groaned as she spotted everyone. Emmett was waving with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome home," I said as I exited the car and went to her side to let her out. Our honeymoon had been a nice escape but now we were back home and it was time to be social again. There were hugs and kisses all around and we made our way into the house and talked for hours with everyone. There wasn't a whole lot we could share about our honeymoon other than our description of the island and our explorations but no one seemed to mind or press for more details than necessary. Bella began yawning uncontrollably so we made our way upstairs. She was asleep in seconds and after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead I left the room to find Carlisle. The honeymoon was officially over, reality had descended and it was time to start making plans for our future.

_Really only one more this time! Thank you again for being wonderful readers, I couldn't do it without you._

_Jaime_


	42. The Beginning of the End

_A/N – Well here we go, finally over. I know I have been promising this forever but it was surprisingly difficult to actually do._

_Thank you to everyone who has read this, the support has made my day._

_Tiggrmommi – Can I really say thank you too much. You are a great person and you always make me smile!_

_Thanks to VJGM for her speed._

_I do not own……on with the show._

EPOV

Carlisle was sitting in his chair waiting for me when I walked into his study. He had papers strewn across his desk and I hoped that he had found a copy of _A Vampire's Guide to Changing Your Wife_ while I was on my honeymoon but it seemed unlikely.

"Edward let's be realistic," he started in as soon as I sat down next to him. "She's going to be in pain. I would like to tell you that I have come up with some miraculous way to avoid it but it is part of the process. My main concern is your control. I know that you are used to the bloodlust when you are around her but when you get that first taste of human blood again after so long it may be hard to separate the Bella you love from the blood you want. I think I have come up with something that may help."

I was willing to listen to any input he might have for me. For Bella I was trying to maintain the façade that I was confident but deep down I getting more apprehensive the closer we got. I couldn't lose even the smallest amount of control during this process. I just nodded my head, urging Carlisle to continue.

"I think we need to introduce human blood back into your system gradually," he looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I needed more information and so I said nothing. "Before we move on to Alaska I am going to get the necessary supplies so that we can start when we move."

"What would this entail? Would you take the blood from Bella," I was horrified by this possibility. I wanted to be the only one to take her blood from her, it was mine.

"No," he looked shocked that I would even bring that up. "That would be careless. The point is to acclimate you back into the taste of human blood, starting with Bella would be a risk that could jeopardize the whole thing. We would have to use stored blood. Please understand Edward that this could go either way. I have never done this in a situation where we had time to prepare in advance. Like I have already said I will not be able to do anything to help with the pain that is something you both need to understand from the beginning. Even with the drugs that I have access to it won't make a dent in shielding her against it. If anything it might just suppress her body's reaction to heal itself."

"I understand and so does Bella. I know she should be part of this conversation but I wanted to hear it first and prepare myself. She handles these things much better than I do and I don't want her worried about my reaction."

He nodded his head. "That is the only reason why I am even talking to you without her present. Why don't we discuss this more in the morning and it will give you some time to think about my plan."

I was still in a daze as he put his arm around me. "It will be okay Edward, we will make it okay." We headed out of the room together. "I trust you had a good time on your honeymoon?"

He always knew just what I needed to distract me and as thoughts of our honeymoon filled my mind he left me at the door to our room where my wife was sleeping peacefully. I climbed into bed next to her and put my nose to her wrist inhaling deeply. The rush of venom in my mouth was instantaneous and as worried as I was about the entire process a small part of me couldn't wait until I could taste her. I pulled away from her wrist and just held her as I waited for the night to end.

When she woke up in the morning I was fairly confident in the plan that Carlisle and I had come up with. I had spent the hours while she slept thinking through our limited options and it seemed like the best one. As she stretched I noticed a frown upon her face.

"What's wrong?" I didn't like seeing her sad for any reason.

"I was hoping that it was a dream," she sat up and looked around the room. "But I think we really are back home."

"Sorry love, it had to happen sometime."

"I suppose," she sighed and rubbed her eyes again as if she could change the scene in front of her. "I guess that means I actually have to wear clothes," now that made me frown. I was going to have to take her back to that island again soon.

"Let's get ready for the day. We have a lot of things to discuss." She seemed reluctant but she nodded.

I waited patiently while she got out got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and got into the shower. Then in order to speed up the process I decided to just join her in the shower because honestly it is everyone's responsibility to conserve in these wasteful times. As we exited the steam filled bathroom I wasn't sure if any water was saved but for a brief moment we were taken back to the carelessness of our honeymoon.

We took our time getting ready for the day, neither of us willing to share each other with the rest of the family quite yet. When we were done getting ready I sat her down on the bed and explained everything to her that Carlisle and I had discussed last night. She listened and waited until Carlisle came into the room to start asking questions. She asked her first question before he even made it to the couch.

"Why can't it be mine? Why can't we use my blood?" She scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. "I don't like the idea of you having anyone other than me." Her possessiveness thrilled me and this was something that I wished I could do for her.

"It's too dangerous I'm afraid," Carlisle explained it far better than I ever could. He explained that there was a risk that even this might have the opposite of the desired effect making me so crazed that I might lose control with her. She seemed to understand and agreed with me that this seemed like our best option. We discussed the best way to implement the plan once we moved and Carlisle admitted that he had no contingency plan. This was all or nothing. He promised us that he would be there, no matter what the circumstances and would step in if necessary. While he understood her desire for it to be me changing her he would not allow irreversible damage to be done. She looked a little dazed as Carlisle stood up to leave the room but she thanked him and turned to me once the door was closed.

"How much longer do we have in Forks?"

"A little under a week," she looked sad as she looked down at her hands. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this, that she could change her mind but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. She had sold me on the idea of forever and I didn't want that taken away.

"Will you come with me to tell Charlie goodbye?" There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at me.

"Of course my love, whatever you need." We just sat there together on the bed, as I waited for her to regain composure. I could hear the family waiting anxiously for us but I didn't care. I wasn't about to rush Bella to satisfy their needs. "We can stay longer if you need to."

"No," she shook her head to get her point across. "I'm ready Edward, I'm ready now. I just worry about him. Renee has Phil I just wish he had someone too."

"I understand," I just repeated that to her over and over again as I held her.

We eventually made our way downstairs and discussed our plans for the move as a whole. Rosalie and Emmett would be going to head out first to get things in order. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I would follow soon after and then Carlisle and Esme would come with the necessary supplies.

The next few days were spent preparing everything, closing up the house, Carlisle gave notice at the hospital, we spent time meeting up with friends before we "headed off to college." We saw Charlie that first night after we got back. He insisted on taking us out to dinner in order to properly celebrate all that his baby girl had accomplished since she had moved to Washington. As we were walking out to the parking lot we made plans to have dinner together at his house on our last night. Bella still had some things still left there to pack up and he wanted to spend one more night with her before she went away.

He hugged her goodbye before climbing into his cruiser. We watched him as he drove away and she was quiet as I drove her home. We walked up to our room in silence. Everyone had been laying low with Bella these past few days, even Emmett was more somber before they left. I think everyone was watching her and following her lead. None of us had been in this situation before so we were all at a loss at the proper way to act.

I could tell the stress was getting to her and so on our last day in Forks I took her away from the house, away from everyone, took her to a place where we could be alone. It was one more place that we needed to say goodbye to before we left Forks.

Like that first day so long ago I had a picnic packed for her. I laid the blanket down as we settled in at our meadow. She had been silent the whole way here.

"Are you okay Bella?" I rolled over to my side to look at her while she stared off into the sky.

"Just so many goodbyes, I'm ready to be done with them, ready to move on to the next step." Relief flooded through me when she said those words, she wasn't questioning her decision she was just ready to start her forever with me.

I wasn't sure what to say to make all of this better. As we got closer we were both getting anxious. She wanted to get it over with and I was getting fearful of the pain she would be in. I remembered the feeling of fire burning through my veins, my body slowly being eaten from the inside.

"I'm scared Bella," the words came out before I could even think of stopping myself. She leaned onto her side and waited until I was looking at her before she began speaking. As she spoke she used her free hand to stroke my face, to soothe me.

"Please remember one thing Edward. I'll be in pain but don't beat yourself up every time you hear me scream or cry. Remember that every scream is because I love you, every tear is because I need you and every whimper is because I can't live without you. This is what I want. I know you would take the pain for me if you could but you can't. I need you to remain strong for me, to stay with me and I want you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes." I looked away from her and she increased the pressure of her hand until I was looking at her. "Promise me Edward! Promise me that you will stay strong. I know it will be hard but just remember the good coming out of this, imagine the future we will have. When it gets hard just think about forever, I know I will be."

"I know Bella. It just goes against everything in me to harm you, to…" She cut me off before I could continue.

"You can't think of it like that Edward. You aren't harming me, you are claiming me. You are making me yours in a way that only you can." She put my hand over her heart. "This belongs to you Edward, it always has."

She put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me and then she just held me. Offering me whatever comfort she could. We sat there this way for quite some time. As it got later I was reluctant to leave but knew that we had to meet Charlie soon. We stood in the middle of our meadow looking around, saying goodbye. I leaned into her and pressed my lips against hers.

"I promise to bring you back here one day," I kissed her again. Thinking about all the promises that I wanted to make to her, all the things that I wanted to do for her. It might take forever but I was willing to spend that long making her feel as loved as she made me feel.

CPOV

I kept moving the curtains and staring out the window. She had already called to say that she would be on her way and I couldn't wait to see her again. It had only been a few days since our dinner but this was her last goodbye before heading off to college. My baby was married and going to college. I put the curtain back down for what must have been the 50th time when I heard a car coming down the street.

I jumped away from the window and smoothed down my flannel as I headed to the door. When I opened the door I was surprised at the force with which she hugged me when she first came inside. Edward looked a bit somber but he smiled as he shook my hand before we headed to the living room. I had wanted to take them out to dinner again tonight but they had both insisted on coming here. It obviously wasn't for my stellar culinary skills since pizza was already on its way.

As the night progressed I was glad that we had decided to stay here. We didn't talk a lot but it was comfortable. I watched the two of them as they sat side by side on the couch. He would rub her arm occasionally as if he were comforting her and she would lean into his side and smile. She seemed a bit sad but I chalked it up to the fact that we had to say goodbye soon. I knew that I wasn't looking forward to it but she was just beginning her life and I wanted the best for her. Isn't that what every parent wants?

We talked for a little bit longer about their classes and I wondered how they would be able to handle it all. Being a newlywed was hard enough without the added pressure of going to college. If anyone could do it these two could though. I was fairly confident of that.

Edward excused himself after a while in order to get some boxes from his car to help Bella pack up some things from her room. I moved over to the couch to sit next to her.

"I know that you are married now Bella but if you need me for anything at all you only have to call me," tears filled her eyes and she hugged me fiercely.

"Thanks Dad that means a lot. I may have Edward but I'll always need you. I just wanted to let you know that moving here was one of the best things I have ever done. Not just because of Edward but because I got to spend time with you too. I'm going to miss you."

I was going to miss her more than words could ever express but I didn't want to send her away worrying about me. I would be okay. I had gotten used to having a warm meal on the table at night and food in the fridge but I had survived before she came to live with me and I would somehow manage to survive again. "I'm going to miss you too but I'm not worried about you. You have Edward with you. I've seen how he looks at you Bells. He would die before he let anything hurt you. It makes me feel better knowing that you'll have him with you when you go away," I ran my fingers through my hair. "Who ever thought I would be saying that?" She laughed and hugged me again. "No but seriously Bells despite our rocky beginnings I like the boy. If you tell him I will deny I ever said it though."

We both were laughing as the door opened and Edward walked back in with a smile on his face. They went upstairs together and I took deep breaths reminding myself that they were married and I didn't need to worry about what they might be doing up there. But just to make sure that they didn't need any help I decided to head upstairs anyways.

BPOV

I looked around my room wondering how I could get it all into Edward's car.

"So your father likes me?" He was smiling like a boy on Christmas morning.

"You know you weren't supposed to hear that. No good ever comes from snooping," he pulled me close to him, kissing my lips and then his face turned serious.

"You okay?" I thought about that for a second. I was packing up my life, saying goodbye forever to my father and moving away from everything I had ever known. I realized that I should probably be scared and on some level I was but as I looked at Edward it all made sense to me.

"I'm okay. It will be hard but I'm okay," he just nodded and helped me pack up in silence. Charlie popped his head in a few minutes later, I'm not sure what he had expected to find but he seemed pleasantly surprised to find us on separate sides of the room. He grabbed a box and for the next hour we worked together to pack everything up and get it into Edward's car. The highlight of the night was watching Edward and Charlie work together to carry a particularly heavy box downstairs. Edward tried his best to pretend that he was actually straining.

Everything was soon packed up and ready to go. It was time to say goodbye and I wasn't sure how to do it. How could I tell him everything that he meant to me? How could I tell him to be strong when he got the news and to remember how happy I was the last time he saw me? That he needed to hold onto the memory of that in order to get him through. He walked us to the car and shook Edward's hand one last time before he got into the car. We both looked at each other awkwardly, neither one of us very good with expressing ourselves.

"I'm going to miss you Dad," I hugged him again. I couldn't seem to stop doing that tonight. I just needed to keep touching him, trying to sear him into my memory. "Thank you for everything. I love you. I'm going to miss you," tears were filling my eyes.

"You've already said that honey," he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm going to miss you too but I'll always be here for you. I'm only a phone call away." He rested his head on top of mine and I could hear him taking deep breaths. "Call me when you get there okay. I love you honey," he walked me to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He shut the door for me and stayed in the light of the driveway watching the car as we drove away. I could have sworn that I saw him wipe away something from his cheek as he stood there but it was hard to tell through the tears that were clouding my vision.

Edward placed his hand on my leg and squeezed gently.

"He's going to be okay right?" I needed to know that he would survive this. That somehow he would manage to be happy again.

"I'm sure it will be hard on him Bella. I can't lie, he loves you and he is going to be devastated," he pulled over as I started crying harder. He got out of the car almost before it had even stopped and opened my door. He crouched down on the ground in front of me. He waited until I was composed somewhat before he began talking.

"Bella I'm sorry he has to lose you, I truly am. But he realizes how happy you are Bella and if that is the last memory he has of you than that is not so bad is it?"

I nodded my head still unable to speak.

"If there was some way to avoid this Bella I would." He just sat there on the side of the road and held me until my sobs had faded into the occasionally hiccup. He kissed me lightly and closed the door again and we drove home in silence.

When we got home everyone came up and hugged me offering words of comfort. I tried to keep the tears at bay but it was unavoidable.

Alice came to me last and as she hugged me she whispered in my ear. "He's going to be okay, I promise." I thanked her and headed upstairs with Edward.

I went straight to the bed and buried my head into my pillow. It had been a very long day and the next day we would be on the road first thing in the morning. I suppose when you didn't need to sleep it didn't matter what time you left. I would be the only one who would hold up the family with my need to eat and use the restroom.

I heard Edward close the door and he came onto the bed next to me. I said nothing as I burrowed into his welcoming arms. They always made me feel warm and comforted despite their temperature. As we laid there, him stroking my back I realized that this was our last night in Forks, our last night in this room and I wanted our last memories to be filled with happiness, not sadness.

I rolled my body until it was on top of his. He looked pleasantly surprised as I began to kiss him all over his face, his neck, his body. I pushed his shirt up his chest and he rose off the bed and lifted it up over his head. I continued my attack, needing this, needing him. I didn't want to feel any of the pain, the sadness. I only wanted to feel him.

Seeming to sense my urgency he helped remove the remaining clothes from our bodies and then rolled me over so that he was on top of me. It was his turn to kiss me but he slowed down the pace. The urgency was replaced with love and as our bodies met we touched each other everywhere and whispered our love for each other over and over again. As I drifted off to sleep I felt him close to me and knew that everything was going to be okay.

The next morning I woke up to find everything packed up and ready to go. Once I was fed and ready for the day we got the show on the road. As we drove down the driveway and made our way out of town I looked out the window at the trees as they got smaller and smaller. I remembered the first day I came back to Forks and the way I felt. I would never have expected that a simple move would have changed my life so much. I looked back one last time and whispered goodbye before moving my eyes from the window and looked at Edward and the road ahead of us, ready to see what the future held.

EPOV

As we drove we talked and talked. She began asking questions about Alaska, what it was like and we made plans to explore a little before the change. We decided that it would take place 10 days after we arrived depending on my reaction after we started reintroducing human blood back into my diet. Carlisle wanted to give me some time to properly process it. I was in no rush to take any chances where my Bella was concerned.

She slept on and off throughout the whole trip. I could tell she felt bad whenever we had to stop in order for her to take care of any of her human needs. She offered to eat in the car but I would have none of that. Everyone else drove on and I insisted that she sit down and enjoy her meal. Fast food was not allowed, her days of food were quickly winding down and I wanted her to enjoy every last bite she took. I didn't get the opportunity to savor a last meal and I wanted that for her. I made her get appetizers, two entrees, and dessert.

"You do realize that if I gain 15 pounds before I get turned it won't go away right," she asked as she took another bite of chocolate cake.

I just laughed at her and fed her another bite. Personally she could stand to gain a few pounds so it really didn't matter. Plus I would love her no matter what. It wasn't her body that drew me to her, although it certainly didn't hurt I thought as my eyes traveled from her lips down to the rest of her body.

After a few days of driving we were finally pulling into our home in Denali. Every since we had entered the state Bella was captivated by the beauty of it and kept asking questions. I think as we got closer her nerves were getting the better of her and she was rambling at a constant rate.

We pulled into the driveway and she stopped talking suddenly taking in the house in front of her. This was more rustic than our Forks home but it fit in perfectly with our surroundings and it was a home we all loved. It was a tri level log cabin with each level carved into the side of the hill that we lived on so each level was further back then the first one. It made the house look deceptively smaller than it actually was. A stone staircase wrapped around the house taking you up to the different levels and the bottom half of home was covered with the same stone which made a nice contrast to the logs that made up the rest of the house.

"It's beautiful," her voice was full of awe. "I can't believe that you live here."

"Hey you live here too now. This is your home now too," I helped her out of the car and led her to the front door. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were involved in a heated game of Dance Dance Revolution but the rest of the family greeted us.

"Your room is all ready if you guys want to rest for a while," Esme informed us after hugging Bella to her. With our frequent stops her and Carlisle had managed to arrive before us. Although she had been trying to hide it I could see Bella yawn. I led her down the stairs to the basement level. I kept a piano here too and it was set up in the game room. Then there was a bedroom off to the right of it. It was like having our own private living space and made for a nice break from the family.

"I'm not quite ready for bed yet," she sat down on the couch in the corner of the room and I joined her. "Will you play something for me," she asked quietly as if she were actually afraid to ask me for that.

"Only if you will sit next to me," I walked over to the piano and sat down, patting the bench next to me. She crossed the room to me and as she sat there leaning her head against me I played and played. I could feel her head falling against me and jerking up quickly and I knew it was time to get her to bed. Against her protest I picked her up and carried her to bed. I helped remove her clothes, no ulterior motives on my mind. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning we were both nervous as we went to talk to Carlisle in the dining room which had been converted to his office. Today was going to be my first day of human blood. I had hunted the night before so as to take the edge off somewhat before we began this little experiment.

We discussed the logistics and then I left with Bella. I wanted to spend the day with only her, just in case something went horribly wrong and we wouldn't have this opportunity later. I wanted to show her everything but she just wanted to spend a quiet afternoon with me. We went to Denali National Park and spent the day walking around taking in our surroundings. She had never been here and I was only too happy to share the wonder and beauty of the land with her. I had spent many days of my existence exploring this area alone but seeing it through her eyes was like seeing it for the first time. Everything in the world seemed better when you were in love.

Although it was overcast we decided it was safer to eat lunch out by the water instead of being around others and to be honest I didn't want to share her with anyone these last few days. My family I would tolerate but I wasn't willing to extend that same courtesy to anyone else. As the sun went down we made our way back to our cabin. I tried to keep her talking, tried to keep her calm but we both knew what was going to happen when we got back. We had decided that after dinner was the best time and that Bella needed to keep her distance while I fed.

We spent the evening hanging out with the family after she ate dinner. Everyone was tense but we all tried to pretend that it was just a normal night together even though we knew that that wasn't the case. I could feel everyone's eyes following us as we went upstairs to Carlisle and Esme's room hand in hand. Alice was frantic because try as she might she could not see the outcome of this situation. There were too many unknown variables and she had never known me when I had consumed human blood in the past. I could hear her anxiety as we made our way up, there was no turning back now though and I forced myself to be confident that everything would be okay.

Bella's hand dug into me as we ascended the stairs, I felt no pain but I imagined she must have. I tried to get her to loosen her hold but she kept her death grip on me. Carlisle was waiting for us in the room. He had set up a table in the corner of the room and next to that a small fridge was plugged in. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the room and the implications of what was contained within sped up Bella's heart rate instantly and she couldn't pull her eyes away from it. We sat down around the table and I was so focused on Bella that I barely registered what Carlisle was saying, that was until he opened up the fridge and placed a bag of red, thick human blood in front of me. Bella paled visibly as soon as she looked at it.

"I think it is best if you are out of the room while this takes place," Carlisle told her the words that I didn't have the heart to say.

"But," she began to protest but Carlisle cut her off. Even though we had already agreed that she wouldn't be present she seemed to have changed her mind once she actually saw the blood in front of her.

"Bella he will drink this but he will be thinking of you. This will most likely unlock instincts that have been tightly reined in these past decades. It is not a chance any of us are willing to take. While this has been thought out it is merely an experiment and although we are hopeful we can't even begin to guess what might actually happen here."

Bella looked at me, I know that she wanted to argue but I could see in her eyes that she understood and wasn't going to fight him on this. She hugged me tightly as there was a knock on the door and Alice came to take Bella away. She was followed by Emmett who came to sit down next to me just in case anything should happen. With one last kiss Bella left the room and I focused all my attention on Carlisle wondering how we were going to pull this off. Would I drink it directly from the bag or throw it in a cup and drink it out of a straw. Somehow that last option seemed more morbid to me.

"Um, how would you like to do this Edward?" Crap I was hoping that he had an idea.

"I have no clue Carlisle. I guess I just go for it," he pushed the bag closer to me and I tried to not look at all of those other bags lined up in the fridge and what they represented. I placed my hand on the bag and it felt cold, even to me.

"Would you like us to step out while you drink it?" He was acting like this was some sort of intimate act. Like I was looking forward to this when in fact I hated the idea that the first blood that would touch my lips after all these years wasn't hers. I resented everything that that bag represented even though it would bring me what I had craved since the moment I first met Bella. I was trying very hard to separate the two things.

"No stay here. Just in case," I had no clue what this would do to me. I looked at the bag in my hands and the venom pooled in my mouth. Not wanting to extend this any longer than necessary I lifted it to my lips and placed the corner into my mouth. As soon as my teeth ripped into the bag the blood filled my mouth.

My reaction was instant as I latched onto it, I growled in contentment as the sweet nectar rushed down my throat. I didn't stop sucking on the bag until it was completely dry. I could feel it moving through my body. Feel my body humming as it absorbed into me, my senses felt more heightened as if somehow a veil had been over my eyes these past few decades.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle was staring at me intently as if trying to gauge how I was handling this.

"Better," the word was out before I could process it but it was the truth. I felt as if I had been weaker before this and now I was back to normal. It was not something I would have ever noticed before this though. I was capable of surviving without human blood but that was all it was, surviving not truly living. I sat there for a moment with my eyes closed just enjoying the high that my body was experiencing.

I inhaled deeply and smelled Bella, picking out exactly where she was in the house. My mouth filled with venom and I felt the unstoppable urge to go to her. I gripped onto the table, needing to get under control before I got anywhere near her.

"I need to see Bella," Carlisle and Emmett exchanged concerned glances and I could tell that they were trying to figure out a way to stop me. "I'll be okay," I think. "Do not leave my side for an instant. I need to know that I can be next to her and be okay."

Carlisle nodded and Emmett led the way downstairs to where Bella was sitting, waiting anxiously. She rose from the couch as soon as she saw me and Emmett immediately stood in front of me blocking her from coming any further. Alice although she was nodding at me stood in front of her, blocking her too. I could almost taste her every movement, her blood moving in the air around me. My body tensed but I felt no urge to attack her. I just needed to touch her, feel her against me.

"It will be okay," Alice said with certainty but no one backed off and gave us distance. Bella reached her hand out to me and I touched my fingers to her own. We stood there for what seemed like hours before the others backed away a fraction of an inch, giving us only the faintest amount of space. Walking around them I pulled her next to me, moving slowly so as not to worry those around us.

Although my mouth was watering I felt completely in control. I would never feel complete without her by my side and the human blood only heightened that. I felt more in love with her which I would have never thought possible. I rubbed her back and placed my head on hers. Her smell was amplified but being away from her was not an option. The human blood I had just consumed smelled like rotting trash when compared to her.

As we stood there our family relaxed little by little. I went to lift her to take her to the couch and Emmett placed an iron grasp on my arm.

"Back off Emmett, it's okay." Alice's faith increased my own and I carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on my lap.

"Are you okay," she whispered, her fingers tracing my face as if trying to sense if it was still me.

"I think so," she kissed me and it was clear that my senses were not the only thing that was heightened with human blood in my system. I had never desired her more and I pulled her closer against me groaning as her body moved over my lap. I deepened our kiss and someone cleared their throat.

"I bet you are worn out after your long day today," Carlisle tried politely to get us out of the room.

"Mmmm," was all I could manage as I wasn't willing to move my lips away from hers and so I lifted her up effortlessly and made our way downstairs, my lips never leaving hers.

Every inch of my body was heightened and it was like I was touching her for the first time as we explored each other. I know each sound that we made could be heard throughout the house but I was beyond caring. We both were, I was less restrained than I normally would be and as a result Bella was far more responsive. We spent hours taking full advantage of these facts. After all I didn't need sleep and she could always sleep in if necessary. Turns out it was.

BPOV

As the days went by and Edward continued drinking blood his carefully maintained control slipped little by little. Not in a way that made me fearful but in a way that made me tingle with anticipation all day long as I waited for our nights together. I understood everyone's desire to spend time with me before the change but I craved time with Edward. Every day we spent talking and exploring our new home and every night we spent in each other's arms.

The days went by quickly and I could tell that Carlisle's confidence grew every day as Edward maintained his composure and didn't appear to show any ill effects from the blood he was consuming. He would smile at us fondly whenever he would walk past us and when I looked at Edward questioningly he let me know that he was looking forward to an eternity of seeing us this happy. He had seen Edward alone for longer than he cared to remember and he was genuinely happy for us.

As the days passed without incident you could almost sense the collective sigh of relief that the entire household let out. We were actually able to have fun and enjoy our time together. We would try to spend some time with them every day. Emmett spent an entire afternoon trying to show me the finer points of how to eat food when entertaining human guests despite the fact that chances were high that such a situation would never occur again.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing as Edward filled us in on some of Charlie's thoughts from dinner that evening. Alice had tried to appear offended that he could even think that she had an eating disorder but she was laughing too hard to make her complaints believable.

Without warning it seemed that my last day was upon us. Emmett tried to keep the mood light but everyone was too tense for it to make much of a dent. Everyone but Carlisle was leaving the house for the night. We had wanted some sense of privacy with minimal protection nearby. We all hoped that we wouldn't regret our decision. As everyone got ready for their hunting trip later on that evening I got ready to do something that I had been putting off for the last few days.

With a shaking hand I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's phone number. I had decided that the first call should be the easiest one. Even though I had spent the majority of my life living with my mother and I loved her dearly we had never had the conventional mother/daughter relationship. Somehow it seemed the bond that I had formed with Charlie over the past two years was stronger.

As the phone rang I tried to breathe normally and remain calm. Edward sat behind me rubbing my back and I pulled from his strength. She answered the phone sounding breathless and I wondered what activity I had pulled her from this time. I would miss her childlike enthusiasm the most and I hoped that if I could remember anything about her that that would be it.

Our talk was briefer than I would have liked but I couldn't very well beg her to talk to me for longer without giving her some sort of explanation. She really wasn't paying attention to me anyways. She was preoccupied with filling me in on how Phil was doing this season since she was heading out the door to go to his game. Although it wasn't the goodbye I had hoped for it was all I was going to get and at it at least reminded me that she was happy and in love. I felt confident that I was leaving her in capable hands. I looked at the phone in my hands after she hung up and I hesitated before dialing the next number.

Edward leaned down and kissed my neck as I dialed Charlie's number. He answered on the second ring and I smiled when I heard his voice again.

"Hey Dad it's Bella," I had no clue what I was going to say. I had tried to plan this conversation in my mind but once I heard his voice over the phone I had a hard time talking. He didn't seem to notice.

"I was hoping I would hear from you. How is it there? Are you getting used to college life? I bet you are having a great time." This was the most I had ever heard him say in one breath.

"We are just trying to get everything in order Dad," it wasn't exactly a lie. "How have you been doing?"

"Not bad, I miss you but I am managing. News has traveled that you are gone and every night a different woman in town is bringing me dinner. I could get used to this," he was laughing and it was like a weight was being lifted off me. Perhaps one of those women could help Charlie find a little bit of the happiness that I had. Something he hadn't been able to find with Renee. As we finished our goodbyes and told each other I love you I could hear the doorbell ringing in the background.

"Well I had better be going," he said gruffly.

"I love you Dad," there was so much I wanted to say, to thank him for but those four words summed everything up that I couldn't say. I hung up the phone and Edward enclosed me in his arms. I didn't cry, I just held onto him, ready for tonight and counting down the hours until he made me his.

Edward urged me up from the couch and led me into the dining room where candles were lit on the table. He guided me to my chair and pulled it out for me. I hoped that he hadn't gone all out, I wasn't sure how this worked but I didn't want to be stuffed before this began. He must have realized that because unlike all the other meals I had eaten this past week this one was light and delicate. He watched as I lifted each bite to my mouth not saying a word.

Normally I would be self conscious but as the day progressed we didn't seem to need words between us. We were both anxious about tonight but the time seemed to be passing slowly. After dinner was complete we found everyone waiting for us in the living room. Alice was reassuring Emmett that it was okay for him to leave.

As soon as we walked into the room everyone became silent and just looked at me.

"Well I guess it is time to say goodbye," I wasn't sure what to say in this situation. I just walked up to Alice and gave her a fierce hug. I knew that I would be seeing everyone again but I had no clue what it would be like in the beginning so it felt like saying goodbye was the right thing to do. Everyone gave me a hug and tried to give me words of encouragement. When I stood in front of Rosalie I was unsure of what to do but she pulled me into her arms quickly. _You're doing the right thing_, she whispered in my ear.

Emmett was last. He moved to the end of the makeshift line to make sure of that. He hugged me as tightly as he dared and began jabbering.

"It will be okay. It's going to hurt, worst thing you have every felt honestly. I mean it is like you are on fire while being pulled apart at the same…"

"EMMETT," everyone yelled at him at the same time.

"What? It's going to hurt. I thought I would be honest. It's not like kittens licking you people. She's not about to take a bath in cotton balls it hurts like hell." He held his arms up and looked around the room. Edward was glaring at him and I just laughed.

"Thanks Emmett. I appreciate the honesty." I hugged him and everyone shuffled out of the room.

"I hope he didn't scare you Bella, I mean it is bad but still." Edward was rubbing his hands through his head, looking worried.

"It's fine Edward, let's talk to Carlisle." We made our way upstairs and I couldn't help talking to myself along the way…_this will be the last time I walk up these stairs as a human, this will be the last time I have strawberries for dessert, the last time…_ it continued as an internal monologue as we made our way to Carlisle.

"So if you don't mind me asking how are you planning on doing this Edward?" We looked at each other and I shook my head. He was in charge of explaining this one. We hadn't really discussed in depth what we would be doing but I told him I wanted one last night with him, one last time in his arms and we would take it from there. I didn't spell it out to him but the look in his eyes made it pretty clear that he understood what I wanted on my last night.

"Um…we were going to…well Bella wanted…" I had rarely seen Edward flustered and it never failed to amuse me.

Carlisle obviously understood what Edward had so eloquently not said and he just nodded and smiled.

"Well I will let you two be on your way then," he stood up and hugged me. "It will be okay Bella, just remember what is waiting for you after it is over," he shook Edward's hand. "I'll be in here if you should need anything."

I took one last look at Carlisle as we walked downstairs to our room. As we approached the door Edward picked me up without warning and carried me through it. He put me down in the center of the bedroom and we stood there facing each other for what seemed like hours. We both knew that Carlisle was close by, that he could hear our every movement but it didn't matter.

The past few weeks had been building up to this point and anticipation was crackling in the air. His eyes were red with the blood that he had consumed in order to prepare for tonight. I hated that it wasn't my blood that filled him and I couldn't wait to rectify that. I wanted him to taste me, wanted for it to be my blood that flowed through him. I understood the necessity of it but that didn't mean I had to like it.

Every since his first sip he had been a different person. He was more intense, more powerful, just more. He covered the distance between us in less time than it took me to blink and moved his face to my neck. He moved his nose to my artery and my body trembled in anticipation. I had never wanted him more than I did in this moment, wanted to feel every inch of his body on mine, feel his teeth sinking into me as they claimed me and sealed our destiny.

"You smell…" he inhaled again, his tongue reaching out against my pulsing vein. "I want you Bella, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. I need you."

"Then take me Edward, make me yours," I slipped my dress off and let it fall to the ground and he picked me up and moved me onto the bed. His clothes were nothing but torn remnants on the ground as he stalked up the bed towards me. He made quick work of what little remained on me and his red eyes glowed. Although I knew I should be afraid I wasn't, it was Edward and I had never been able to fear him.

He moved up my body slowly, taking his time as his tasted me with his tongue. I was on the edge of losing it completely and we had barely even begun.

"I can feel your blood moving underneath my tongue, calling to me," I bit down on my lip as he moved further up my body. He teased me bringing me close and then backing off again. I didn't feel my teeth tearing through the sensitive flesh of my lips but his head popped up immediately and he moved until his face was level with mine. He reached his tongue out tentatively and licked where a small drop of blood had surfaced.

"So much better than I had ever imagined," his eyes were closed and he bent his head to my mouth and licked again. I moaned as my body arched against him. He growled as his tongue reached for my lip again and again. I could feel a slight tingle on my lip where his tongue had touched it. I put my finger against it and could feel the heat radiating from it.

"So very good," he whispered as he traced his finger along my neck looking at me with a longing that I had never seen in his eyes. I shifted myself underneath him, needing to feel him one last time, to have that last memory to hold onto before everything changed.

My movement brought him back into focus. He kissed along my face, brushing my hair aside with his fingers, whispering words of love to me. When his lips were finally on mine I wrapped my arms around him, wanting his body on mine. He gave in only slightly but as his tongue pushed into my mouth it didn't matter. It was unlike any kiss we had ever had, he didn't hold back anything. He tasted me, licking delicately before claiming my mouth with his. As his tongue thrust he pushed my mouth open wider and began sucking on my tongue. I didn't know that a simple kiss could contain so much passion. He let go of my tongue and thrust his tongue into my mouth again, the sweetness of him filling my mouth.

"More Edward I need more," the words were barely out and he was inside me. He moved slowly at first his tongue moving in time with his body. I couldn't handle it all anymore, it was all too much and I pulled my mouth from his, pushing my head into the pillow as I moaned his name. My neck arched up in the air like an offering to him. Even I could feel my pulse throbbing against my skin. He pulled his eyes from my face and watched it, transfixed. Then with one last kiss on my lips he moved his mouth down to my neck.

He didn't ask if I was ready, he didn't ask if I was sure, he was passed that. He didn't ask he just took, leaning down against me, his tongue licking the same spot over and over again. Almost as if he was savoring the moment.

He gave me one last lick and then he opened his mouth against my neck, sucking lightly before I could hear the soft sound of my flesh being torn. His growl filled the room as he began to suck on me. The pain was immediate and intense but he lifted my body up, shifting us until he was on his knees, leaning back on the balls of his feet. He crushed my body against him, holding me tighter than he had ever before. He used his hands to hold me still as he moved inside me, his thrusts matching the pulls at my neck. I could hear him swallow, feel the life draining from me. My arms fell back, no longer having the strength to hold onto him. He didn't move from my neck as his body emptied into me. His pleasure increased mine and I moaned as I closed my eyes. I told him that I loved him and that was the last thing I remembered before the world went black.

EPOV

The instant her blood touched my tongue I knew that I needed more. It defied description the way it tasted, the way it felt as it went down my throat. I knew that what I had been drinking had been a poor substitute for what I had really wanted but I had never imagined that anything could be so good. Her scent in no way prepared me for the actual taste. I stuck my tongue out greedily wanting, no needing more. Repeatedly I licked until there was nothing left for me to taste. I was vaguely aware of my growling and wondered briefly if I was scaring her but then her body shifted underneath me. She was on fire underneath me, I craved her blood and she craved my body.

I wanted to make sure that she knew that she was cherished, that this experience was filled with pleasure for her before the pain took over. I moved my lips over her face, her soft warm face. I inhaled her scent before moving my lips to hers. I had always had to be cautious, had never wanted to hurt her, to risk anything but now those worries were gone. I didn't hesitate to taste her, to explore her mouth with my tongue. When I sucked on her tongue I couldn't suppress my moans. Her taste was amplified by the warmth and I could still taste the barest trace of blood on her teeth. I couldn't tell where her moans ended and mine began.

Her voice broke through to me, begging me for more. I complied without hesitation, filling her with my lust and desire. Her body moved with mine, matching my every stroke. Then she threw her head back her cries getting louder as her head dug deeper into the pillow beneath her. I looked down at her, her face covered in perspiration, her mouth open. Her head went further and further back into the pillow and as it did I watched her neck arch up, gradually it moved closer and closer to my mouth. I could see her pulse beating beneath her delicate skin. It was calling to me, taunting to me as it had every second of every minute of every hour since I had met her.

I gave her one last kiss before I stopped trying to resist the call of her neck. I licked the skin, closing my eyes as I felt the pulse beating against my tongue, felt her blood moving beneath me. Over and over again I licked, warming my tongue with her. I wanted it so badly but I wanted to savor it. I knew that after this there would be no more and so I took my time.

I tried to prolong it but I couldn't wait anymore. One last leisurely lick and then I opened my mouth against her neck. I sucked her skin into my mouth, feeling the beat that represented her life inside my mouth. My teeth clamped down and I bit into her flesh, her body jumped under me and I resumed my movements. The rush of her blood into my mouth fulfilled me. It was everything I had hoped it would be and more. It was sweet and spicy and I knew that if I could drink this every day for the rest of my life I would without hesitation. As I continued to drink from her my protective instincts kicked in. I crouched up; pulling her to me, guarding what was mine. As I pulled her blood into me I held her closer, closer than I had ever dared. I thrust into her as I drank, her heart beat filling my ears, her blood rushing through my body.

I buried my head into her neck as my orgasm ripped through me, unwilling to let go as I growled and moaned against her. I swallowed again and again and as my body drained itself into her I heard her whisper words of love and realized that her arms had fallen down to the bed but still I continued to drink her into me. Her blood filled my mind, clouding everything else. I pulled her tighter and swallowed again. A drop of blood slipped from the side of my mouth and I unlatched myself from her not wanting to waste it. As I pulled my arms away from her to gain better access to the wayward drop she fell back on the bed. I gathered her back into my arms. I could already see the life draining from her. Bending my head to her neck I licked the wound that I had created. The beat of her pulse was still present under her skin if only barely detectable. It was still enough to make it difficult for me to pull away as my tongue moved across her neck. All my senses were filled with her. I could taste her blood on my tongue, feel her fading warmth against me, see the life color draining from her and hear the blood still moving within her. The blood that I still hadn't had enough of. There was more of it and it was still mine. I bent my head back to her neck, my mouth opening wider as I got closer to her. All I could think of was more, more more. I could never have enough.

I put my mouth back to her neck when I noticed the way her breathing had become ragged. I could smell the perspiration rising on her body. Using all my effort I pulled my head away from her neck and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. Rising from the bed I carried her over to the bathroom to wash her body before anyone else could see her. I held her against me as the shower rained down over us. Her head leaned against my shoulder, her breath coming in painful gasps. Turning off the water I carried her back to the bed and put a simple nightgown on her. I pulled on whatever I could grab for myself before I called for assistance. As I called for Carlisle the screaming began. I sat down next to Bella on the bed, holding her hand and brushing my fingers along her face hoping to calm her down.

Carlisle was in the room in a second and his calmness helped to ease me. He checked Bella and appeared to be pleased with what he found.

"You've done what you need to Edward, now we wait." He brought a chair over to the bed and sat down. "She's going to be okay Edward, you didn't take too much." I could hear his words but I just watched her scream and hoped that it would pass quickly. I remembered exactly what this felt like, the burning, the pain, the prayers for death, for anything that would take it away. I had wanted to spare her this but none of us had been spared and in some sick way it bonded us together.

I knew that no matter what I did I couldn't ease her pain, it was just something she had to work through and I would be there for her while she did. It was the least I could do. So I talked to her and held her hand. I was aware of the others coming in and out of the room, of them talking to me but I didn't acknowledge anyone. I was completely and utterly focused on Bella.

I tried to distract myself by thinking of what life would be like after this was over. There would be endless days with her by my side and despite her screams, despite her pain I couldn't help but smile. I thought back to what she had told me before this, how every scream was because she loved me and couldn't live without me. It was that thought that got me through everything. She was doing this because she loved me and I knew that if the roles were reversed I wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing. Living without her had never been an option. Thankfully it didn't take me too long to realize that.

As I sat there watching her I didn't feel guilty, didn't for one second question that what I did was right because the answer was obvious. When you loved someone as much as I loved Bella you would do anything for them and this was what she wanted from me. I could survive the three days of pain if she could.

As the hours went by her pain increased. The family debated about trying to get me out of the room for a while but thankfully for them they realized that it wasn't going to happen. Her screaming was nothing compared to her moans of pain, her cries for it to stop and the tears that streamed down her face.

I kept telling myself it was what she wanted as I wiped her perspiration away and brushed away her tears. I refused to give in to the grief that wanted to take over. Good would come out of this and that is what I focused on. What we would do with our forever and I made plans for the first one hundred years.

The hours continued to pass and her voice became hoarse from her screams. She was mewling in agony and although it was quieter you could tell the pain was more intense. I continued to just hold her hand and talk to her knowing that we were getting closer to the end. Her body thrashed as her heart rate increased and her skin was on fire. I uttered my first words directed at someone other than Bella for the first time since this began.

"Can you please wait outside," I could tell they wanted to protest but only a door separated us and they would have plenty of time to react if something went wrong.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder before ushering everyone out of the room. Her heartbeat was echoing in the room and I leaned over her knowing that the time was finally here. There was a loud fluttering followed by complete and utter silence.

There were no more moans and her body was still. I could see movement under her eyelids and waited for them to open. They fluttered for a moment before finally remaining open. She looked around the room before finally resting her gaze on me. A beautiful smile filled her face and she reached out to me.

"Edward," it was the most wonderful sound that I had ever heard. I leaned down to her and pulled her close to me. I crushed her to me with all the love that I had had to contain over the years. I couldn't get enough of her body against mine. She must have felt the same way as her arms wrapped around me, crushing me and hurting me but it was so delicious to feel her that I said nothing. We just sat there on the bed, each of us relishing the beginning of our forever.

_And that was all she wrote. Well until the epi I suppose and for that I need your help. I already have quite a bit written but let me know what else you would like to see in it and I will do my best to include it!_

_Thank you again and hope you enjoyed it._

_Jaime_


	43. Special Note

_Sorry not an update yet but just a little notice that I am participating in the Support Stacie fanfic auction. There a lot of other fabulous writers participating also so please check it out. It ends on Sundy!_

_Here is the link_

_www dot majiksfanfic dot ?f=115_

_Thank you and I promise that I will be updating soon!_

_Jaime_


	44. I'm a Super Strong Sparkly Vampire!

_**A/N – Finally…finally I know. It took me some time to get this the way that I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this story, I truly appreciate it.**_

_**A huge thank you to Tiggrmommi, Pomme_de_Terre and VJGM!**_

_**I do not own the characters, only the story.**_

EPOV

We sat there together, our fingers tracing the contours of each other's bodies. She kept whispering '_so soft' _as we sat there holding each other, savoring, searching, learning. I reached the point where I couldn't wait any longer. I had to kiss her, to taste her. I moved my lips to hers and she sighed against them as she opened her mouth to me.

I pulled her head closer to mine as I took my time exploring her, my tongue slowly and delicately pushing inside her warmth as I tasted her for the first time. She was the same as she had always been except stronger, more aromatic. I couldn't get enough and I pushed her back on the bed as I continued my exploration. I hesitated before finally settling my full weight upon her. She wrapped her legs around me, trying to get as close to me as possible. I put my lips to her throat. No longer able to feel the flow of her blood underneath the thin layer of her skin, I was still able to vividly remember her taste as if it were fresh in my mouth.

The entire experience of delving into her body again was delicious and overwhelming. I stroked her, grasping her supple skin, finally being able to actually feel all of her. She moaned underneath me and her body bucked against mine almost throwing me off of her. Without warning I was suddenly underneath her. Her eyes were dark red from the combination of her new state of being and her desire. She sat on top of me and looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat to be devoured. She ripped open my shirt and the buttons went pinging across the room. Her head moved to my chest and she rubbed against me.

"You're so soft," she purred against me, "so warm." Her hands were reaching for every inch of me and she was moaning just from the sensation of my body under her fingertips. I could tell that her senses were overwhelmed; there was so much that was new to her right now but her focus was solely on me. She looked amazed as she trailed her fingers down my stomach. "You are just so soft." If she only moved down a little further she would quickly realize that I was anything but soft.

I wanted to touch her but she had my arms pinned down to my sides, her thighs digging into me, but I wasn't about to stop her. She moved her lips to my chest, kissing her way down my body. My stomach clenched as I held my breath. Her lips still felt like fire trailing down and the experience was made even more erotic by the fact that she was no longer hesitant with me. Her fingers dug into my sides and she rubbed her breasts against me knowing that I was no longer capable of hurting her. She, however, was fully capable of hurting me, but I wasn't going to point that out to her and ruin her fun. I knew Bella and I knew that she would stop immediately if she thought she was causing me pain.

She slid herself down my body as she continued her exploration. My arms were now free but I kept them there. I wanted her to be in charge still. Her lips moved further down over sensitive skin until she came to the top of my pants. She began shaking her head from side to side.

"Can't have these on now can we?" She started to unbutton my pants and then a growl rumbled deep in her chest and she ripped them off me. I trembled with excitement as her throat continued to vibrate low and sultry. I closed my eyes, enjoying not knowing where her tongue was going to explore next. My eyes opened immediately when I felt her get off of me, though. I blinked and looked around only to find her standing in the middle of the room completely naked. You would think I would have heard or even noticed her taking her clothes off but somehow it had gotten passed me. My mind had been otherwise occupied.

"Get up, against the wall now." I ran, shedding the tattered shards of my clothing as I made my way over.

She strolled across the room as she slowly made her way over to me. I'm not sure if she realized the confidence with which she walked now, but it was stunning to behold. She finally made her way over to me. She looked up at me seductively as she got up on her tiptoes. Her tongue darted out as she began to lick my neck and then moved further up to suck lightly on my ear. My body shuddered in pleasure and I lifted her up easily and wrapped her legs around me. I was no longer willing to be a silent participant in this.

She was still soft and warm around me. I pulled my ear away from her and brought my mouth to hers. Our kiss was hot and frantic, each of us finally realizing how important this day was; this was the beginning of our forever.

She nipped at my lip, my tongue and then pulled away and looked at me, her eyes shining.

"I love you." She came back to kiss me with a little more force than necessary, pushing my head back against the wall. I could feel the drywall crack a little underneath my head.

There was a knock on the door.

"You okay in there?" Emmett's voice fluctuated between concern and amusement.

"Go away!" She didn't even remove her lips from mine as she growled her response.

"But we could hear growling and it sounded like the wall cracked a little." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"I…SAID…GO…AWAY…" With each word she punctuated herself by slamming her hand on the wall. I didn't point out the drywall cracking underneath her hand or the hole she was creating in the wall. In the grand scheme of things, it really didn't seem all that important.

"Well if you are sure. We wouldn't want Edward to get hurt." I was about to warn them to stay away when I heard him go back downstairs confident that we were more than alright.

Her hands wrapped around my back, pulling me closer to where she needed me to be. The pain I felt was overshadowed by the pleasure that was coursing through me. I pushed my hips forward, my body making its intent known. I was working on pure instinct here, my brain fuzzy and clouded with desire.

I clutched her tighter than I had ever dared to, pulling her until I slipped inside her. It had only been a few days but that was far too long to not feel her around me. I moved slowly at first but she used her feet to push me deeper, to move me faster.

We were moving together, our breathing ragged, our focus solely on each other, ignoring all else around us. I moved her to the bed, needing to feel her underneath me as I devoured her body. I slammed her down onto the bed, our bodies' never losing contact.

Her back arched against me as I thrust into her. I brought my lips to her breast, sucking, nipping at her. Harder and harder I slammed into her, moans tumbling out of her open mouth as she moved her body up to match every move I made.

Her moans turned into screams as I nibbled at her neck. I could see the faint scar marring the whiteness of her flesh. The mark that represented the moment I had tasted her, the moment when I had made her mine forever. My tongue reached out to it, savoring all that it represented and a surge of possessiveness came over me. I couldn't hold back any longer. Moving faster than I had ever thought possible, I moved my hands under her hips and held onto her as I continued to push into her. I didn't know where her screams ended and mine began as the room filled with the sounds of our pleasure.

I collapsed on top of her, panting as she trailed her fingers along my back and kissed on my shoulder. She didn't seem phased in the slightest. I worried if I would be able to keep up with her. As if she could read my mind she began to shift her hips underneath mine again.

"Bella, I might need a second here."

With a small show of strength on her part, she shifted until she was back on top of me.

"Bella." The look in her eyes was a mixture of hunger and desire. She had to be hungry, hungry for more than what I had to offer her.

"Bella, I think we might need to go hunting together." I spoke softly, trying to not awaken a hunger in her that she couldn't control. She cocked her head to the side as if she were thinking about it and then shook her head no and began to move her hips again.

It was hard to concentrate but I knew that if I didn't get her to hunt soon, things could potentially end very badly.

"Bella, we have eternity to continue this. Let's go and get dressed so we can hunt." I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't budge.

"Are you trying to tell me no?" Her fingers grasped my wrists as she pushed my arms above my head.

It was getting exceedingly difficult to remember why, exactly, I was trying to stop her. "No, of course not. I just think that you need to focus here."

"Oh I'm focused Edward. I'm incredibly focused on one thing right now." She kept one hand wrapped around my wrist as she moved her other hand down my body and, as her fingers wrapped around me, I made one last feeble attempt to stop her.

"Bella, I really think you should hunt before we go any further." That did it. With a mix between a growl and a moan she stood up and looked down over me.

"I really think we have other things that need to be attended to before we go hunt. I'm hungry for only one thing right now." She leaned down and lifted me off the bed. It was so incredibly hot that I realized that hunting could wait a little while longer. She seemed to be perfectly in control at the moment. Turning me around, she pushed me back against the wall. Apparently she had a thing for walls now.

You would think that after she was able to lift me up with ease she would have realized her own strength but she was obviously thinking of other things. She pushed me into the wall a little too hard and the studs in the walls creaked.

"Bella!" My body was screaming at me to shut up, she couldn't hurt me too badly and a house could always be repaired. She pushed me again and I thought I heard cracking.

"Dammit! What could you possibly need more than me right now Edward?" She was getting frustrated and there was nothing more dangerous than a frustrated, hungry, newborn vampire. She slammed her hand against the wall by my head and it went straight through. She looked surprised as she stared at the spot where her hand used to be.

"That's it Edward, we're coming in!" I had enough sense of mind to wrap a blanket around Bella and I before the family came storming into the room. I moved to the bed and sat Bella down next to me, not trusting her enough to put her on my lap. They all had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at the state that they found us in. I can't imagine that they were surprised given the sounds that had to be coming from our room. Bella gave them a challenging look as if to dare them to try and stop her. She started rubbing her hand along my leg under the blanket and kept moving her hand further and further up.

"Bella I think you need to get out of here and go hunt." Apparently Carlisle had been delegated as the voice of reason as he tried his best to convince her to leave the room.

"I think everyone needs to get out of here and give me some time with my husband." She wrapped her hand firmly around me and I tried my best not to moan but Jasper pulled Alice a little closer to him as my mood became evident to him.

"Bella I really don't think that that is a good idea." Carlisle moved slowly across the room. It was evident that he was trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"What I don't think is a good idea is everyone staying in this room while I reacquaint myself with my husband." Her hand started moving and I was ready to remove them myself. So she punched a hole through a wall? Really, in the grand scheme of things, was that even a big deal? I very clearly remember some of the things that Emmett and Rosalie had destroyed in their day and I didn't remember anyone ever making a federal case out of it. "I would really prefer to not have an audience but…" Her words trailed off as she began to kiss me.

"Go ahead and go, we will be okay." I urged them as I moved my lips to her neck.

"Hey, come on now. Let's leave this room PG rated okay. Don't think we don't know what is going on under that blanket." Leave it to Emmet to ruin a good thing. I looked at Bella, waiting for her to blush or remove her hand from me but she did neither of those things. Blushing was now impossible and apparently so was being embarrassed. She was just so focused on one thing that she wasn't worried about anything else. Of course, I liked to think that her insane need for me made it impossible for her to concentrate on anything else. Come to think of it I really did like the sound of that.

"We will be fine, she won't hurt me." Bella nodded her agreement, acting offended that anyone could even think her capable of harming me. Everyone looked apprehensive but they backed out of the room anyways.

"You have five minutes." Carlisle issued the warning as he exited the room. _Five minutes? Who did he think I was?_ I would need at least thirty to do this right and even that was cutting it close. I was a little offended at the insinuation that that would be an adequate amount of time.

"We better make this quick then." Bella pounced on me as soon as the door closed and I tried not to wince as her full body weight pushed me into the bed. I heard the distant sound of cracking but paid it no heed. "I kind of think that some of them wouldn't mind walking in though." She laughed as she threw her head back and began moving against my body. "Now where were we?"

I tried to prolong it, counting down in my head, five minutes, 300 seconds, 298 seconds, but that was no challenge for me and my hands came up to her hips grasping for leverage. I could hear the creaking of the bed and she moved above and I hoped that they would realize that she wasn't hurting me and give me the time that I needed.

She moved her lips down to my neck, nipping at the skin there, before moving down my chest, her hair trailing after her and tickling me. I leaned my head back and just gave in to the pleasure she brought me. I could happily spend every day with her just like this. I would bring her food whenever she needed it, rabbits were quite portable and if I got enough I could make it all work. I could design a special cage…. I was planning it all out in my head when I was snapped to attention by her lips wrapping around me.

"Oh Bella!" She pulled away from me and smiled at me. It was the smile of someone who was confident in herself, her body. A smile I had never seen on her face before. I liked the way it looked there. She moved her attention back to me and closed her eyes and she licked her way up and down, sucking and nipping at me. My fingers clenched at the blankets bunched within them. I closed my eyes and let the sensation wash over me. She was going to kill me, that much was certain. But what a way to go.

Her head moved faster and faster as my body clenched under her capable tutelage. _How was I lucky enough to have found all of this?_ My pleasure coursed through me and she didn't stop moving once, my satisfaction seeming to please her as moans fell from her lips along with mine.

"How about that?" She was looking at me smiling and I wondered if I was expected to understand what she was talking about. My body felt as if it had been through war but I had a feeling that I was going to have to get used to this and fast because that glint in her eye was still there.

"What?" I stretched, my body spent with satisfaction.

"I guess I was hungry after all." She licked her lips slowly and I couldn't even comprehend what she had in mind for me next. "Speaking of food though, hunting really doesn't sound like a bad idea." As soon as the words were out of her mouth her eyes turned darker and her hands clenched. Time was of the essence so I quickly threw her some clothes and led her outside.

She took off as soon as her feet landed on the soil and she acted on pure instinct. I was in awe watching her, her head lifting up to the sky, taking in the scents around her. When she found what she was looking for she took off. I watched her from afar, not wanting to get in her way. She moved so gracefully that all my hunger was forgotten as I followed her with my eyes, keeping a safe distance.

It was a messy affair. She took her prey down quickly but her hunger took over and her control wasn't what it would come to be in the future. It was still an amazing turn on to see her in action. Not surprisingly, she felt the same way. Her eyes searched for me as she swallowed the last of the blood. Her body trembled with power as the blood coursed through her and I worried about the structural integrity of the house as we raced each other back there. I knew for the time being that everyone would remain within arm's reach if help was needed but they would give us as much space as possible. We were definitely going to need it.

EmPOV

It was really no shocker that Bella had taken to this vampire thing with ease. The girl really was amazing. It was my turn to be "on duty" as we called it. What that meant was that it was my turn to try and tune out as much as I possibly could. It was rather impossible though. Those two had no qualms about their vocalizations.

I hadn't been brave enough to enter their room; no one had. From the sounds of it, there was no furniture left. Edward was lucky he couldn't bruise because that boy would probably have been black and blue from head to toe. Not that you would have heard any complaints from him. It had only been 24 hours since she had woken up and it seemed liked she was putting the no sleep thing to good use. I stuck my head phones in my ears and turned up the music as I waited out the duration of my sentence.

_4 Days Later – Family Meeting_

"Really, this is getting ridiculous." Alice looked up at the house as Jasper clenched her to him tightly. "How long are we going to let this go on?"

"Hey, no one stopped us." Those were some good memories. I traced my fingers along Rose's arm and Alice shook her head.

"Thankfully, I wasn't around for that." Alice shuddered as the sound of a loud crash caused us all to look up at the house. "She's going to hurt him."

"You don't hear him complaining do you?" I don't know why they always had to be up in Edward's business. The poor guy was making up for lost time. I didn't see the big deal.

"But she isn't hunting enough. When she does hunt she is ten times stronger and we are either going to lose Edward or the house." As if to prove her point the house shook a little as a scream filled the air. "I think they need some time apart. She needs to acclimate herself to the lifestyle."

We all looked at Alice like she was crazy. She was planning on asking a sex crazed newborn to leave her mate. Even I wasn't willing to be around for that conversation.

"So ask her to hunt more Alice. I think that might be an easier conversation." You knew things were bad when even Esme wasn't willing to broach the subject with Bella.

"I don't think that will fix the problem. Yesterday I saw Edward come into the house with a cage full of squirrels. Squirrels! You can't live off squirrels!" She looked indignant as she said the word.

Man I would have paid to watch Edward hunting squirrels. They were surprisingly fast for such small animals.

"I nominate you to talk to them, Alice. You seem to have some good arguments prepared." I looked around the circle of us and we all nodded, even Carlisle who was rubbing his chin as if he had pondered this a great deal.

"You are all a bunch of sissies!" She pushed herself up off the ground and stormed off to the house.

"Should you go with her?" I asked Jasper who had remained rooted to his spot on the ground.

"That's all her." He shook his head. "I've been enjoying this to be honest." We all looked away as his meaning became clear.

We were too far to hear any of the conversation that took place but we were all apprehensive when five minutes passed by without any sound from the house.

"Should we make sure she is okay?" I worried about what Bella might do to her. Alice wasn't that big and wouldn't be able to put up much of a struggle.

Just as the words left my mouth we heard a scream and a crash. We were all on our feet heading towards the house when in a blur Edward passed by us. He appeared to have no clothes on, which, given the way the last four days had passed, was not a surprise. We could hear howling coming from the house and I knew that whatever Alice had done it was not going to be pleasant dealing with the aftermath.

Carlise POV

These past few days had been trying to say the least. Bella had finally calmed down enough to be willing to talk to us, well most of us. She was not talking to Alice so I sent her and Jasper to stay with Edward who I couldn't' imagine was in much better shape than Bella here. Even given her lack of restraint in certain areas of her life, her change had been relatively smooth. Her anger was fast and unpredictable. The smallest thing set her off and she snarled more than she talked most days. We tried our best to keep her calm but she only wanted one thing and that was something that was out of the question right now. For both of their sakes, they had to be separated.

Luckily, Esme had been considering redecorating the Alaska home because it was in rather sad shape. Bella hadn't gotten control of her strength yet and there were holes everywhere one looked. Some were hand shaped and some were just large missing chunks of drywall. I had considered relocating but why ruin more than one house at a time?

We all tried to be cautious of what we said and did around her. She missed him so badly that I felt sorry for her. She spent a lot of her time in her room by herself. We all took turns taking her hunting, trying to get her to talk but it was obvious that she would make it through this in her own time. All we could do was sit here and wait.

Things had finally quieted down enough for me to make the phone call that I had been dreading. There was really no need to prolong the inevitable. She was too different from what she once had been for someone not to notice. There was no way that she was going to blend in with humans any time soon. By the time she was capable of it, the people that she had loved would be long gone. It was the choice that she had made though. Unfortunately, I had to be the one to break the news to her family though. As a doctor it never got any easier to tell a family member that someone they loved was gone. I only hoped that I could ease his mind and let him know that their last few days together were filled with happiness.

I deliberately waited until it was early in the morning there. Charlie was far more observant than most humans and I didn't want him to ask any more questions than necessary. With a deep sigh, I picked up the phone and dialed.

CPOV

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. I reached around in the dark trying to find it on the nightstand next to my bed. I had been a cop far too long and realized that any call coming at this hour would not bring anything good. My mind ran through one scenario after another as I brought the phone to my ear. I was fully alert as I spoke my greeting into the phone, reaching on the ground for my uniform pants fully expecting one of the deputies to be in need of some assistance.

"Chief Swan?" I couldn't quite place the voice and paused as I was buttoning my pants.

"Yes?" My number wasn't listed so I waited for the person on the other end to let me know why they were calling me at…I looked at the clock, 2:16 in the morning.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry to call you so late but this couldn't wait. I'm afraid I have some bad news…" And that is when the voice became crystal clear. It was Dr. Cullen. The same Dr. Cullen who lived close to Edward and Bella, the same Dr. Cullen who would likely be the first person contacted in any emergency situation. My heart froze and I couldn't say a word. These past few months with Bella preparing to get married, the wedding, and then her moving away, I had felt like I was losing my little girl. I had never imagined the possibility that I would ever actually lose her; that I would never be able to see her again, talk to her again, tell her I loved her, hug her. I was probably just overreacting though; he was simple calling about an accident. I could fly out right away and visit her, touch her, see her. I shook my head trying to replace the mental images that had flooded my mind.

"Chief Swan?" I'm not sure how long it had been since I had said anything but he sounded calm and in control on the other end of the line. It was eerily similar to the voice I used when having to break bad news to the families of a victim of a car accident. He was a doctor, he would know what tone to use to calm people. My mind went wild again.

"I'm still here Dr. Cullen." I had the presence of mind to find it odd that we were being so formal with each other. We were family, or had been. "How did it happen?" I said the words hoping that he would instantly correct my wrong assumption.

"An accident, they spun out of control, dead on scene…." The words all ran together and I could still hear his muffled voice as I dropped the phone and fell to the ground.

_1 Week Later_

As I pulled my tie around my neck I couldn't help but think of the last time I had gotten dressed up. That day seemed so long ago. I remembered being worried that I was losing my baby girl that day as I handed her over to Edward. If only I knew how wrong I was. She was so happy that day, so excited, so alive. What I wouldn't give to have her back here again. Edward could move in for all I cared, I just wanted to see her again. I didn't even get a chance to tell her goodbye, to see her one last time. All that I would have would be a small urn that held the essence of what my daughter used to be, an urn that I couldn't bring myself to hold onto.

They were so happy together that I knew that that was how they belonged for eternity so Carlisle, Esme and I had decided to place them together here in Forks. Although neither of them had lived here for very long we all agreed that this is where they were the happiest and that they should rest here. It only seemed fitting that even though their time together was cut short they would remain side by side for eternity.

I didn't remember much after the phone call until Carlisle and Esme showed up at my door. They seemed so composed that I was envious. I felt lost and alone, my house in shambles around me. I couldn't recall whether or not I had eaten since that moment. Carlisle went to the front room with me and talked to me, told me about their last days. They were excited about starting their lives together and had been looking forward to starting college.

Esme had brought me a plate of something to eat. Her presence was invaluable these past few days. She helped to bring me back from the edge. I couldn't imagine my life without Bella but I knew that I would survive, one day at a time. I would make it for her because she wouldn't have wanted anything less from me.

As I slipped on my coat I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the two of them together. If there was a bright side to any of this it was that they were together and neither one of them would ever have to deal with living with the loss of the other. I wasn't sure that either of them would have been able to survive that. The love that they had shared was rare and precious and I was happy that she had found that, even if only for a short time. I wasn't particularly religious but I was comforted by the idea that somewhere, somehow they were together.

EPOV

It had been 8 months, 28 days, 7 hours, 34 minutes and 12 seconds…13…14…15. Well you get the idea. We had all had hopes that Bella's transformation would be seamless but we couldn't have been more wrong. She was ruthless, strong, and impulsive. Plus, now that she knew that I couldn't hurt her anymore, she wanted to try out her new body so to speak and…well it only made me want her more but that was out of the realm of possibility at the moment. She couldn't control herself where sex was involved. When she saw something she wanted she went after it -and she wanted me. Oh how she wanted me. She was crazed, but you didn't hear me complaining. I would like to say that she couldn't hurt me but even I knew that that was a lie. I liked to believe that she wouldn't do any permanent damage to any of the important areas of my body. After all they were just as important to her as they were to me.

Those last five days we had together were the best days of my life. Then Tinkerbelle over there had to come and break up the fun. We weren't hurting anyone so there was really no need for the interruption. Bella certainly didn't appreciate the pause. I had to stop her from attacking Alice and that was when the wall went down and I was forced to run away naked through the woods. I had every intention of going back to her but Emmett eventually caught me and restrained me after throwing me some clothes.

I should have been scared, after all it wouldn't have been too difficult for her to hurt me badly but I almost couldn't stay away. She was like a drug to me. I knew what her body had to offer and it was worth risking injury to have a taste of it again. I mean, come on now, we had been intimate with each other for quite a while before she was changed. We had a rather healthy sex life given the whole vampire/human thing and a man got used to certain needs being satisfied. Sex was an almost religious experience after her change. I was willing to worship at her body every day for the rest of our existence. To suddenly have that ripped away from you is hard in more ways than one.

The family decided that it was for the best if we were sequestered from each other. There are only so many times you can fix walls before the structural integrity of the house gets called into question. So Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie lived in Alaska while I traveled with Jasper and Alice. I wanted to go alone so I could have some private time but Jasper couldn't handle being around Bella.

I tried to come back after a few months, but we had learned a few things about Bella during that time. First and foremost was the fact that she was strong. Emmett has learned that the hard way one day when he got in front of me when I returned home the first time. She did not take kindly to him blocking her access so she did the most logical thing she could think of at the time. She picked him up over her head and threw him across the woods. It was hands down one of the biggest turn-on's of my life. Not that there was anything I could do about it at that time but thankfully I had the photographic vampire memory so that I could replay it over and over again in my mind for my own personal use.

They had taken to testing Bella to see how she would handle exposure to me. They used clothes of mine and cut them up into little pieces to test her reaction. In the beginning, Alice had thought it would be cute to sew little mini-Edwards to give to her but everyone found it somewhat disturbing to find mangled mini-corpses of me scattered about the house. So they just waited, waited until she calmed down enough to actually be around me. I missed my wife desperately but I would have eternity with her so this seemed like a small price to pay for now. I tried to tell myself that anyways.

Jasper might not agree seeing as how he had been forced into a semi-solitary existence for the past few months. Although he had been smart enough to not complain around me, he at least had Alice to help him. I had no one.

He had thought that living around Bella was bad but when forced to spend time with me away from her I feared he was about to break poor Alice from the blatant desire that oozed from me. I was literally shaking with my desire for her, unable to carry on even a semblance of a normal conversation. To put it nicely, the two of us were a mess.

But, on a lighter note, she had adapted to the vegetarian lifestyle quite nicely. I suppose you really have no choice when you are living in the middle of nowhere and there is nothing else to eat. She had developed quite a fondness for moose. Leave it to Bella to pick one of the most dangerous animals to like. She always seemed to be drawn to the wrong things. Where before it used to bother me, I've learned to appreciate it as a part of her that I wouldn't dream of changing. After all, if she hadn't been attracted to the dangerous I would still be alone and I couldn't fathom that kind of life anymore.

I couldn't wait to see her hunt again, couldn't wait to see her run, and couldn't wait to simply see her again. I missed her touch, her smell, her taste. I wished that I could dream so I had at least one place where I could hold her again. Every day I felt the loss of her but I knew that with each day that passed it brought me closer to her. As the sun set each day I hoped that the new day would be the day that gave her back to me. So as each second ticked by, I waited anxiously for my wife to be my side again.

BPOV

So far this vamp life wasn't all I had dreamed about. I had no special powers; as usual I was just plain old Bella. But I mean honestly, I was a vampire. Wasn't anything more than that just overkill? Oh look at me I'm a sparkly super strong vampire who can fly? Was it not enough that I was so beautiful it hurt to look at me, had a voice like a choir of angels and skin that could put a Bedazzler out of business? I bet you thought vampires were all deep and moody but these were the things I would think of day after day. Well, there was something else that I spent a lot of time thinking about. Freedom, I wanted freedom.

I wanted them to leave me alone, wanted them to stop watching me every minute of the day. I hated being the center of attention and this was no exception. It was like everyone kept waiting for me to snap. Okay, so I had attacked Edward that day, who wouldn't? He was my husband and I had needs. It was all Alice's fault; she had to come and break up a perfectly good time. Sure, I probably hadn't been eating as much as I had needed to but Edward's cage of squirrels had been taking the edge off. They didn't taste very good but the trade off of not having to leave him was worth it.

It was evident that I didn't fully appreciate the newborn strength as I had pushed him through a wall or two. I didn't see him complaining. I wouldn't have seriously hurt him, of that I am fairly certain. I mean I would give it at least a 50/50 chance. I had liked to think that once we were together, our need for each other would take over and we would have nothing else to worry about but no one was willing to let it get that far again. They acted like they didn't have needs when they first got turned. I had heard the stories. They were all worse than Edward and I had been in the beginning. I think that they still thought of me as breakable or something.

They all learned rather quickly though to not get in my way. Emmett took a little extra encouragement but I kind of think that he liked it. I was beyond enraged when they took Edward away from me and tried to appease me with silly dolls. Alice seriously had too much time on her hands if she could make up doll after doll. Perhaps I needed to have Edward talk with Jasper so he could give him a few pointers. I ripped them apart just to show them that stuffing wouldn't satisfy what I really wanted. I mean if they were really trying to help me out, they could have at least made the thing life size and anatomically correct with hair that was soft to the touch and other parts that were oh so hard….sorry let my mind get away from me there for a second.

Eventually they gave up that little charade though.

I spent my hours alternating between pacing in my room like a caged animal and wandering the forest for food. I tried it all, like a buffet. An elk here, a bear there and, just to mix it up, I had the occasional badger. Nothing quite satisfied me like a moose did, though. I could feel the power of whichever one I happened to feast on transferring from their body to mine. As the blood hummed through me I could tell that I was still missing something, that I wasn't completely satisfied, that my body still craved more and I knew that that must be the bloodlust. It was at these moments that I understood the need for protection, the need for vigilance but those were the only true moments of clarity that I had. The rest of the time I growled at them for denying me.

Emmett loved it and would taunt me constantly.

'_Here, Bella Bella,' _he would call as if I were some kind of dog.

He wanted to do everything with me, hunt, wrestle, and run. He would walk by and poke me just to get a reaction. He annoyed me to no end but I appreciated the break from the monotony. What did they do all night long without sleep? Okay, that was a stupid question because I could hear what they did without sleep. It seemed a little impolite to rub it in when I was around but I wasn't about to interrupt. For them, nighttime was a time for joy. For me, it was hour after hour of emptiness, one hour bleeding into the next.

So I would sit there and think about what it meant to be a vampire, what my life was like now. I spent hours staring in the mirror and poking at my skin, it was all so new to me. But for every hour I spent looking in the mirror I spent five more hours frantically tearing down everything around me in order to get to Edward, to get food, to get my needs met immediately. It was like a constant chant of _'now, now, now' _was running through my head. When I wanted something, I could think of nothing else until that need was satisfied.

It was hard to get used to so many warring needs trying to make themselves known in my mind. I had the capacity to think of so many things at once that it was overwhelming. One thought was always in the front of my mind, Edward, and everything else was filler.

It wasn't my fault that he was so damn appetizing; I mean really I couldn't be held accountable for my actions when my husband was so perfect. I could sit there for hours and think about his chiseled chest, his tousled hair, his expressive eyes, his strong hands, his long fingers. The hardest part was that the last time I had touched him properly was stuck so vividly in my mind that it made my desire for him all that much more intense.

If they would just give me ten minutes with him I think it would make this whole thing much easier. Just enough time to touch his body, feel his muscles ripple under my fingers. Kiss his lips and savor the taste of him. Sit on his lap and kiss his neck, his chest, as he moved under me. I gripped the chair in front of me tighter and it shattered in my hands. I looked out the window and wondered where he was. _Why wasn't he here when I needed him so badly?_ He had promised that he would always be here for me. I searched the room frantically for a way out. If I was quick I could get out the window before he could stop me and track Edward down.

"Take it easy Bella, you're not going to find him," Emmett came behind me and waited for me to make my next move. He was big and strong but he wasn't as fast as I was. I punched out the window and jumped down before he had time to wrap his arms around me. I started running, having no clue in which direction to go but just running in hopes that I would find him at some point.

I could hear Emmett behind me but I didn't slow down. I was sniffing the air, focused on finding him. Edward, Edward, Edward. It was all I needed right now.

Then, suddenly, the air was filled with his scent. I stopped and whipped my head in the direction from which it was coming and followed it. It wasn't moving so it was easy to find the spot from which the scent was coming. I pounced once and I found it. It was just one of his shirts but it was saturated with the scent of him. I moaned as I rubbed it against my face, my body and licked it, trying to taste him.

"I'm not going to lie, Bella, this is a bit disturbing," Emmett was smart enough to keep his distance but not smart enough to keep his mouth shut. I growled in his general direction as I went back to licking the shirt and held it against me. I could almost feel him there with me as I savored it. I moaned at one point when I reached a portion of the shirt that was completely saturated with the scent of him.

"I think you need a room. You do realize it is only a shirt right," he was giggling at me. I didn't drop the shirt as I pinned him against a tree.

"You think you're funny big man? How would you do with months without Rosalie? I hear you two grunting like pigs every single night so don't judge me. You can barely handle the hours when you have to watch me and not be with her. So imagine being away from her night after night, lying in an empty bed while someone tries to make idle conversation with you." I had pushed both him and the tree over while trying to make my point. I turned and walked away from him while rubbing the fabric against my cheek.

"Bella?" I didn't turn around; I just kept walking through the woods wanting to be alone with my fabric, with my thoughts. I just wanted to be with him. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" It was obvious that he was going to keep calling my name but I didn't care. I wished that I could cry. I just wanted to see him again, hold him against me. I missed my husband. I sat on a fallen tree, I remembered clearly when I had knocked that one over, and put my head in my hands.

"Bella?" He was tentative as he reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. "If it is any consolation, this is the first time in weeks that you didn't tear the fabric apart as soon as you got your hands on it." I looked down at the fabric I was holding and realized that he was right.

"Then not too much longer right? Please tell me it won't be much longer," I needed something to get me through this, I needed some hope. To know that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. I sighed and replayed the thoughts of Edward in my mind again. His hair, his eyes, his scent, like the woodsy smell of a moose. Moose, moose, moose. I could smell one not too far from here, it smelled like a male, full grown, a few hundred pounds. I took off and took it down in mere seconds, the warm wet blood soothing me, distracting me for a moment.

I put the carcass down and headed back towards the house with his shirt, now my most valuable possession. At least there I had pictures of Edward to look at while I put the shirt on and pretended that it was his arms and his body wrapped around me. At this point, I would take anything I could get.

EmPOV

"I think she is ready." I felt sorry for the poor girl. I thought Emoward was bad but he had nothing on depressed Bella. Man, she made me want to cry when I had to spend time with her. When she wasn't pacing and growling around the room then she was curled in a ball hugging his pillow to her wailing. It was amusing in the beginning but the novelty quickly faded.

"I don't know if we should try again. It's only been a few months." Carlisle wasn't willing to take any unnecessary chances. Bella was hard to control and contain when Edward was around and he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Have you seen her? She looks like hell and that is quite hard to pull off when you are a vampire. I actually saw some twigs in her hair and when I pointed them out she just shrugged. At least Alice isn't around. I couldn't handle her reaction to all of this."

"Perhaps we should try again. Alice says that Edward is in pretty bad shape too." Esme was almost pleading with Carlisle. She looked distraught. She hated for any of us to be sad and this was starting to wear us all out. Esme just wanted us all under one roof again. I wanted to suggest that if he did return that we should let Edward and Bella camp out in the backyard because after months of being apart I didn't want to be anywhere near that reunion.

"If it helps any, when she found the shirt that Alice planted in the woods today she didn't tear it to shreds. That would have been easier to watch than to see her fondling that thing but she seemed controlled." Everyone looked hopeful as we all turned to Carlisle for some kind of decision. We just wanted this over with. Perhaps it could be like a conjugal visit in prison, a little something to take the edge off until she was free.

"I'm still not sure. We're barely staying on top of the repairs to the house as it stands now." Poor Carlisle, he was always focusing on the stuff that really wasn't that important. The house was fixable, the two of them weren't. If they decided to do something stupid we would all pay for it. I was surprised that they had actually managed to survive this long without each other.

"It won't hurt to try will it? We can keep them outside if we need to." Esme was determined to make this happen. I feared for Carlisle if he told her no on this. "Emmett could keep her restrained if necessary." I didn't have the heart to point out to Esme that last time I had tried that I had wound up being thrown around like a rag doll. I wanted this thing to happen too so there were going to be no arguments on my part.

"I'm just not sure if it is a good idea." I could tell that he was relenting though. It wouldn't be long before he gave in and we had Edward on his way back. I was pretty sure that he would break all land speed records to get here as soon as he possibly could.

"Please," Esme pleaded, her voice low. Oh man, when Rose used that tone of voice and rubbed her hand along my arm, I was putty in her hands. Looks like things worked the same way in this here relationship because Carlisle smiled at her and nodded.

"Can I be the one to tell her? Please, please, please!" This would secure my position as Bella's best friend if I could give her this piece of news. Alice had pretty much given up the title when she took Edward away.

"I'll tell her the news." Carlisle stood up from the table. Damn, Dr. Daddy always wanted to be the one who made things all better. Just once I would like to be the good guy. He headed upstairs and it wasn't long before we could hear the screams of complete and utter joy coming from Bella's room. Since he was occupied, I decided to do the next best thing and so I opened up my phone and dialed Alice's number. Things were about to get crazy around here again and I couldn't wait.

EPOV

When Alice's phone rang I froze. Could this be the phone call that we had all been waiting for? I had no issue with searching her mind to find my answer. As soon as I had the information that I needed I was off. I didn't wait for them, and honestly, I didn't care. I had more important things to take care of. I ran and ran, the forest becoming a blur around me. The stars were shining when I finally stopped in back of the house. She was in there, mere footsteps away from me. I took in a deep breath and I could smell her, almost taste her. Moving slowly, I made my way to the door, focused only on seeing her again. I was barely aware of the door opening before I was thrown onto my back. Her body settled above me and she began kissing every inch of my face.

"You're here, you're actually here." She buried her face in my neck, as she held onto me. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to have her away from me again. Slowly she lifted her head and brought her lips to mine. A shiver of satisfaction went through my body as her lips met mine. We moved together slowly. There was no animalistic desire taking charge this time, it was just pure love that guided us.

Our lips molded to each others as we moved softly against each other, each one of us letting out small sighs of delight. This was where we belonged, together. Everything in the world was right again now that I had her back in my arms.

I was sure that we were still under surveillance but this time there was no need to worry. There was nothing to fear from her, there never had been. I would have gladly taken any pain she could have inflicted on my body though, being away from her was more painful than anything she could have done to me. Eventually she rolled to my side, resting her head on my chest.

"I love you. I never want to be away from you again." She looked up at me in order to place a light kiss upon my face and put her head back on my chest.

"Don't worry, you never will be." We lay there together, holding onto each other and staring up at the stars for hours. You would have thought that given our last encounter we would have rushed inside, unable to keep our hands off of each other but we were satisfied to just be together at this moment.

As the sun started to rise and lighten everything around us I moved her off me and rose up from the ground. I reached my hand down to her and helped her up. She came off the ground slowly, rubbing her body along the length of mine as she stretched up from the ground. Her arms rose up and wrapped themselves around my neck.

"I'll race you." She whispered those words into my ear and then she was off. I followed right behind her. We reached the door at the same time and I pressed her up against it, my body straining to be even closer to her. As I kissed her neck she reached for the doorknob and we fell backwards into the room.

My body was on top of hers, I wondered if I would ever get enough of actually being able to feel her. As our lips met and our bodies moved together I knew that I would never be able to get enough. She was my reason for existing, the one I wanted to watch the sun rise with every morning and see the stars with at night. Without her, nothing else mattered.

As we picked up where we had left off all those months ago, albeit in a more restrained matter, I pulled my lips away from her body and looked at her and smiled.

"I love you." Those three words which I had never imagined I would utter still filled me with pride whenever I said them or heard them. Because in the end, after everything we had been through together, after everything that had happened; in the end, those three words were all that really mattered.

_**Well there you go. There will actually be some outtakes added to this story rather soon. Thanks again for reading!**_

_**I do have a new story that is almost complete called Angel of Death if you want to check it out. Be warned that it is an angst filled story so proceed with caution. Thanks!**_

_**Jaime**_


End file.
